The Tutor
by Gaeill
Summary: TRAD de Snarry5evr- Être un puissant sorcier et seigneur du royaume n'empêche pas Harry Potter de faire face aux conséquences de ses actions. Après avoir été expulsé de sa quatrième école, son parrain décide d'embaucher l'un des meilleurs tuteurs du pays. Malheureusement, cet homme se trouve être un Severus Snape. HPSS contenu mature et explicite
1. Le tuteur

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me re-voici avec une nouvelle ****traduction, cette fois-ci de Snarry5evr /_The Tutor._**

**Je reviens à mes premiers amours, c'est à dire au Snarry. (Rating M, pour ne pas changer ^^)**

**J'ai eu un réel coup de cœur pour cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu !**

**Elle est terminée et comporte 25 chapitres.**

**Je n'ai traduit que le premier chapitre pour le moment.**

**J'attends vos retours avec impatience !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**The Tutor**

**Snarry5evr**

**Note:**

Avant que tout le monde commence à faire des mathématiques, laissez-moi vous expliquer. Harry a 15 ans (et 1/2) au début de l'histoire et même si selon la loi des sorciers, il sera adulte à 17 ans, selon la loi moldue, Sirius est toujours son tuteur jusqu'à ses 18 ans.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**** : Le tuteur**

« Mon Seigneur. » Harry James Potter, Marquis de Potterstate, leva les yeux du livre qu'il lisait et regarda fixement le serviteur debout dans l'embrasure de sa suite. Le domestique s'inclina. « Sa Seigneurie souhaiterait vous entretenir. »

Harry soupira.

« Bien sûr qu'il le souhaite. Merci, Milford. »

Le serviteur s'inclina une fois de plus et se retira tandis qu'Harry balançait ses jambes du bras du fauteuil et se levait en jetant son livre. Il aurait dû savoir que ça allait arriver. Il avait été renvoyé de son école une semaine auparavant, et Sirius était revenu à Londres hier après-midi. Ils auraient dû savoir qu'il fallait éviter d'envoyer quelqu'un avec le tempérament de Harry dans une simple école moldue, même si c'était l'une des meilleures que la communauté non magique puisse offrir. Harry traîna ses pieds dans le couloir recouvert de moquette vers les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée et au bureau de son parrain.

« Votre parrain est un peu énervé, Maître Harry. »

Harry leva les yeux vers le portrait près des escaliers et sourit à la vieille femme. Une ancêtre de son parrain qui avait décidé de l'appeler Maître Harry au lieu de Mon Seigneur quand Harry avait déménagé à Grimmauld Place il y a près de six ans. Il aimait la vieille femme.

« Ne l'est-il pas habituellement quand je suis impliqué, Madame Rosmerta ? »

Elle fit un clin d'œil au jeune homme. « Si vous n'étiez pas un tel coquin, mon garçon, vous pourriez réellement voir un côté agréable chez l'homme. »

Harry roula des yeux, comme si _cela_ allait arriver. « Sir Lupin est-il avec lui ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui. Vous avez cela en votre faveur. »

Harry soupira de soulagement. Le plus vieil ami de son parrain, au moins, aurait un effet apaisant sur l'humeur de Sirius.

« Ne pas vendre la peau du chien avant de l'avoir tué, hum ? »

Le portrait gloussa en se tournant vers les escaliers. Harry descendit lentement, espérant pouvoir entendre ce que les deux hommes disaient, pour avoir une idée de ce dans quoi il allait mettre les pieds.

« Merde, Remus. Est-ce que ça doit vraiment être lui ? » Harry pouvait entendre l'amertume dans la voix de son parrain.

Harry entendit une réponse étouffée de Sir Lupin et s'avança pour entendre ses mots. « ... le meilleur qui soit. Tu ne peux pas le nier, peu importe à quel point tu le méprises. Et il pourrait bien être la seule personne qui puisse contrôler Harry. »

Harry renifla silencieusement. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait le contrôler. Sirius semblait également avoir ses propres doutes. « C'est la faute des Dursley ! Les abus qu'il a subi de la part de ces moldus ont rendu Harry rebelle à toute autorité. »

Fatigué d'écouter ses "oncles" en parler, Harry descendit les escaliers et frappa à la porte. Les deux hommes se retournèrent et la première chose que Harry remarqua était le regard fatigué et le visage dessiné de Sir Lupin qui faisaient ressortir ses cicatrices d'un blanc éclatant. Il fallut un moment à Harry pour réaliser que cela ne faisait que deux jours depuis la dernière pleine lune, le loup-garou se remettait encore de sa transformation.

En revanche, les yeux gris audacieux de son parrain et ses boucles noires épaisses lui donnaient un air d'élégance sévère et d'autorité indéniable. Harry se souvenait encore quand son parrain était apparu sur le pas de la porte des Dursley pour réclamer l'enfant effrayé de dix ans qu'il était. Sirius étaient habillés de lambeaux, sous-alimenté et hanté de son temps comme prisonnier à Askaban, une tribu américaine impitoyable qui l'avait capturé lors de son retour à la maison après la mort des parents de Harry.

Harry ne se souvenait pas de ses parents, car ils avaient été tués dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il avait à peine un an, attaqué par un ami de confiance. Enveloppé dans les bras de sa mère alors que la malédiction avait frappé la voiture, Harry avait survécu avec seulement une petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

« Assieds-toi, Harry. » La voix de son parrain le ramena au présent. L'homme se tenait derrière son bureau, son froncement de sourcils habituel dirigé vers Harry. Harry sourit à Lupin en s'asseyant sur le siège à côté de lui. Le loup-garou soupira et secoua la tête. « Ne t'affaisse pas ainsi, Harry. Tu es un haut dirigeant du royaume. Je m'attends à ce que tu agisses comme tel. »

Harry roula mentalement des yeux vers son parrain et se redressa.

« Vous souhaitiez me voir, Mon Seigneur. »

Sirius se laissa tomber sur sa chaise derrière le bureau et passa une main sur son visage, une action familière à Harry.

« Encore renvoyé, Harry ? Harrow refuse de te reprendre. » Il leva les yeux vers son filleul. « C'est la quatrième école en cinq ans, Harry. Bordel de merde, même ton père a réussi à rester dans une seule école. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ces écoles ont des règles aussi stupides. »

« Elles sont là pour ta protection, » dit son parrain entre les dents serrées. « Poudlard, Beauxbâtons, Eton et maintenant Harrow. Je n'ai plus d'options Harry. Tu ne me laisse pas le choix. »

Le cœur de Harry battit dans sa poitrine, l'effroi le remplissant. Son parrain n'avait jamais semblé aussi vaincu et déterminé à la fois.

« S-monsieur ? »

« Quelqu'un doit prendre ton éducation au sérieux, Harry. J'ai demandé à Remus d'engager un tuteur. » Harry se détendit, c'était tout ? « Il sera ici la semaine prochaine pour t'escorter à Potterstate. »

Harry se leva.

« Quoi ? Vous me bannissez à la campagne ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »

« Bien sûr que si je le peux ! » S'écria son parrain, élevant la voix. « Je suis ton parrain, Harry, et toujours ton tuteur pour les trois prochaines années. »

Harry regarda l'homme en face de lui.

« Deux ans et demi. Et j'en compte chaque jour. »

« Tu les comptes, mon gar… » Harry tressaillit, « Harry, » corrigea rapidement l'homme. « Je ferai faire des calendriers pour chacun de nous et nous pourrons compter les jours ensemble. »

« Sirius ! » Les deux se tournèrent vers la voix douce. Remus regarda chacun d'eux. « Asseyez-vous, messieurs. »

Ils obéirent au simple chevalier qui se tourna vers Harry.

« Sirius est peut-être un grade inférieur à toi, Harry, mais il est ton aîné et ton tuteur. Il ne veut que ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Le tuteur que j'ai embauché est le meilleur qui soit. Il pourra t'enseigner à ton rythme. Je te rejoindrai dans un mois, tu es presque majeur et tu dois apprendre ton domaine. Je t'apprendrais à le gérer. »

« Tu auras un peu plus d'un an, » dit Sirius depuis sa chaise. « Si ton niveau est jugé acceptable par Dumbledore, nous te ramènerons à Londres pour la saison. »

Harry roula des yeux. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu prétends me donner le choix. Nous savons tous que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire sur la personne avec qui je devrais me marier. »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, » dit Sirius, « la saison ne consiste pas à te trouver un compagnon. C'est pour te donner un peu de raffinement et te présenter à la société. »

« Pourrais-je au moins avoir mon mot à dire dans le choix de mon partenaire ? »

Sirius le regarda d'un air vide et Harry soupira. Il sentit Lupin lui tapoter la main et regarda l'homme.

« Nous tiendrons compte de tes opinions, Harry. »

Harry en doutait. Il ne faisait partie de l'aristocratie que depuis cinq ans et demi, mais il en savait assez pour savoir que la seule raison pour laquelle il n'était pas déjà fiancé était parce que ses parents étaient décédés avant son deuxième anniversaire. Les Dursley avaient très probablement espéré qu'il mourrait avant d'avoir atteint sa majorité, donc ils se n'étaient pas donné la peine de gérer _ces _choses.

Il supposait qu'il devait être reconnaissant envers Sirius de lui avoir donné le temps de s'installer dans son titre. Les Dursley avaient oublié de mentionner que son "père paresseux et ivre" était un homme de haut rang. Mais le temps commençait à manquer. Ils le savaient.

Harry devait se marier et s'accoupler avant son vingtième anniversaire, son titre et ses pouvoirs étaient trop grands pour laisser la succession au hasard. Le ministère a été très strict quant à la continuité de la lignée de ses pairs les mieux classés. Malheureusement, Harry était l'un des plus élevés.

« Puis-je disposer ? » Demande Harry.

Sirius soupira et agita la main, « Tu peux y aller. »

OoOoO

Severus Snape, maître des potions et ancien professeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, récemment devenu tuteur privé pour des sorciers d'élite, descendit de voiture.

« Juste le sac de nuit, Jenkins », dit-il au valet de pied en tenant la portière ouverte. « Je crois comprendre que nous reprendrons la route demain. »

Le valet de tête hocha la tête.

« Très bien, monsieur. Dois-je vous annoncer ? »

Severus secoua la tête en levant les yeux vers la maison à plusieurs étages. Elle n'avait pas l'air très différente des autres maisons de chaque côté. Même extérieur en pierre blanche, mêmes fenêtres en caisson, mêmes trois marches menant à la même porte grise. Il détestait ça. Numéro 12 Place Grimmauld. La maison de Sirius Black, comte de Black. Il se demanda brièvement qui serait assez fou pour laisser Black comme tuteur de leur enfant. Severus renifla, évidemment quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils allaient mourir. Il monta les marches et tapota le heurtoir. La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler un majordome d'aspect sévère.

« Oui ? »

« Severus Snape pour Sir Remus Lupin. »

Le majordome baissa légèrement la tête. « Par ici, monsieur. »

Il se tourna et conduisit Severus dans un long couloir et s'arrêta à une porte et frappa. Un "entrez" étouffé résonna et le majordome entra.

« Un monsieur Snape pour Sir Lupin, Mon Seigneur. »

« A toi, Remus. Le dîner sera bien assez pour moi, » Dit la voix grinçante de Black à travers la porte.

Severus dut réprimer le grognement qui était tapis à l'arrière de sa gorge. Un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Remus Lupin sortit pour le saluer.

Il tendit sa main et Severus la prit, « Je- nous apprécions ta venue, Snape. »

Severus haussa les épaules. « Un travail est un travail, Lupin. De plus, tu as dit qu'il y aurait une interaction minimale avec Black. »

Lupin hocha la tête. « Oui, toi et l'enfant la direction de la succession demain. Puis-je te présenter ton nouvel élève ? »

Severus acquiesça, indiquant à Lupin de lui montrer la voie. «

« Je sens une forte magie ici, Lupin. »

Le loup-garou hocha la tête.

« C'est pour ça que je t'ai choisi. Je sais que tu es la meilleure option pour notre situation. »

C'était la première indication que Lupin lui avait donné, avant de lui dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un poste d'enseignant normal. Un frisson d'appréhension glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Quel âge a l'enfant, Lupin ? »

Lupin le conduisit vers les escaliers.

« Quinze, presque seize. »

Ils entrèrent dans un long couloir. Un grand garçon se tenait face au mur à l'autre extrémité, ses bras de part et d'autre d'une personne coincée contre le mur. Un des enfants de Sirius alors ? Pas meilleur que son père, agressant les servantes, Severus se moqua silencieusement.

« Harry, » grogna Remus à côté de Severus.

Le garçon se tendit et s'écarta de la personne qui n'était finalement pas une femme de chambre, nota Severus. Il a dû retenir un halètement quand il reconnut un jeune valet de pied glisser entre le garçon et le mur, une expression d'horreur sur son visage alors qu'il courait à travers le couloir et en bas des escaliers. Le garçon se tenait face au mur.

« Nous en avons parlé, Harry, » dit Lupin entre ses dents serrées.

« Bon sang, Remus. Je le taquinais juste. » Le garçon se retourna et soudainement Severus fut transporté vingt ans en arrière.

« Potter ! »

Le garçon le regarda de haut en bas, se tourna et traversa une porte à proximité. Severus suivit Lupin dans une grande chambre où le garçon se prélassait dans l'un des fauteuils devant la cheminée rugissante.

« Qui est ton ami, Remus ? Il semble savoir de toute évidence qui je suis. »

« Il est ton nouveau tuteur, le professeur Severus Snape. Snape, voici Lord Harry Potter. »

Severus tourna la tête pour regarder Lupin.

« Tu m'as engagé pour donner des cours au gamin de Potter ? Ne devrait-il pas être à l'école ? A Poudlard ? »

Le garçon renifla.

« Apparemment, ils froncent les sourcils lorsque je parcours les couloirs. »

« C'était au milieu de la nuit », mordit Lupin. « Sous une cape d'invisibilité, Harry. Et à plusieurs reprises ! » ajouta Lupin.

« Beauxbâtons ? » demanda Severus.

Le garçon haussa les épaules. « Les français ne sont pas plus indulgents. »

« Harry, » soupira Lupin. « Ce n'est pas parce que l'école était proche de Paris que tu avais la liberté de te promener là-bas à tout moment. » Il se tourna vers Severus. « Il a également été expulsé d'Eton et de Harrow. »

« Durmstrang ? » Demanda Severus presque désespérément.

Lupin secoua la tête, « Sirius n'approuve pas leurs méthodes disciplinaires, donc ce n'est pas une option. Toute autre école est trop loin. Tu es notre dernier recours, Snape. »

Severus haussa un sourcil vers Lupin, « C'est pourquoi tu m'as essentiellement piégé dans cette position. Toutes les options que j'aurais pu envisager ne sont plus disponibles grâce à ton offre si généreuse. J'ai peu de choix, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je devrais peut-être te montrer ta chambre, » proposa doucement Lupin. « Nous avons beaucoup à discuter. » Severus acquiesça. « Harry, finis de faire tes valises et s'il te plait laisse le valet tranquille. »

Le garçon fit un signe de tête en quittant la pièce. Severus suivit Lupin dans un autre escalier puis dans une pièce plus petite où son sac de nuit avait déjà été placé sur le lit.

« Il est arrogant, irrespectueux ... »

« C'est un mécanisme d'adaptation, Snape. » Severus tourna des yeux interrogateurs vers l'autre homme. Il soupira. « Tu sais que James et Lily ont été tués il y a quatorze ans ? » Severus acquiesça, le monde sorcier entier était au courant du meurtre commis par Pettigrew. « Harry avait à peine un an mais a survécu d'une manière ou d'une autre, » Severus ignorait que l'enfant était dans la voiture ce jour là. « Sirius était aux Amériques à l'époque et n'a pas pu revenir pour le garçon pendant plusieurs années. Pendant ce temps, Harry a été placé avec ses seuls parents vivants, la sœur de Lily, Pétunia et son mari. Les Dursley étaient ... » Lupin hésita, « moins qu'aimable envers Harry. En conséquence, il a peu de respect pour l'autorité. » Severus réfléchit aux mots de Lupin, soupesant ses options.

« J'aurai besoin d'avoir carte blanche avec le garçon, Lupin. Il a besoin de savoir que ma parole est autorité. »

Lupin hocha la tête, « Je comprends. Merci d'avoir pris la chose en considération. »

Severus renifla, « Tu m'as laissé peu de choix. »

Il sourit narquoisement au léger rougissement de Lupin. « Le dîner est à six heures donc Harry et toi pouvez prendre votre retraite plus tôt. Vous avez encore trois jours de voyage. Je vous autoriserais bien à transplaner jusqu'à la succession mais… »

« Le garçon a besoin de surveillance. Je comprends. Les voyages ne me dérangent pas, » il se dirigea vers son sac et tendit la main pour retirer une nouvelle série de robes.

« Oh, et Snape, » Severus se tourna pour voir Lupin arrêté à la porte, « pour ta propre sécurité, il vaut mieux que tu t'abstiennes de faire référence au jeune Harry comme étant un « garçon », au moins devant lui. »

Remus était parti avant que Severus ne puisse l'interroger davantage.

OoOoO

Ce soir-là, Severus fut conduit au salon par un valet de pied en livrée avant le dîner. Il ouvrit la porte pour révéler Harry, debout près de la cheminée, un verre à la main. Il se tourna quand la porte s'ouvrit et Severus jeta un premier coup d'œil au garçon. Le garçon avait en effet les mêmes cheveux noirs et indisciplinés de James Potter, un visage long et mince et montrait déjà des signes de la silhouette athlétique de son père. Contrairement à son père, il portait des lunettes rondes encadrant des yeux vert émeraude. James Potter avait été trop vaniteux pour porter des lunettes en public. Le garçon sourit, montrant des dents blanches droites.

« Merci, Milford. Je suis sûr que Monsieur Snape apprécie l'escorte. Veuillez informer mes oncles que le dîner sera bientôt prêt. »

Le valet de pied s'inclina. « Oui mon Seigneur. »

Il ferma la porte derrière lui alors qu'il sortait, et Severus se tourna pour voir le garçon marcher vers lui.

« Je souhaite m'excuser pour mon comportement antérieur. J'étais, faute d'un meilleur mot, en train de bouder et pas dans ma meilleure humeur. » Il tendit la main.

Severus la prit avec une secousse ferme.

« Un enfant doit apprendre les bonnes manières. »

Harry retira sa main.

« Lorsqu'il est correctement motivé, c'est incroyable ce qu'il peut accomplir », répondit-il sans sourciller à l'insulte sous-entendue. « Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? » Il leva son verre, regarda son contenu et plissa le nez. « Quelque chose d'autre que du Madère édulcoré ? Sirius garde du cognac pour Remus. »

Severus hocha la tête et regarda le garçon poser son propre verre et aller en verser un autre pour Severus. Il recula, ramassa son propre verre et lui tendit l'autre. Severus prit la boisson.

« Merci. Alors vous êtes le gamin de Potter ? »

Le garçon s'inclina, les bras tendus. « A votre service. A moins que ma mère ne lui ait joué un tour. Mais j'ai souvent l'assurance que ce n'est pas le cas car je suis son portrait craché. Sauf mes yeux. »

Severus acquiesça. « Vous avez les yeux de votre mère. »

Le garçon leva son verre en un faux salut. « Vous connaissiez mes parents. Félicitations, vous êtes maintenant un de plus à avoir cet avantage sur moi. »

« Vous êtes impertinent. »

« On me l'a déjà dit », le garçon but une gorgée de son verre.

« Je ne le tolérerai pas. »

Harry le regarda. « Et pourtant, vous êtes toujours là. Remus a dû vous offrir une belle petite somme », il appuya son dos contre le bras du canapé.

« Effectivement, » acquiesça Severus. « J'avais pensé que c'était parce que je traiterais avec Black, mais je commence à remettre en question ses motivations. »

« Remus a de bons moyens de présenter des incitations ; je pense qu'il aurait pu faire un excellent avocat. »

Severus sirota son cognac. « Peut-être. Ou un bon Serpentard. Alors vous ne voulez pas d'un tuteur privé ? »

Le garçon haussa les épaules. « Peut-être que cela me fera du bien. Je pourrais faire mieux sans être certain », il regarda autour de lui comme s'il remarquait les quatre murs et le plafond pour la première fois, « des restrictions ».

« Alors nous sommes d'accord pour un essai ? »

Le garçon le regarda un instant avant de hocher la tête.

« Très bien. J'accepterai vos conditions pour une période de six mois. Si je vous considère comme un tuteur approprié, je continuerai les leçons. »

Severus leva son verre dans un toast, « Et si je vous considère comme un élève acceptable, je continuerai à accepter l'argent de Black. »

« Et des compliments sans aucun doute », le garçon leva son propre verre.

« Je ne souhaite rien accepter de Black, mais j'ai besoin de vivre. »

Le garçon leva des sourcils interrogateurs.

« Alors vous n'aurez plus rien à perdre. Vos frais sont sans aucun doute couverts par ma succession. Vous ne vous souciez pas de mon parrain ? »

« Il n'y a pas d'amour perdu entre nous. »

Le garçon sourit.

« Ah. Un point de départ commun alors. Mon parrain et moi ne nous voyons pas souvent et c'est très bien comme ça », expliqua-t-il.

« J'ai cru comprendre que nous avons un voyage de trois jours qui nous attends ? » Severus changea de sujet, gardant cette discussion particulière pour un autre jour.

Le garçon hocha la tête, avalant le reste de son verre.

« Oui. Mais je roulerai le moins possible. » Severus remarqua un étrange regard traverser brièvement le visage du garçon. « Les espaces clos ne me réussissent pas durant une longue période. »

Severus acquiesça. Il en avait connu d'autres comme ça.

« À un moment donné, nous discuterons de nos attentes pour les six prochains mois ou plus. »

Le garçon hocha la tête mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, la porte s'ouvrit et Black et Lupin entrèrent. Severus et Black se regardèrent jusqu'à ce que le valet de pied apparaisse une minute plus tard pour annoncer le dîner.

**A suivre**

* * *

**A bientôt pour la suite !**

**Bises**

**Gaeill**


	2. Attente et routine

**Et voici le chapitre 2, comme il n'est pas très long je publie le chapitre 3 dans la foulée.**

**Bonne St Valentin à toutes et tous **!

* * *

**Chapitre 2 ****: Attente et routine**

« Les espaces restreints ne vous ne réussissent vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry regarda l'homme aux cheveux noirs en face de lui et sourit en s'excusant. C'était le deuxième jour de leur voyage et il était coincé dans la voiture à cause des fortes pluies. Harry avait passé le trajet la veille sur son cheval, Firebolt. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la voiture et serra ses doigts qui tambourinaient.

« Pensez-vous que cela va bientôt s'arrêter ? »

Le tuteur ferma son livre.

« Non, Potter. Je ne pense pas que ça va bientôt s'arrêter. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait s'arrêter il y a une heure. Je ne pense pas non plus que ça s'arrêtera dans une heure. En fait, je pense que nous aurons très probablement besoin de nous arrêter bientôt, ajoutant ainsi une demi-journée supplémentaire à notre voyage. »

« Charmant. » Soupira Harry avant de marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Parlez, Potter. Il est impoli de marmonner en présence d'une autre personne. »

« J'ai dit : je ne comprends pas pourquoi les Potter ne se sont pas installer dans le sud de l'Angleterre. »

Le tuteur haussa les sourcils de surprise.

« Nous allons à votre succession ? »

« Oui. Remus ne vous l'a pas dit ? » Demanda Harry, confus.

Le tuteur secoua la tête. « Non. Il n'a parlé que de succession. Je pensais qu'il voulait parler de celle de Black. »

Harry acquiesça sciemment.

« Ah. Je vois. Mes oncles se réfèrent simplement à mes possessions comme Potterstate. »

Le tuteur cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis secoua légèrement la tête.

« C'est la deuxième fois que vous les appelez « vos oncles » ».

Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était une question mais décida de la traiter comme telle. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il s'ennuyait et parler était préférable au silence.

« Faute d'une meilleure terminologie, oui. Ils étaient les amis les plus proches de mon père, ou du moins à ce que l'on n'a bien voulu me dire. Si mes parents avaient survécu, je suppose qu'ils seraient traités comme des membres de la famille. De plus, 'Lord Black et Sir Lupin' serait trop impersonnel. Et "Mon parrain et son amant parfois loup-garou" est apparemment socialement inacceptable. Oh, » Harry sentit son visage se réchauffer. « Merde. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. »

Il pensa avoir vu un sourire tirer aux coins de la bouche de l'homme avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

« Je suis au courant de la lycanthropie de Lupin. Je ne savais cependant pas qu'ils étaient si ouverts au sujet de leur ... relation. »

Harry roula des yeux. « S'il vous plait. Comme si Sirius était capable de montrer ses sentiments en public. Je suis juste extrêmement observateur. »

« Vous êtes un sournois, qui se promène très probablement dans la maison à toute heure », déclara le tuteur d'un ton suspicieux.

Harry haussa les épaules, « J'ai parfois du mal à dormir. »

« Oui, eh bien, j'apprécierais que vous gardiez vos errances nocturnes loin de mes quartiers. »

Harry tapota le côté de sa tête. « Dûment noté. »

Le tuteur sembla se redresser sur son siège.

« Et pendant que nous sommes sur le sujet de nos attentes, je vous ferai savoir que je n'ai pas l'intention de vous appeler " Mon Seigneur ". A Poudlard, le rang est lissé. Vous serez désormais Monsieur Potter, ou simplement Potter. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Honnêtement, il n'était pas à l'aise avec le titre. Il ne connaissait son statut que depuis cinq ans, autrefois, il y ait des jours où il se souvenait à peine de son propre nom.

« D'accord. Et comment dois-je vous appeler ? »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Professeur Snape ou Monsieur. De plus, j'aurai besoin que vous revêtiez une tenue appropriée. Les vêtements moldus sont très bien pour Londres et les voyages mais, je m'attends à ce qu'un foyer de sorcier adopte la tenue traditionnelle. »

Harry reconnut encore une fois la question dans la déclaration et hocha la tête.

« Les serviteurs sont principalement des nés moldus et des cracmols. Je crois que le majordome, le cuisinier et la femme de ménage sont des sang-mêlés. »

Le tuteur hocha la tête.

« Je crois comprendre que ces deux dernières années, vous avez fréquenté des écoles moldues, vous avez donc au moins deux ans de retard. »

« J'étais en avance sur ma classe à Beauxbâtons… » Le tuteur leva la main pour arrêter l'interruption d'Harry.

« Êtes-vous prêt pour vos Buses ? »

Harry secoua la tête, confus. « Les Buses ? »

Le tuteur soupira. « Oui les Buses, Potter. Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire. Vos pairs les passeront en juin à la fin de leur cinquième année. Mois qui marquera également la fin de notre période d'essai. »

« Alors, c'est notre objectif ? » Dit Harry. « Me faire passer mes Buses ? »

Quelque chose brilla dans les yeux des tuteurs.

« Pas seulement les passer, monsieur Potter. J'attends des Optimal. Ou du moins des Efforts Exceptionnels. Je suis peut-être un maître de potions mais j'excelle dans tous les domaines de la magie, c'est pourquoi Lupin m'a contacté. »

« Pour ça et parce qu'il pensait que vous pourriez me contrôler, » marmonna Harry.

« Vous marmonnez encore, Monsieur Potter. »

« Il pense que vous pouvez me contrôler. » répéta Harry.

Le tuteur cligna des yeux de surprise.

« Je ne souhaite pas vous _contrôler_, Potter. »

Harry regarda par la fenêtre la pluie battante.

« Vous seriez bien le premier. » Ils restèrent assis tranquillement pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'Harry ne reprenne la parole. « Vous pensez… »

« Non. Je ne pense pas que cela va s'arrêter. »

Harry soupira.

OoOoO

Severus avait eu raison dans sa prédiction. La voiture était arrivée à une auberge peu de temps après leur conversation, et ils y avaient passé la nuit. En raison du statut de Potter, ils avaient reçu la dernière chambre disponible avec deux lits. La pluie avait finalement cessé le troisième jour, mais pas assez pour qu'Harry remonte sur son cheval.

Severus lui avait remis un livre de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et lui avait demandé de le lire. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le garçon ne puisse pas commencer ses études sur la route. Le reste du voyage fut paisible avec quelques interruptions du garçon quand il avait des questions sur le livre.

Ils arrivèrent à Potterstate tard le quatrième jour, un vendredi. Severus leur avait suggéré de prendre le week-end pour s'installer et de commencer tôt lundi matin.

Il était un peu plus de huit heures lorsque le garçon apparut dans la bibliothèque, où ils avaient accepté de se rencontrer, vêtu d'une robe noire fluide.

« Ces choses sont extrêmement confortables. J'ai presque oublié à quel point j'aime les porter. Quand le temps se réchauffera, je crois que je me passerais des sous-vêtements. »

Severus roula des yeux.

« C'est plus d'informations que je ne voulais savoir, Potter. » Il indiqua le siège de l'autre côté du bureau. « Asseyez-vous. Nous devons discuter de votre programme et de votre emploi du temps. Je sais que Lupin sera ici dans un mois pour commencer la gestion de la succession avec vous. Nous lui réserverons deux après-midi par semaine lorsqu'il sera ici. Lorsqu'il sera parti ou incapable de vous donner des cours particuliers, vous passerez ce temps dans le sujet que je jugerai nécessaire. Ici, » il tendit un parchemin au garçon, « voici la liste des épreuves lors de vos Buses. Les Potions et la Défense contre les forces du mal ne sont pas facultatives. Je vous suggère la Métamorphose et les Charmes. L'Herbologie est également un excellent choix. »

Le garçon prit la liste et la regarda.

« Eh bien, j'appréciais la Métamorphose lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, et Sirius insiste pour que je prenne l'Histoire de la Magie. L'astronomie pourrait être intéressante. Études moldues ? Non merci. J'en sais assez sur les Moldus. Qu'est-ce que l'Arithmancie ? »

« Propriétés magiques des nombres. Je- »

« La magie des mathématiques ? Non merci. Les runes n'ont même pas l'air intéressantes. Hmmm. Divination. »

Severus se moqua et le garçon leva les yeux.

« Si vous souhaitez poursuivre l'étude d'un sujet aussi hors de propos, je ne tolérerai pas une décision aussi irresponsable. Je fournirai le matériel de lecture mais refuserai d'offrir une expérience pratique. »

Le garçon gloussa.

« Très bien. Donc : potions, défense contre les forces du mal, charmes, herbologie, métamorphose, astronomie, soins aux créatures magiques et histoire de la magie. »

« Les soins aux créatures magiques sera également un cours essentiellement non pratique, sauf si vous avez une cachette à lutins ou des dragons cachés. »

Il acquiesça de compréhension.

« Compréhensible. Donc, il y aura ... huit cours. »

Severus hocha la tête, notant sur une feuille de parchemin.

« Nous devrons planifier des cours du soir une fois par semaine pour l'astronomie. » Il baissa les yeux sur le parchemin devant lui et commença à calculer et à écrire pendant plusieurs minutes avant de le passer au garçon. « J'espère que c'est acceptable. J'ai prévu quatre heures par semaine pour chaque cours. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Lupin, nous passerons ces après-midi sur les potions et la défense, les deux cours qui me semblent essentiels à l'éducation d'un sorcier. Après cela, comme je l'ai déjà dit, s'il n'est pas disponible, nous travaillerons sur toutes les leçons que j'estime que vous ayez besoin. Nous aurons notre astronomie pratique le mercredi, ce qui vous donnera une double herboristerie et une double astronomie ces jours-là. Examen une fois par mois pour chaque cours. »

Le garçon hocha la tête et posa le parchemin sur le bureau.

« Il y a une chose dont je voudrais discuter avant de continuer. » Severus haussa un sourcil, lui indiquant de continuer. « Comme vous, j'apprécie mon intimité. Vous êtes mon tuteur, pas ma nourrice. »

« Ne me transformez pas en femme de chambre, alors. Présentez-vous à mes cours et faites votre travail. Je vous ai accordé vos week-ends, cela vous laisseras beaucoup de temps pour coucher avec tous les garçons que vous souhaitez. »

Le garçon rougit.

« Je ne suis pas comme ça, Professeur. Ce que vous avez vu - eh bien, je vous l'ai dit, je faisais la moue. Sirius n'est pas à l'aise quand je montre mes penchants car il sait qu'il ne peut pas être aussi libre avec ses propres sentiments. Je taquine les garçons et ils courent vers lui pour se vexer, ou s'ils ne le font pas, Rosmerta le fait, et il sait qu'il ne peut pas me condamner pour mes actes. » Le garçon sourit méchamment et Severus eut un flash de lui dans les couleurs vertes et noires de la maison Serpentard à Poudlard. « C'est un jeu auquel je joue. Et comme il n'est pas là ... » Il haussa les épaules et laissa la phrase s'écouler.

« Vous avez assisté à votre première année à Poudlard ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête, clairement confus. « Jusqu'au milieu de ma deuxième année. »

« Dans quelle maison avez-vous reparti ? »

« Je pensais que vous connaissiez mes parents, professeur ? »

« Gryffondor, alors. Je vous aurais cru reparti à Serpentard. »

Le garçon haussa les épaules comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance. « Le Choixpeau a essayé, mais j'ai demandé à Gryffondor. »

Severus leva un sourcil de surprise, « Vous avez demandé ? »

Il acquiesça. « Oui. J'ai dit… » il agita la main, cherchant le bon mot, « j'ai dit au Choixpeau que je m'étais déjà fait lié d'amitié avec une tête rousse qui avait été répartie à Gryffondor, alors j'ai demandé à être avec lui. »

« Un Gryffondor à tête rousse ? Ce doit être un Weasley. »

Le garçon rayonna, « Oui. Ron Weasley. Connaissez-vous les Weasley ? »

Severus roula des yeux.

« Le clan Weasley est de loin la plus grande famille de sang pur du monde sorcier. Ils ont tendance à procréer comme des lapins. Il est difficile de ne pas en connaître au moins un. »

Le garçon gloussa. « Oui. Je pense qu'il a mentionné quatre ou cinq frères. »

Severus acquiesça. « Alors, vous souhaitez votre intimité. Autre chose ? »

« Oui. Je ne suis pas mon père. » La tête de Severus revint vers lui. « Je sais que je ressemble à mon père, mais j'ai regardé Sirius et Remus me comparer à lui, cherchant leur ami mort en moi, pendant des années. Ils ne le trouveront pas. Et vous non plus. »

Severus hocha la tête, « Je ne souhaite trouver votre père nulle part, mais dûment noté. Autre chose ? »

Le garçon secoua la tête. « Pas pour le moment. J'espère que si l'une de nos attentes change, nous laisserons à l'autre la courtoisie de l'en informer. »

Severus hocha la tête en accord.

OoOoO

Harry apprit rapidement que le tuteur n'avait pas exagéré lorsqu'il prétendait être un maître des tâches difficiles. Au moment où il entrait dans la bibliothèque, Snape faisait préparer ses leçons. La plupart des jours étaient consacrés à la lecture de livres et à la rédaction d'essais alors que Snape prenait le temps de découvrir les connaissances d'Harry sur chaque sujet. Ce ne fut qu'à leur troisième semaine que le tuteur permit même à Harry de lever sa baguette.

Snape se rappela rapidement la force magique qu'il avait ressentie en entrant dans la maison de Black. Le garçon était fort. Il n'avait pas ressenti de magie comme ça depuis très longtemps. Le garçon apprenait la plupart des sorts rapidement et semblait le savoir, son arrogance étant presque une force tangible à ces moments.

Une routine quotidienne également s'établit pendant cette période. Pour Harry, tous les matins à sept heures, un plateau de petit-déjeuner attendait sur sa table. Il s'assurait de se présenter à la bibliothèque à huit heures, déterminé à montrer au tuteur qu'il était aussi engagé que lui. Harry aimait vraiment apprendre la magie, mais après avoir passé du temps avec les Dursley, il avait du mal à rester à l'intérieur, même dans un château aussi grand que Poudlard.

L'élève et l'enseignant prenaient souvent un thé tôt pendant leurs cours ou entre deux, mais parlaient rarement car ils étaient trop absorbés par leurs propres activités. En fait, en dehors des cours, ils se parlaient rarement sauf au dîner. Ils ne se voyaient pas le week-end.

Harry se réveillait généralement tôt le samedi matin, habillé chaudement de vêtements moldus et quittait la maison par la cuisine, attrapant une miche de pain, de la viande et du fromage que le cuisinier ou une femme de chambre avait commencé à lui laisser. Il revenait rarement avant le dimanche soir, sauf pour récupérer le panier de nourriture laissé sur la table de la cuisine pour lui.

Harry sortait souvent Firebolt et montait simplement. Il aimait la sensation du vent qui se précipitait dans ses cheveux, la sensation exaltante de liberté. Il avait découvert un bel étang, un belvédère caché et une forêt dans laquelle il pouvait se perdre. Il y avait aussi un chalet de gardien vide avec une petite écurie pour Firebolt quand il pleuvait. Peut-être qu'être à la campagne n'était pas si mal après tout.

Quant à Severus, ses jours commençaient à l'aube, se réveillant avec le soleil. Il passait généralement une heure dans la petite pièce qui abritait son laboratoire de potions avant de prendre un petit déjeuner. Il était agréablement surpris de la diligence du garçon dans ses études. Il était également bien en avance sur l'endroit où Severus s'était attendu à ce que le garçon soit dans ses études.

Le premier week-end, lorsque le garçon quitta la maison, Severus l'entendit dans la cuisine fouiller. Il voulut dire quelque chose ce soir-là au dîner, mais le garçon ne se montra pas. Il se demanda s'il devait s'inquiéter mais le maître de l'écurie lui avait assuré que si le garçon était en difficulté, le cheval retournerait aux écuries.

Severus haussa les épaules et retourna à son laboratoire. Le lendemain matin, il entendit des mouvements dans la cuisine et jeta un coup d'œil par la porte pour voir le garçon chercher de la nourriture avant de disparaître à nouveau par la porte. Le week-end suivant, fut exactement pareil. Le garçon disparaissait, prenait de la nourriture dans la cuisine en dérangeant Severus à chaque fois.

Le troisième samedi, Severus déposa le pain, la viande et le fromage qu'il savait que le garçon finissait généralement par attraper en sortant. Le dimanche, il demanda à la petite femme de chambre de préparer un panier et de le laisser au garçon. Il soupira de satisfaction alors qu'il passait enfin une journée sans interruption.

**A suivre…**

* * *

A tout de suite pour la suite !

Bises

Gaeill


	3. Les secrets révélés

**Chapitre 3**** : Les secrets révélés**

Remus n'arriva pas à la date prévue. Au lieu de cela, ils reçurent une lettre les informant qu'il avait été retenu et qu'il arriverait dès il le pourrait. En attendant, ils devaient continuer leurs leçons. Alors c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Février glissa vers mars puis devint avril. Lors d'une de ses sorties le week-end, Harry rencontra l'un de ses locataires. L'homme, William, était sorti à la recherche du chien perdu de sa fille lorsqu'il était tombé sur Harry au bord du lac. Harry s'était présenté simplement comme Harry, un invité du domaine. Ils avaient bavardé et avait entreprit de chercher le chien ensemble. Ils ne réussirent pas à localiser l'animal ce jour-là et Harry promit de garder un œil vigilant tandis qu'il accompagnait l'homme jusqu'à sa maison.

Le week-end suivant, Harry se dirigea vers la maison de William et, trouvant l'homme à l'extérieur, s'enquit auprès de l'animal. En réponse à sa question, Harry avisa un chien qui pointait son museau derrière les jambes de son maître.

Harry sourit et se tourna vers l'homme, lui posant des questions sur le domaine et les autres locataires. L'homme répondit joyeusement, lui racontant les ennuis et les joies du domaine en le remplissant de tous les potins locaux. Harry était content, mais pas surpris, d'apprendre que Sirius surveillait bien le domaine, s'occupait immédiatement des problèmes et aidait le domaine à prospérer. Les locataires étaient heureux et pris en charge.

Vers la fin avril, William parla à Harry d'une foire locale le premier samedi de mai et lui demanda s'il y assisterait. William avait présenté Harry à quelques autres locataires lors de leurs randonnées, et il souhaitait en rencontrer plus en cette qualité d'anonyme.

Le week-end arriva et Harry prit des précautions supplémentaires dans sa façon de se vêtir car il allait interagir avec les gens. Il se dirigea vers le bureau et ouvrit le coffre-fort pour sortir une poignée de pièces moldues. Il fourra l'argent dans ses poches et entra dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il sortit par la porte arrière et se dirigea vers le petit village, choisissant de marcher et de profiter de l'air frais. Il n'était pas allé au village depuis que lui et son tuteur étaient passés sur le chemin de Potterstate il y a plusieurs mois.

Il pouvait sentir l'air d'excitation en approchant de la ville. Il pouvait voir les étales installées dans les rues et une grande tente érigée au loin, probablement pour la danse plus tard. Il était tellement enveloppé dans les vues qu'il a failli manquer la petite silhouette à l'ombre de la boulangerie. Le halètement surpris porta l'enfant à son attention, et il se tourna pour voir la femme de chambre du domaine.

« Mon Seigneur, » murmura-t-elle en faisant une révérence.

Il leva une main pour l'arrêter et s'approcha.

« Non. C'est Emily, c'est ça ? » Elle rougit et acquiesça. « D'accord, Emily. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis qu'Harry. D'accord ? Pas de 'Mon Seigneur' et pas de révérence. »

« Oui, Mm-Harry, » sourit la fille nerveuse.

« Amusez-vous aujourd'hui, Emily. »

« Vous aussi, M-Harry, » Elle rougit et s'enfuit aussitôt.

Harry gloussa et continua sa visite du village. Il trouva William peu de temps après et passa la moitié de la journée à lui parler ainsi qu'à d'autres locataires. Lorsque les hommes avaient découvert que Harry s'intéressait à la gestion de la succession, ils offrirent rapidement des conseils et des opinions. La femme de William les rejoignit en début d'après-midi et traina Harry pour être avec les plus jeunes. Ce soir-là, il dansa avec plusieurs femmes et filles du village. Tôt le lendemain matin, il se traîna jusqu'au manoir, attrapa le panier sur la table de la cuisnie et monta dans sa chambre, tombant sur son lit, épuisé.

OoOoO

Le lundi suivant, pendant leur leçon de sortilèges, Severus leva les yeux de l'essai du garçon qu'il lisait.

« Avez-vous apprécié la foire du village ? »

Le garçon releva la tête, une rougeur se répandant sur ses joues.

« C-comment avez-vous su ? »

« J'ai entendu le valet de pied le dire à Cook ce matin. Vous devriez faire attention. Les gens du commun n'apprécient pas que l'aristocratie prétende être l'un d'eux. »

Le garçon lui lança un regard noir.

« J'étais un roturier avant d'être un seigneur. »

« Vous êtes né seigneur. »

« Eh bien, je ne le savais pas, d'accord ? Il est difficile de s'imaginer être un pair élevé et puissant quand vous êtes enfermé dans un placard mendiant de la nourriture. Vous savez quoi ? » Il baissa les yeux sur le livre sur le bureau et se leva, rassemblant ses affaires. « Je peux écrire cet essai n'importe où ailleurs aussi bien que je le peux ici. »

Severus regarda avec un choc silencieux le garçon sortir de la pièce en trombe. Les mots de Lupin lui revinrent. _Moins que gentil_. Bon sang. Qu'est-ce que ces gens avaient fait au garçon ? Severus passa une main sur son visage. Il n'irait pas à la recherche du garçon. Il avait besoin de temps pour se calmer.

OoOoO

Severs se dirigea vers le laboratoire de potions à onze heures, se demandant si le garçon ne prendrait même pas la peine de se présenter. A midi, sa patience commença à s'amenuiser. A quatorze heures, il cassa une plume. À quinze heures, il claqua son livre de potions et quitta le laboratoire. Le garçon avait ruminé sa colère assez longtemps. Il traversa les cuisines et la salle à manger formelle avant de sortir dans l'entrée.

Dès qu'il entra dans le hall, sa colère disparut. Des valets de pied transportaient des malles et le majordome dirigeait leurs actions. Lupin était arrivé. La porte de l'un des salons était ouverte, Severus s'avança vers elle.

« ... avait un accord, Harry. Tu as promis d'essayer. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Remus, » entendit Severus. « Mais tu sais à quel point c'est dur pour moi. Mon faible esprit n'est pas capable de retenir tant de choses. J'ai bien peur de m'être désintéressé il y a des mois. »

De quoi parlait le garçon ? Il était extrêmement intelligent et diligent dans ses études. Severus avait même été impressionné par son travail de baguette, malgré le manque d'entraînement.

« Ne dit pas ça, Harry. Les rapports de Snape ont été très positifs, » répondit Lupin.

« Vous lui avez demandé de m'espionner ? » Severus entendit l'indignation dans son ton.

Lupin soupira.

« Il ne t'_espionne_ pas, Harry. Il me tient simplement au courant de tes progrès. C'est son travail. »

« Peut-être qu'il ne vous envoie que des rapports positifs pour garder sa position. Vous le payez, ou plutôt moi, je le paie bien, je suppose. »

« Harry, » le ton d'avertissement dans la voix de Lupin était épais.

« Très bien. Je m'efforcerai d'être un meilleur élève et de ne plus sauter mes cours. »

C'était donc ça. Severus entra dans le salon.

« Monsieur Potter, vous avez une demi-heure de retard pour notre cours de potions. Vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de temps pour terminer votre essai. » Il regarda l'homme plus âgé comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'il était là. « Ah. Lupin ! Enfin arrivé ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, « Je suppose que nos leçons devront être suspendues. »

Lupin leva une main et secoua la tête.

« Non. Non. L'éducation d'Harry est plus importante. J'aurai besoin de temps pour m'installer et passer en revue les livres de comptes avant de commencer mes leçons avec Harry demain. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui indiquait clairement qu'il devrait bien "se comporter". « Je te verrai ce soir au dîner. »

Harry hocha la tête et suivit Severus vers le laboratoire de potions.

OoOoO

Il fallut plus d'une heure avant qu'Harry ne lui parle. Sa colère et son mépris étaient évidents dans la façon dont il évitait de regarder Severus, la façon dont il se tenait raide et droit, et la façon dont il coupait et préparait méticuleusement les ingrédients.

« Allez-vous lui dire que je suis allé à la foire ? »

C'était donc ça, pensa Severus, le garçon se sentait trahi.

« Je n'ai jamais rien rapporté à Sir Lupin autre que les progrès de votre éducation, Potter. C'est tout ce qui m'inquiète. Pas vos disparitions le week-end ou vos errances nocturnes. Je ne suis pas sur le point de commencer maintenant. »

La tête du garçon se leva en regardant dans le chaudron bouillonnant.

« Vous savez je n'arrive pas à… »

« Ça s'appelle l'insomnie, Monsieur Potter. Et vous n'êtes pas la première personne à en souffrir. J'ai moi-même souvent du mal à trouver une bonne nuit de sommeil. » Il n'ajouta pas que c'était probablement pour les mêmes raisons que Potter. « Je crois que nous avions discuté sur le fait que je ne suis pas votre nourrice. Si vous avez découvert que vous en avez finalement, vraiment besoin, j'ai bien peur que vous ne manquiez cruellement de biscuits et lait avec moi. »

Le garçon gloussa.

« Non, professeur. Je crois que je peux obtenir mes propres biscuits et mon lait. »

« Excellent. Mais vous voudrez peut-être actuellement réfléchir à ce que vous êtes sur le point d'ajouter à cette potion. »

Le garçon se retourna vers son chaudron avec un halètement aigu.

OoOoO

Harry courut aussi vite que ses jambes le portaient, esquivant les branches et sautant dans les buissons. Il n'avait pas osé prendre Firebolt, de peur que Remus n'apprenne qu'il avait sorti le cheval. Cela soulèverait des questions. Des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre.

Après l'arrivée initiale de Remus, la semaine suivante s'était bien passée. Harry réalisa qu'il aimait apprendre les aspects financiers de la succession et les gérer également. Après avoir passé du temps avec William et les autres locataires, il avait trouvé certains détails moins déroutants qu'ils ne l'auraient été s'il n'avait eu aucune interaction préalable avec les locataires. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à l'annonce de Remus au dîner la veille au soir.

_« Harry, tu as fait un excellent apprentissage des livres. Je pense qu'il est temps que nous allions sur la propriété et rencontrions certains de tes locataires. »_

_Harry leva les yeux de sa nourriture. Remus, ne réalisait pas que ces mots avaient affecté Harry. Pour une raison quelconque, les yeux de Harry étaient attirés par son tuteur. Snape le fixait, un sourcil levé comme pour lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire maintenant. Harry déglutit et baissa les yeux. _

_« Ce serait ... merveilleux, Remus. »_

_Harry manqua le sourire que Remus lui avait donné en retour._

A présent, il était là, traversant la forêt à l'aube pour atteindre William et essayer de lui expliquer la situation avant que leur amitié ne s'effondre sous ses omissions. Il trouva l'homme à l'extérieur de son chalet, puisant de l'eau dans le puit. William sourit et fit un signe de la main.

« Harry. Vous vous levez tôt. » Son sourire s'estompa à l'expression sur le visage de Harry. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Harry ne savait pas par où commencer.

« Je suis désolé, » Oui, cela semblait être un bon début. « Je vous dois des excuses et je veux que vous sachiez que je n'ai jamais voulu blesser personne. »

Le vieil homme posa le seau sur le sol, un froncement de sourcils troublant ses traits normalement heureux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Harry ne pouvait pas rencontrer les yeux de l'homme.

« Je vous ai menti. Je ne suis pas Harry. Je veux dire, je suis _Harry_ mais je ne suis pas _juste_ Harry. Je suis Harry Potter. Lord Potter. Je- »

Harry se figea au petit rire qui s'échappa de l'homme et regarda William se pencher pour attraper le seau.

« Bien sûr que vous l'êtes. »

Harry prit automatiquement le seau plein à l'homme.

« Mais je le suis. Je le suis vraiment. »

« Je sais que vous l'êtes, Harry. Je le savais le jour où je vous ai rencontré. »

Harry se figea et regarda l'homme.

« Vous saviez ? Et vous n'avez rien dit ? »

« Eh bien, vous non plus, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr, je ne savais pas si vous étiez un seigneur. Mais je savais que vous étiez un Potter. Vous ressemblez tellement à votre père. On a déjà dû vous le dire ? » Harry soupira et acquiesça que oui. « Mieux vaut faire entrer cette eau si je veux que mes vêtements soient lavés. » Ils recommencèrent à marcher et William continua de parler. « Je me suis dit que si vous vouliez être appeler « Seigneur », vous l'auriez dit. »

Harry plaça le seau à côté de la porte comme William lui indiqua. « Alors, vous n'êtes pas en colère contre moi ? » William secoua la tête. « Et les autres ? »

« Je suis juste content de voir un Potter de retour chez lui, » il tapota Harry dans le dos avec un sourire. Harry sourit de soulagement.

OoOoO

« Je suppose que l'entretient avec vos locataires s'est bien passée. »

* * *

Harry leva les yeux du chaudron noir pour voir son tuteur appuyé contre le montant de la porte. Une autre non-question. Il devrait être habitué à elles maintenant.

* * *

Harry acquiesça. « Tout le monde a survécu. Personne ne m'a craché dessus ou m'a nommé d'un intrus. »

Le tuteur hocha la tête, « Je suis content que vous ayez pu les avertir à l'avance. »

Rien ne se passerait jamais normalement avec cet homme ?

« Moi aussi. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ils étaient déjà au courant. Ou au moins que j'étais un Potter. Quand j'ai mentionné que j'habitais au manoir, ils ont supposé que j'étais l'héritier et non pas leur Seigneur. » Il baissa les yeux et remua la potion. « Professeur ? »

« Oui, Potter. »

« Vous connaissiez mon père, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

Harry pouvait entendre le ricanement dans sa voix et se demanda s'il était la bonne personne à interroger. Mais Remus serait-il plus honnête ?

« Vous pensez- je veux dire, vous pensez que mon père en avait ? » Il leva les yeux pour voir le regard interrogateur sur le visage du tuteur. « Des enfants illégitimes ? Des batards ? »

« Je suis bien conscient de ce qu'est un enfant illégitime, Potter, » dit le tuteur, traversant la pièce pour attraper un flacon vide. « Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à Sir Lupin ? »

Harry renifla, « Remus pense que je suis trop jeune pour savoir des choses comme ça. Bon sang, je suis presque assez vieux pour avoir des enfants moi-même. » Il rit à cette pensée. « Comme si quelqu'un avec qui je voulais avoir des relations sexuelles pouvait tomber enceinte. De plus, si je comprends bien, c'est le récepteur qui tombe enceinte et puisque je suis un homme, c'est un peu impossible. »

« Potter, » répondit Severus en posant le flacon vide à côté de Harry.

Harry grimaça, « Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. »

« Non, en effet » acquiesça le tuteur. « Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître vos préférences sexuelles, que ce soit pour les partenaires ou les positions. »

Harry rougit et se concentra sur sa potion.

« Non, » dit le tuteur après plusieurs minutes.

Harry le regarda. « Quoi ? »

Il entendit l'homme soupirer. « Non, je ne crois pas que votre père ait eu des batards. Il a été épris de votre mère la première fois qu'il l'a vue quand ils avaient onze ans. »

Pour une raison quelconque, Harry était un peu triste de penser qu'il n'avait pas de frères et sœurs quelque part, même s'ils n'étaient que des demi-frères et sœurs. Harry retourna à sa potion pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se souvenir d'autre chose qu'il avait voulu demander à son tuteur.

« Professeur ? »

« Oui, Potter. »

« Avez-vous envisagé de rester après juin ? » Il leva les yeux dans les yeux noirs de son professeur.

« Vous souhaitez continuer nos leçons ? Vous avez encore un mois pour décider. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « En fait, j'apprends beaucoup de vous. Vous n'êtes pas un mauvais professeur. Souhaitez- _vous_ continuer nos leçons ? »

Le tuteur haussa les épaules en imitant Harry, « Vous n'êtes pas un mauvais élève. » Harry lui sourit et le tuteur lui sourit en retour. « Je suis disposé à continuer notre situation actuelle. »

Harry acquiesça. « Allons-nous entrer directement dans mes études de sixième année ou allez-vous prendre des vacances ? »

Le tuteur le regarda, « Je suppose que ça dépend de vous, monsieur Potter. Avez-vous besoin de vacances ? »

Harry essaya de ne pas rougir, pour une raison inconnue.

« Mon ami de Poudlard- »

« Weasley ? »

Harry hocha la tête, « Oui. Son père travaille pour le Ministère et ils ont été invités à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Il a demandé si je voulais les rejoindre. »

Le tuteur hocha la tête. « Une expérience inédite. Il se trouve que j'ai besoin de quelques semaines pour assister à des affaires personnelles durant l'été. Je prendrai mes deux semaines avant le tournoi et nous pourrons nous rencontrer là-bas et voyager ici ensemble pour le retour. Si cela est acceptable Je vais soumettre l'affaire à votre parrain. »

Harry acquiesça et retourna à sa potion.

**A suivre**...


	4. Buses

**Chapitre 4**** : Buses**

Remus était resté jusqu'à la mi-juin, quelques jours seulement avant l'arrivée des représentants du ministère pour les Buses d'Harry. Remus avait jugé les progrès d'Harry avec le domaine acceptable et lui avait fourni du matériel de lecture sur les nouvelles techniques agricoles et l'élevage. Harry l'avait salué d'un signe de la main avec un soupir de soulagement. Il aimait vraiment son « oncle ». Mais l'homme traitait parfois Harry comme s'il était encore un enfant de douze ans effrayé.

Harry passa les deux jours suivants à réviser avec Snape. Le soir du deuxième jour, on frappa fort à la porte d'entrée. Harry sauta de l'endroit où il s'était allongé en lisant le livre sur l'élevage et en attendant l'heure du dîner. Le majordome ouvrit la porte pour révéler deux silhouettes en longues robes fluides. Il s'inclina et recula, permettant aux personnes d'entrer, suivi de bagages flottants. Ils posèrent les malles au sol et étudièrent l'entrée. La silhouette plus grande enleva sa cape pour révéler une sorcière plus âgée, d'apparence royale avec un long nez patricien et un cou mince. L'autre personne se révéla être un petit homme chauve avec des lunettes pince-nez et un sourire exagéré.

« Je vais aller chercher sa Seigneurie », dit le majordome.

Harry sortit de l'ombre de la porte du salon.

« Pas besoin, Collier. J'ai entendu le heurtoir. » Il lança un sourire accueillant au couple. « Bienvenue à Potterstate. Vous devez être du Ministère ? »

La sorcière tendit sa main et Harry la prit, s'inclinant poliment dessus.

« En effet, » dit-elle d'un ton aimable mais autoritaire. « Je suis Griselda Marchbanks, Gouverneur de l'Autorité des Examens des Sorciers et ancienne membre du Magenmagot. Mon compagnon est le Professeur Tofty, examinateur de l'Autorité des Examens des Sorciers. »

Harry sourit au sorcier et lui tendit la main. Le professeur la secoua avec un grand sourire.

« Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer, Lord Potter. »

« De même, Professeur. J'espère que votre voyage a été agréable. Aucun problème pour transplaner à travers les barrières ? »

La sorcière enlevait ses gants.

« Non, Mon Seigneur. Nous apprécions que vous nous ayez autorisé l'entrée. Cela semblait être une promenade assez longue depuis l'allée. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Oui, et rien de trop agréable la nuit quand on ne sait pas où sont les trous. Dois-je demander à Collier de vous montrer vos chambres afin que vous puissiez vous rafraîchir avant le dîner ? »

« Cela serait parfait, Mon Seigneur, » lui sourit la sorcière. « Et où est votre tuteur ? »

« Je suis ici, Griselda. »

Le trio leva les yeux pour voir le professeur aux cheveux noirs descendre les escaliers. Harry fut frappé par la beauté de l'homme avec ses longs cheveux tirés en arrière et la robe presque formelle qui semblait s'accrocher à son corps. Harry chassa l'étrange pensée de sa tête. La sorcière lui sourit et traversa le hall pour le rencontrer au pied de l'escalier.

« J'aurais dû savoir que vous seriez son tuteur, Snape. Je m'attendrai alors à des notes élevées de sa part. »

Elle se pencha en avant et embrassa l'air à côté de sa joue. Le tuteur lui rendit la pareille avant de regarder Harry.

« Il connaît mes attentes, Griselda. » Snape traversa le hall pour serrer la main de l'autre sorcier. « Tofty, ravi de vous revoir. »

« De même, Snape, » le petit homme pompa la main du professeur pour la saluer.

Snape regarda la sorcière. « Vous manquez d'examinateurs, Griselda, ou avez-vous ressenti le besoin d'une excursion ? »

Elle rit d'un son plein et riche.

« Perspicace comme toujours, je vois. Non. Non. Un cas spécial. Je dois le superviser moi-même. De plus, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on rencontre le célèbre Harry Potter. »

Harry pouvait sentir la rougeur envahir ses joues.

« Je crois que vous vouliez vous rafraîchir avant le dîner ? » coupa Snape.

Harry fit signe aux valets de pied dans l'ombre alors que les deux examinateurs faisaient léviter leurs valises.

« Veuillez montrer à l'examinateur Marchbanks et au professeur Tofty leurs chambres. » Il regarda la sorcière, « Est-ce qu'une demi-heure suffira ? »

Elle agita la main. « Oh oui, Mon Seigneur. Nous serons de retour dans peu de temps. »

Harry sourit. « Excellent », et regarda le groupe monter le large escalier.

Snape se rapprocha de lui et parla doucement.

« Des manières impeccables, Monsieur Potter. » Il entra dans la pièce et Harry le suivit.

« Une bonne motivation, Professeur, » plaisanta Harry alors que le tuteur attrapait la carafe et un verre.

Il secoua la tête et agita le verre vers la fenêtre. « Et des manières qui passent aussitôt par la fenêtre. »

Harry gloussa en se réinstallant sur la chaise, plaçant son livre sur ses genoux. « Voyons Professeur, après six mois, je ne devrais plus avoir de manières avec vous. »

Snape replaça la carafe et but une gorgée d'eau-de-vie.

« Après vous avoir connu pendant six mois, Potter, je ne rêverais même pas à ce que vous en ayez. » Il but une autre gorgée. « Essayez de ne pas vous lever trop tard, Potter. Ils voudront commencer tôt. »

Harry roula des yeux, « Oui, Mère. »

« Sale gosse impertinent. »

Était-ce un sourire tirant au coin de ses lèvres ? Harry sourit et baissa les yeux sur son livre.

OoOoO

Il fallut à Harry une semaine entière pour terminer les parties écrites et pratiques de ses Buses. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir le dos de deux personnes alors que les examinateurs sortaient par la porte. Il s'effondra contre le cadre de ladite porte, épuisé.

« Alors ? Prêt pour le cours sur les Sortilèges lundi matin, Monsieur Potter ? »

« Bon sang, professeur, » Harry repoussa le cadre de la porte et se tourna pour voir le tuteur reculer après avoir vu les examinateurs sortir. « Même les étudiants de Poudlard ont une pause après leurs Buses. »

« Langage, Monsieur Potter. Très bien. Je suppose que cela ne ferait pas de mal de s'éloigner un peu des études lorsque je prendrai mes vacances dans deux semaines. »

Harry sourit. « C'est vrai. La finale de la Coupe n'est que dans un mois. »

« Oui, » dit le tuteur en continuant vers les escaliers et Harry le suivit. « J'ai déjà écrit à votre parrain et il a accepté notre rencontre lors de la finale. En attendant, je vous permettrai de m'aider dans mon laboratoire de potions et nous discuterons des cours que vous poursuivrez, en supposant que vous ayez réussi vos tests, bien sûr. »

Harry roula des yeux. « Vous avez si peu confiance en moi, Professeur ? »

Le tuteur s'arrêta et Harry s'arrêta sur la marche au-dessus de lui, les mettant presque à la même hauteur. Il se tourna pour voir les sourcils noirs se soulever de surprise.

« Je viens de vous proposer de m'aider dans mon laboratoire, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Potter ? »

« J'ai brassé dans votre laboratoire toute l'année. »

Le professeur monta dans l'escalier sur lequel était Harry, sans rompre le contact visuel. Harry se tourna, le dos contre la balustrade. Le tuteur le surplombait et se pencha en avant, son visage planant sur celui d'Harry.

« Je vous apprenais, Monsieur Potter. Je dis que vous pourriez m'_aider_ cette fois. Bien que, si la distinction est hors de votre portée, peut - être vous devriez vous asseoir dans le coin et lire comme un bon garçon. » Le professeur se tourna et monta les escaliers.

Harry lui lança un regard noir. _Crétin. _La pensée remplissant sa tête alors qu'il se tournait et sortait par la porte d'entrée, son souffle encore haletant de colère ? Oui. Ce devait être de la colère. Quelle autre émotion le Maître des Potions pourrait-il éventuellement provoquer chez Harry ?

OoOoO

La finale de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch 1805 se déroulait en Grande-Bretagne le premier week-end d'août. Puisque son tuteur avait accepté de prendre ses vacances les deux semaines qui avaient précédé, cela signifiait qu'Harry avait passé son seizième anniversaire seul. Ce n'était pas un événement inhabituel et Harry se souvenait à peine qu'il avait un an de plus, à l'exception du petit hibou qui était apparu à l'endroit où il s'était allongé.

Il y avait une petite note de bons vœux de ses « oncles » attachée à sa patte. Harry avait retiré la note et l'avait lu tandis que le hibou s'envolait à la recherche de nourriture. Harry empocha la courte missive et retourna à son livre.

La prochaine indication de son anniversaire fut l'arrivée de son ami roux de Poudlard, Ron Weasley. Et ce ne fut pas que l'arrivée de Ron, mais de tout le clan Weasley, ou au moins une demi-douzaine de têtes rousses qui ressemblaient étrangement à Ron. Oh, et une fille aux cheveux broussailleux et aux yeux bruns que Harry n'avait pas vue depuis plusieurs années. Harry avait invité le groupe et avait demandé à Collier d'amener plusieurs plateaux à thé.

« Bon sang, Harry, » dit Ron en regardant autour du foyer, « cet endroit est un foutu château ! »

« Ne sois pas impoli, Ron, » le reprit la seule fille rousse du groupe.

« C'est merveilleux de votre part de nous inviter chez vous, Seigneur- »

Harry leva une main vers l'aîné Weasley.

« S'il vous plaît, Monsieur Weasley. Il n'y a pas besoin de tant de cérémonie. Je suis juste Harry. »

« Eh bien, juste Harry, » dit l'un des deux adolescents d'apparence identique, Fred ou George, s'il se souvenait correctement des noms, « cela convient pour nous, modestes Weasley. »

« Mais ça ne fera jamais l'affaire pour le grand et puissant Percy », ajouta le deuxième jumeau.

« Tu te souviens de Percy, n'est-ce pas, juste Harry ? » Demanda le premier jumeau.

« Il a un travail au Ministère. »

« Toujours embourbé dans les règlements, notre Percy. »

Harry se sentait comme une balle de tennis, la tête rebondissant d'un côté puis de l'autre.

« Oh, oui. Il insistera pour t'appeler Lord Potter. »

« Et s'assurer que tout le monde sache que son frère est ton meilleur ami. »

« Taisez-vous ! » Demanda le plus jeune Weasley en direction des jumeaux.

Harry était silencieusement reconnaissant, les allers-retours le rendaient fou. Brièvement, il se demanda ce que Snape ferait de toutes ces têtes rousses s'il avait été là et retint un sourire à la vision soudaine du ricanement de l'homme.

Il se tourna vers son ami et ils s'enlacèrent rapidement.

« Je suis content que tu aies pu venir, mec. Je n'ai jamais vu un match de Quidditch professionnel. »

« Hermione non plus."

Harry sourit à la fille aux cheveux touffus qui était arrivée vers eux.

« Bonjour Hermione. »

Elle le sera rapidement dans ses bras avant de reculer.

« Bonjour Harry. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais bien, » répondit-il.

« Tu as continué de suivre tes études ? »

Avec Hermione tout revenait toujours à l'école. Collier arriva avec le plateau de thé et Harry leur fit signe de prendre un siège. Ils le firent et, après un petit échange sans mot, Hermione commença à verser le thé.

« Je l'ai fait. » Harry répondit à la question précédente. « Sirius a engagé un tuteur privé. »

« Oh bon sang, Harry, » dit Ron, attrapant plusieurs sandwichs du plateau.

« C'était une bonne chose à faire pour votre parrain, » dit le père de Ron en buvant une gorgée de thé. « Qui a-t-il embauché ? J'ai peut-être entendu parler de lui. »

« Oh, très probablement, » dit Harry avant de mordre dans un biscuit. « Il enseignait à Poudlard. C'est Snape. »

Il y eut un bruit d'étouffement à sa droite et Harry tourna la tête pour voir le plus jeune Weasley pousser une tasse de thé dans les mains du Weasley qui toussait. Quel était encore son nom ? Charles ? Non, Charlie. Charlie but une gorgée de thé et leva les yeux vers Harry.

« Le Professeur Severus Snape ? »

Harry sourit à l'homme. « Vous le connaissez ? »

Charlie hocha la tête.

« Il était notre professeur de potions. Je prenais des cours particuliers avec lui durant ma quatrième année. » Il plissa le nez de dégoût. « Un homme horrible, Harry. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour le supporter. »

Harry haussa les épaules et but une gorgée de thé.

« Il n'est pas trop mal. Je suis presque sûr d'avoir réussi mes Buses grâce de lui. »

« Tu as pu passer tes Buses ? » Demanda Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête et lui offrit un biscuit maintenant qu'elle s'était installée avec son propre thé.

** A suivre...**

* * *

**J'espère que la suite vous a plu ?**

**A tout de suite pour le chapitre 5 !**


	5. La Coupe du monde

**Chapitre 5**** : La Coupe du monde**

Harry regardait autour de lui avec étonnement. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de sorcières et de sorciers rassemblés au même endroit. Monsieur Weasley avait dit qu'il y avait probablement environ cent mille sorciers du monde entier, et Harry pouvait le croire. Le groupe Weasley avait pris un Portoloin il y avait près d'une heure et se dirigeait vers son camping désigné.

Les emplacements du campement avaient été attribués selon la section des sièges et certaines familles sorcières étaient arrivées il y a plus d'une semaine. Harry n'était pas excité à l'idée de "camper" pendant une période prolongée et espérait que ce match ne serait pas une autre fameuse finale de six jours. Harry entra dans la tente pour trouver un grand appartement de trois pièces comprenant une cuisine et des meubles confortables.

« Papa, » dit Ron quand ils furent finalement installés, « pouvons-nous aller jeter un œil aux alentours ? Je pense avoir vu Ernie et Cédric de l'école à l'extérieur. »

Monsieur Weasley leur fit signe de la main.

« Oui bien sûr, si vous voyez Percy, Charlie et Bill, dites leur que je souhaites les voir. Ils devraient bientôt transplaner ici. »

« Juste Charlie et Bill, » dit l'un des jumeaux.

Harry et Ron quittèrent la tente, suivis de Ginny et Hermione. Ils firent le tour du campement en passant devant les différentes tentes et familles réunies. Harry aperçu même un petit garçon voler sur un balai court qui flottait à seulement quelques centimètres du sol, un frère plus âgé riant joyeusement avec le garçon.

« Cédric ! Ernie ! » appela Ron à côté de Harry.

Alors qu'ils approchaient, Harry regarda les deux garçons. L'un était grand avec des traits ciselés et des cheveux noirs, ses yeux gris l'observèrent en retour et lui firent un clin d'œil lent. Harry tordit ses lèvres dans un sourire espiègle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre garçon et avisa sa grande silhouette et ses cheveux blonds. Lui aussi avait un sourire fin, bien qu'un peu moins séduisant que le garçon brun. Les deux garçons étreignirent rapidement les autres élèves de Poudlard en guise de salutation avant de se tourner vers Harry.

« Qui est ton ami, Weasley ? » demanda le brun.

« C'est Harry, » répondit Ron. « Harry, voici Cédric, » indiqua-t-il au grand garçon qui tendit la main.

Harry hocha la tête en guise de salutation et glissa sa main dans la chaleur de celle de l'autre garçon.

« Ravi de te rencontrer, Cédric. »

« Le plaisir est tout à moi, » ronronna le garçon, et Harry se sentit rougir légèrement.

Ron s'éclaircit doucement la gorge. « Et voici Ernie, » dit-il en indiquant le blond.

Harry serra la main de l'autre garçon.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne me souviens pas de toi à Poudlard. »

« Tu es allé à Poudlard ? » La voix soyeuse ronronna et Harry leva son regard vers les yeux gris.

Il acquiesça. « Première année et une partie de la seconde. »

« Tu es celui qui a été expulsé », lâcha Ernie.

Harry hocha la tête pour confirmer mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Ron parla.

« Ce sont des Poufsouffle, Harry. Ernie est de notre année, mais Cédric est de l'année au-dessus avec Fred et George. »

« Ah. Ceci explique cela, » dit Harry, lorgnant le garçon plus âgé.

« Vas-tu revenir à Poudlard pour le trimestre à venir ? » Demanda Cédric alors que ses yeux parcouraient à nouveau le corps d'Harry.

« Harry a un tuteur privé, » dit Hermione, se retirant de sa conversation avec Ginny et une autre fille.

Cédric haussa un sourcil impressionné.

« Hmm. Dommage. »

« Oh bon sang, » marmonna Ron à côté de Harry.

Harry détacha ses yeux de ceux de Cédric pour regarder son ami. Ron regardait sur le côté et Harry se tourna pour voir trois têtes rousse marcher dans leur direction.

Harry reconnut immédiatement Charlie et se rappela vaguement l'expression hautaine et le port dressé de celui qu'il supposait être Percy. Le troisième Weasley était grand et beau avec de longs cheveux encadrant son visage. Alors qu'ils avançaient, Harry vit quelque chose scintiller à l'oreille du Weasley inconnu. Etait-ce une boucle d'oreille ? Ron posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Harry et Harry se retourna pour voir une expression douloureuse sur le visage de son ami.

« Désolé, mec, » murmura Ron.

Harry ne comprit qu'un instant plus tard quand le trio les atteignit et que Percy s'avança et s'inclina avec révérence.

« Lord Potter, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. »

Ron grogna et Harry entendit un halètement combiné de "Seigneur ?" de Cedric et Ernie.

« Je ne peux vous dire, » continua Percy, « quel honneur c'est de vous avoir comme invité pour cette occasion capitale. Nous espérons que nos humbles- »

« Oh la barbe, Percy ! » le poussa Ginny et Percy faillit tomber pour essayer de retrouver son équilibre.

« Harry, ravi de te revoir, » dit Charlie en tendant la main. « Voici notre frère aîné, Bill. Il travaille pour Gringotts. Pas aussi amusant que de chasser des dragons mais, voilà. »

Bill roula des yeux.

« Tu ne chasses pas les dragons, Charlie. » Il sourit à Harry et tendit sa main. « Merveilleux de te rencontrer enfin, Harry. »

Ils se serrèrent la main. « Toi aussi, Bill. »

Ginny qui parlait à Hermione, choisit ce moment pour saluer ses frères. Harry recula pour permettre à la jeune Weasley de se chamailler avec eux.

« Alors, » il sentit un souffle doux sur son oreille, « _Lord_ Potter ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et leva les yeux vers des yeux gris sombres.

« Je préfère juste Harry. C'est tellement plus intime. Tu ne crois pas ? » Harry laissa tomber sa voix sur le mot _intime_.

Un lent sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Cédric.

« Oui. » Ses yeux tombèrent sur les lèvres de Harry, et Harry sentit son estomac se serrer. « Intime et personnel. »

« ... mais nous devrions retourner à la tente pour que les nouveaux arrivants puissent s'installer avant de nous diriger vers le stade, » la voix autoritaire d'Hermione brisa l'instant.

Il regarda le groupe et hocha la tête. « Oui bien sûr. » Il tendit la main à Ernie qui la serra avec enthousiasme.

« Ravi de t'avoir rencontré, Harry, » sourit-il.

« Moi aussi, Ernie. »

Il déplaça sa main vers celle de Cédric tandis qu'Ernie se tournait vers Ron, le seul qui ne conduisait pas déjà les Weasley plus âgés vers la tente. Cédric prit la main de Harry et tourna la paume vers le bas avant de se pencher dessus et de frotter ses lèvres sur les jointures.

« Peut-être que je vous verrai plus tard, Lord Potter. »

Harry ne put arrêter le rougissement ou le frisson aux mots doux de Cédric.

« Peut-être, » répondit-il en glissant sa main et se tournant pour suivre Ron avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Harry ne remarqua pas les yeux sombres le regardant depuis une tente éloignée.

OoOoO

Une heure plus tard, Harry, Hermione et la plupart des Weasley rassemblaient leurs affaires en vue de se diriger vers leurs sièges quand Monsieur Weasley enfonça la tête dans la tente.

« Harry ? » Harry leva les yeux de la couverture qu'il tenait. « Pouvez-vous sortir une minute ? »

Ron attira l'attention de Harry et ce dernier haussa les épaules, tout aussi confus que son ami. Harry sortit de la tente et ne put retenir le sourire qui éclaira son visage.

« Professeur. »

Le seul changement dans l'expression du tuteur fut une légère remontée de ses sourcils.

« Je voulais vous informer, Potter, que je ne suis que quatre tentes derrière vous. La petite verte. »

Harry se tourna, parcourant les tentes du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il voie la seule tente triangulaire verte. Il se retourna vers le tuteur et acquiesça.

« Je la vois, Monsieur. »

« Excellent, » dit-il d'une voix traînante. « Nous partirons le matin après la finale. » Harry hocha la tête et le tuteur se tourna et s'éloigna.

« Bordel de merde, » dit Ron dès que Harry retourna dans la tente. « C'est ton tuteur ? » Il frissonna d'horreur simulée. « Rappelle-moi de ne pas me faire virer de Poudlard. »

« Est-ce le professeur Snape avec qui tu parlais, Harry ? »

Harry leva les yeux lorsque Bill entra dans la tente.

« Oui. C'est mon tuteur. »

L'aîné Weasley grimaça.

« Je ne peux pas dire qu'il me manque. Je pense que toute l'école a poussé un soupir de soulagement quand il est parti. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Il n'est pas si mal. »

« C'est toi qui le dit. » dit Bill.

« Vous les enfants, montez au stade », déclara Monsieur Weasley, sortant d'une des pièces latérales. « Je dois rencontrer Percy et le ministre. Nous vous rencontrerons là-haut. »

Le groupe accepta gaiement et se dirigea vers le stade, en riant et en parlant alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la loge réservée aux fonctionnaires et aux invités du ministère. La loge était toujours vide, à l'exception d'un petit elfe de maison et d'une famille de blonds pâles, dont le plus jeune semblait vaguement familier à Harry. Chaque membre semblait envoyer des regards de dégoût alors que les Weasley s'installaient. Le plus jeune blond se moqua d'eux alors que Ron et Harry se rapprochaient des sièges devant eux.

« Que fais-tu ici, Weasley ? » Demanda le garçon, le mépris emplissant sa voix.

Oh oui. Maintenant, Harry s'en souvenait. Draco Malfoy.

« Tes amis, Draco ? » Demanda l'homme à côté de lui.

« A peine, Père. Ce sont des Gryffondors. » L'homme sembla reculer davantage sur sa chaise, rapprochant sa robe de son corps comme s'il avait peur de la laisser toucher la chaise où les Gryffondors allaient s'asseoir. « Et des Weasley par-dessus tout, » ajouta le jeune Malfoy, comme si cela n'étaient pas faciles à voir avec la pléthore de cheveux roux.

« Bordel de merde, » dit l'un des jumeaux près de Harry. « Il ne semble pas que papa ait pu perdre Percy après tout. »

« Dix points pour Gryffondor si tu peux le pilonner avec des cacahuètes, » ajouta l'autre jumeau.

Harry se sourit. Ses leçons d'étiquette avec ses oncles étaient sur le point de porter leurs fruits. Il se pencha vers Ron et murmura, « Fais attention, Ron. Ton frère est sur le point de t'être utile. »

« Percy ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant Harry comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

« Hey ! » La voix offensée de Percy leur cria dessus. « Gardes ces cacahuètes pour toi, Fred. »

« Je ne suis pas Fred. Il l'est, » dit Fred en montrant George.

Harry retint un rire à l'expression sur le visage de Percy, ses joues devenant rouges de colère. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la fratrie jusqu'à ce qu'ils atterrissent sur Ron. Un regard calculateur emplit ses yeux tandis que Percy se penchait plus près de l'homme rond à côté de lui et parlait doucement. Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent et tournèrent vers Harry.

Harry se tourna vers Ron.

« Prêt à remettre Malfoy à sa place ? »

Les yeux de Ron s'éclairèrent de compréhension, et il se tourna vers le garçon moqueur et sourit malicieusement. Le ricanement de Draco s'approfondit et il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ce fut la voix de Percy qui remplit la loge.

« Mon Seigneur, je suis ravi de vous revoir. » Harry se tourna vers le Weasley pompeux, captant un air de surprise sur les visages des Malfoy.

« Oh, Percy… » Marmonna Charlie.

Harry gloussa. « C'est assez, Percy. Tu attires l'attention. » Percy se leva et Harry capta le regard que l'homme rond jeta à Percy.

Percy fit un pas de côté et permit à l'homme d'avancer légèrement. « Mon Seigneur, puis-je- »

« Percy, tu ne peux pas faire ça, » intervint Hermione.

Harry leva une main pour arrêter les objections d'Hermione. Il lui sourit de manière rassurante.

« Ça va, Hermione. De toute évidence, l'ami de Percy est membre du Ministère et a hâte de faire ma connaissance. » Il se retourna vers les deux hommes, une expression de satisfaction sur le visage de Percy.

Percy s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Mon Seigneur, puis-je vous présenter Monsieur Cornelius Fudge, chef du ministère de la magie. Monsieur Fudge, le marquis de Potter. »

Harry entendit les petits halètements des Malfoy et le doux rire de Ron.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Fudge. Permettez-moi de vous exprimer ma gratitude au nom des Weasley pour l'utilisation de votre loge. »

L'homme rond lui serra la main avec enthousiasme.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Mon Seigneur. Nous sommes honorés de compter une personne aussi estimée que vous parmi nous. » Il y eut une douce toux de l'aîné des Malfoy et le Ministre le regarda. « Oh. Avez-vous eu le plaisir de rencontrer Lord Malfoy ? » dit Fudge en indiquant l'homme qui se tenait maintenant à côté de lui.

Harry se tourna et regarda l'homme qui dirigeait maintenant avec un regard évaluateur sur Harry.

« Non. Je ne crois pas avoir eu ce ... _plaisir, _»Répondit Harry en s'assurant de lacer le mot avec autant de sarcasme qu'il le pouvait.

« Ah. Permettez-moi alors, » le Ministre avança, repoussant Percy stupéfait. « Lord Potter, le comte et la comtesse de Malfoy. »

Les Malfoy aînés s'inclinèrent puis se relevèrent . Harry inclina légèrement la tête en signe de reconnaissance. Le comte attrapa le bras de son fils et le tira en avant.

« Mon fils, Draco, mon Seigneur. »

Draco retira brutalement son bras de l'emprise de son père. Harry passa ses yeux sur l'autre garçon comme s'il était inférieur.

« Oh, j'ai déjà rencontré votre fils, Lord Malfoy. Et croyez-moi, ce n'était _pas_ un plaisir. » Et avec ces mots, Harry tourna le dos à la famille.

Ron gloussa doucement. « Bien envoyé, Harry ! »

OoOoO

Harry se pressa contre la grande silhouette et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs. Il ouvrit la bouche à la langue en quête et gémit lorsque des mains fermes glissèrent le long de sa taille et lui prirent les fesses, le tirant contre le renflement durci. Les lèvres glissèrent des siennes et se déplacèrent le long de sa mâchoire, et Harry inclina la tête pour leur donner accès.

« J'aimerais que tu reviennes à Poudlard, » ronronna la voix soyeuse contre son oreille, « on pourrait vraiment s'amuser. »

Harry rit. « Je doute qu'ils me laisseraient revenir. Tu n'auras qu'à te contenter de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour t'amuser. »

Cédric lécha le long du cou de Harry, envoyant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Et toi ? Trouveras-tu quelqu'un avec qui t'amuser ? »

Le rire de Harry se transforma en un doux gémissement tandis que Cédric mordillait son oreille.

« Je serai coincé à la campagne avec mon tuteur. Certainement pas quelqu'un avec qui s'amuser. » Sauf qu'un souvenir traversa l'esprit d'Harry de Snape se tenant au-dessus de lui dans les escaliers. Harry chassa le souvenir. « En parlant de ça, j'ai besoin d'aller le voir. J'ai dit à Ron que je ne serais pas long, et je dois retourner à la tente. »

Cédric pressa son érection contre Harry.

« Et ton petit problème ? » Il glissa sa main vers le bas pour travailler les boutons sur le rabat d'Harry. « Je peux t'aider avec ça. » Harry attrapa son poignet et éloigna la main de Cédric.

« Je peux prendre soin de moi, Cédric. Comme je suis à peu près certain que tu es plus que capable de satisfaire tes propres besoins. »

Cédric soupira et recula.

« Très bien. Allez trouver votre tuteur _privé_, _Lord_ Potter. »

Harry fut choqué par le venin dans la voix de Cédric.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Cédric ? »

Le garçon plus âgé s'éloigna d'Harry et leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« Je pensais juste que nous pourrions nous amuser un peu. »

« Nous l'avons fait. Et maintenant je dois y aller. Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps. »

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu allais fuir à la seconde où mes mains auraient glissé sous ta taille. » Ricana Cédric.

Harry réalisa soudainement sa position.

« Bordel de merde, Cédric. Nous venons de nous rencontrer. Je ne vais pas baiser tous les beaux mecs que je rencontre. »

« Crois-moi, » cracha-t-il, « ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver ! »

Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qui lui arrivait. Une seconde, Cédric se tenait là, le lorgnant, et l'instant suivant Harry jetait au visage du garçon : « Va en enfer ! »

Harry poussa Cédric et sortit en trombe de la petite tente, sans se soucier si l'autre garçon le suivait. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à aller avec le garçon en premier lieu ? Harry le savait. C'était le sommet du moment. Après près de vingt-quatre heures de jeu non-stop, l'Irlande avait remporté la Coupe du monde de Quidditch, attrapant le vif d'or et éliminant les Égyptiens 720 à 600.

La célébration de la victoire durait depuis près de trois heures lorsque Cédric, Ernie et plusieurs d'autres étudiants de Poudlard les avaient rejoints. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le regard fumant de Cédric ait convaincu Harry de s'échapper pour le rejoindre ailleurs. Harry avait dit quelque chose sur la nécessité de clarifier les plans avec Snape avant de se faufiler avec Cédric.

C'était il y a presque une heure et maintenant Harry regrettait sa décision. Qui aurait cru que Cédric serait un tel connard ? Il retourna vers la tente des Weasley mais fit une pause. Il avait vraiment besoin de parler à Snape. Le tuteur avait mentionné leur départ le lendemain de la finale mais pas à quelle heure il attendait à Harry.

Harry se tourna vers la tente de Snape et fit une pause quand il vit un homme grand et mince en sortir. L'homme tira sur la ceinture autour de son manteau argenté et gratta le petit bouc sur son menton avant de s'éloigner. Harry se demanda brièvement qui était l'homme avant de hausser les épaules et de continuer vers la tente verte. Snape n'avait jamais dit qu'il n'avait pas d'amis. Il fallut encore cinq minutes à Harry pour se frayer un chemin à travers la foule. Harry se glissa dans la tente et se figea.

Snape se tenait dos à l'entrée du rabat, nu sauf une petite serviette enroulée autour de sa taille. Ses cheveux étaient juste devant ses épaules, les mèches noires frôlant la peau pâle.

« Je te l'ai dit, Karkaroff. Je ne - Harry ! »

Il n'était pas venu à l'esprit de Harry que l'homme l'appelle par son prénom, il était trop fasciné par le corps bien musclé devant lui. Des abdos bien définis attiraient son regard et une traînée de poils noirs clairsemés disparaissait sous la serviette qui était maintenue en place par de longs doigts fins.

« Monsieur Potter ! »

Harry leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son professeur. Il déglutit, essayant de se rappeler pourquoi il était venu. Oui. C'était ça le problème. Il était toujours énervé de son moment avec Cédric, même après leur dispute.

« L'heure. » Le professeur haussa un sourcil. « Um. À quelle heure dois-je être ici demain matin ? Monsieur. »

« Dix heures devrait être bien, » répondit le tuteur. Harry hocha la tête, ses yeux tombant sur les longues jambes et la cuisse exposée où la serviette ne se rencontrait pas complètement. « Cela vous dérangerait, » les yeux d'Harry se retournèrent vers le maître des potions, « de me laisser retourner à mon bain ? » Harry hocha la tête, ses yeux retombant à nouveau sur la serviette.

La serviette trembla, et Harry remarqua que le tuteur avait bougé sa main, agrippant la serviette juste en dessous de la ligne de poils. Harry se lécha les lèvres.

« POTTER ! » Le rugissement du maître des potions fit sortir Harry de sa transe.

« Oh. Hum. Ouais. Je vais juste y aller. » Harry sortit en trébuchant de la tente et essayant de reprendre son souffle.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**On commence à avoir chaud non ?**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**

**Bises**

**Gaeill**


	6. Changer les perspectives

**Chapitre 6**** : Changer les perspectives**

Harry claqua la tête contre le bureau. Il blâmait Cédric. Si Cédric n'avait pas été un tel con, Harry aurait pu passer le mois dernier à fantasmer sur les Poufsouffle. Rêvant de ses lèvres pressant contre les siennes, contre son cou et lui chuchotant des choses inappropriées à l'oreille. Les mains de Cédric glissant le long du ventre d'Harry, caressant son membre dur, le taquinant. Mais non, Harry était énervé contre le garçon et refusait absolument de laisser son visage entrer dans ses fantasmes.

Au début, il avait essayé d'éviter le visage dans ses rêves, puis avait essayé d'imaginer des visages aléatoires ; un beau visage qu'il avait vu en passant ou un inconnu au hasard qui avait attiré son attention quelque part. Il se réveillait le matin, plus dur que jamais, un rêve vivant qui s'effaçait toujours de sa mémoire.

Il avait revécu ce rêve, se concentrant sur les petits détails alors que sa main travaillait sous les couvertures. Il avait serré les yeux alors que l'orgasme prenait le dessus, le visage de son rêve se révélant enfin. Des cheveux noirs, des yeux noirs perçants, des lèvres roses douces et pulpeuses levées dans un sourire familier. Merlin, maintenant il pouvait à peine regarder son tuteur sans devenir dur. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer ces mains sur son corps ou ces lèvres chuchotant son nom.

« Potter ! »

La tête de Harry se redressa pour voir le froncement de sourcils familier.

« Désolé, Professeur. J'ai juste du mal à dormir ces derniers temps. »

« Evidemment, » le froncement de sourcils se ramollit un instant, et le tuteur agita sa main. « Vous pouvez disposer, Potter. Allez-vous reposer. »

Harry se leva. « Merci Monsieur. »

« Je m'attends à ce que vous travailliez très dur demain », fut la réponse.

Harry hocha la tête en quittant la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il avait vraiment besoin de surmonter cette fascination pour son tuteur. Cela ne pouvait sûrement pas être sain. L'homme préférait probablement les femmes de toute façon. Harry grimpa sur son lit et s'endormit rapidement, sans même tirer les couvertures sur lui.

OoOoO

Severus était inquiet pour son élève. Et ce n'était _pas_ une bonne chose. Il supposait que quelqu'un devrait s'inquiéter car le garçon ne dormait pas et touchait à peine sa nourriture. Au moins, il sortait encore pour ses escapades du week-end. Mais il n'était pas fait pour être une personne inquiète car il ne s'entendait pas avec les gens, en particulier ceux qui se trouvaient être ses élèves. C'est à cela que servaient les parents et les parrains. Sauf que Potter n'avait pas de parents et que son parrain l'avait envoyé au loin sans ménagement avec à peine un hibou pour lui demander comment allait le garçon.

_Severus_ était celui qui avait parlé à Cook pour ajouter des aliments riches en protéines à leur dîner depuis que le garçon mangeait si peu. Le maître des potions était celui qui continuait de s'assurer que les repas du week-end étaient préparés pour que le garçon les prenne chaque matin. Et Snape était celui qui couvrait tranquillement la silhouette endormie avec une couette légère.

Severus regarda le garçon endormi, la bouche légèrement ouverte, de doux ronflements sortant des lèvres roses. Ses cheveux hirsutes étaient tombés sur le côté, exposant la petite cicatrice sur son front. Severus retira sa main quand il réalisa qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la toucher. Il se tourna et quitta la pièce, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Non, il ne faudrait pas commencer à se soucier du garçon. Il était son élève. Assez jeune pour être son propre enfant et était en fait l'enfant de son pire ennemi ainsi que le filleul de son deuxième rival le plus détesté. Bon sang, pourquoi le garçon avait-il fait irruption dans sa tente et l'avait-il regardé avec ces yeux affamés ? Personne n'avait jamais regardé Severus de cette façon. Les quelques amants qu'il eut au cours de sa vie avaient été des relations pour un bénéfice mutuel, circonstances nées de nécessité. Jamais parce qu'ils l'avaient regardé comme Harry l'avait fait, comme s'il était une part de tarte aux fraises qu'il souhaitait dévorer. Et Severus avait déjà _vu_ le garçon dévorer voracement une tarte aux fraises. Severus chassa l'image de son esprit et se rendit à son laboratoire de potions, il n'aurait plus à y penser.

OoOoO

Harry s'agenouilla et cueillit la fleur violette qui était près de sa chaussure, il la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts jusqu'à ce que la tige ne soit plus que des brins de ficelle verte. Il jeta finalement la plante profanée dans le lac. Harry respirait l'odeur de la forêt et le léger parfum de l'océan. Il cueillit un brin d'herbe et le déchiqueta avant de le jeter dans l'eau.

Harry se sentait agité. Ses promenades ne lui offraient plus le même confort qu'autrefois, peut-être qu'il se fatiguait enfin de sa propre entreprise. Il pensa brièvement à se rendre au cottage de William, mais changea d'avis quand il se rappela que le cousin de William était venu lui rendre visite. Il tendit la main et arracha une feuille de l'arbre sous lequel il passait.

« Vraiment, Monsieur Potter, devez-vous laisser un chemin de destruction partout où vous allez ? »

Harry se retourna en sursaut pour voir son tuteur entrer dans la petite clairière, un panier à la main.

« Professeur. Vous m'avez surpris ! »

« S'i j'arrive à sauver une autre feuille sans défense, c'est du temps bien dépensé. »

Harry regarda coupablement la feuille dans sa main et la poussa derrière son dos.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Monsieur. » Ajouta Harry lorsque le tuteur leva un sourcil.

« Je marche, Potter. Comme vous. Ou n'ai-je pas le droit de quitter le manoir ? » Il continua de marcher, dépassant Harry, et Harry bougea pour marcher à côté de lui.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Seulement que je ne vous ai jamais vu ici auparavant. »

Le tuteur regarda autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelque chose en marchant.

« Je me promène quand le besoin se fait sentir », déclara-t-il avec désinvolture.

« Et le besoin a frappé, » dit Harry, se glissant sous une branche alors qu'ils retournaient dans la forêt de l'autre côté du lac d'où le tuteur était apparu.

« En fait, Monsieur Potter, j'ai remarqué de l'Eryngium Maritimum la semaine dernière, et elle devrait être juste de la bonne couleur maintenant. Je souhaitais en ajouter à mon stock- » Il attrapa le regard perplexe sur le visage de Harry. « Honnêtement, Monsieur Potter. N'avez-vous rien appris l'année dernière ou est-ce que tout cela est sorti de votre jolie petite tête quand les balais sont passés au match de Quidditch ? »

Harry baissa les yeux sur le sol de la forêt et rougit aux mots du tuteur, mais il refusa de dire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait attirer l'attention sur le choix des mots du professeur.

Le professeur soupira, « Je suppose qu'il est temps que nous adoptions une approche plus pratique de votre Herbologie puisque vous insistez pour continuer. »

La tête d'Harry se souleva avec incrédulité, « J'ai reçu un Effort Exceptionnel à mes Buses, pourquoi ne continuerais-je pas ? »

Le tuteur agita la main comme si la note était sans conséquence. « Vous avez reçu des Efforts Exceptionnels dans presque tous les sujets, Potter. »

« J'ai même obtenu un Optimal en potions et en défense contre les forces du mal », fit remarquer Harry.

« Effectivement, mais revenons au sujet en cours. Je pense, que passer un peu plus de temps dans la serre et peut-être faire quelques promenades dans la nature pour m'aider à rassembler des ingrédients qui sont indigènes dans la région, permettrait que vous puissiez mieux les connaître. »

Harry hocha la tête alors qu'ils sortaient de la forêt sur une petite parcelle d'herbe qui s'estompait juste devant eux.

« J'aimerais ça. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on cherche aujourd'hui ? Ergy- Erin- »

« Eryngium Maritimum, » répéta le professeur.

« D'accord, » dit Harry avec une fausse confiance, cherchant autour de lui n'importe quelle plante qui pourrait ressembler à un ingrédient de potion.

Le professeur soupira. « Houx de mer, Potter. Eryngo. »

Harry sourit et écarta les bras en se retournant alors qu'ils marchaient sur le sable. Il trouva une plante et la tendit triomphalement à son professeur.

Severus n'avait pas raté l'hésitation et le frisson du garçon mais choisit de ne pas le pousser. Il lui prit la plante et la mit dans le panier.

« J'en aurai besoin de plus d'une, Monsieur Potter. Mettez-vous au travail, » dit-il en indiquant l'étendue de la plage jonchée de fleurs. Le garçon sourit et sauta après une autre plante.

Severus s'agenouilla sur la plage et lissa la couche supérieure de sable autour d'une autre plante. Il jeta un coup d'œil au garçon pour le voir balancer sa tête, les lèvres pincées, un sifflement flottant vers Severus. L'extérieur faisait du bien au garçon, remarqua Severus. Cela apportait une rougeur saine aux joues du garçon et un scintillement captivant à ses yeux. Severus secoua la tête pour éclaircir cette ligne de pensée particulière.

Ils travaillèrent assidûment pendant une demi-heure à arracher les plantes quand Severus décida qu'il en avait assez et déclara qu'il était prêt à retourner au manoir. Harry revint à ses côtés et ils retournèrent vers la forêt. Soudainement, une petite fille aux longs cheveux bruns en tresse et un petit chien se firent entendre à travers les arbres. Elle s'arrêta quand elle les vit et sourit vivement lorsque ses yeux se fixèrent sur Potter.

« Harry ! » Elle courut en avant et enroula ses bras autour de lui.

Potter rit et lui tapota la tête.

« Annaliss, qu'est-ce que tu fais jusqu'ici ? Et toute seule. »

« Je ne suis pas seule. J'ai Malcolm. » Elle avait dit cela sur ce ton indigné que seul un enfant peut employer.

Potter regarda le chien qui jappait.

« Oui. Un protecteur féroce et loyal, madame. » Il tendit une main, paume vers le bas au chien, « Assis Malcolm. Bon garçon. »

« Annaliss, » Severus leva les yeux du chien obéissant pour voir deux hommes aux cheveux noirs sortir de la forêt. Visiblement parents de la petite fille, les deux hommes avancèrent. Le plus âgé des deux sourit. « Ah, Har- » ses yeux se tournèrent vers Severus, « Mon Seigneur. »

À la surprise de Severus, Harry renifla.

« S'il vous plait, William. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, si vous insistez pour agir comme ça, je devrai doubler vos loyers. »

L'homme rit. « Je n'étais pas sûr, » ses yeux se tournèrent à nouveau vers Severus.

Severus regarda Potter, tandis que le garçon le regardait, « Oh, c'est juste mon tuteur. »

« Merci pour cette introduction éloquente, Potter. On se relâche déjà sur la motivation ? »

Le garçon rit. « Professeur, voici William. William, mon tuteur, Severus Snape. »

Severus dut se forcer à garder son visage neutre, il n'avait pas réalisé que le garçon connaissait même son prénom et le son de ce dernier sur ses lèvres lui fit quelque chose d'étrange. Il serra la main tendue de l'homme.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Snape. »

« De même, » Severus regarda l'autre homme.

« Mon frère Daniel, » indiqua William à côté de lui. « Daniel, Lord Potter et Monsieur Snape. »

« Harry, s'il vous plait, » dit le garçon en serrant la main de l'homme.

Severus hocha la tête vers l'homme et lui serra la main avant de reculer pour permettre au garçon de converser avec l'homme plus âgé alors qu'il l'interrogeait sur sa progéniture à venir. Severus regarda le garçon interagir avec une personne socialement inférieure, ne permettant jamais à son rang de se situer entre eux. Il semblait tellement plus à l'aise avec son locataire qu'il ne l'était avec son propre parrain, comme si c'était le vrai Harry Potter.

Ce garçon qui aimait être dehors, appréciait une interaction personnelle qui n'était pas dictée par les règles de la société et qui riait librement avec son propre locataire. Il n'avait vu le garçon aussi insouciant qu'une seule autre fois.

Le souvenir du terrain de camping de Quidditch remplit son esprit. Voir le garçon entouré de Weasley et d'autres personnes de son âge, rire, parler, flirter avec l'un des non-Weasley plus âgés. Cela lui avait fait plaisir de voir le garçon si détendu, et autant à l'aise. Sauf pour le flirt. _Cela_ ne lui avait certainement pas plu, même s'il refusait d'examiner exactement quel sentiment cela éveillait en lui.

Cela devait être le fait que le jeune homme avait distrait son élève, qui le dérangeait. Oui, Severus n'avait pas besoin que son élève soit distrait quand ils reprendraient leurs études. Potter devait avoir toute son attention sur Severus. Ce que Severus enseignait, était prioritaire sur tout.

« Non, » la voix du garçon ramena Severus au présent. « N'y pensez pas, William. C'est tout à fait normal. Faites-en sorte que le problème soit réglé et dites au réparateur de m'envoyer une comptabilité. Je l'inclurai dans ma prochaine lettre à mon parrain. »

« Merci, Harry, » sourit William avec gratitude, « je sais que Molly l'appréciera. Nous devrions rentrer. C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Snape. »

Severus acquiesça alors que les deux hommes se tournaient, appelant la fille et le chien. Harry sourit timidement, « Désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème, Potter. » Severus commença à marcher et le garçon le rejoint à ses côtés. « Il est bon que le Seigneur du manoir ait une relation de travail avec ses locataires. »

« Oh, William est bien plus qu'un locataire, Professeur. C'est un ami. », dit le garçon comme si Collier venait d'annoncer de la tarte à la mélasse pour le dessert.

Severus sentit sa tête reculer de surprise. Peut-être qu'il ressentait plus pour le garçon qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**A tout de suite pour le chapitre 7 !**


	7. Occlumencie

**Chapitre 7**** : Occlumencie**

« Lupin m'a informé que votre parrain souhaite que vous suiviez des cours d'Occlumencie. »

Harry leva les yeux de son livre de métamorphose de sixième année récemment fermé.

« Occu quoi ? »

« Occlumencie, Monsieur Potter. S'il vous plaît, essayez de suivre, » dit Snape de derrière le bureau. Il se leva et fit le tour du bureau vers Harry. « Une branche de magie obscure mais très utile pour la défense de l'esprit contre la pénétration externe. C'est une compétence rare et difficile, mais un Occlumens qui réussit peut se protéger d'un Legilimens compétent. » Snape attrapa le parchemin du bureau d'Harry.

Harry se redressa. « Oui. Je connais ce mot. C'est comme un lecteur d'esprit. »

Snape se moqua. « La légilimancie est plus qu'une simple lecture d'esprit, Potter. Un bon Legilimens peut percevoir vos émotions et vos pensées, ainsi qu'accéder à vos souvenirs. Un Legilimens compétent peut influencer vos pensées et vos émotions. »

Harry regarda Snape avec confusion, « Mais pourquoi Sirius voudrait-il que j'apprenne l'Occlumencie, Professeur ? »

« Vous êtes un puissant sorcier, Potter. La dernière chose que vous voudrez, c'est qu'une force extérieure prenne les décisions à votre place. »

Harry renifla. « Un peu tard pour ça. Monsieur, » ajouta-t-il quand Snape leva ce sourcil vers lui. Harry retint un sourire.

« Levez-vous, Potter. » Harry se leva, agrippant sa baguette et regardant Snape avec scepticisme. « Essayez de vider votre esprit et de vider de toutes formes d'émotions. » Snape pointa sa baguette sur Harry. « Prêt ? »

Harry hocha la tête, « Je pense que oui. Ou probablement pas. »

Snape souffla d'agacement. « Un ... deux ... trois. Legilimens. »

Harry fut soudainement bombardé de souvenirs. Il avait cinq ans, à Hyde Park, regardant Dudley caracoler son nouveau cheval. Il avait neuf ans, visitant la tante de Dudley sur sa propriété, Dudley et ses cousins riant alors qu'un grand chien de chasse courrait après Harry. Il avait onze ans et se disputait avec le Choixpeau. Il se faufilait à travers les terrains de camping lors de la finale de Quidditch, Cédric le tirant dans une tente.

« Non ! »

Harry était par terre et la baguette de Snape était de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Vous m'avez jeté un sort, Potter. » Il invoqua sa baguette de l'autre côté de la pièce. « Vous êtes censé me _pousser_ hors de votre esprit. Levez-vous. » Harry se releva. « Qui était le garçon, Potter ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Personne. Continuez. »

Snape pointa sa baguette. « Un deux... »

« Trois. Legilimens. » Severus s'enfonça dans l'esprit de Potter. Il ressentait les émotions d'un enfant de dix ans, debout devant un grand portrait, voyant ses parents pour la première fois. Le frisson d'un enfant de treize ans se glissant dans les rues de Paris. Un adolescent de quinze ans, étouffant à l'intérieur des murs d'une école moldue. La ruée de la conscience sexuelle alors que des lèvres douces se pressaient contre les siennes.

« Expelliarmus. »

Sa baguette sortit de nouveau de sa main et Potter était à genoux.

Il regarda Severus. « Restez. Loin. De. Ce. Souvenir. »

« Contrôlez vos émotions. » Severus se moqua de lui. « Vous devez apprendre à vider votre esprit, Potter. Levez-vous. » Il regarda le garçon se relever, la baguette serrée fermement dans sa main tremblante. Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Un ... Deux ... Trois. Legilimens. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela. Certes, il n'essayait pas d'énerver le garçon, mais il était curieux. Qu'en était-il de ce souvenir particulier que le garçon essayait de cacher ? Il sonda doucement, utilisant des souvenirs plus forts pour cacher sa recherche du match de Quidditch. Il repoussa les disputes avec Black, les souvenirs de Poudlard et tomba sur le souvenir d'un Lucius Malfoy s'inclinant. Il gardait ce souvenir, l'arrogance suffisante de battre un Malfoy et se glissa doucement plus profondément. La convoitise était écrasante, il pouvait presque sentir la sensation familière de dureté se presser contre lui.

« NON ! »

Severus fut expulsé, un Potter furieux le fixant. « Vous n'avez aucun sens de l'intimité ? Je vous ai dit de rester loin de celui-là. »

Severus se secoua tandis que le sort disparaissait. « Alors apprenez à le contrôler, Potter. »

« Allez-vous faire foutre, » le garçon traversa la pièce et ouvrit la porte. Il se tourna pour faire face à Severus, « J'ai seize ans de souvenirs. Regardez certains d'entre eux. » Il sortit, claquant la porte derrière lui. Severus se laissa tomber sur le canapé, sa respiration haletante. La luxure qu'Harry avait ressentie chantait toujours dans ses veines. Il passa une main sur le devant de sa robe. Bon sang. Il agita sa baguette, fermant la porte de la bibliothèque et glissa sa main sous sa robe.

OoOoO

Des lèvres douces pressées contre les siennes, en quête, insistantes, familières. Non. Ce n'étaient pas les lèvres qu'il voulait sentir. Harry changea le rêve, forçant le souvenir à revenir jusqu'à ce qu'une autre paire de lèvres soit au centre de son fantasme. Les lèvres qu'il imaginait étaient douces, malgré les mots durs qu'elles pouvaient prononcer. Les lèvres descendirent dans sa gorge, suçant la chair tendre. Il sentit des mains sur sa taille, mais elles étaient fausses. Elles étaient les mains d'un souvenir, pas le fantasme qu'il voulait. Il força à nouveau le souvenir, imagina les mains plus minces, les doigts plus longs alors qu'ils pétrissaient sa chair.

Les hanches qui se pressaient contre lui devinrent plus minces, plus solides. La voix sensuelle murmura contre sa chair mais Harry était trop vaincu pour l'entendre clairement.

_Oui_. La réponse était oui, quelle que soit la question.

Les longs doigts délicats se déplacèrent vers les boutons de sa robe, les glissant à travers l'ouverture, exposant sa chair nue à l'air frais centimètre par centimètre. Des lèvres chaudes couvraient un mamelon, le suçant. Harry haleta de plaisir, ses hanches se collant contre le lit. Des doigts adroits taquinèrent son autre mamelon, des étincelles de plaisir coulèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, faisant tressaillir son sexe dur. Les lèvres descendirent le long de son corps, mordillant son ventre, une langue faisant le tour de son nombril, suivant la ligne de poils. Harry gémit quand les lèvres se refermèrent sur son sexe, sa main agrippée aux cheveux soyeux. La bouche se déplaça sur son membre érigé, suçant avec impatience, avidement le liquide dégoulinant.

Harry plongea dans la bouche. _S'il vous plaît. S'il vous plaît._

La bouche bougea, remplacée par une main fervente qui s'enroula autour de son sexe douloureux. Le corps élancé remonta vers le sien, le couvrant de baisers, les cheveux doux chatouillant sa peau surchauffée. La main fit glisser son sexe, le pompant. Harry gémit, poussant ses hanches.

_Oui. Oui. Oh, Severus, oui ! _

Le nom glissa de ses lèvres la seconde avant son réveil, alors que son sexe se déversait abondamment dans sa main.

OoOoO

Les yeux de Severus s'ouvrirent, l'épuisement coulant à travers son corps. Merde à sa putain de curiosité. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté tranquille ? Le garçon l'avait prévenu plusieurs fois. Pourquoi avait-il persisté ? Avait-il été jaloux à l'idée que le garçon ait partagé une telle intimité avec un autre ? Mais c'était absurde. Ce n'était pas comme s'il nourrissait des sentiments pour le garçon. Ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait le garçon pour lui-même. C'était ridicule. Tout à fait grotesque.

La curiosité, c'était tout. Severus aimait un bon mystère. C'était tout. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait utilisé trop d'énergie pour lancer le sort Legilimens, envahissant les rêves de Potter. C'était un garçon de seize ans, les rêves humides étaient monnaie courante. Et si le garçon rêvait de cette nuit lors de la finale de la Coupe, ce n'était que naturel puisque Severus avait souvent évoqué ce souvenir aujourd'hui.

Sauf qu'apparemment, Potter n'aimait pas ce souvenir, même inconsciemment. Si quelque chose s'était passé et que le garçon ne voulait pas se souvenir ? Sauf que Severus n'avait ressenti ni peur ni dégoût dans la mémoire de Potter. Seulement une aversion claire pour le souvenir de cette personne en particulier. Au début, Severus avait été étonné de la facilité avec laquelle Potter avait repris le souvenir, le changeant, le transformant en un fantasme de sa propre fabrication. Il aurait dû reculer alors, arrêté quand il avait perdu le contrôle de la mémoire.

Mais Severus était curieux, évidemment le garçon avait une direction spécifique dans laquelle il voulait que le fantasme aille. Severus n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un prendre le contrôle de son propre esprit aussi facilement sous Legilimens. Il se demanda si le garçon serait capable de résister si facilement à un Imperio. Cela pourrait valoir le coup.

Severus était tellement perdu dans ses pensées à ce développement qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que le fantasme avait progressé sans lui, complètement hors de son contrôle. Le _s'il vous plaît_ chuchoté par Harry, l'avait ramené à la réalité.

Severus vit des lèvres douces remonter le long de son corps - le corps d'Harry, de longs doigts caressant l'excitation d'Harry. Il était si proche, le souffle coupé, il força le Harry du rêve à ouvrir les yeux, mais tout ce qu'il vit, était un auvent sombre au-dessus de lui et une tête de cheveux noirs blotti contre son cou. Le Harry du rêve ferma les yeux avec un gémissement, puis il avait dit la dernière chose que Severus n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir entendre sortant de ses lèvres.

« _Severus_ » son nom glissant de ses lèvres comme si c'était naturel. Le choc renvoyant Severus dans son esprit. _Merde _!

Le garçon fantasmait sur lui, souvent apparemment. Cette pensée envoya une secousse à son sexe déjà excité. _Zut ! _Cela ne suffirait pas. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de prendre ses distances avec le garçon. Il avait encore un an et demi avant les ASPIC du garçon. Il ne pouvait pas penser à l'enfant de cette façon, étaler sur son lit, l'accueillir si facilement, en respirant son nom dans _cette _façon.

Severus se caressait déjà avant même de réaliser que sa main avait bougé. Il devait trouver un moyen de décourager discrètement les fantasmes de Potter. Mais pour l'instant… Severus posa sa tête en arrière contre la chaise et ferma les yeux. Il utilisait son pouce pour répandre le pré-sperme autour de la tête de son sexe, lubrifiant sa longueur. Il laissa les encouragements chuchotés de Harry l'envahir tandis que sa main tirait sur son sexe.

Il pensa au doux sourire d'Harry, à son rire riche, au scintillement dans ses yeux quand il montrait de la folie. La façon dont il s'est mordu la lèvre inférieure lors du tranchage des ingrédients. Ses longs cils flottant sur des yeux tellement verts. Des yeux qui l'avaient étudié avec convoitise et désir il n'y a pas si longtemps. Severus pompa plus fort, les gémissements d'Harry résonnant dans son esprit.

_Oui. S'il vous plaît. _

Harry voulait _ça_, le voulait _lui_, il l'avait rêvé et fantasmé sur les lèvres de Severus sur son sexe, sa main pompant Harry jusqu'à son terme. _Oh mon Dieu ! _Les hanches de Severus se contractèrent sur la chaise tandis que sa semence débordait sur sa main.

Le lendemain matin, Severus avait disposé une copie de _Légilimencie et Occlumencie : Comprendre l'Esprit,_ et une petite note sur le plateau de petit déjeuner de Potter :

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Il me vient à l'esprit que j'aurais peut-être avancé trop vite dans l'Occlumencie avant d'être bien préparé. Lisez le livre ci-joint aujourd'hui au lieu de l'herbologie._

_-S._

OoOoO

« Monsieur Potter, » Severus pressa sa main contre sa tempe, « le moins que vous puissiez faire est de faire semblant d'essayer. »

Le garçon lui lança un regard noir d'où il était étendu sur le sol. Il se releva et dépoussiéra sa robe.

« Peut-être, Professeur », il dit le titre avec dérision, « que si vous n'aviez pas fait de votre mieux pour me provoquer à l'avance, nous pourrions faire des progrès. Vos propres professeurs vous ont-ils testé avant de vous enseigner ? »

Severus réprima l'envie de rouler des yeux.

« Je vous ai donné un livre à lire. »

« Ah, eh bien, cela change tout, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que je vous fournirai une recette de potions et ensuite je vous soutiendrai en me moquant de vos capacités en essayant de la brasser. Après tout, vous aurez la recette, Monsieur, » ajouta-t-il après coup.

Severus traversa la pièce, sa baguette pointée sur le garçon.

« Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi, Potter. »

Le garçon baissa les yeux avec mépris sur la baguette puis sur Severus.

« Ne pointez pas cette chose sur moi à moins que vous ne prévoyiez de l'utiliser. »

Severus sentit quelque chose lui piquer le ventre et baissa les yeux pour voir la propre baguette du garçon pressée contre sa robe. Il ricana.

« Voyons voir si vous pouvez bloquer ça, Potter. » Il vit un éclair d'appréhension traverser le visage du garçon et eut un sourire narquois. « Imperio. » Il regarda les yeux verts devenir vides, comme s'il n'y avait aucune pensée derrière eux. Severus sourit de satisfaction. Maintenant qu'allait-il lui demander ?

Il pourrait faire sauter le garçon comme un idiot. Ou le mettre à genoux et le faire implorer pardon. Une image mentale du garçon à genoux, la bouche ouverte, les lèvres scintillantes, brilla dans l'esprit de Severus. Il secoua la tête. Non !

« Sautez, Potter. »

Il regarda avec satisfaction le garçon plier les genoux. Le sourire glissa des lèvres de Severus alors que le garçon se figeait dans cette position, un regard étrange dans les yeux. Après presque une minute complète, son corps se contracta étrangement, repoussant Severus en arrière et brisant la malédiction.

Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant que le garçon ne parle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

Severus ouvrit la bouche, mais les mots lui manquèrent.

« C'est ... Vous ... » Il secoua mentalement la tête pour vider son esprit. « Comment diable avez-vous fait ça, Potter ? »

Le garçon lui fit un sourire narquois.

« Langage, professeur. »

Severus le regarda.

« C'était le sort _Imperium_. Un impardonnable. Vous n'auriez pas dû être capable de le combattre. Comment avez-vous réussit à y résister ? »

Le garçon haussa les épaules. « Je ne voulais pas sauter. »

Severus cligna des yeux, essayant de traiter ses mots. « Vous ne vouliez pas ... alors, vous ... ne l'avez juste pas fait ? »

Le garçon se tourna et se dirigea vers le canapé et s'assit. « Eh bien, ce n'était pas aussi simple. J'ai dû lutter. Une partie de mon esprit me criait de sauter et l'autre partie me disait _pourquoi le devrais – je ? Je ne veux pas._ Donc, je ne l'ai pas fait. »

Severus passa une main sur son visage avant de traverser la pièce et de tirer sur la sonnette. Une minute plus tard, le majordome apparut.

« Nous aurons besoin d'un plateau de thé adéquat dans une heure et veuillez informer Sir Lupin que Lord Potter ne le verra pas cet après-midi. »

Le majordome s'inclina légèrement.

« Oui, monsieur. Très bien, monsieur. »

Il se tourna et partit avant que le garçon se lève d'un bond.

« Hey ! C'est ma maison et c'est mon majordome. Vous ne pouvez pas simplement le commander. »

« Je crois que je viens de le faire, Monsieur Potter. Votre majordome est un homme intelligent. Nous avons du travail à faire. » Il pointa sa baguette sur le garçon. « Imperio. »

Cela ne pris que quelques fois au garçon avant qu'il ne puisse résister complètement à la malédiction. Severus était agréablement surpris, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas dit au garçon. Merlin savait qu'il était assez arrogant. Après une dernière tentative pour lancer l'Imperium sur le garçon, il baissa sa baguette et indiqua le chariot à thé qui avait été apporté par une femme de chambre. Le garçon se dirigea vers celui-ci et attrapa un petit sandwich.

« C'est le même concept avec l'Occlumencie, Monsieur Potter. Si vous ne voulez pas de moi dans vos souvenirs, vous devez le contrôler. »

Le garçon attrapa un autre sandwich et le regarda comme s'il contenait les réponses aux questions de la vie. Severus se dirigea vers le chariot à thé et se servit une tasse. Le liquide chaud apaisa sa gorge sèche. Il attrapa un sandwich et mordit dans le concombre et le cresson frais.

« Comment faites-vous ? » demanda Harry.

Severus leva les yeux vers le garçon qui avait finalement mordu dans son deuxième sandwich.

« Quoi ? »

« Comment résistez-vous au sort _Legilimens_ ? Je veux dire, sûrement quelqu'un a déjà dû essayer sur vous, Monsieur ? »

« J'ai beaucoup de méthodes, Potter. Il y a des barrières que j'ai érigées dans mon esprit. Parfois, je conduis les lanceurs de sorts à certains souvenirs ou je leur laisse seulement voir de faux souvenirs. »

Il regarda le garçon mâcher pensivement et tendit la main vers l'autre tasse de thé, fixant le thé de Potter automatiquement. Il pressa la tasse dans la main du garçon. Potter la prit et but distraitement une gorgée. Il recula brusquement et regarda le thé puis dirigea son regard vers Severus. _Merde_ ! Severus garda son visage vide, comme s'il était naturel pour lui de savoir exactement comment le garçon prenait son thé.

« Hum, merci, Professeur. » Severus acquiesça et resta silencieux tandis que Potter buvait son thé. Finalement, le garçon hocha la tête comme s'il venait de prendre une décision et plaça sa tasse sur le chariot.

« C'est bon, professeur. Essayons encore. »

Severus le regarda reculer vers le canapé et se tint face à lui. Il posa sa tasse et leva sa baguette,

« Legilimens. »

Il regardait un gros garçon montrer un nouvel ensemble de peinture, lui disant qu'il allait avoir un professeur d'art. Retour à la maison de campagne, sautant dans un lac pour sauver un sac de chiots à moitié noyés. Un étranger aux cheveux noirs tendit la main, le tirant d'un vide noir, un doux sourire sur le visage. _Parrain ? Il avait un parrain ? Et cet homme allait l'éloigner de ces gens ?_

Il était en haut de l'escalier, parlant à un portrait, la femme était vieille mais vibrante, un scintillement dans son œil comme un objet unidimensionnel. Il était à Poudlard, tard dans la nuit, en train de parler à Weasley dans son dortoir, ils se moquaient de Malfoy. Il y avait une rue parisienne vide, tard dans la nuit. Une bibliothèque pleine de livres. Un champ de fleurs bleues et rouges. Il était entouré de gens, riant, lui souriant.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Harry, » son parrain lui sourit, lui tendit un cadeau. Une boîte bleue de la taille de sa main. Il ouvrit le couvercle pour trouver une tabatière gravée de l'écusson Potter. « Pour quand tu seras plus vieux, » avertit Lupin. Il sourit à ses oncles avant de se replier. Severus fut poussé à travers un mur de briques et retomba en lui.

Il entendit un petit halètement et regarda pour voir le garçon s'effondrer contre le dossier du canapé. Severus se dirigea vers lui et s'agenouilla, tirant les mains froides du garçon dans les siennes.

« Potter. » Il gifla légèrement le garçon sur la joue. « Potter, réveillez-vous. Revenez vers moi. »

Les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent et un sourire bas glissa sur son visage.

« Je l'ai fait. » Il leva les yeux vers Severus, un sourire éclatant accroché à son cœur. « Je l'ai fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus sourit doucement à l'enthousiasme du garçon et lui serra la main.

« Oui vous l'avez fait. » Les yeux du garçon tombèrent à l'endroit où leurs mains se rencontrèrent puis revinrent les yeux vers Severus. Severus retira sa main et se leva, reculant. « C'était votre anniversaire l'été dernier ? » Il regarda le garçon.

Potter secoua la tête. « Je n'ai jamais eu d'anniversaire. »

Quelque chose s'accrochait au cœur de Severus, même sa propre mère, intimidée et modérée comme elle l'avait été, avait fêté son anniversaire. « Et les fleurs. De quelle couleur étaient les fleurs ? »

Le garçon secoua de nouveau la tête. « Je n'ai jamais vu de fleurs fleurir dans ce champ. »

Severus le regarda avec admiration et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de lui.

« Expliquez-moi, Potter. Dites-moi ce que vous avez fait. »

« Eh bien, vous avez dit que vous dirigiez le lanceur de sorts et lui montriez ce que vous vouliez qu'il voit. Alors je pensais que c'était peut-être comme rêver. Parfois, je rêve de- » Severus vit la légère rougeur traverser les joues du garçon, « de choses dont je ne veux pas nécessairement me souvenir. Alors, je change le rêve. J'en fait quelque chose que je souhaiterais qu'il soit arrivé ou comment je voudrais qu'elle soit. »

Severus était content que le garçon soit trop nerveux pour le regarder car il était sûr que son propre visage était rose au souvenir de la façon dont le garçon avait changé un "certain" rêve.

« C'est donc ce que j'ai fait. » Il se retourna vers Severus, la tristesse emplit ses yeux. « Je n'ai pas pu sauver les chiots. Il était trop tard. Alors j'ai pensé au jour où Sirius est venu me chercher et m'a ramené chez moi. Rosmerta, le portrait, » le garçon sourit et Severus pensa qu'il se souvenait à peine du portrait, « elle était tellement sympathique. La première femme à me sourire. »

Severus haussa un sourcil et Harry renifla.

« Ne vous moquez pas, j'avais dix ans ! Et quand je vous montrais Ron, je pensais que si quelqu'un essayait d'utiliser la Légilimancie pour me contrôler, ce n'était probablement pas une bonne chose de leur montrer les personnes importantes de ma vie, » Severus eut un pincement au cœur aux mots du garçon. _Arrête ça ! _Il n'était que le tuteur du garçon. Severus repoussa cette pensée. « Alors je me suis demandé si je pouvais changer mes souvenirs, en faire de faux, comme vous l'aviez dit. Comme mes rêves. »

Il sourit à Severus qui lui retourna un sourire.

« Oui. Vous l'avez fait, Monsieur Potter. Peut-être que nous pouvons réessayer. »

Le garçon hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**A bientôt pour la suite !**

**Bises**

**Gaeill**


	8. Festivités

**Chapitre 8 : Festivités**

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Potter ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers le ton suspect de son tuteur et sourit, aussi angéliquement qu'il l'espérait.

« Rien, professeur. »

L'homme le regarda avec mépris, « J'en doute, Potter. Vous êtes penché sur ce bureau depuis près d'une heure. Que faites-vous ? »

Harry baissa les yeux sur le parchemin sur le bureau et remonta vers son tuteur.

« Je commence une nouvelle tradition, Professeur. »

« Ah oui ? » » Demanda l'homme, son délicieux sourcil s'arqua. Il traversa la pièce et s'assit sur une chaise en face du bureau. « Et quelle tradition serait-ce ? Ignorer vos études ? »

Harry rougit. « Je n'ignores pas mes études, Professeur. Je les mets simplement en attente pendant quelques heures. J'ai décidé que lorsque je prendrai le poste de Seigneur du manoir l'année prochaine, je devrais donner l'exemple. » Harry tenait une liste entre ses doigts. « Je prépare une fête au village pour la saison de Noël. Rien d'extraordinaire, remarquez-vous. Une fête d'illuminations de Noël pour le village après la messe. »

Le professeur pencha la tête sur le côté. « Ne retournerez-vous pas à Londres avec Sir Lupin pour les vacances ? »

Harry rit, « Vous espériez une pause, Professeur ? » Harry secoua légèrement la tête. « Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi aussi facilement. » Une pensée vint à l'esprit de Harry et il fronça les sourcils. « À moins que vous n'ayez des plans ? Si vous devez partir alors- »

Snape secoua la tête, coupant Harry. « Non. Je ne vais nulle part. Je suppose que vous êtes aussi coincé avec moi. »

Un petit frisson jaillit de la colonne vertébrale d'Harry, et il dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas sourire comme un idiot. Il regarda le parchemin dans sa main, plus pour éclaircir son esprit que pour le relire. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, la suçant entre ses dents pendant que son esprit parcourait la liste pour la centième fois. Il savait juste qu'il oubliait quelque chose. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure plusieurs fois avant qu'un bruit ne le ramène dans la pièce. Il leva les yeux pour voir une expression douloureuse sur le visage du tuteur.

« Oh, désolé, Professeur. J'étais en train de réfléchir. J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. »

Snape tendit sa main. « Je vais m'en occuper. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience dans l'organisation de festivités mais, vous connaissant, c'est très probablement une petite affaire qui vous a échappé. »

Harry tendit le papier à l'homme et regarda avec anxiété ses yeux parcourir le document. Harry regarda les longs doigts de l'homme tapoter le dos de la page. Il avait encore rêvé de ces doigts la nuit dernière. Le touchant, effleurant sa chair sensible, caressant ses cheveux ébouriffés alors que leurs bouches se pressaient l'une contre l'autre. Harry n'essayait plus d'arrêter les rêves, il les encourageait en fait en se délectant de leur nature pécheresse.

ll avait trouvé un livre, caché dans la bibliothèque, avec un chapitre sur la préparation à la pénétration anale. Harry n'était pas encore assez courageux pour le faire lui-même, mais la nuit dernière, il avait très certainement fantasmé sur ces longs doigts glissant en lui. Harry secoua la tête, effaçant l'image, ne voulant pas que son sexe durcisse.

« Eh bien, vous n'avez rien prévu pour divertir les enfants, Potter ? » La voix de Snape traversa ses pensées. Harry le regarda. « Après le dîner que vous avez planifié, les villageois voudront converser, se mêler. Vous avez expliqué cela avec le Brandy et les vins supplémentaires, mais que feront les enfants pendant que leurs parents bavarderont ? Vous les ferez courir dans la maison, en glissant sur la rampe de l'escalier ? »

« Oh, je n'y avais pas pensé. Que proposez-vous ? » Harry regarda Snape avec interrogation et l'homme sembla choqué, comme s'il était surpris qu'Harry lui demande son avis à lui parmi tous.

« Je ne sais pas, Potter. Je n'ai jamais planifié que des cours pour enfants. Voulez-vous que je leur apprenne à brasser un filtre de paix ? Ou peut-être une potion de sobriété pour leurs parents le lendemain matin ? »

Harry fronça le nez. « Eh bien, à quel genre de jeux jouiez-vous enfant ? » Harry se pencha en avant, désireux de satisfaire sa curiosité sur une toute petite partie du passé de cet homme.

Snape resta silencieux pendant plusieurs instants, et Harry pensa qu'il ne répondrait pas. Quelque chose brilla dans les yeux du tuteur.

« Vous n'avez pas eu d'enfance, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose que non. J'envie Ron pour ça. Il a des frères et sœur, des parents qui l'aiment, il a eu le temps d'être un enfant. » Harry se leva et tendit sa main vers le parchemin. « Je crois que je vais aller demander à femme de chambre, Emily. Elle a plusieurs frères et sœurs, je crois. Elle saura quels jeux sont les meilleurs. »

La femme de chambre avait en effet plusieurs idées sur les jeux que les enfants pourraient apprécier. Harry passait pas mal de temps avec la jeune fille ainsi qu'avec le cuisinier et le majordome, obtenant leurs commentaires et leurs propositions. Severus accéléra la scolarité du garçon, il était plus avancé que la plupart des sorciers de son âge, donc il sentit qu'il serait acceptable pour le garçon de s'occuper de ses autres tâches.

Le garçon aimait donner, adorait faire des choses pour son entourage. Au cours du mois précédant les festivités de Noël, le garçon était devenu plus animé, plus vivant. Ses yeux brillaient d'une luminosité particulière ; il semblait incapable de rester assis pendant un certain temps. Son excitation était contagieuse. Severus se retrouva à sourire indulgemment au garçon pendant leur dîner alors qu'il parlait des plans pour les festivités.

La cérémonie des illuminations de Noël s'était étendue à une fête de décoration pour les femmes et les enfants. De plus en plus, Severus se retrouva à penser au garçon longtemps dans la soirée. Il n'avait pas envahi à nouveau les rêves du garçon, même si parfois c'était tentant.

Le garçon était un puzzle, une énigme. Il savait que Harry avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie dans un foyer violent, sans amour et sans soins. Pourtant, il était une personne si aimante et réfléchie. Le sauvetage de Black l'avait libéré d'une prison et projeté dans une autre. Certes une prison de luxe, mais une prison néanmoins, pourtant Harry avait refusé cette fois de permettre à sa nouvelle prison de le retenir.

Il repoussait constamment ses limites, faisant ce _qu'il_ voulait dans les limites de ce qu'il était obligé d'accepter. Severus pouvait voir le garçon grandir et devenir l'homme qu'il serait. Un jour bientôt, il n'y aurait personne pour contrôler le garçon. Black menait une bataille perdue, même Lupin pouvait le voir les quelques fois qu'il avait visité le domaine.

Le garçon devenait un homme, et Severus luttait contre cette révélation. Il avait eu de nombreux élèves, garçons et filles, qu'il avait vu grandir en sorcières et sorciers, puissants et beaux. Mais aucun ne l'avait affecté comme Harry l'avait fait. Personne ne lui avait donné envie de les envelopper dans ses bras, de les protéger et en même temps de leur laisser la liberté de grandir, d'étendre leurs ailes et de devenir la meilleure personne possible.

Aucun d'eux ne lui avait souri comme Harry, comme s'ils partageaient un secret. C'était ses sourires qui hantaient ses rêves la nuit. Les yeux scintillants d'Harry, son rire éclatant, ses lèvres qui prononçaient son nom, le chuchotaient dans ses souvenirs. C'était le sourire d'Harry auquel Severus pensait quand il se réveillait, souffrant de besoin. Les lèvres roses de Harry qui remplissaient son esprit quand il se caressait et que ses doigts glissaient dans son trou gourmand.

Severus savait que c'était mal. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas avoir ces sentiments pour le garçon. Mais le garçon avait un moyen de l'attirer dans son monde. Il attirait Severus, en apprenait davantage sur lui en tant que personne et pas seulement en tant que tuteur à tolérer. En résumé, Severus devait faire face à son attirance pour le garçon et à la complication supplémentaire de sa tendresse croissante envers la progéniture de James Potter.

OoOoO

Harry était heureux des festivités. Les femmes et les enfants avaient fait un beau travail de décoration au manoir. Les hommes étaient revenus avec un grand arbre et d'une manière ou d'une autre, avaient réussi à le faire entrer dans le manoir, entourés de rires et de gaieté. À un moment, Harry leva les yeux, un rire s'échappant de ses lèvres pour voir Snape regarder depuis la cage d'escalier, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres.

Le cœur de Harry rata un battement et il tourna la tête avant que le tuteur ne remarque qu'il le regardait. Le sourire se transforma rapidement en un ricanement avant que l'homme ne se retourne et ne remonte à l'étage. Harry secoua la tête, l'homme était une telle énigme.

Ils lancèrent finalement les festivités, et William prononça un discours, souhaitant la bienvenue au nouveau Lord Potter et lui souhaitant une longue et heureuse vie. Harry rougit et prit une torche pour allumer une nouvelle bûche sous les applaudissements et les rires. Harry dut retenir ses larmes au bonheur qui menaçait de le submerger. C'était incroyable de réaliser à quel point cet endroit était devenu une maison au cours de la dernière année.

Beaucoup plus tard, après que le dernier invité se soit dirigé vers la maison pour le dîner, Harry alla trouver Snape. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de l'homme et l'ouvrit quand celui-ci lui ordonna d'entrer. Snape était assis sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée, le _Daily Prophet_ replié sur ses genoux. Harry observa ses cheveux mouillés et la robe de soie verte qui semblait s'accrocher à sa silhouette musclée. Un souvenir de la finale de la Coupe du monde avec Snape dans une simple serviette, traversa son esprit.

« Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je me lève, Potter. Je viens de me mettre à l'aise. Que voulez-vous ? »

_« Vous ! »_ La pensée glissa dans l'esprit d'Harry, et il se sentit rougir. « J-je voulais juste savoir si vous comptiez assister à l'office demain matin ? » Dieu savait qu'il devait demander pardon pour les pensées dans sa tête.

Snape tendit la main et prit son verre de cognac, son bras étirant la robe juste assez pour exposer une zone de poils noirs sur la peau pâle. Harry se lécha les lèvres tandis que Snape buvait une gorgée.

« Je suppose que ma mère m'a inculqué un certain sens de la tradition. Oui, Potter, je vais assister à l'office. » Les yeux noirs se levèrent pour rencontrer ceux de Harry. « Et vous ? »

Harry acquiesça. En fait, il serait sur le premier banc, à genoux, implorant l'absolution après les fantasmes auquel il allait se livrer ce soir. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Oui, j'irais. Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher. Et dormir. »

Harry se précipita hors de la pièce et se dirigea vers sa chambre ouverte. Il arracha ses vêtements tout en envoyant un sort de verrouillage à la porte, suivi rapidement d'un sort de silence. Il se débattit avec son pantalon car il s'était habitué aux robes faciles à enlever et grimpa sur son lit nu. Il attrapa une petite bouteille sur la table de nuit qu'il avait mise il y a des semaines pour se sentir courageux.

Ce soir, c'était la nuit.

Il pointa sa baguette sur la cheminée et baissa la flamme, abaissant la lumière juste à la bonne intensité. Il s'allongea sur l'oreiller et plia ses genoux, plaquant ses pieds contre le matelas. Il ferma les yeux et se rappela le souvenir de Snape assis près du feu, le journal sur ses genoux, sa robe verte légèrement ouverte. Harry manqua la vague alerte dans son esprit qui était venue l'avertir qu'il n'était pas seul, mais il l'ignora.

Harry imagina qu'il était devant Snape, retirant le papier de ses genoux et le jetant de côté. Il se pencha en avant et pressa ses lèvres contre la toison de poil exposée avant de glisser sur les genoux de Snape, le chevauchant. Il remonta sa bouche le long du cou mince, embrassant son chemin jusqu'aux lèvres tendres. Il pressa ses hanches en avant, frottant son érection contre celle de l'amant de son rêve.

« Ah, Harry, » murmura son rêve, enroulant ses mains autour des cuisses de Harry et le maintenant collé contre lui.

« Touche-moi, Severus, » plaida Harry. Des mains se déplacèrent sur ses mamelons sensibles, glissèrent le long de son ventre ferme et encerclèrent sa queue dure. « Mmm. »

Harry déplaça sa main de haut en bas sur son sexe. « Ah, Severus. Dieux, je… je vais le faire ce soir. Tu veux me regarder ? »

Dans son fantasme, Severus hocha la tête. « Oui, Harry. Glisse tes doigts dans ton cul et pense à moi. »

« Je- j'aimerais que ce _soit_ toi. »

« Chut. » Le Severus de son rêve couvrit les lèvres d'Harry des siennes. Harry chercha aveuglément le lubrifiant et plongea ses doigts dedans. Harry se retourna et se releva sur ses genoux alors qu'il continuait à se caresser lentement. Il se pencha et fit glisser ses doigts dégoulinants autour de son anus. Il haleta à la sensation.

« Oui, Harry, » encouragea son fantasme. « Doucement. »

Harry continua de masser son entrée avant de glisser lentement un doigt à l'intérieur. « Ahh. »

« Baises-toi, Harry. Montes ton doigt comme si tu voulais me monter. »

Harry déplaça son doigt dans et hors de son trou, ajoutant un second sur un doux gémissement. Il caressa plusieurs fois avant que ses doigts ne trouvent – « Oh putain. Oui ! » Il frappa encore l'endroit, se baisant. Il lâcha son sexe et se retourna sur le ventre, se calant avec sa main, son sexe libre glissant juste contre le matelas.

Il déplaça sa main plus rapidement, ses doigts martelant contre lui alors qu'il se cambrait. Dans son esprit, c'était les doigts de Severus qui se pressaient contre son point idéal. Se glissant en lui alors que Severus haletait sur lui, chuchotant des mots comme « _tellement serré »_ et _« vient pour moi. » _

« Oh putain, Oh, Severus. Oui. S'il te plait. » Harry pressa sa queue lancinante contre le matelas tandis que son cul se serrait autour de ses doigts.

Au bout du couloir, un autre charme de silence garda d'autres sons étouffés, « Putain, Harry. Oh, oui. »

OoOoO

Le lendemain, les deux hommes assistèrent aux offices du matin de Noël. Pour beaucoup de villageois, c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient le tuteur aux cheveux noirs et ils gardaient leurs distances, son attitude froide n'offrait aucune forme d'invitation ouverte. Les seules fois où un sourire apparaissait sur son visage étaient les moments où il jetait un coup d'œil à son élève et, si l'on y prêtait une attention particulière, il semblait presque rougir de culpabilité. Lord Potter, pour sa part, chantait consciencieusement les hymnes et écoutait le sermon. Puis il rendit visite au vicaire, toujours en faisant attention de ne pas établir de contact visuel avec son tuteur.

Il convenait de noter que ni l'enseignant ni l'élève ne demandèrent pardon des péchés de leur nuit précédente.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**A tout de suite pour le chapitre suivant !**


	9. Souvenirs

**Chapitre 9**** : Souvenirs**

« Si vous avez terminé de planifier les festivités du village, Monsieur Potter, nous pourrions peut-être reprendre nos leçons. »

Harry regarda son tuteur et leva le livre de sortilèges dans sa main.

« Je suis en avance sur vous, Professeur. Je vous remercie de m'avoir donné le temps pour organiser les festivités de Noël. » Harry se glissa sur la chaise derrière le petit bureau.

Snape haussa les épaules. « Vous êtes un lord, Potter. Il est tout aussi important pour vous d'établir des relations avec vos locataires que d'apprendre la magie. Je crois que je l'ai déjà dit avant. »

Harry acquiesça. Oui, il l'avait fait.

« Pourtant, j'ai apprécié. »

Snape se leva du bureau et glissa un livre dans ses mains.

« Rangez votre livre de sortilèges, Potter. Nous allons changer un peu les choses aujourd'hui. »

Harry lui lança un regard surpris alors qu'il fermait le livre et prenait celui que Snape lui tendait.

« Votre parrain insistait pour que vous appreniez l'Occlumencie mais, apparemment, il ne voit pas la nécessité pour vous d'apprendre la Légilimencie. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Une personne puissante et socialement influente comme vous devrait avoir autant d'outils à sa disposition que possible. Par conséquent, j'ai pris le parti de décider qu'il est dans votre meilleur intérêt d'insister pour que je vous enseigne l'art de la Légilimencie, car c'est vous qui payez mon salaire et non votre parrain. »

Harry ne put se retenir de rire. « Oh, bravo, Monsieur ! Oui, je crois que vous avez raison. Je _suis_ celui qui paie votre salaire et c'est _mon_ éducation. Par conséquent, j'insiste pour que vous m'enseigniez la Légilimencie. Je suis déjà à mi-chemin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Snape acquiesça. « Oui, vous l'êtes. Je vous suggère de commencer par lire ce livre. »

Harry baissa les yeux sur le livre. _Légilimencie : l'art de la pénétration mentale. _Il sentit le sang affluer sur ses joues et ouvrit rapidement le livre.

OoOoO

« Donc, au lieu de simplement vous expulser, je vais suivre le lien qui nous relie ? »

Severus hocha la tête, heureux d'avoir donné au garçon le livre à lire, même si le titre rappelait un peu trop ses activités récentes. Severus ne savait toujours pas ce qui l'avait poussé à céder et à utiliser Légilimencie la veille de Noël. Peut-être était-ce dû à la façon dont le garçon l'avait regardé ou du désir et de l'envie qui étaient si clairs dans ses yeux verts. Il ne savait même pas que le garçon connaissait la pénétration anale, encore moins comment utiliser ses doigts pour atteindre l'orgasme. Le souvenir hanterait ses rêves pendant des mois.

« Oui, » répondit-il au garçon. « Je vous permettrai de pénétrer dans mon esprit jusqu'à un certain point. Vous ne pourrez peut-être jamais atteindre une emprise complète sur moi, mais nous avancerons lentement. Trouver un point d'entrée et avancer lentement plus profondément, agréablement et lentement jusqu'à ce que vous soyez à l'aise. Trouver ce qui vous convient le mieux. Le but ultime est que vous puissiez vous glisser facilement, de préférence sans que votre victime ne se rende compte de ce que vous faites. Une pénétration rapide et profonde qui aboutit à une conclusion satisfaisante est toujours votre objectif. » Il regarda le garçon posé sur le canapé, un regard vitreux. « Potter ! Vous m'écoutez ? »

Le garçon sursauta. « Oui, monsieur. Entrer et sortir. Rapide et profond. J'ai compris. »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Severus réalisa que sa formulation n'avait probablement pas été le meilleur choix de mots. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Oui. » Il leur laissa à tous les deux quelques secondes pour se préparer mentalement avant de lever sa baguette. « Legilimens. »

Il était à Poudlard, parcourant les couloirs, discutant avec Weasley. Weasley était parti et il se tenait dans une petite pièce, entourée de murs de briques. Il attendit qu'Harry fasse son pas. Après plusieurs minutes, il brisa la malédiction.

« Je peux vous sentir, mais je ne vous trouve pas. » Haleta Harry

« Je suis entouré de murs, Potter. Vous devez les briser. »

Harry hocha la tête et Severus leva sa baguette.

« Bon sang. »

« Langage, Potter. »

Harry leva les yeux de l'endroit où sa tête reposait dans ses mains. « Cela fait trois semaines, Professeur et je peux à peine vous trouver. »

Snape s'assit sur le canapé à côté de lui. « Il vous a fallu deux mois pour accomplir l'Occlumencie, Potter. »

« Mais il m'a fallu deux semaines pour réaliser la magie sans baguette, Professeur. » Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire ça ?

« Potter, il y a une raison pour laquelle il y a très peu de Legilimens accomplis. C'est un sort difficile à maîtriser. » Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Snape ne reprenne la parole. « Peut-être devrions-nous aborder une approche différente. » Harry le regarda d'un air interrogateur. « On ne sait jamais ce qui va marcher avec vous, Monsieur Potter. » Harry choisit d'accepter cela comme un compliment. « Vous savez ce qu'est une pensine, Potter ? » Harry hocha la tête, il en avait vu une à Poudlard.

« Dumbledore en a une. »

« En avez-vous déjà utilisé une pour visualiser un souvenir ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non. Je n'ai jamais été laissé seul dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour pouvoir l'essayer, » répondit honnêtement Harry.

Snape renifla. « Probablement. Eh bien, venez, alors. »

Harry se leva et le suivit. Snape leur fit monter les escaliers et remonter le couloir jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Snape ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Harry d'entrer avant de fermer et de verrouiller la porte derrière eux. Il se dirigea vers la grande armoire et sortit sa baguette. Il tapa trois fois sur le côté avant de l'ouvrir. Harry se leva, stupéfait de voir un grand bassin debout dans le placard.

« Eh bien, venez, Potter. Vous ne pouvez pas regarder dans une pensine de l'autre côté de la pièce.»

Harry traversa la pièce, regardant Snape fermer les yeux et réfléchir. S'installant enfin sur un souvenir, il utilisa sa baguette pour retirer le brin argenté de sa tête et le conduire à la pensine en attente. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et regarda Harry.

« Je crois que j'ai choisi un souvenir plutôt sûr. Un vrai souvenir, juste pour vous, Monsieur Potter. »

« S'il vous plaît, Professeur, ne me faites pas rougir. Je suis honoré, » dit Harry.

Snape se moqua de lui.

« Regardez dans la pensine, Potter, et laissez le souvenir vous attirer. »

Harry s'avança et regarda dans le bassin. Aussitôt, il se sentit tiré vers l'avant et tomba. Il regarda autour de lui et reconnu une des salles des cachots. La pièce était remplie de meubles en cuir noir et vert, de placards sombres et de crânes. Une aura verte scintillante semblait imprégner toute la pièce et Harry frissonna malgré le feu rugissant. Il y avait plusieurs étudiants assis à une longue table, des livres et des notes éparpillés devant eux. D'autres étudiants étaient dispersés dans la salle, une atmosphère très tamisée semblait aspirer toute joie de la salle. Harry remarqua une crête familière ornant un mur. Poudlard. Ce qui signifiait qu'il devait être chez les...

« Serpentard. »

« Très bien, Monsieur Potter, » Harry se tourna pour voir Snape debout à côté de lui.

« Mais, si c'est votre mémoire, où êtes-vous ? »

Snape pointa son doigt et Harry suivit la direction pour voir un grand blond et dégingandé descendre les escaliers avec un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs regardant le blond avec adoration.

« ... dois être calme, Severus. Cela ne sert à rien de perturber les cinquième et septième années. Les Buses et les Aspics commencent cette semaine. »

Le jeune Severus acquiesça. « Oui, Lucius. Je ne peux pas te remercier assez pour- »

Le blond leva la main pour arrêter le discours.

« Un Serpentard n'accepte pas les remerciements, Severus. Un vrai Serpentard sait que la seule vraie gratification est une faveur égale. Il fait ce qu'il faut pour accumuler une grande dette, on ne sait jamais quand il aura besoin d'une faveur. »

Harry tiqua. « Parlé comme un vrai Malfoy. »

Snape gloussa. «Venez, Potter. Je pense que vous en avez assez vu. »

Harry se sentit tiré en arrière et une fois de plus lui et Snape étaient dans les appartements du tuteur. Harry le regarda fermer la penderie et la tapota avec sa baguette.

« Alors, qu'a-t-il demandé en retour, professeur ? »

Snape le conduisit hors de la pièce et redescendit le couloir.

« Puisque j'excellais en potions, il m'a demandé de préparer une potion d'amour pour lui. »

Harry pensa à la femme à la finale de la Coupe.

« Ça a marché, Monsieur ? »

Snape renifla comme s'il y avait des doutes possibles.

« Pendant environ une heure. Il n'a pas précisé de quelle potion il avait besoin ni du niveau de puissance auquel il souhaitait. Mais la dame était assez amoureuse de lui pendant une bonne partie de l'heure. »

Harry rit alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

« Les Malfoy font les pires erreurs en sous-estimant les gens, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur ? »

Ils atteignirent le bureau et Snape referma la porte pour Harry.

« La plupart des gens arrogants le font, Potter. »

Harry s'assit sur le canapé.

« Alors, comment se pencher sur une pensine est censé m'aider avec la Légilimencie ? »

Snape traversa la pièce et s'installa dans l'un des grands fauteuils face à Harry.

«Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé quand vous avez regardé dans la pensine. Qu'avez-vous ressenti ? »

Harry réfléchit pendant une minute en essayant de mettre la sensation en mots.

« Je me sentais ... C'était comme être sur le rocher au bord du lac. Vous savez, ceux qui sortent de l'eau ? Vous pouvez vous asseoir dessus et balancer les jambes dans l'eau ? » Snape acquiesça mais continua à regarder Harry comme s'il attendait qu'il commence à avoir un sens. « C'était comme si j'étais assis sur ce rocher, regardant vers le bas dans l'étang et que l'eau s'animait et venait pour m'attirer. Comme si j'étais tiré sous l'eau mais pas en train de me noyer. »

Snape acquiesça. « Excellent. Imaginez maintenant que les yeux d'une personne soient sa pensine, ou une piscine, si vous voulez. Imaginez plonger dans cette piscine et découvrir ses secrets. »

« Vous voulez dire, comme les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme ? Ce genre de chose ? »

« Je doute que vous puissiez jamais pénétrer suffisamment profondément pour toucher mon âme, Monsieur Potter. Mais, oui. Ce _genre de chose_ . » Harry sentit ses joues rougir à l'idée de pénétrer Snape mais la repoussa. Snape bougea sur son fauteuil comme s'il était soudainement devenu inconfortable. « Fermez les yeux, Potter, et imaginez-le dans votre esprit avant d'essayer de lancer le sort. » Harry ferma les yeux. Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer les yeux sombres de Snape. Il les imaginait comme des mares sombres.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se verrouilla sur ceux de Snape. Harry leva sa baguette.

« Legilimens. »

Il se tenait dans une pièce pleine de moldus, leur robe et leurs parures brillaient à la lueur des bougies. Une dame lui sourit alors qu'il la conduisait sur la piste de danse. Harry tomba en arrière, atterrissant contre le canapé.

« Ça fait mal. Vous manquez de subtilité et de finesse, Monsieur Potter. »

Harry sourit narquoisement à son tuteur, sa confiance de finalement atteindre la Légilimencie lui donnant un coup de pouce.

« C'est la première fois que vous êtes pénétré, Professeur ? J'ai entendu dire que cela devenait plus facile avec la pratique. »

« S'il vous plaît, sortez votre esprit de la gouttière, Monsieur Potter,» dit Snape avec un petit roulis des yeux.

Harry essaya d'avoir l'air innocent. « Pourquoi, qu'entendez-vous, Professeur ? Peut-être que ce n'est pas moi qui ai l'esprit si fermement retranché dans le caniveau. »

« Je crois qu'il est temps de prendre un thé », le tuteur se tourna et quitta le bureau.

OoOoO

Severus leva les yeux du _Prophète _et regarda par la fenêtre. La pluie battait contre la fenêtre de la bibliothèque. Il détestait les journées comme celles-ci. Trop souvent, cela lui rappelait l'atmosphère sombre de Spinner's End. Le souvenir d'un petit garçon, recroquevillé dans les escaliers alors que son père dominait sa mère, la réprimandant pour des coups, lui vint à l'esprit. Il avait été si heureux de recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard, avait été ravi de pouvoir enfin s'enfuir, même si ce n'était que pour neuf mois de l'année. Il n'aurait à gérer l'intimidation de son père que pendant trois mois. Mais il avait ensuite rencontré James Potter et Sirius Black. Plusieurs étudiants s'étaient rassemblés au poste d'entraîneur à Pré-au-Lard, Potter avait été prompt à souligner que tous les Serpentards étaient mauvais, Black se moquait de ses vêtements d'occasion. Il repoussa le souvenir mais il fut rapidement suivi par un autre encore pire, sa rencontre avec Potter.

Un « Snivellus » ricané, un « _Expelliarmus »_ marmonné.

Severus s'était juré d'apprendre la magie sans baguette. Il pendait dans les airs la tête à l'envers. NON! Il ne voulait pas penser à ces souvenirs. Il les avait enterrés. Pourquoi étaient-ils-

« POTTER ! » Severus sauta de son fauteuil et s'enfuit de la pièce, établissant mentalement bloc mental jusqu'à ce que les images disparaissent. Il ouvrit violemment la porte des appartements de Potter. Le garçon s'assit sur le lit, un air stupéfait sur le visage. Severus traversa lentement la pièce, le réprimandant à chaque pas.

« Vous arrogant, impertinent, insupportable, irrespectueux- »

« Je pense que c'est la même chose qu'impertinent. »

« Harry… Monsieur Potter, que diable pensez-vous être en train de faire ? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'envahir mes pensées privées. »

« Mais je le fait, » dit le garçon, rampant sur ses genoux en posant ses yeux dans ceux de Severus. « Vous avez dit que je devais m'entraîner. Vous avez dit vous-même que je me suis amélioré à la Legilimencie au cours du dernier mois. Je - j'étais juste assis ici », il indiqua le lit sous lui « , et j'ai commencé à réfléchir et je savais que vous étiez la bibliothèque alors j'ai imaginé la bibliothèque et puis j'ai imaginé vos yeux et j'ai jeté un _Legilimens_ et ... » Les yeux du garçon s'élargirent avec étonnement « , et j'étais là. Et vous n'étiez pas sur votre garde. »

Severus souffla. Que pouvait-il vraiment dire ? Le garçon avait raison. Il avait donné sa permission et il avait besoin d'apprendre. Enfer, il _avait_ apparemment appris.

« Pas plus. »

Le garçon hocha la tête. « Oui, Monsieur. Plus d'attaques sournoises. » Il s'arrêta une seconde, « C'est James au fait. » Severus le regarda et cligna des yeux. « Mon deuxième prénom. Vous vouliez l'utiliser plus tôt. Harry James Potter. » Il posa ses fesses sur les talons de ses pieds. « Mais je ne pense pas que vous aimeriez m'appeler comme ça. Est-ce que ils étaient vraiment si mauvais ? Mon père et Sirius ? »

Severus se détourna de lui et se dirigea vers la porte. « Je ne souhaite pas en discuter. »

Il entendit le garçon sortir du lit. « Attendez. » Il était presque à la porte quand il sentit la main sur son bras. « Sev- Professeur, attendez. S'il vous plaît. »

Au ton implorant de la voix du garçon- pas à l'utilisation si proche de son prénom- il s'arrêta et se tourna pour voir un Potter contrit, les yeux baissés. « Je - je sais que ça n'a probablement pas d'importance, ça ne vaut rien, mais je suis désolé. » Les yeux verts se levèrent pour rencontrer le noir de ceux de Snape. « Je suis désolé que mon père ait été un tel imbécile immature. »

« Ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser pour les actions de votre père, Monsieur Potter. »

Le garçon sembla se redresser. « Non. Mais en tant que chef de la famille Potter, il est de mon devoir de m'excuser au nom des Potter pour tout tort commis par un membre, passé ou présent, de cette famille. Je regrette sincèrement toutes les peines que les actes de mes proches vous ont causé, Professeur Snape. »

Severus cligna des yeux vers le garçon devant lui. Il ressemblait tellement à son père, pourtant il était si différent du garçon avec qui il était allé à l'école.

«Vous ne cessez de me surprendre, Potter. » Il hocha la tête une fois, « Très bien, j'accepte les excuses au nom des Potter. Merci. »

Le garçon hocha la tête et tendit la main. Severus la prit et son cœur s'arrêta presque alors qu'une douce chaleur l'enveloppait. Des doigts puissants agrippèrent sa main le serrant légèrement et lentement, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas perdre le contact avant de glisser hors de sa main. Il regarda le jeune homme avec un nouveau respect, qui s'estompa à la seconde où le garçon ouvrit la bouche.

« Alors dites-moi, Professeur, » le garçon eut un sourire narquois, « est-ce que ça vous a fait mal cette fois-ci ? »

Severus roula des yeux. « Ne soyez pas grossier, Potter. »

Le rire le suivit hors de la pièce.

** A suivre…**

* * *

**A bientôt pour la suite !**

**Bises**

**Gaeill**


	10. Cauchemars

**Chapitre 10**** : Cauchemars**

Harry prit une profonde inspiration d'air frais et pur, il y avait un léger soupçon de pluie et il sourit. Il adorait être ici, loin de l'agitation de Londres. Il avait appris à apprécier le domaine au cours de l'année passée.

« Potter, essayez de suivre. » Harry revint au présent et accéléra son rythme pour rattraper son tuteur, son panier rebondissant contre sa jambe. « Nous devons transporter les champignons dans la salle de séchage le plus rapidement possible. »

Harry hocha la tête alors qu'ils entraient dans le hall et se dirigeaient vers la cuisine. Snape le questionna sur les utilisations et les techniques de séchage des champignons qu'ils avaient cueilli après que la pluie eut cessé ce matin. Harry récita les réponses en marchant. Il fit une pause lorsque Snape se tourna et ouvrit une porte menant aux caves.

« Là-bas ? » Il déglutit par réflexe.

« Oui, Potter. Il y a une excellente pièce juste à l'intérieur de la cave à vin, parfaite pour ces spécimens. »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'était pas entré dans une cave depuis cinq ans. Remus inspectait celle-ci de temps en temps, et Harry n'avait pas besoin d'entrer dans celle chez Sirius. Il prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans la cage d'escalier presque sombre.

_« Allez, mon garçon. N'aggrave pas ta situation. »_

Harry pressa sa main contre le mur, lui permettant de se guider vers le bas alors qu'il suivait Snape, la torche vacillante à côté de la porte l'éclairant.

_« Nous ne supporterons plus tes monstruosités. »_

Harry prit une autre inspiration profonde. Ça allait aller. Il était avec Snape. Son tuteur. Le professeur ne laisserait rien lui arriver. Snape entra dans une petite pièce.

« Allez, Potter. Ce panier ne va pas se décharger tout seul. »

Harry fit un pas dans la petite pièce, essayant de garder sa respiration régulière. S'il ne regardait pas les murs, il ne les verrait pas se refermer autour de lui. S'il se concentrait sur sa respiration, il n'entendrait pas les voix.

_« Monstre ... Tu es répugnant ...»_

« Donnez-moi le panier, Potter. »

_«Garçon bizarre. Tu ne blâmeras pas mon précieux Dudley pour tes actions. »_

_Vernon tendit la main vers le bras de Harry, sans doute pour le tirer plus loin dans le petit placard sombre. _

Harry recula brusquement, frappant contre la porte, l'envoyant se refermer et plonger la pièce dans l'obscurité. D'instinct, Harry tomba à genoux, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. S'il protégeait son estomac, il serait capable de garder la nourriture. Il aurait besoin d'énergie pour durer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau nourri. Sachant que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver la douleur mais incapable de ne pas le faire, il se tendit, attendant le premier coup.

Severus chercha sa baguette dans le noir. Quel était le problème avec le garçon? Ses doigts frôlèrent le bâton en bois familier.

_«_ Lumos._ »_

Severus se figea. Harry était au sol, à genoux, enroulé en une boule serrée, ses mains couvraient sa tête alors qu'il se balançait d'avant en arrière. D'une certaine manière, il avait rétréci, vieilli, il n'était plus aussi confiant et arrogant qu'un jeune homme de seize ans. C'était un petit enfant terrifié.

« S'il vous plaît. Je jure que ce n'était pas moi, Monsieur, » gémit le garçon.

Severus tressaillit au son de la terreur dans ses mots et se mit à genoux à côté du garçon.

« Harry- » Il tendit la main mais retira sa main au gémissement du garçon.

« C'était Dudley, Monsieur. Je le jure. Je ne mens pas. Ce n'était pas moi, mon oncle. Ce n'était pas moi, » dit-il avec un autre gémissement.

« Harry. Reviens à moi, » supplia Severus. Il plaça une main sur l'épaule du garçon. « Allez, mon garçon. »

Et soudainement, Harry n'était plus le petit enfant effrayé. Il se leva, repoussant Severus en arrière, le renversant, ses yeux verts scintillant de fureur. Un flash de mémoire traversa l'esprit de Severus. Lupin se tenant à une porte, la tristesse remplissant ses yeux. «Pour votre propre sécurité, il vaudrait mieux que vous vous absteniez de qualifier le jeune Harry de « garçon ».» Pourtant, il avait continué à se référer à lui comme un « garçon» même si ce n'était que dans son esprit. Et le mot avait glissé.

Harry se tenait au dessus de lui maintenant, ne voyant pas son tuteur.

« Je ne suis pas « Garçon ». J'ai un nom. Vous ne reprendrez plus jamais mon identité. Je ne vous le permettrais plus. Plus jamais. »

Severus vit le flash de la baguette et lança un sort de protection une fraction de seconde avant que la lumière bleue ne remplisse la pièce. La lumière pulsa à travers la pièce, provenant de Harry lui-même. Severus le regarda sous le choc tandis que la lumière continuait à pulser hors de lui alors même qu'il s'évanouissait et retombait contre la porte, glissant lentement au sol.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes, ou peut-être seulement quelques très longues secondes, avant que la lumière ne diminue, laissant le bouclier de Severus comme seule source de lumière dans la pièce. Il jeta un autre _Lumos _et rampa vers Potter. Il laissa échapper un souffle de soulagement quand il vit la lente montée et la descente de la poitrine du garç- Non, la poitrine de Harry.

Il plaça sa main sur la poitrine d'Harry, sentant le fort battement de son cœur. Il toucha les joues et le front de Harry, recherchant toute trace de fièvre. Il passa ses mains sur Harry, vérifiant si des os étaient cassés ou toute autre blessure. Lorsqu'il fut convaincu que le seul problème d'Harry était l'épuisement magique, il se leva et souleva Harry dans ses bras, le corps mou presque sans vie dans ses bras. Il le porta dans les escaliers, avec l'intention d'emmener Harry dans sa chambre. Il y eut un petit halètement lorsqu'il entra dans le hall et il se tourna pour voir la petite femme de chambre. Quel était son nom ? Elly ? Emma ? Harry l'aurait su.

« Dites à Cook de préparer un ragoût pour le dîner de Lord Potter. Il aura besoin de nutriments quand il se réveillera. Ensuite, allez dans mon laboratoire et prenez la bouteille rouge de l'étagère et apportez-la dans sa chambre. » La fille hocha la tête, regardant toujours Harry. « Regardez-moi, mon enfant ! » Les yeux des filles se posèrent sur les siens. « La bouteille rouge. »

Elle fit rapidement la révérence. « Oui, Monsieur. Tout de suite, Monsieur. »

Elle s'enfuit et Severus continua à travers le hall et monta les escaliers. Harry grogna et marmonna contre la poitrine de Severus.

« Chut Harry. Rendors-toi. Repose-toi. » Harry se blottit contre sa poitrine, et Severus craignit que son cœur battant ne le réveille.

Il atteignit les appartements d'Harry et le coucha sur le lit, remontant les couvertures autour de sa poitrine. Severus accéda à une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit. Une minute plus tard, Severus entendit le son indubitable de pieds qui couraient et la petite femme de chambre se précipita dans la pièce en tendant une bouteille rouge. Il la lui prit et enleva le bouchon. Il se pencha sur Harry et fit couler le contenu dans sa bouche, reconnaissant quand Harry déglutit sans difficultés. Il replaça le bouchon et posa la bouteille vide sur la petite table avant de se rasseoir. Cela lui prit une minute pour réaliser qu'il n'était pas seul. Il se tourna pour voir la femme de chambre toujours debout, ses mains tordant son tablier. Ses yeux passèrent de Harry à Severus.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien, Monsieur ? »

Severus acquiesça. « Il a besoin de repos. Mais, oui, il ira très bien. Il s'est effondré d'épuisement. »

Elle acquiesça sciemment. « C'est déjà arrivé une fois dans ma famille. »

Severus se détourna de Harry pour regarder la jeune femme d'un air interrogateur. « Quand ma sœur était plus jeune, avant qu'elle n'ait appris à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Frank, mon frère, l'a rendue folle et quelque chose de terrible est arrivé. Elle a presque détruit notre maison et s'est endormie pendant près d'une semaine. Frank a eut très peur. »

« Êtes-vous- »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, monsieur. Je suis une moldue. Tout comme ma mère. Mais mon père est né cracmol et avec sept enfants ... »

Severus acquiesça. « Combien ? »

« Juste deux. Ma sœur aînée, Mary et le petit Timmy. Il recevra sa lettre cette année. »

« Et quel est votre nom ? »

« Emily, Monsieur. Emily Cottager. »

Severus acquiesça. « Très bien, Emily. Dites à votre mère de venir voir sa Seigneurie quand il se sentira mieux. Et amenez le garçon. Lord Potter voudra voir l'enfant qu'il doit parrainer. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Elle avait ce que l'offre de parrainage signifierait pour leur famille. Pour Timmy. Elle fit la révérence. « Je-merci, Monsieur. Je-je- »

« Vous avez besoin de vérifier le souper de sa Seigneuries. Oui, allez-y. »

Severus agita la main et, reconnaissant d'avoir la chance de maîtriser ses émotions devant la jeune fille, il se glissa sur la chaise pour attendre qu'Harry se réveille.

OoOoO

Harry ne se souvenait pas être allé se coucher, mais il était définitivement dans son lit quand il se réveilla. Il se releva lentement et fut surpris par un mouvement rapide à côté de lui. Il attrapa sa baguette.

« Doucement, Potter. Ce n'est que moi. »

Harry cligna des yeux lorsque Snape jeta un _Lumos_ et alluma une bougie.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air groggy alors qu'il se mettait en position assise.

Un regard peiné traversa le visage du professeur.

« Vous avez eu un ... épisode de panique. Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ? »

Harry réfléchit un instant. Il se souvenait de l'odeur de la pluie lorsqu'ils avaient ramassé les champignons. Le poids du panier car il tapait sa jambe à chaque pas.

« Vous vouliez que je vous suive dans les caves. Vous avez dit qu'il y avait une pièce parfaite pour sécher les champignons. J'y suis allé ? »

Snape acquiesça. « Vous y êtes allé. Vous avez fait tout le chemin dans la pièce. Malheureusement, pas le panier que vous portiez. »

Harry tressaillit alors qu'un souvenir brouillé flottait dans son esprit.

« Je vois. Est-ce quand je me suis évanoui, j'ai d'abord demandé pardon ? »

Harry entendit l'amertume dans sa propre voix. Snape ne répondit pas, il n'était pas obligé, Harry pouvait voir la réponse dans les yeux de l'homme. Harry détourna les yeux du regard compatissant, la chaleur se répandant sur son visage. Il sentit la main de Snape couvrir la sienne et s'éloigna, la main de Snape tomba sur ses genoux. Harry pouvait sentir la chaleur contre sa cuisse à travers le drap fin.

« Harry, » il regarda le jeune homme, « vous n'avez pas demandé pardon. Vous avez supplié. Vous ne l'avez pas _demandé_. »

Harry hocha la tête, ne comprenant pas vraiment la distinction mais donnant à l'homme le mérite d'avoir essayé. « Je suis désolé que vous ayez dû en être témoin. »

Snape secoua la tête. « Non, Harry, je suis désolé. Lupin m'avait prévenu et je n'ai pas écouté. » Snape remit sa main sur ses propres genoux et Harry se sentit instantanément dépourvu.

« Vous m'avez appelé mon garçon. » Ce n'était pas une accusation, simplement une constatation.

Snape acquiesça. « Oui. Cela m'a échappé. »

Harry grimaça, se souvenant de la destruction qu'il avait causée dans la bibliothèque de Sirius quand il n'avait que douze ans. « Est-ce que ça va ? Je vous ai ... blessé ? »

Snape secoua la tête, « Je peux être assez rapide avec un _Protego,_ Potter. Je suis professeur depuis presque la moitié de ma vie. » Il se leva et Harry dut réprimer l'envie de le supplier de rester. Il fit signe à un plateau sur la table de chevet que Harry n'avait pas remarqué. « J'ai demandé à Cook de vous préparer un ragoût et j'ai lancé un charme de conservation dessus. Mangez et reposez-vous. Vous devriez éviter d'utiliser la magie pendant au moins une semaine. »

Harry hocha la tête et tira le plateau vers lui. « Merci professeur. »

OoOoO

Harry descendit l'escalier, faisant attention de ne pas trébucher dans l'obscurité. Il était épuisé. Il ne voulait rien de plus que se recroqueviller dans son lit et dormir. Mais les cauchemars ne s'arrêtaient pas. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, l'oncle Vernon se tenait au-dessus de lui. Il frissonna à ce souvenir. Cela faisait quatre jours depuis son "incident", comme il commençait à l'appeler. Quatre jours avec peu de sommeil et il était épuisé. Harry trébucha dans la cuisine et se figea quand il vit Snape assis à la petite table avec une tasse dans une main et une assiette de biscuits devant lui.

« Professeur, » dit Harry avec surprise. « Que faites-vous ici si tard ? »

« Je viens de finir de travailler sur une potion. Et vous ?»

Harry haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la table. « Cauchemars. »

Snape acquiesça. « Biscuit ? »

Harry ne pouvait pas cacher un sourire narquois. « Je pensais que vous n'étiez pas du genre lait et biscuits ? »

Snape renifla. « Je vous ai offert des biscuits, Potter, parce que je les ai, et il serait impoli de ne pas les partager. De plus, c'est votre maison. »

Harry gloussa et alla se verser un verre de lait et rejoignit Snape à la table. Il ramassa un biscuit et mordit dans la pâtisserie sucrée.

« Vous voulez en parler ? »

Harry regarda son lait et secoua la tête. « Ils finiront par s'estomper. C'est seulement naturel après mon _incident_ . »

« Harry, vous avez été traumatisé. Vous devriez parler à quelqu'un, » dit doucement Snape.

« Et quoi ? » claqua Harry avant de lancer un regard noir vers la table. «Ressassez chaque chose horrible qu'ils ont faites ? Revivre chaque coup de pied, chaque gifle ? Comme vous? Avez-vous déjà _parlé à quelqu'un _? »

Snape cligna des yeux. « Non, je- je me suis enfui. Dès que j'ai pu, je suis parti. »

« Moi aussi, Severus. » Harry savait que ses yeux brillaient d'un vert dangereux. « Sirius, malgré tous ses défauts et tous ses péchés envers vous, m'a sauvé. Il m'a sauvé de ces monstres et je n'y retournerais plus jamais. Les Dursley ne pourront plus jamais me faire de mal. Physiquement, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus doux.

Snape soupira et Harry crut voir ses épaules s'affaisser juste une fraction.

« D'accord, Harry. Mais, si vous avez besoin de parler, vous savez où me trouver. » Il fouilla dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit une petite bouteille violette. Harry le regarda la poser entre eux. « Sommeil sans rêve. Ne prenez que quelques gouttes à la fois et jamais plus de trois nuits d'affilée. »

Harry regarda la bouteille, « Merci. »

« Aussi, je devrais vous prévenir, votre femme de ménage a- »

Harry leva les yeux vers Snape, « Qu'avez-vous fait à Emily ? »

Harry pensa que l'homme aurait pu rouler des yeux. « Calmez-vous, Potter. Son frère recevra sa lettre pour Poudlard cette année. Je vous ai proposé de le parrainer. »

Harry rit. « Pourquoi Severus, je ne savais pas que vous vous en souciez ? »

Snape lui lança un regard noir, mais Harry n'y fit pas attention. « Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à utiliser mon prénom, Potter. »

« Et je ne vous ai pas autorisé à donner mon argent. Il semble que nous prenions tous les deux des libertés », mais ses yeux brillaient de joie.

« Vous allez refuser de parrainer le garçon ? » Demanda Snape d'un air douteux.

Harry secoua la tête. « Vous savez que je ne le ferai pas. »

« Alors je ne vois pas de problème. »

Harry renifla. « Vous êtes vraiment quelque chose, Severus Snape. »

Le professeur se leva et fit flotter sa tasse jusqu'à l'évier. «Vous aussi, Harry James Potter. Vous aussi. » Et il partit.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**A tout de suite pour le chapitre 11 !**


	11. Le Choixpeau

**Chapitre 11**** : Le Choixpeau**

Une Mme Cottager aux yeux larmoyants accueillit Harry moins d'une semaine plus tard, il était difficile de manquer la ressemblance avec la femme de chambre. Le petit garçon de onze ans était trop impressionné par son environnement pour prêter beaucoup d'attention aux adultes. Harry fit de son mieux pour mettre la femme à l'aise, invitant sa fille à les rejoindre. Il lui fallut du temps pour convaincre la dame qu'il allait vraiment parrainer son fils et ne rien demander en retour. Il verrait même à lui trouver un emploi au Ministère si le garçon s'en sortait assez bien. Ils avaient convenu de se rencontrer au Chaudron Baveur le deuxième samedi d'août pour acheter les fournitures scolaires du garçon.

OoOoO

Harry et Snape retombèrent dans leur routine de cours. Maintenant qu'Harry maîtrisait l'Occlumencie et la Légilimencie, ils étaient passés à la magie sans mots. Vers la fin du mois de mai, Snape craignait qu'il ne manque de matériel pédagogique bien avant qu'il ne soit temps pour les ASPIC de Harry. Il avait pris la décision d'accompagner Harry et les propriétaires de chalet au Chemin de Traverse en août. Il en informa Harry en même temps qu'il lui disait qu'il prendrait ses vacances de deux semaines le 1er juillet. Harry convint que ce serait acceptable car Ron l'avait invité à ce moment-là.

Snape accompagna Harry au Terrier et le remit à la matriarche Weasley avant de transplaner. Harry était heureux de voir la demeure confortable et de se perdre dans la grande famille. C'était plus grand que l'été précédent, car Charlie était retourné en Roumanie et Percy avait déménagé à Londres pour se rapprocher de son travail. Apparemment, travailler avec son père n'était _pas chose faite._ Fred et George avaient emménagé dans un appartement au-dessus de leur boutique mais passaient toujours la plupart de leurs soirées à la table de dîner des Weasley. Bill et sa fiancée Fleur passaient la plupart du temps dans un coin à discuter du mariage et Ginny avait invité une amie de l'école. Une étrange fille nommée Luna Lovegood qui n'habitait pas loin des Weasley. Harry corrigea sa pensée précédente. Il y avait autant de monde que l'année dernière.

« Quoi ? » Harry chuchota à Ron, « Non Hermione ? »

Harry vit son ami rougir. « Elle ne sera pas là avant la fin de la semaine prochaine. »

Harry gloussa. « Elle est bien pour toi, Ron. Elle te gardera sur la bonne voie. »

Ron sourit et passa son bras autour de l'épaule de Harry. « Ouais. »

Harry roula des yeux, « Ron, je pense que tu es déjà ivre. »

« Non. Je n'ai bu que deux verres chez Fred et George. »

Harry le savait. Il avait compté. Les Weasley s'étaient rendus au magasin de Fred et George plus tôt dans la journée et avaient prévu de rester quelques jours dans les quartiers des célibataires. Ron voulait fêter l'anniversaire d'Harry, même si c'était un peu tôt. Ils y avaient rencontré un autre ami de Ron dans un club de jeux sorciers à proximité, Le Choixpeau, pour boire et jouer aux cartes.

« Eh bien, j'espère que tu pourras me défendre si nous tombons sur des hyènes en chaleur. »

Ron gloussa et serra l'épaule de Harry.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle demoiselle. Je te protégerai. » Sa baguette glissa de sa manche et il l'agita sauvagement avant qu'elle ne glisse à nouveau dans sa poche. « Ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'embrasse après. »

Harry roula des yeux, « Ne t'inquiète pas, Ronnichou, je vais laisser à Hermione le plaisir douteux de t'embrasser. »

« Ooh, » dit Ron en se penchant plus près, « je vais trouver ton professeur et tu pourras l'embrasser. »

Harry sentit le sang couler sur son visage. « Je- je- »

« Oh, ne me regardes pas comme ça, Harry. J'ai vu comment tu l'as regardé l'été dernier. Et j'ai une tonne de lettres qui crient presque que tu souhaites que cet homme te baise. »

« Ronald ! Nous sommes dans le Londres moldu, » siffla Harry, « et c'est un crime ici. »

Ron fit un signe de la main, « Il y a un charme de silence. Alors c'est vrai n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry rougit et détourna les yeux, « Non. Ce n'est pas comme ça. Je ne sais même pas s'il l'est - tu sais. »

« Un joueur de backgammon ? » Demanda Ron. « Je suis presque sûr qu'il l'est. »

Harry soupira. « Qui avais-tu dit que nous rencontrions ? »

« Neville. Il est dans notre année. Celui qui a continué à perdre son crapaud. » Harry hocha la tête, se rappelant vaguement une petite tête blonde maladroite. Ils tournèrent au coin de la rue et virent un grand garçon debout devant un magasin à l'air abandonné. Harry regarda le grand blond svelte. « Oh. Il est là, » cria Ron en agitant sa main.

« Merde, Ron. Tu essaies de me faire devenir sourd ? »

Ron rit en brisant le sort autour d'eux. « Bonjour, Nev, » appela-t-il avant de baisser la voix pour Harry. « Désolé, Harry. »

Harry soupira.

« Salut, Ron. Tu profites bien de tes vacances ? » Demanda Neville, alors qu'ils s'approchaient.

Ron acquiesça. « Oh que oui ! Tu te souviens de Harry, Nev ? »

Le blond lui serra la main. « Oui. Heureux de te revoir, Harry. »

« De même, Neville. C'est donc ici ? » Harry regarda la porte sombre avec un chapeau en forme de cône à large bord fané peint dessus.

« Mot de passe », dit une voix désincarnée. Harry regarda autour de lui mais ne vit personne.

« Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus, » Ron murmura les mots et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Comment tu te souviens de ça ? » Demanda Harry alors qu'ils entraient dans le club.

« C'est la devise de Poudlard, » répondit Neville.

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? » Demanda Ron.

Harry secoua la tête, « Pas particulièrement, non. »

Ils traversèrent le vestibule et franchirent une seconde porte, Harry sentit la barrière magique passer au-dessus de lui. Dès qu'ils franchirent la deuxième porte, ils furent accueillis par des bruits et beaucoup de lumières colorées. Un bureau se trouvait à leur gauche, un grand homme bien musclé était assis derrière. Il les regarda avant de regarder son journal. Une grande sorcière s'approcha d'eux avec un large sourire.

« Bonsoir, messieurs. Bienvenue au Choixpeau. Première visite ? » Ron acquiesça. « Excellent. Derrière moi se trouve notre salle à manger, » Elle indiqua un grand espace ouvert avec des tables et des cabines éparpillées puis pointa un couloir à sa gauche. « A votre droite, nous avons plusieurs salles de jeux: cartes, dés, tout ce que vous voulez. » Elle indiqua les escaliers à côté du bureau, « l'étage est pour notre clientèle plus sélective qui a besoin d'un peu de discrétion. »

« Oh, » Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Neville au visage rouge.

« Non. Non, je ne pense pas, » lui dit poliment Ron.

Elle acquiesça. « Très bien. Allez-vous jouer ce soir, messieurs ? »

« Oui, » dit Harry pour la première fois. « Avec une limite d'une centaine de galions pour chaque table, sans compter les gains. »

«Bon sang, Harry ! » haleta Ron.

Harry sourit à son ami. « C'est ma fête d'anniversaire, non ? » Ron hocha la tête hébété.

La sorcière sourit. « Excellent. Et quel nom dois-je mettre sur l'onglet ? »

« Potter », lança Harry sans réfléchir et grimaça alors que la reconnaissance brillait dans les yeux de la sorcière. Elle attrapa sa robe pour faire la révérence et Harry l'arrêta. «Inutile. Ou nous partons immédiatement. »

Elle déglutit, visiblement tiraillée entre convenance et favoritisme. La cupidité gagna cependant.

« Comme vous voulez, Monsieur. » Elle s'écarta et leur fit signe de continuer. « Bonne soirée à vous. »

OoOoO

Deux heures plus tard, Harry avait appris trois choses. Ron était mauvais aux cartes, mais avait la chance du diable aux dés, Neville était un excellent joueur sur chaque front, et Harry ne s'en souciait pas du tout. Non pas qu'il soit particulièrement mauvais au jeu, bien au contraire. Comment ne pouvait-il pas gagner alors qu'il pouvait presque lancer un _Legilimens_ sans y penser.

Il n'avait pas voulu tricher et avait même essayé de se concentrer pour ne pas lancer le sort, mais il perdait alors sa concentration sur les cartes. C'était une situation sans victoire, alors il abandonna et commença à errer dans les différentes salles. Ron lui fit un clin d'œil depuis la salle de dés et Neville sourit largement d'une table de Faro. Harry, lui se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

« Vous avez tout ce dont vous avez besoin, Monsieur ? » La sorcière apparut devant lui, essayant manifestement de s'abstenir de lui accorder une attention particulière comme il l'avait demandé mais pas tout à fait capable d'ignorer son rang par peur ancrée de représailles.

« Je pense, merci, » dit-il avec désinvolture.

Elle sourit sciemment et se tourna pour que son corps soit face aux escaliers. « Peut-être quelque chose d'un peu plus distrayant que le jeu ? »

« Oh. Hum, non merci. Je ne- » Il secoua la tête.

Ses yeux scintillaient. « Ah. Je vois. Un sorcier aux goûts exigeants alors. Nous avons- »

Il leva une main pour l'arrêter. « Non. Peut-être à manger pendant que mes amis apprécient leur jeu ? »

Un doux rappel que, bien qu'il ne participe pas aux offres du club, son argent l'était toujours.

« Bien sûr. S'il vous plaît. Asseyez-vous. Je vais demander à Janeesa de vous apporter du rôti. »

Harry hocha la tête et se glissa à une table vide, dos à la porte. Si quelqu'un voulait le trouver, il devrait pénétrer profondément dans le club. Une grande fille aux cheveux noirs apparut avec une assiette et une tasse.

« Voici, monsieur. Notre bière au beurre se marie très bien avec le rôti alors j'ai pris sur moi de vous en apporter. »

Il sourit, « Merci. Je doute que j'aurai besoin de beaucoup plus. »

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant son désir d'intimité et partit. Harry plongea dans la délicieuse nourriture qui sentait bon et finit le rôti rapidement. Il sirota la bière au beurre chaude et soupira de contentement en appuyant sa tête contre le siège, fermant les yeux. Une minute plus tard, il entendit des gens se glisser à la table derrière lui. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent quand le premier homme parla.

« Merci de d'avoir accepter de me rencontrer, Severus. »

Severus ? Ça ne pouvait pas être... Il était… eh bien, en fait, Harry n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où Severus allait en vacances, donc il _pouvait_ très bien être ici à Londres.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que cela signifie pour moi, » continua l'homme avec un accent épais. « Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis l'été dernier. »

« Je ne souhaitais pas renouveler cette conversation particulière, Igor. » La voix familière de Severus envahit Harry. Était-il ici pour rencontrer son amant ? Le ton de la voix d'Igor contenait certainement un soupçon de relation.

« Severus, » plaida l'homme, « Tu me manques. Je- »

Mais Harry n'entendit pas le reste de la conversation car l'un des occupants de la table avait jeté un sort de silence. Ron avait donc raison à propos du tuteur d'Harry, pas que cela lui importait apparemment. Il soupira, il était évident que quelqu'un aussi attirant que Severus serait dans une relation. C'était idiot de penser le contraire. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse trop se réprimander, Neville apparut à côté de la table.

« Ah tu es là, Harry ! »

Harry lui sourit, « Hé, Nev. Tu t'amuses bien ? »

Il hocha la tête mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, Ron s'approcha, « Bien sûr qu'il s'amuse. » Il poussa Neville dans sur la chaise à côté de Harry et se glissa en face d'eux. « Tu manges sans nous, Harry ? »

Harry hocha la tête et attira l'attention de Janeesa, commandant deux assiettes supplémentaires. Il se pencha en arrière, étirant un bras le long du dossier du siège pour qu'il repose derrière Neville et se tapota l'estomac avec l'autre. « C'est délicieux. »

Neville se tourna vers Harry et rit, « C'est Ron, Harry. Je ne pense pas qu'il se soucie de quel goût ça a. »

« Hey. »

Harry rit et tapota Neville sur l'épaule, « Eh bien, alors peut-être que tu apprécieras au moins son goût savoureux. »

Le club était devenu plus occupé au cours de la dernière demi-heure, il fallut donc plusieurs minutes avant l'arrivée de leur nourriture. Les deux autres mangèrent pendant qu'Harry sirotait sa tasse remplie. Ron leur parla de la femme aux gros seins qui avait rôdé dans la salle de dés jusqu'à ce qu'un des hommes l'accuse de les avoir distraits. Neville raconta les bouffonneries d'un gentleman qui n'arrêtait pas de demander si quelqu'un avait un as de pique jusqu'à ce qu'un gentleman lui réponde qu'il n'en avait pas, mais qu'il avait un as de cœur qu'il était impatient de jouer. Harry pensa que Ron allait s'étouffer avec sa nourriture quand Neville mentionna que les deux hommes avaient quitté la pièce sans même s'asseoir pour un match. Neville regarda Ron de Harry et Harry put voir une légère rougeur se former sur ses joues.

« J'ai raté quelque chose, non ? »

Harry sourit et tapota l'épaule de Neville. « Ils sont allés jouer au backgammon, Nev. »

« Mais tu n'utilises pas de cartes dans le backgammon, » insista Neville et le pauvre Ron cracha sa bière au beurre, heureusement la tasse était toujours pressée contre ses lèvres.

« Oh, Nev, » soupira Harry et enroula son bras autour du garçon innocent, le rapprochant. Harry tourna la tête vers l'oreille de Neville et murmura, « Ils sont partis pour monter, où vont les clients _discrets_ . » Harry vit les oreilles de Neville devenir plus rouges. « Le seul jeu auquel ces deux joueurs sont allés jouer est le sport de lit, » clarifia-t-il pour le blond.

Neville ouvrit de grands yeux sur Harry. « Oh non ! »

Harry acquiesça et Neville se tourna vers Ron. « Tu te moques de moi ? »

« J'en ai peur, mec, » rit Ron.

Neville se tourna vers Harry. « Je suis tellement content de n'avoir rien dit dans la salle de cartes. Penses-tu que quelqu'un le savait ? »

Harry hocha la tête, incapable d'effacer le sourire amusé de son visage. « Oh, ils le savaient. Ou la plupart d'entre eux du moins. »

Neville couvrit son visage rouge de ses mains et Harry regarda Ron. « J'ai corrompu un innocent, Ronald Weasley, et je t'en veux. »

« En train de refuser de prendre la responsabilité de vos actions comme d'habitude, Potter ? »

Le cœur de Harry remonta dans sa gorge, il avait presque oublié que l'homme était là. Il leva les yeux pour voir son tuteur surplombant la table, les yeux posés sur le bras d'Harry posé sur l'épaule de Neville. Harry le tira sur ses genoux.

« Professeur. Que faites-vous ici ? À Londres, je veux dire. »

« Des affaires personnelles, Potter. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron. « Monsieur Weasley. »

Ron acquiesça poliment, « Professeur. »

Les yeux de Snape se posèrent sur le blond à côté de Harry. « Oh. Voici Neville Londubat, Professeur. Nev, mon tuteur, le professeur Snape. »

« Ravie de vous rencontrer, Monsieur. »

Snape fit un signe de tête concis. « Londubat ? Comme Frank et Alice ? » Neville hocha la tête avec empressement. « Je suis allé à l'école avec vos parents. » Il se tourna vers Harry. « Profitez du reste de vos vacances, Potter. Je vous verrai bientôt. »

Harry hocha la tête, « Oui, Monsieur. » Il se retourna et s'éloigna.

« Harry veut jouer au backgammon avec lui, » chuchota Ron.

« Ronald ! » S'exclama-t-il en riant.

Neville grogna et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Harry sentit la chaleur inonder son visage et leva les yeux dans les yeux sombres qui les regardaient de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il détourna rapidement le regard.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**A bientôt pour la suite **

**Bises**

**Gaeill**


	12. Douleurs croissantes

**Chapitre 12**** : Douleurs croissantes**

Le reste du temps d'Harry avec les Weasley passa rapidement et, avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était de retour au Manoir Potter. Snape ne devait pas arriver avant le lendemain, alors Harry erra dans le manoir sans but. Il se dirigea vers l'étang en milieu d'après-midi et se déshabilla. L'eau était fraîche contre sa peau chaude. Harry nagea sur la distance du lac avant de virer de côté et de remonter l'extrémité peu profonde du lac.

Il s'assit dans l'eau peu profonde, le liquide venant à sa taille. Il posa ses mains derrière lui et pencha la tête en arrière, laissant le soleil le submerger. Involontairement, des pensées de Snape emplirent son esprit. S'il avait bien compris "Igor", Snape préférait aussi les hommes. Et il y avait eu l'homme qu'il avait vu sortir de la tente de Snape lors de la finale de la Coupe l'été dernier. Quel était le nom que Snape avait dit ? Carlos ? Karloff ? Harry se demanda brièvement si "Igor" et Kar-quelque chose étaient la même personne.

Snape était-il monté à l'étage avec l'homme ? Il n'avait pas semblé particulièrement heureux de parler à l'homme à table. Peut-être que Snape détestait les petites conversations. Si "Igor" avait bien été l'amant de Snape, les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un an. Peut-être que Snape souhaitait monter directement à l'étage pour baiser son amant. Ou se faire baiser. Harry se demanda quelle position Snape préférait.

Harry s'allongerait avec plaisir et laisserait Snape glisser sa queue dans son cul. Harry se demanda ce que ce serait d'avoir l'homme aux cheveux noirs au-dessus de lui, le martelant. Ou se penchant sur son dos, claquant son sexe contre lui alors que ses longs doigts caresseraient Harry. Harry gémit alors que sa main se déplaçait sous l'eau. _Zut_. Il aurait laissé Snape le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement incohérent, puis peut-être qu'il aurait laissé Harry le sucer, le lécher jusqu'à ce que l'homme remplisse sa bouche de sa semence.

Harry se lécha les lèvres, se demandant à quoi ressemblerait Snape au moment de la jouissance. Harry haleta tandis que sa main glissait de haut en bas sur sa longueur dure.

« Ah, Sev, » les mots glissèrent dans un souffle sur ses lèvres, « Baise-moi. Baise-moi fort. Oui. » Ses hanches se contractèrent et il pompa son sexe jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne mou.

Harry se sécha sur le rocher, se reculant au soleil comme un serpent. La chaleur du rocher s'infiltra à travers sa peau et il s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha la surface lisse. La prochaine chose qu'il sut lorsqu'il se réveilla avec un bâillement était son estomac criait famine. Il s'était retourné à un moment donné pendant sa sieste. Il se redressa et glissa sa robe sur sa tête. C'était le crépuscule quand il revint au manoir.

« Collier, » appela Harry au majordome en entrant, « je vais juste prendre un dîner léger dans ma chambre. »

« J'ai déjà informé Monsieur Collier que nous dînerions _en famille_ dans une demi-heure. »

Harry se tourna vers la voix soyeuse et dut serrer son ventre pour calmer les papillons.

« Snape. Je veux dire, Professeur. Vous êtes de retour. »

Il acquiesça. « Il semblerait bien. »

« Je ne vous attendais pas avant demain, » Harry essaya de calmer son cœur battant.

Snape tira sur les manches de son manteau, il n'avait pas changé ses vêtements de voyage moldus.

« Mon entreprise s'est terminée plus tôt que prévu. »

"Igor" était-il retourné dans sa grotte ?

« Alors vous avez décidé de revenir ici et de commencer à commander mon personnel? »

Snape haussa les épaules. « Quand le chat s'éloigne et tout ça. »

« Suis-je une souris ou un chat dans ce scénario ? » Harry haussa un sourcil en direction de l'homme.

Snape regarda Harry de haut en bas, « La souris, Potter. Toujours la souris. »

« Gardez vos griffes gainées, minou. »Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale d'Harry.

Snape avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose mais ne regarda que les robes d'Harry.

« Vous devriez vous nettoyer pour le dîner, Potter. »

Harry gloussa en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

OoOoO

Severus soupira et jeta sa plume. Où diable était passé Potter ? Ils n'avaient peut-être pas de cours formels, mais au dîner, il avait été très clair sur la nécessité de rencontrer Potter ce matin. Ils devaient discuter des axes d'étude que Potter souhaitait poursuivre afin que Severus puisse décider quels livres acheter quand ils iraient au Chemin de Traverse. Potter avait près de dix minutes de retard. Severus se leva et sortit du bureau, montant les escaliers vers les appartements de Potter. Il ouvrit la porte et se figea sur la forme rouge sur le lit.

Les yeux verts se levèrent lentement pour rencontrer les siens.

« Bonjour, Professeur. Il semble que j'ai des ennuis. »

Severus traversa la pièce pour regarder le dos rouge, un drap blanc contrastant nettement autour de sa taille.

« Que diable avez-vous fait, Potter ? »

« Je suis allé nager hier, Monsieur, et je me suis allonger pour sécher. Apparemment, je me suis endormi », gémit-il.

Severus regarda la peau brûlée par le soleil. « Évidemment. » Il soupira. « Ne bougez pas, Potter. »

« Je m'efforcerai de suivre vos instructions au mieux de mes capacités, Monsieur. »

Severus renifla et quitta la pièce. Il se dirigea vers son laboratoire et attrapa deux pots de potions. Il informa la femme de chambre que Potter aurait besoin d'un bain tiède dans une heure et ne devrait autoriser que les domestiques masculins à venir le voir pendant les prochains jours puis il remonta à l'étage. Potter n'avait en effet pas bougé. Severus posa les pots sur la table et prit le jaune, le glissant dans une poche.

« Jusqu'où ça va, Potter ? » Le garçon marmonna quelque chose dans son oreiller. « Qu'est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit à propos de parler clairement, Potter ? »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, les joues d'un rose foncé qui n'avait rien à voir avec son passage au soleil. « Partout. »

« Vous nagez en plein été sans protection, Potter ? » Severus sentit son sexe se contracter à l'image mentale et sortit de la ligne de vue de Potter.

« Cela semblait être une bonne idée à l'époque », marmonna-t-il.

« Mmm. C'est généralement le cas. » Murmura Severus en soulevant doucement le drap du dos de Potter et en le faisant descendre sur le lit pour exposer le dos et les jambes rouges de son élève. Il scanna la peau, observant les dégâts. « Pas de cloques, c'est bien. Je vais appliquer un baume à base de moutarde pour évacuer la chaleur. Il faudra qu'il reste une heure et ensuite nous le laverons. » Son sexe donna une autre secousse pleine d'espoir à l'image de Potter dans le bain. Merde, il souhaitait que le jeune homme ait un valet de chambre. « Il faudra probablement le répéter cet après-midi. Une fois la chaleur dissipée, j'ai apporté un baume cicatrisant à appliquer deux fois par jour pour éviter le pelage et les dommages à la peau. »

Severus sortit le pot de sa poche et s'assit sur le bord du lit, faisant attention à ne pas frotter contre la hanche de Potter. Il dévissa le capuchon et plongea ses doigts dans le mélange frais.

« Je ne vais pas mentir, Potter, ça va faire mal quand je vais l'étaler. Votre peau est à vif, » Potter acquiesça et tourna la tête dans l'oreiller, il fit un geste de la main que Severus prit pour signifier d'en finir avec cette histoire.

Il essaya d'être doux en étalant la moutarde épaisse sur la peau tendre d'Harry mais le garçon se tendit sous lui, gémissant dans son oreiller quand Severus frotta contre un point particulièrement sensible. Enfin, le dos de Harry fut couvert de pommade jaune, et Severus se tordit sur le lit pour descendre sur le bas de son corps.

Severus décida de commencer par les mollets avant de remonter jusqu'aux cuisses rouges, ses longs doigts glissant sur la chair abîmée. Les jambes de Potter s'écartèrent légèrement et le souffle de Severus s'emballa quand il découvrit les testicules de Harry. Il se força à se concentrer sur la tâche à accomplir et se dirigea finalement vers le cul de Potter. La seconde où ses doigts se déplacèrent sur lui, Potter se tendit, son cul se raffermissant sous la main de Severus.

Severus retint un gémissement. Il termina rapidement et referma le pot avant de se diriger vers le lavabo pour se rincer les mains.

« La prochaine fois, Potter. Rendez-nous service et posez-vous sur le dos pour que vous puissiez vous soigner vous-même. Je n'aime pas plus jouer au voiturier que jouer à la nourrice. Reposez-vous et laissez le baume fonctionner. Je reviendrai bientôt. »

Severus partit, fermant à peine la porte avant de tomber contre elle. Il ferma les yeux, l'image du cul de Potter s'éleva, rouge, serré, ferme. Dieu, Severus avait voulu glisser ses doigts sur cette délicieuse fissure, taquiner ce petit trou ouvert. Potter avait été dans la position parfaite pour que Severus se déplace sur lui, le chevauche et glisse son sexe dure entre ces délicieuses cuisses. Il remonta sa robe et se prit en main, caressant sa longueur au souvenir des gémissements étouffés d'Harry. _Oh, putain! _Ses hanches tressaillirent contre la porte alors qu'il jouissait rapidement. _Merde! _Il avait plusieurs jours de cette torture à passer.

OoOoO

Pour Harry, les deux semaines suivantes furent un véritable enfer. La première fois que Snape avait appliqué le baume à la moutarde, il avait trop souffert pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Mais alors Snape était revenu pour lui donner un bain. _Bordel de merde_ _! _L'homme s'était même _baigné _avec lui. Harry avait gardé ses mains sur ses genoux pour cacher l'érection qui faisait rage et s'était concentré pour garder sa respiration régulière.

Heureusement, l'homme l'avait quitté la seconde où le résidu de la pommade avait disparu de son dos, laissant Harry finir de se laver. Cette soirée avait été pire quand Snape avait appliqué le baume. Harry avait été conscient de chaque contact, chaque glissement des doigts de Snape le long de sa peau. Heureusement, le professeur avait décidé de laisser le baume pendant la nuit afin que Harry n'ait pas à s'occuper d'un autre bain ce jour-là.

Malheureusement, il dut se frotter contre le matelas jusqu'à ce qu'il soulage de son érection matinale et Snape était apparu peu de temps après qu'Harry se soit glissé dans la baignoire. Il avait fait un travail rapide pour nettoyer les résidus avant de reculer et de traverser la pièce. Harry s'était rapidement levé et avait couvert son front avec la petite serviette avant de se diriger vers le lit. Heureusement, Snape avait sorti des pots de sa robe et les avait soigneusement mis sur la table.

« La lotion devra être appliquée deux fois par jour pendant les premiers jours. Mais même après avoir commencé à guérir, nous devrons continuer à l'appliquer jusqu'à ce que la brûlure soit complètement guérie. »

Et c'est là que la véritable torture avait commencé. Au cours de la semaine suivante, c'était la même chose. Snape passait quelques minutes à regarder par-dessus le dos nu d'Harry, regardant les "dégâts", évaluant ses progrès. Puis Snape s'abaissait pour s'asseoir à côté de Harry et passait légèrement sa main sur le dos de Harry, vérifiant les cloques, avant de lisser la lotion fraîche sur la chair tendre.

Le pire était quand ses longs doigts glissaient entre les cuisses d'Harry et sur ses fesses. Harry avait essayé de poursuivre une conversation pour détourner son esprit des sensations mais cela n'avait fait aucun bien. Harry ne pouvait pas penser, son esprit devenait vide à la seconde où Snape le touchait.

À la fin de la première semaine, Harry était capable de mettre une robe et de se déplacer avec précaution. Ses omoplates et ses fesses étaient les pires, alors s'asseoir exigeait une touche délicate. Snape continuait de lui rendre visite chaque matin et chaque soir pour appliquer la lotion. C'était une autre semaine avant que Snape ne déclare que Harry était suffisamment guéri pour n'avoir besoin que de la lotion sur ses épaules et ses fesses une fois par jour.

Potter était parfaitement capable d'appliquer le baume sur ces zones lui-même, il avait fini de jouer à la nourrice. À ce stade, ce fut un soulagement. Harry avait eu l'impression d'avoir eu une érection solide pendant deux semaines entières.

Et puis était venu son anniversaire et la lettre de son parrain.

Il lut la lettre pour la cinquième fois et reposa sa tête sur la chaise. Il regarda la bibliothèque et son œil se posa sur la carafe d'eau-de-vie. Oui. Il avait besoin d'un verre. Il se redressa et se dirigea vers l'étagère. Il attrapa un verre et la carafe. _Merde ! _Il était maintenant adulte. Il reposa le verre et retourna à sa chaise, carafe toujours à la main.

OoOoO

« Monsieur. »

Severus leva les yeux vers la voix hésitante pour voir le majordome debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Collier ? »

« C'est ... Lord Potter, Monsieur, » le majordome semblait réticent à parler de son maître.

« Et que se passe-t-il avec Monsieur Potter, Collier? » Dit Severus de sa voix la plus autoritaire.

« Il a reçu un hibou ce soir et s'est enfermé dans la bibliothèque. » Le majordome se serra les mains. « Il est sorti il y a une heure suffisamment longtemps pour aller dans le bureau et attraper les carafes d'eaux de vie. »

Severus soupira et acquiesça. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Le majordome semblait s'affaisser de soulagement. « Merci, Monsieur. Je suis ... inquiet pour lui. »

Severus se leva et hocha la tête en comprenant, « Merci d'être venu vers moi, Collier. » Il lui tapota l'épaule en le dépassant.

La porte de la bibliothèque était en effet verrouillée, mais uniquement avec le simple boulon à molette moldu. Un rapide _Alohamora_ et la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler un Potter échevelé affalé sur un fauteuil devant la cheminée. Un coude reposait sur le bras du fauteuil, une chaîne pendait à ses doigts. Il leva les yeux de la montre de poche vacillante et sourit à Severus.

« Ah, Professeur. Si gentil de votre part de me rejoindre. »

Severus se tourna pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un dans le couloir qui tentait d'écouter. C'était vide. Severus entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Il tenait une carafe à moitié vide. « Je célèbre. Félicitez-moi, Professeur. Aujourd'hui, je suis un homme. »

Severus traversa la pièce jusqu'à l'étagère à alcool et attrapa un verre ignorant les sentiments dans sa poitrine. Il se tourna pour voir une carafe vide et une autre pleine sur la table à côté de Potter. Il remplit son verre et s'assit sur le fauteuil d'en face, ça allait être une longue nuit. Il leva son verre en guise de salutation.

« Qui est le garçon chanceux, Potter ? Celui de l'écurie ou était-ce quelqu'un du village ? »

« Va te faire foutre, Severus ! » dit-il, en se servant un verre dans une carafe à moitié vide. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la montre toujours en mouvement. Severus y jeta également un coup d'œil et regarda Potter pour le voir l'étudier.

« Nouvelle montre ? » Demanda-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil.

Potter renifla. « Mon cadeau d'anniversaire. » Il jeta la montre sur la table et elle atterrit sur un morceau de parchemin que Severus n'avait pas remarqué auparavant.

« Ah, » dit Severus, les morceaux se mettant en place et les crispations de son ventre se relâchant. « Je ne savais pas que c'était votre anniversaire. Félicitations, Monsieur Potter. »

Il haussa les épaules et but une autre gorgée d'eau-de-vie. « Nous sommes attendus à Londres à la fin de la semaine. »

Severus hocha la tête, il avait reçu la convocation de Lupin ce matin. Ils continueraient les leçons de Potter à Londres dans un avenir prévisible.

« Vous ne souhaitez pas retourner à Londres ? Vous sembliez y passer un bon moment la dernière fois que vous y étiez. » Severus ricana au souvenir d'Harry avec son bras autour du blond chuchotant à son oreille. Il vida son verre au souvenir des joues rougissantes du blond.

Harry renifla. « Je ne souhaite pas être jeté aux loups. Je pars seulement pour que Sirius, le sale chien, puisse me vendre. »

Severus sursauta aux mots d'Harry. « Vous vendre ? »

« Sirius veut que je sois fiancé par mon prochain anniversaire. Tradition sorcière. »

Severus acquiesça. La lignée des Potter était ancienne et influente. Le Magenmagot souhaiterait assurer sa succession. Les jeunes sorcières et sorciers étaient fiancés dès que possible pour cette raison. Lui-même était le produit de la tentative de sa mère de déjouer de telles machinations.

« Je vois, » fut tout ce qu'il put répondre. Severus se versa plus d'eau-de-vie, ressentant soudainement le besoin de se saouler autant que le jeune homme en face de lui. Il but une gorgée et leva les yeux pour voir Harry le regarder. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il après une minute.

« Je viens de réaliser que vous êtes la première personne avec qui je fête mon anniversaire. » Il jeta un œil à la montre et à la lettre et prit un autre long verre dans la carafe. « Si vous pouvez appeler cela une célébration. »

Severus regarda la carafe dans la main de Harry. « Vous ne pensez pas que vous en avez assez bu, Potter ? »

Harry tira la carafe en arrière comme si Severus avait essayé de la prendre de ses mains. « C'est mon brandy. Je paie la putain de taxe à l'importation. » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il regarda la bouteille dans sa main avant de se retourner vers Severus. Il se pencha en avant et murmura fort. « Dois-je payer des taxes à l'importation sur le brandy ? Vous ne pensez pas que ce soit..., » il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui, « du brandy de contrebande ? »

Severus roula des yeux. « Je suis sûr de ne pas savoir si c'est du brandy légal ou pas, Monsieur Potter. »

Il regarda le cognac. « Je parie que ce n'est pas le cas. » Et but une gorgée. « Pensez-vous que Sirius le sait ? » Avant que Severus ne puisse répondre, Harry ricana, «Vas te faire foutre Sirius ! »

« Non merci, Potter, » marmonna Severus.

Harry le fixa et rit durement.

« Pas ton genre, Sev ? Mais il a les cheveux noirs. » Severus lança un regard noir à Potter. « Oh oui, j'ai vu cet homme sortir de ta tente à la finale de la Coupe. C'est ça que tu aimes, Sev ? Grand, sombre, étranger ? Est-ce que tu ... Hé ! » Dans un mouvement rapide, Severus avait tendu la main et avait arraché l'alcool de la main de Harry. « C'est à moi. »

« Et je pense que vous en avez assez bu, Potter. Je vous suggère d'aller vous coucher avant de dire ou de faire quelque chose que vous pourriez regretter. »

Potter se leva instamment sur ses pieds et pendant une seconde, Severus pensa que le jeune homme allait réellement l'écouter pour une fois. Il aurait dû mieux savoir. Même ivre, Potter se déplaçait rapidement. Il était au-dessus de Severus, atteignant la carafe avec une vitesse fulgurante. Severus essaya de garder l'alcool hors de sa portée.

« Va te faire foutre, Severus. »

« Tu n'en as plus besoin, Harry, » dit calmement Severus.

Les yeux verts devinrent noirs. « Ne prétendez pas me dire ce dont j'ai besoin, Professeur. Vous ne savez rien de mes besoins ou de mes désirs. »

« Les besoins et les désirs sont deux choses différentes, Potter, » Severus essaya d'empêcher sa voix de trembler.

Harry se lécha les lèvres tandis que ses yeux parcouraient le corps de Severus et remontaient.

« Parfois, un désir peut devenir un besoin. » Le souffle de Severus se bloqua à l'intensité dans les yeux de Harry. « Et sais-tu ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment ? » Severus secoua la tête en sentant le genou d'Harry glisser entre sa cuisse et le fauteuil, une main reposant légèrement sur son cœur battant. Les yeux d'Harry tombèrent sur l'endroit où reposait sa main, et il sourit sciemment à Severus. « Je pense que tu le sais, Severus. » Il glissa son autre genou sur le fauteuil pour chevaucher Severus et se pencha. « Et je pense que tu le veux aussi. » Il baissa les yeux dans les yeux de Severus et ses lèvres passèrent sur celles de l'homme. « Pas toi ? »

Il devait dire non. Il devait repousser Harry très ivre de ses genoux et s'éloigner. Il devait- _Oh_ putain de merde . Les lèvres de Harry étaient sur les siennes, se déplaçant sur sa bouche, sa langue glissant sur les lèvres de Severus. Il pensa entendre quelque chose tomber contre le sol mais tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était la sensation des jambes d'Harry pressées contre les siennes, les cheveux d'Harry glissant entre ses doigts, la langue d'Harry glissant dans sa bouche. Il l'embrassa en retour, poussant sa propre langue dans la bouche aromatisée au cognac. Il suça la lèvre de Harry, la tirant entre ses dents. Le baiser, chaud, nécessiteux, bâclé, se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que Harry recule, haletant. Il descendit le long de la mâchoire de Severus, glissant sa langue contre son cou.

Les hanches de Severus se contractèrent à la sensation. « Harry. Harry, nous ne devrions pas- Ah, » Harry frotta l'érection de Severus à travers sa robe. « Nous ne pouvons pas, » réessaya-t-il.

Harry recula et tâtonna avec les boutons de la robe de Severus jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse atteindre et libérer la queue lancinante de Severus. « C'est mon anniversaire, » supplia-t-il.

« Oh, putain, » gémit Severus quand Harry enroula sa main autour de son sexe.

Harry se pencha en avant, emprisonnant sa main remplie du sexe de Severus entre eux alors qu'il embrassait le cou de l'homme. « Touche-moi. J'en ai rêvé, je l'ai toujours voulu. »

« Harry, nous ne pouvons pas. C'est w- oh mon dieu oui, » Harry avait glissé son pouce sur le bout du sexe de Severus.

« Ça va, » chuchota Harry contre son oreille, « Je suis ivre. Je ne me souviendrai de rien de tout ça demain matin. »

« Ça n'aide pas - Oh putain d'enfer, Harry. » Severus n'avait jamais su qu'une langue contre son oreille pouvait être aussi sexy. Il perdit le combat et glissa ses mains entre eux pour libérer le propre sexe de Harry. « Ton- ton anniversaire, » acquiesça-t-il. « Je ne peux pas ... je ne peux pas ... juste cette fois. » Sa main glissa autour de l'érection chaude et soyeuse de Harry.

« Oh mon dieu, Sev, » gémit Harry et Severus faillit venir au son.

Ils se caressaient, la tête penchée, le front appuyé l'un contre l'autre, pour pouvoir regarder. Severus regarda dans une délicieuse extase sa main glisser sur le sexe pleurant de Harry. Il avait envie de pousser Harry au sol et d'enrouler ses lèvres autour de la pointe violette et de le sucer. Harry commença à faiblir en se rapprochant de son point culminant. Severus bougea sa main pour les capturer tous les deux.

« Attends, Harry. » Harry enroula ses mains autour du cou de Severus alors que Severus les rapprochait, leurs sexes se frottant.

« Oh, putain de merde, Severus. » Les hanches d'Harry se serrèrent contre lui. « Oui. Oh. Plus vite, s'il te plaît. »

Severus déplaça sa main plus rapidement, presque au bord de lui-même. Leurs queues glissaient l'une contre l'autre alors qu'il bougeait, les serrant, les tordant, les poussant jusqu'au bord. Les doigts de Harry s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules de Severus.

« Oh, Sev. Oui. Ah. Putain. » Les hanches d'Harry se contractèrent et sa semence se répandit sur la main et le sexe de Severus, envoyant Severus dans son propre point culminant.

« Harry, » murmura-t-il contre le cou du jeune homme.

Harry embrassa doucement le chemin du cou de Severus jusqu'à sa bouche. Ce baiser était lent et long, une caresse de langue et une douce libération.

« Merci, Severus, » chuchota Harry contre ses lèvres. Severus lança un sort de nettoyage et soupira.

« Oublie que c'est arrivé, Harry. Va te coucher, dors et oublie que c'est arrivé. »

Harry hocha la tête en se glissant des genoux de Severus.

« Bonne nuit. »

Harry se tourna et remonta sa robe. Severus dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas le rappeler. Il boutonna finalement sa propre robe et se leva. Il regarda l'endroit où il avait laissé tomber la carafe à cognac et jeta un sort de nettoyage avant de réparer la carafe et de la placer sur la table. Il quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers son lit froid et vide.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**On commence à entrer dans le vif du sujet n'est-ce pas ?**

**Est-ce que cela vous plait toujours ?**

**Je vous assures le meilleur est à venir !**

**Bises**

**Gaeill**


	13. Le Chemin de Traverse

**Chapitre 13: Le Chemin de Traverse**

Le lendemain, ils firent leurs bagages. Severus devait s'assurer qu'il avait tout emballé, ne sachant pas s'il reviendrait. C'était la première fois que son cœur lui faisait mal à l'idée de quitter un élève. Harry passa sa journée à parcourir ses vêtements moldus, essayant de décider quoi prendre. En fin de compte, il décida que cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Sirius insisterait de toute façon pour qu'il ait une nouvelle garde-robe.

Harry finalisa ses plans pour rencontrer les propriétaires de chalet au Chaudron Baveur et passa quelques heures avec le garçon qu'il parrainait. Les deux hommes ne se virent pas avant le dîner. Ils parlèrent de leur prochain voyage. Ils discutèrent du nouveau protégé de Harry et Severus réitéra son désir de rejoindre Harry et les propriétaires de chalet au Chemin de Traverse et lui demanda s'il avait réfléchi davantage à ce qu'il aimerait étudier.

Harry répondit qu'il l'avait fait et cita certaines choses. Severus prit des notes mentales, remplissant son esprit d'efforts scolaires plutôt que de pensées de doux soupirs et de culpabilité.

Ils ne parlèrent pas de l'anniversaire d'Harry.

Ils partirent pour Londres deux jours plus tard. Le temps était inexplicablement beau, donc Harry passa la majeure partie du voyage sur Firebolt et Severus monta dans la voiture, passant son temps à alterner entre se réprimander d'avoir utilisé un étudiant pour satisfaire son désir et repousser les souvenirs de la bouche d'Harry contre sa peau. Un valet de pied avait été envoyé à l'avance pour sécuriser les chambres le long du parcours, de sorte que les deux hommes ne furent pas forcés de rester ensemble pendant la nuit. Une autre source de controverse pour Severus, qui aspirait à retenir Harry et à garder ses distances en même temps.

Ils dînèrent cependant ensemble le soir avant d'aller dans leurs chambres respectives. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, car Harry était généralement épuisé par une journée passée à l'extérieur sur la selle. Il mentionnait parfois quelque chose qui avait attiré son attention et Severus écoutait attentivement, absorbant ses mots.

Ils ne parlèrent pas de l'anniversaire d'Harry.

Ils arrivèrent à Londres le troisième jour. Les «oncles» de Harry avaient déjà dîné et étaient sortis pour la soirée. Harry grommela à propos des gardiens inconsidérés et ordonna d'envoyer des plateaux pour lui et Severus dans leurs chambres. Severus passa le lendemain à déballer ses affaires et à s'installer. Harry passa la journée enfermé dans le bureau de son parrain avec les deux hommes et Harry passa le lendemain chez les tailleurs comme il l'avait suspecté.

Severus chercha dans la maison un endroit approprié pour travailler avec Harry et trouva un ensemble de pièces juste à côté de la cuisine qui serait parfait. Ils pourraient en utiliser une pour leurs leçons et l'autre ferait un laboratoire de potions idéal. Il donna son accord au majordome et se mis au travail pour installer ses affaires. Vendredi soir au dîner, ils discutèrent de leurs plans pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse le lendemain. Remus ajouta quelques choses à la liste de Harry et Sirius lui rappela de s'arrêter chez Madame Malkin pour commander ses nouvelles robes.

Il était trop tard pour parler de l'anniversaire d'Harry, ils étaient à Londres.

Ils rencontrèrent les propriétaires de chalet au Chaudron Baveur en milieu de matinée samedi et se rendirent au Chemin de Traverse. Severus laissa Harry avec sa famille pour s'occuper de ses propres achats et se dirigea vers l'Allée des Embrunes pour se procurer des ingrédients spécifiques aux potions. Le commerçant cligna des yeux lorsque Severus lui donna l'adresse de livraison.

Severus retourna sur l'allée principale et fit une pause en voyant Harry juste à l'extérieur de la boutique de Madame Malkin, en train de parler au garçon blond du club de jeu. Avait-il prévu de le rencontrer ici ? Le cœur de Severus se serra à cette pensée, et il repoussa la poussée de jalousie soudaine. Harry n'était pas à lui. Severus se demanda s'il devait les rejoindre ou se tourner et se diriger dans la direction opposée.

La décision lui fut retirée lorsque Harry leva les yeux et attira son regard. Le sourire du jeune homme fit basculer les tripes de Severus et il dut reprendre son souffle. Harry lui fit un signe de la main et se retourna vers le blond, il dit quelque chose avant de lui serrer la main et de se retourner vers Severus. Harry traversa la route en souriant.

« Vous avez fini là-bas ? » Il indiqua l'allée sombre derrière Severus. Severus acquiesça. « Bien. J'ai envoyé les propriétaires de chalet chez Fleury et Botts. Je pensais que nous pourrions y aller et regarder certains de ces livres pour mes leçons. » Harry commença à marcher et Severus le suivit à côté de lui, observant le visage animé de son élève pendant qu'il parlait. « Je suis curieux de savoir quelle autre magie mentale est disponible et peut-être un peu de médecine ou de guérison- »

« Sev'rus. »

Les deux hommes levèrent les yeux vers la voix, et Severus sentit Harry se raidir à côté de lui. Severus soupira mentalement.

« Igor. Tu es toujours à Londres, alors ? Je pensais que tu serais rentré pour préparer le nouveau mandat. » Il savait qu'il faisait froid, mais honnêtement, il s'épuisait avec l'obsession de l'homme.

Il vit l'homme se raidir légèrement.

« Je pars après-demain. J'achetais des choses avant de partir. Et toi ? » Ses yeux parcoururent le jeune homme à côté de lui.

Severus devait mentalement se retenir de sauter devant Harry.

« J'ai commandé des fournitures de potions et acheté de nouveaux livres pour mon élève. » Severus se tourna vers Harry, « Mon Seigneur, » Harry lui lança des yeux interrogateurs, « Puis-je présenter le professeur Igor Karkaroff, directeur de l'Institut Durmstrang de Russie. Professeur, Sa Seigneurie, le Marquis de Potter. »

Severus capta le regard furieux alors qu'Igor s'inclinait respectueusement vers Harry, Severus réprima le sourire satisfait de malveillance.

« Mon Seigneur, un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

« Pareil, j'en suis sûr, » dit Harry, hochant la tête en signe de reconnaissance.

« Tu t'es mis en tête de diriger tes élèves comme une nounou maintenant, Sev'rus ? »

Severus entendit le ton amer de son ex-amant.

« Non, Igor. Nous sommes simplement ici pour décider quels domaines utiliser pour la prochaine session dans la salle de classe. Harry ici a dépassé de loin tous mes anciens élèves dans son éducation. »

_Zut. _Severus retint une malédiction quand il vit l'expression sur le visage d'Igor. Il n'avait pas voulu utiliser le prénom de Harry. Igor se tourna vers le jeune lord.

« Vous autorisez vos inférieurs à utiliser votre prénom, Mon Seigneur ? Ou le professeur outrepasse-t-il ses droits ? »

Severus reconnut le sourire narquois qui courbait les lèvres de Harry. _Zut. _

« Oh, il est loin d'être inférieur à _tous les_ niveaux, Monsieur. Et il est _mon_… professeur, alors il peut se référer à moi comme il le souhaite. »

Un éclair de désir traversa Severus à la légère hésitation et inflexion d'Harry du titre "Professeur." Igor regarda entre eux et Severus regarda, nonchalamment, la colère monter en Igor.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Monsieur, j'ai des livres à acheter. » Harry se tourna vers Severus, « Ne tardez pas trop, Severus, » Il avait dit son prénom comme caresse verbale, et il se dirigea vers la librairie.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry utilisait son prénom depuis _cette_ nuit _-_ là et les souvenirs qu'il avait si durement combattus revinrent. Des lèvres féroces, des mains urgentes, des cris doux. Une prise ferme sur son bras ramena l'attention de Severus sur Igor.

« Ton élève, Sev'rus ? »

Severus baissa les yeux vers l'endroit où Igor tenait son bras, puis remonta vers l'homme.

« Ma vie privée ne te regarde plus, Igor. » Il secoua son bras et suivit Harry dans le magasin.

Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi léger. Il y avait eu un moment où il avait entendu cet accent épais et familier prononcer le nom de Severus qu'il avait pensé qu'il pourrait être malade. Mais au moment où la voix glacée de Severus avait parlé, Harry savait que tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre les deux hommes était depuis longtemps révolu. Puis Severus l'avait présenté de manière si formelle, Harry se demandait à quoi l'homme jouait.

Et le compliment. L'estomac d'Harry était toujours ravi des implications des mots de Severus, qu'Harry était le sorcier le plus brillant auquel il avait enseigné. Severus avait également prononcé son nom. Désigné comme "Harry", Harry avait profité de l'occasion pour étayer sa revendication. Pour dire que cet homme lui appartenait à _lui_ . Harry se tenait à l'arrière de la librairie, entouré d'étagères, et fredonnait joyeusement pour lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, Potter ? »

Harry se tourna et sourit innocemment.

« J'essayais juste de vous aider à vous débarrasser de votre petit problème, Professeur. »

« Je peux me débrouiller, Potter. »

Harry regarda les lèvres roses bouger et lécha les siennes.

« Je n'en doute pas, Monsieur. Mais parfois, les problèmes peuvent devenir un peu ... difficiles et il faut accepter de ... l'aide pour les résoudre. »

« Arrête ça. » L'ordre fut donné à bout de souffle, rappelant à Harry un autre appel plus agréable. Harry leva les yeux pour voir le désir en écho brûler dans le regard de Severus. Il savait qu'il brûlait tout autant. Quelque chose cligna dans les yeux de Severus et il haleta. « Je t'ai dit d'oublier. »

Harry posa une main sur le cœur battant de Severus. « Certaines choses sont difficiles à oublier. »

« Tu m'as dit que tu étais ivre. Tu as dit que tu ne te souviendrais pas, » murmura-t-il désespérément.

Harry leva la tête une fraction de seconde, ses lèvres flottant juste en-dessous de celles de Severus.

« Apparemment je n'étais pas assez ivre. »

Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Severus et l'homme s'ouvrit pour lui, suçant goulûment sa langue dans sa bouche. Avec un doux gémissement, il pressa Harry contre l'étagère, broyant leurs hanches ensemble. Il glissa sa langue contre celle d'Harry et dévora sa bouche. Harry bougea la tête tandis que Severus l'embrassait et lui léchait le cou.

« Pas plus, Harry. Je t'ai dit que ça ne pouvait plus se reproduire. » Il suça le lobe de l'oreille d'Harry. « Si Black le découvre, il va me tuer. Et te marier à la première personne qui te le demandera. »

Harry se raidit à ces mots et Severus recula, donnant à Harry un sentiment de solitude et de détresse. Il leva les yeux vers Severus, qui respirait toujours fort. Il leva une main pour passer ses longs doigts dans les cheveux de Harry, et Harry se pencha contre la main.

« Tu comprends, Harry ? Tant que nous sommes sous le toit de Black, rien ne peut arriver. » Il retira sa main des cheveux d'Harry et fit un pas en arrière. « Il ne se passera rien. »

Harry acquiesça. « D'accord, Se- »

« Maître Harry ? »

Les deux hommes levèrent les yeux pour voir la femme de chambre et son frère cadet.

« Oui, Emily ? » Il était surpris de voir à quel point sa voix sonnait, alors même que son cœur continuait de battre la chamade.

« Maman dit que nous avons fini. »

Harry hocha la tête et regarda Severus. Il fit un signe de la main.

« Allez-y. Je vais chercher les livres dont nous avons besoin et je vous retrouve chez Fortescue. »

Harry hocha la tête et suivit les deux enfants Cottager.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Bonne nouvelle ! J'ai fini de traduire l'histoire :)**

**J'espère que la suite vous a plu.**

**A tout de suite pour le chapitre suivant.**

**Bises **

**Gaeill**


	14. Courtiser Harry

**Chapitre 14**** : Courtiser Harry**

« Bordel de merde. »

« Langage, Potter, » dit Severus, sans lever les yeux de son chaudron. Il attendit que la dernière bulle éclate avant de lancer dans le contenant des feuilles de rose. Il leva finalement les yeux pour voir Potter s'installer sur un tabouret.

« Vous n'avez pas de salle dans cette grande maison pour vous installer ? »

Potter roula des yeux. « Je suis resté à la maison tout l'après-midi. Trois heures, c'est assez. » Il tira sur sa cravate, et Severus prit une minute pour le regarder. Sa culotte beige s'étirait sur ses cuisses alors qu'il s'installait sur le tabouret, reposant un pied recouvert de botte jusqu'au genou sur la barre transversale inférieure du tabouret. Il déboutonna son pardessus bleu pour révéler un gilet beige à poitrine simple en dessous. Severus devait admettre que le jeune homme était beau, même dans des vêtements moldus. « Je pense que j'ai rencontré toute la population sorcière et la moitié des moldus de Londres. »

Severus remua sa potion, les feuilles de rose ayant presque été blanchies de leur couleur.

« Je suis sûr que vous ne l'avez pas fait, Potter. Le Parlement est fermé depuis plusieurs semaines, donc la plupart des Moldus sont probablement retournés à leurs sièges. Vous avez simplement rencontré ceux qui résident à Londres. »

Potter le regarda bouche bée, « Vous voulez dire que ce sera pire quand le Parlement sera de nouveau en session ? »

Severus acquiesça, atteignant la petite louche à côté du chaudron. « Après Noël, les Moldus recommenceront à travailler. Mais comme c'est la saison morte des Moldus, les membres du Magenmagot seront en session, donc j'imagine que vous rencontrerez de nombreuses sorcières et sorciers désireux de faire votre connaissance. » Severus étendit soigneusement les feuilles de rose maintenant blanches pour les sécher.

Potter renifla et leva les yeux. « Peu importe qui je rencontre. Mon oncle décidera de mon conjoint. » Il roula des yeux, « Je ne suis ici que pour être introduit dans la société. Je souhaite que le monde sorcier rattrape le reste de la Grande-Bretagne. »

Severus tira la dernière feuille et la posa avec les autres, « J'ai bien peur, Monsieur Potter, que nous soyons des créatures en retard sur les moldus. La tradition est appréciée parmi notre ensemble et il n'y a que très peu de divorce. Peut-être que votre parrain tiendra compte de vos préférences. »

Potter grogna, « Oh, oui. Il y aura bien une conversation. « Mon cher oncle, je me rends compte que je suis le dernier de la lignée Potter et un sorcier très puissant, mais cela ne vous dérange pas si je pouvais épouser un sorcier ? Peut-être pourrions-nous adopter le prochain héritier Potter ? »

Severus soupira d'exaspération. « S'il était ... »

« Harry. » Les deux hommes levèrent les yeux pour voir Lupin debout dans la porte. « Que fais-tu ici ? Nous devons nous préparer pour le dîner. Nous sommes attendus chez les Patil dans deux heures. Ils ont des filles jumelles. Viens. » Il hocha la tête vers Severus, « Snape », et se tourna pour partir.

Potter soupira et glissa du tabouret. « Merlin, je déteste ça. »

« Pensez juste, Monsieur Potter. Maintenant que vous savez ce qui vous attend, vous allez pouvoir passer des tas de soirées à des bals et à des dîners. »

Potter ferma les yeux une seconde avant de se tourner vers la porte par laquelle Lupin avait récemment disparu.

« Je préférais passer une soirée tranquille à la maison. Avec toi. » Souffla Harry.

Du moins, c'est ce que Severus pensait avoir entendu, la dernière partie avait été dite si doucement. Son cœur bondit de toute façon.

OoOoO

Severus leva les yeux sur l'horloge et posa son papier sur la table avant de retourner deux verres. Il déboucha la carafe à cognac et remplit les deux verres à mi-chemin. Il replaça la carafe juste au moment où sa porte s'ouvrit et attrapa les deux verres. Il se rassit sur le fauteuil et but une gorgée de l'un tout en tenant l'autre.

« Merci, » Harry prit la boisson et en descendit la plupart en une seule gorgée. Il attrapa la carafe et remplit son verre avant de poser les deux sur la table. Severus regarda Harry déboutonner son manteau noir à double boutonnage et son gilet blanc avant de s'installer sur le fauteuil opposé.

« Rude nuit à l'opéra ? »

Harry grogna : « C'est ce Malfoy. Merlin, je pensais que Draco était mauvais. Mais ce mangeur de crapaud, Lucius a plus de pièces espagnoles que j'ai de galions. C'est vraiment ennuyeux mais c'est comme ça. »

Harry tira sur sa cravate, la libérant enfin de son cou avant de prendre une petite gorgée d'eau-de-vie. Severus étudia le jeune homme en face de lui alors qu'il déclamait les parasites prétentieux en général et les Malfoy en particulier. C'était devenu un rituel, un moyen de terminer leurs journées, avec Harry venant boire un verre pour se plaindre de sa soirée. Cela avait commencé la nuit du dîner chez les Patil il y a un mois. Severus était allé chercher un livre à la bibliothèque, mais quand il avait ouvert sa porte, il avait trouvé Harry qui se dirigeait vers le couloir. Severus avait offert un verre et une oreille pour l'écouter.

Cela ne dérangeait pas Severus. Il appréciait ses soirées avec Harry. Du temps passé en dehors de la salle de classe, à écouter ses histoires et ses impressions sur le Sacré 28 et les dix mille supérieurs du monde sorcier. Il aimait regarder l'animation sur le visage d'Harry lorsqu'il décrivait sa première visite à Vauxhall et Astley. Il y avait peu de fêtes et encore moins de bals car la plupart des jeunes sorcières ne faisaient leurs débuts qu'à l'âge de dix-sept ans, bien que Harry ait été informé que lorsque Poudlard se viderait pour les fêtes, il y aurait des bals tous les soirs pendant les deux semaines précédant Noël. Harry n'attendait pas cela avec impatience, Severus savait que le jeune homme avait été très vocal sur ce point.

« ... me présenter Lord Voldemort. Je ne peux rien dire contre, je suppose. Puisque l'homme est de classe égale- »

« Qui ? » Severus l'interrompit, se redressant et prêtant attention.

« Sa Grâce, le duc de Voldemort, » répéta Harry. «Apparemment, il a fait sortir une invitation de présentation de Malfoy. Bien sûr, ce connard décoloré ne pouvait pas attendre pour afficher ses relations avec deux des familles de sorciers les plus puissantes. Dégoûtant vraiment. » Harry but une gorgée de son cognac.

« Alors Voldemort est à Londres ? »

« Hm ? Oui, je suppose que oui. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais poli avec le vieux duc. Sirius s'assurait que je savais qu'il me surpassait. Le saviez-vous ? »

Severus détourna le regard interrogateur de Harry et regarda le feu. Il acquiesça. Oui, il savait exactement où Harry se tenait dans la pairie sorcière, ainsi que sa propre position fragile.

« Sev ? » Il se retourna vers le froncement de sourcils inquiet d'Harry. « Ça va ? »

Severus acquiesça. « Juste un peu fatigué, Harry. »

Une expression de déception traversa son visage.

« Je suis désolé, Sev. Je ne pensais pas. Comme je suis inconsidéré. » Il posa son verre sur la table et attrapa sa veste. Severus lui attrapa la main.

« Non. Ce n'est pas toi, Harry. Je suis ... content que tu viennes me voir à ton retour. J'aime t'entendre parler de ta journée. »

Harry sourit doucement alors qu'un soupçon de rose traversait ses joues. Il passa son pouce sur les doigts calleux.

« J'aime te parler de ma journée. Mais il est tard et je devrais me coucher. Mon tuteur peut être un réel idiot si je ne me présente pas à l'heure en classe, » taquina-t-il.

Severus gloussa au clin d'œil effronté tandis qu'Harry ramassait son manteau et finissait son cognac.

« Oui, je devrais aussi me reposer. J'ai un gamin indiscipliné à gérer moi-même demain matin. »

Harry rit et traversa la pièce, s'arrêtant quand il atteignit la porte.

« Bonne nuit, Professeur. »

« Bonne nuit, Monsieur Potter. »

OoOoO

C'était le jour de l'hebdomadaire du ménage lorsque Severus entendit une dispute entre Black et Lupin. Il passait généralement ces jours dans son laboratoire loin des allées et venues. Il était moins susceptible de rencontrer un ancien employeur ou, pire encore, de vieilles connaissances. Et, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, Harry saurait où le trouver s'il avait besoin d'une évasion.

Mais ce mercredi-là, une femme de chambre avait laissé tomber quelque chose juste devant la porte de son laboratoire, le faisant sursauter et lui faisant tomber une bouteille d'yeux de tritons, éclaboussant le liquide caustique sur sa robe. Il était sur le chemin du retour au laboratoire après avoir enfilé une robe propre quand il vit Lupin prendre d'assaut le couloir et ouvrir une porte.

« Sirius Alphard Black, dis-moi s'il te plaît que mes yeux m'ont trompé. »

Severus se leva, stupéfait. Il n'avait jamais entendu Lupin utiliser ce ton avec quiconque auparavant, sans parler de son amant. Black dit quelque chose en retour que Severus ne pouvait entendre. Severus décida que la conversation n'avait rien à voir avec lui et continua son chemin quand les prochains mots du loup-garou figèrent ses pieds et son cœur.

« Ai-je vu Jedusor dans le salon avec Harry ? Tom Jedusor, Sirius ? »

Severus se rapprocha pour saisir la réponse de Black, son souffle coincé dans sa gorge. « ... Voldemort maintenant, Remus. »

« Je m'en fous complètement de son titre maintenant, Sirius. Tu ne peux pas sérieusement envisager ça - ce serpent. » Severus tressaillit au ton venimeux.

« C'est l'un des sorciers les plus puissants d'Angleterre, Remus. Et il vient d'une lignée forte, celle des Serpentards. Du sang pur. »

« Tu me dégoûtes, Sirius. NON ! Ne me touche pas. Je suis surpris que tu n'épouses pas cet homme toi-même, si ses pouvoirs sont si importants pour toi. »

« Je ne te ferais jamais ça, Rem. Je t'aime. » Severus cligna des yeux à la supplication dans la voix de Black.

« C'est le fils de James, Sirius. Sors Jedusor de la course. »

« Il a fait une offre très généreuse. »

Severus fit presque irruption dans la pièce pour maudire tout le corps de Black mais, encore une fois, les mots de Lupin l'arrêtèrent.

« Non. » Il y avait tellement de glace dans ce mot que Severus dut s'empêcher de regarder par la fenêtre pour voir si une soudaine tempête avait éclaté. « Je ne le permettrai pas. Tu vas refuser son offre ou alors, je prendrai Harry aux Amériques moi-même. »

Severus dut retenir un halètement. Les Amériques. Harry serait débarrassé du Magenmagot. Il pourrait épouser qui il voulait. Black n'aurait aucun contrôle sur lui. Les Black ne retourneraient jamais aux Amériques après ce qu'il avait vécu avec Azkaban.

« Remus, » Severus entendit le choc dans la voix de Black. « Et nous ? »

« Je suis désolé, Sirius. Je ne pourrais jamais être avec quelqu'un qui pourrait vendre si égoïstement le fils de James à ce monstre. »

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Black ne reprenne la parole.

« Tu as raison, Remus. Je suis désolé. Je vais dire au duc que nous ne prenons aucune décision pour le moment. Je vais le renvoyer. »

« Merci, Sirius. » Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes. « Oh, et, Sirius. »

« Oui, Remus ? »

« A partir de maintenant, toutes les offres sérieuses que tu recevras doivent passer par moi. »

« Oui, mon amour. Je suis désolé, » Severus n'avait jamais entendu Black aussi doux. Qui aurait cru qu'un Lupin aux manières douces était un dominant ?

Il y eut du mouvement et quand Lupin parla ensuite, il était plus loin, sa voix plus douce, « Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, Patmol. Je vais prendre soin de toi. »

« Merci Moony. Je serais perdu sans toi. »

« Je sais mon amour. »

Severus s'éloigna de la porte et se dirigea sans réfléchir vers le laboratoire. Ses soupçons étaient donc corrects. Il y avait pensé et il avait été presque convaincu en entraînant Harry et en sentant le pouvoir de sa magie. Et Voldemort le voulait, sa magie. Severus ressentit une nouvelle vague de colère à la pensée de _cet_ homme touchant son Harry. Attendez. Le sien ?

« Professeur. Vous êtes là. »

Severus leva les yeux pour voir Harry sortir du laboratoire. « Déjà fini avec vos visites, Potter ? » Severus essaya de calmer son cœur battant en passant devant Harry et ils retournèrent dans le laboratoire.

« Oui. Merci Merlin. Voldemort vient de partir. » Harry frissonna visiblement. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il vient. Il n'a même pas de fille à marier. Les jumeaux Prewitt sont venus plus tôt, les oncles de Ron vous savez. Charlie est revenu avec la Dragoncelle. Apparemment, différentes espèces peuvent porter différentes souches. Pauvre garçon. Je pense que c'est sa cinquième fois. »

Severus avait traversé la pièce jusqu'à l'endroit où Harry était installé sur son tabouret habituel et s'étira, atteignant derrière lui une fiole de potion pleine. Il baissa les yeux quand Harry s'arrêta et réalisa à quel point ils étaient proches. Le corps de Severus se pressant presque contre celui d'Harry. Harry se lécha les lèvres et sa respiration devint irrégulière. Severus ramena la fiole entre leurs corps.

«Voici, » murmura-t-il.

Les yeux d'Harry tombèrent sur le flacon puis remontèrent vers ceux de Severus. Severus sentit des doigts chauds entourer les siens alors qu'Harry attrapait la fiole.

« Sev... »

Severus ferma les yeux à l'agonie et recula juste d'un poil.

« Envoyez-le à Monsieur Weasley. C'est un traitement général contre la Dragoncelle. Juste quelques gouttes. »

« Sev, » chuchota Harry.

Il secoua la tête. « Non. S'il te plaît. »

« Harry ? » Severus retira sa main de celle d'Harry avec culpabilité et se tourna pour voir Lupin. « Hum, Sirius a besoin de discuter du divertissement de ce soir avec toi. »

Harry hocha la tête, « Merci » et glissa du tabouret.

« Trois gouttes par jour jusqu'à ce que les démangeaisons cessent, Potter. Dites à Monsieur Weasley qu'il peut garder le flacon pour sa prochaine épidémie, » dit Severus en se retournant vers son chaudron.

« Merci, S- Professeur. »

Il écouta Harry s'éloigner et attendit que Lupin suive. Quand il ne le fit pas, Severus se tourna pour voir le loup-garou le regarder.

« C'est un puissant sorcier, Snape. Je ne pense pas qu'il réalise lui-même son plein potentiel. » Severus se retourna vers le chaudron. « Très puissant, » continua Lupin.

« Je suis au courant, Lupin. J'ai enseigné au garçon pendant les deux dernières années. »

« Et tu es au courant des lois qui régissent son espèce. Si tu voulais-» le loup-garou hésita et Severus sentit ses tripes se serrer, « je pourrais parler à Sirius. »

« Arrête ! Lupin, arrête-toi. Black ne serait jamais d'accord. Toi, tu sais à quel point ma position est précaire. »

« Alors il ... » Lupin laissa sa voix traîner. Il n'était pas nécessaire de terminer la question.

Severus secoua la tête et la baissa.

« Non, il ne l'a pas fait. Et il ne le fera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas le choix. S'il te plaît, pars. »

Severus attendit tranquillement que les pas de Lupin s'effacent avant qu'il ne laisse une larme couler le long de sa joue.

Un flacon vide s'écrasa contre le mur opposé.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**A bientôt pour la suite.**

**Bises**

**Gaeill**


	15. L'accord

**Chapitre 15**** : L'accord**

Pour Harry, chaque jour des quatre derniers mois avaient été des montagnes russes. Chaque matin, il se réveillait avec un sourire, sachant qu'il était à moins d'une heure de voir Severus. Mais chaque après-midi était passé à la maison à recevoir des rendez-vous sociaux ou à faire ses propres visites et à visiter le club de son parrain. La plupart des soirées se passaient dans le style londonien habituel, lors de fêtes ou au théâtre ou quelque autre réunion insensée.

Mais, pour Harry, le clou de sa journée était quand il arrivait finalement à rentrer chez lui et à passer quelques minutes pour boire un verre avec Severus. Le tuteur n'avait jamais vraiment grand-chose à dire, mais Harry aimait avoir quelqu'un juste pour l'écouter pendant qu'il disséquait sa journée. Severus était toujours prêt avec un sourire excentrique ou un ricanement ironique à l'une des plaisanteries d'Harry. Peu de gens appréciaient le sens de l'humour d'Harry mais le professeur semblait le comprendre.

Certaines nuits étaient plus dures que d'autres, littéralement. Certaines nuits, il fallait chaque once de volonté à Harry pour ne pas piéger Severus dans son fauteuil et le toucher partout. Le goût des lèvres de Severus lui manquait, le son de ses halètements de plaisir quand Harry le touchait juste, et l'odeur de leur sexe se mêlant, se tordant pour titiller ses sens. Ces nuits-là, Harry ne s'attardait pas sur son brandy mais restait juste assez longtemps pour ne pas avoir l'air anxieux de s'éloigner de l'homme. Des nuits comme celles-ci, Harry arrivait à peine dans ses chambres avant de se déshabiller, ses mains sur tout son corps. Parfois c'était sûr et rapide, d'autres nuits il se forçait à aller lentement, imaginait que c'était Severus qui le caressait, taquinait ses mamelons, glissait son long doigt à l'intérieur de lui. La nuit dernière avait été une telle nuit. Il-

« Potter ! »

Harry se secoua et rougit aux yeux sombres et intenses qui le regardaient.

« Désolé, Professeur. Qu'avez-vous dit ? »

Severus soupira d'exaspération. « J'ai demandé ce que vous alliez faire à propos de la célébration de Noël à Potterstate. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. « Merde. J'ai complètement oublié. Je ferais mieux d'écrire Collier pour lui donner les arrangements. »

« Et pour les bals ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Sirius devra simplement envoyer mes regrets. En fait, » dit Harry, une idée se formant dans son esprit alors qu'ils parlaient, « ne m'avez-vous pas dit que le Parlement commençait habituellement juste après le premier jour de l'année ? »

« Oui, » dit prudemment Severus.

« Et cela marque le début de la saison moldue ? »

Severus renifla. « Effectivement, où voulez-vous en venir ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je pense que nous retournerons au domaine plus vite que prévu. J'ai mes ASPIC en juin. Je vais devoir étudier. » Harry acquiesça, prenant une décision. « Oui. Nous reviendrons la semaine avant Noël. Cela devrait nous donner beaucoup de temps pour atteindre Potterstate. »

OoOoO

« Mais tu ne peux pas, » exigea Sirius le soir suivant alors qu'ils montaient dans la voiture vers un autre opéra.

Harry réajusta sa veste. « J'ai des obligations chez moi. »

« Tu as des obligations ici, Harry, » insista Sirius.

« Je n'ai accepté aucune invitation donc, autant que je sache, mon calendrier social est vide. »

« J'ai accepté en ton nom. »

Harry tourna des yeux calmes vers Sirius, « Je suis un adulte, Sirius. Je peux accepter mes propres invitations. » Il regarda silencieusement le visage de Sirius devenir rouge et attendit pendant que son parrain se calme.

« Très bien, Harry. Je te permettrai de revenir afin que tu puisses accueillir tes festivités de Noël et étudier pour tes ASPIC, en échange de quelque chose. »

Harry retint son souffle. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son comportement effronté avait réellement fonctionné. Il avait hâte de le dire à Sev.

« En échange de quoi ? »

« J'organiserai un bal de Noël où tu seras l'invité d'honneur. Ce qui signifie que tu devras danser avec tous ceux qui le demandent, sorcière ou sorcier. »

« Sorcier ? » Demanda Harry étonné.

Sirius acquiesça. « Il n'est pas rare que les sorciers dansent ensemble. À l'époque médiévale, l'hôte commençait normalement les festivités par une danse avec le chef de la famille en visite. C'était un signe de confiance et d'amitié. J'aimerais aussi que tu assistes à quelques-unes des autres festivités prévues. »

Harry hocha la tête, « Je crois que c'est juste en effet. »

OoOoO

« Bravo, Monsieur Potter. » Severus leva son verre pour saluer.

Harry but une gorgée, cachant sa rougeur de plaisir derrière son verre.

« Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'il cède si facilement. »

« Facilement ? Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous avez accepté, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? » Severus but une gorgée et Harry fronça les sourcils vers l'homme. Severus eut un sourire narquois. « C'est un bal de présentation. Certes, ils sont généralement donnés au début de la saison, mais avec l'école en vacances. Ce sera le meilleur moment pour vous présenter. »

Harry sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir. « Me présenter ? Vous voulez dire comme- »

Severus hocha la tête, « Exactement, Monsieur Potter. Et vous avez dit vous-même qu'il souhaitait vous marier. »

Harry grogna. Zut. Sirius l'avait encore manipulé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand une autre pensée le frappa.

« Ces bals de présentation incluent généralement toutes les nobles familles de sorciers, non ? »

« Les vingt-huit sacrés vous voulez dire ? Oui. Au moins un membre de chaque famille de sang pur sera présent. Il serait impoli de refuser une telle invitation. »

« Je dois envoyer un hibou à Ron. Si Sirius insiste pour que je danse avec tous ceux qui le demandent. La dernière chose que je veux, c'est d'avoir à danser avec un Malfoy ou un Voldemort. »

Harry frissonna à cette pensée. Le duc avait été une figure presque constante autour de la maison, le visitant au moins une fois par semaine et discutant de son héritier méprisé qu'il souhaitait éliminer. Le duc refroidit son sang.

« Que planifiez-vous, Harry ? »

« Je vais demander à Ron de rassembler quelques noms et de m'assurer que je reçois une introduction à ces sorcières avant le bal de Sirius et que je demande à danser avec eux. Sirius a dit que je devrais aussi danser avec certains sorciers. Les Weasley seront parfaits pour ça. »

Severus renifla, « Cela devrait remplir votre carte. »

Harry lança à l'homme un regard qui signifiait clairement que c'était son but, du moins il espérait que cela se produise.

« Je vais dire à Sirius que je souhaite inviter quelques - uns de mes invités. Ce bal est en mon honneur après tout. Hermione pourra venir avec Ron, ils sont engagés. Et Neville avec sa petite amie, Lovegood. Je ferai en sorte qu'ils reçoivent une invitation. » Harry enroula sa lèvre de dégoût, « Bon dieu ! Les Diggory sont-ils sacrés ? »

Severus secoua la tête, « Je ne le crois pas. Est-ce que c'est le garçon de la finale de Quidditch ? Celui dans vos souvenirs ? »

Harry roula des yeux. « Oui. Le connard qui pensait juste parce que je l'ai laissé m'embrasser, il pourrait prendre d'autres libertés. L'enfoiré. »

Severus gloussa et but une gorgée de son cognac.

« C'est peut-être quelque chose à propos de garçons de dix-sept ans qui se sentent en droit de plus quand on permet un simple baiser. »

Une douleur aigue traversa Harry aux mots de Severus. Il devait sortir de là avant d'être malade ou que ces larmes se mettent à couler. Il plaça le verre en cristal sur la table et se leva.

« Je suis désolé que vous ayez ressenti cela, Professeur. Cela n'a jamais été mon intention. Je devrais y aller. Il est tard. »

Il était presque à la porte quand Severus lui attrapa le bras et le retourna. Harry ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, Harry. Je me moquais. » Severus le rapprocha et Harry inhala ce parfum si familier. « Pardonne-moi. Je peux parfois être vraiment insensible. » De longs doigts passèrent dans ses cheveux et le souffle de Severus était chaud contre sa peau. « Tu sais sûrement combien je le voulais aussi, » chuchota Severus à son oreille. « Si tu ne penses à cette nuit qu'à moitié moins que moi, tu te souviens sûrement à quel point j'ai apprécié ton contact. »

Harry recula, la main de Severus glissant de ses cheveux, et leva les yeux vers Severus. Il leva une main et prit sa joue en coupe.

« Rappelle-moi, Severus. Ne me fais pas retourner dans un lit froid avec seulement mes souvenirs d'une nuit. »

Severus grogna, « Harry, nous sommes dans la maison de ton parrain. Black- »

« Il est parti il y a une heure pour rendre visite à Remus. C'est la pleine lune, il ne sera pas de retour avant le matin, » chuchota Harry contre ses lèvres.

« Sais-tu combien il est difficile pour moi de te résister ? »

« Alors ne le fais pas. »

Harry glissa sa main sur la nuque de Severus et le tira vers le bas, Severus gémissant alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient. Harry se pressa contre la bouche familière, le goût du cognac se mélangeant au goût de Severus. Les doigts de Harry tâtonnaient avec la robe de Severus avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa langue poussa fiévreusement contre la sienne. Harry haleta tandis que la main froide de Severus se pressait contre sa chair fiévreuse, ses mamelons durcissant alors que les doigts rugueux se déplaçaient sur eux. Quand sa chemise s'est-elle détachée ? Harry pressa son dos contre le mur. Quand avaient-ils bougé ? Alors que les lèvres de Severus souriaient dans son cou. Il se cambra contre la chaleur humide.

« Mmm, Sev. »

Severus marmonna quelque chose, mais Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il cligna des yeux tandis que Severus reculait. Harry regarda, hébété, la baguette de Severus glisser de sa manche et dans sa main.

« Muffliato. »

Une seconde plus tard, la baguette était partie et la main de Severus glissa le long du ventre d'Harry, sa bouche sur la peau tendre de son cou, les lèvres brûlant un chemin sur le corps d'Harry. Harry laissa les sentiments l'envahir tandis que les mains de Severus se déplaçaient sur lui ; caresser, serrer, frotter. Harry poussa ses hanches contre celles de Severus et glissa sa propre main le long des robes de l'homme. Il défit les derniers boutons qui lui permettraient de libérer le sexe de Severus.

Le souffle de Severus se bloqua.

« Oh Merlin, Harry. »

Harry le caressa tandis que les doigts de Severus caressaient le propre sexe d'Harry. Le jeune homme fit glisser sa main de haut en bas jusqu'à ce que Severus gémisse de manière incohérente contre le cou de Harry. Severus attrapa ses poignets et les leva au-dessus de la tête du jeune homme et plaqua ses mains contre le mur. Severus colla ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry, plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche et pressant leurs hanches l'une contre l'autre. Harry gémit dans un besoin insensé quand la queue soyeuse de Severus glissa contre son propre désir. Severus enfonça sa langue dans la bouche de Harry, faisant correspondre le rythme avec ses hanches. Severus relâcha sa bouche avec le besoin de respirer et posa son front contre celui d'Harry.

« Harry. Harry, »

Son nom était une litanie sur les lèvres de Severus. Une chanson pour le cœur d'Harry. Il sentit ses couilles se resserrer, ses cuisses se tendre et il se cambra contre Severus.

« Sev. Sev. Oh putain. Oui. OUI ! »

Le corps d'Harry frissonna alors qu'il se sentait exploser entre eux, une seconde plus tard, avec un doux gémissement de « Harry », la propre semence de Severus se mélangea à celle d'Harry. Les deux hommes se redressèrent, leur front reposant ensemble, pendant plusieurs minutes tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle.

Enfin, Severus parla. « Peut-être, qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement des jeunes hommes de dix-sept ans après tout. »

Harry leva les yeux vers l'endroit où ses bras étaient toujours coincés au-dessus de sa tête. « Je semble être celui dont on profite dans cette situation. »

Severus gloussa et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry. « Gamin impertinent. » Il recula et attrapa sa baguette où elle était tombée. Il lança un sort de nettoyage rapide et sourit à Harry en boutonnant sa robe. « Tu as l'air complètement débauché, Potter. »

« Très drôle, » dit Harry, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux plus désordonnés que d'habitude, « Je ne me _sens_ pas complètement débauché. Seulement la plupart du temps. » Il jeta un regard sournois mais plein d'espoir à Severus.

« Oh non. Certainement pas, » déclara Severus. « Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver. Je te l'ai dit la dernière fois, pas plus. Surtout dans la maison de ton parrain. »

Harry soupira, « Je sais. Mais- » ses yeux se baissèrent pendant une seconde avant de regarder son tuteur, « Merci. »

Severus soupira. « Va te coucher, Harry. Et prends tes nouveaux souvenirs avec toi. »

Harry sourit narquoisement à l'homme plus âgé alors qu'il se glissait hors de la pièce et se dirigeait vers le couloir.

OoOoO

Harry avait presque atteint son objectif. Au moment où il était arrivé en robe rouge rubis pour se tenir à côté de son parrain dans la file d'attente, sa carte de danse était presque pleine. Au cours de la semaine précédente, Ron l'avait présenté à plusieurs filles des 28 Sacrés et avec Hermione, la compagne presque constante de Ron, ils avaient réussi à amener la conversation autour du bal de Harry, et Harry leur avait promis à tous une danse.

« Oh, tu as accepté ? C'est merveilleux. J'espère que tu me sauveras un quadrille. »

« Pas de giroflée à mon bal, Miss Bulstrode. Je demande au moins une contre-danse », avec un clin d'œil.

« Pour les jumeaux, je ne danserais qu'une seule fois avec chacun. Je ne voudrais pas remuer le moulin à rumeurs. »

Les Weasley avaient tous accepté une danse, Percy tombant pratiquement aux pieds de Harry en signe de gratitude. Harry se tenait à l'entrée de la réception en train d'être présenté à des visages familiers quand il sentit un frisson couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il leva les yeux pour voir le duc de Voldemort remettre son pardessus à Milford. Le duc attira son attention et sourit d'un air lubrique. Harry hocha la tête avec indifférence.

« Sirius, » siffla Remus de l'autre côté de Harry.

« Désolé Lunard. Je n'avais pas le choix. Tu le sais. »

Remus soupira et marmonna quelque chose à propos des chiens qui feraient bien d'aboyer moins fort la prochaine fois.

Harry fut fidèle à sa parole. Il dansa toutes les danses sauf trois et passa ces trois sets à se mêler à ses invités. Il n'avait pas à danser avec Voldemort, mais était obligé de passer plusieurs minutes en compagnie de l'homme. Il avait été présenté au seul autre duc sorcier du pays, un homme bourru aussi vieux que Voldemort lui-même. Harry fut réclamé peu de temps après par Fred pour sa danse avec George.

« Je ne déclarais pas mes intentions, » plaisanta Harry alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la piste de danse, « si quelqu'un découvre que nous avons dansé deux fois. Où est ton jumeau ? »

Les yeux de Fred scintillèrent. « Il s'est échappé avec une autre Gryffondor, Angelina. Ils sont devenus assez proches l'année dernière. »

« Ah, » dit Harry sciemment.

Il dansa avec ses autres invités, ceux que lui et Ron avaient manœuvré dans leurs machinations. Miss Bulstrode était une danseuse assez décente malgré sa silhouette quelque peu carrée. Il était presque certain que les jumeaux Carrow n'étaient pas aussi joviaux que Fred et George et il n'avait en effet dansé avec eux qu'une seule fois. Miss Parkinson, en dépit de son manque de grâce naturelle, avait tenté de le mener sur la piste de danse et il y avait une petite lutte pour le contrôle de la danse avant qu'elle ne fléchisse. Ron dut continuellement s'excuser pour avoir marché sur les orteils d'Harry.

« Merde, Ron. Si j'avais su que tu étais si horrible, nous aurions opté pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Désolé, mon pote. J'ai juste entendu Hermione dire à Ginny qu'elle ne considérerait même pas ma demande en mariage avant d'avoir passé ses ASPIC. »

« Eh bien, au moins, elle n'attend pas que tu passes les tiens. »

Ron gloussa et Harry était heureux de voir son ami se détendre un peu. Il finit par danser avec le jeune Malfoy, mais était content qu'il ne semble pas plus heureux de la danse que Harry.

Il était plus d'une heure du matin quand le dernier invité quitta la soirée. Harry monta à l'étage, épuisé. Automatiquement, il se dirigea vers la porte de Severus mais fit une pause. Serait-il toujours debout ? Il hésita, ne sachant pas quoi faire, quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Severus se tenait devant lui tenant deux verres de cognac.

« Tu viens ou tu vas juste rester là comme un poisson hors de l'eau ? »

Harry entra et attrapa un verre de la main de l'homme. « Imbécile. » Il but une gorgée et continua un peu plus docilement, « Je ne savais pas si tu serais encore debout. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers les fauteuils et s'assirent. « J'apprécie nos rendez-vous nocturnes, Potter. De plus, je souhaitais savoir comment s'est passé le bal. »

Harry haussa les épaules, « Pas très différent de beaucoup d'autres bals auxquels j'ai assisté. En plus d'être obligé de danser presque toutes les danses. »

« Et ton plan a fonctionné ? » Il but une gorgée d'eau-de-vie, et Harry regarda le cou mince déglutir.

Harry acquiesça. « Pour la plupart. Je n'ai pas eu à danser avec Voldemort, mais j'ai dû supporter Draco pour un set. Au moins Neville était un bon danseur, même s'il ne parlait que de ses plantes et de Miss Lovegood. »

« Et tu es libre de retourner à Potterstate maintenant ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Je dois être ici pour une réunion demain, mais nous pouvons partir tôt le lendemain. »

« Excellent, » dit Severus et Harry ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**A bientôt pour la suite **

**Bises**

**Gaeill**


	16. Rentrer à la maison

**Chapitre 16**** : Rentrer à la maison**

En raison du temps anormalement chaud, il y avait très peu de neige entre Londres et Potterstate, ce qui leur a permis de faire des progrès considérables le premier jour du voyage. Harry aurait probablement monté Firebolt, mais il se remettait toujours du bal et de l'afflux de visiteurs de la veille. Il passa la majeure partie de la journée à dormir ; par conséquent, Severus passa la majeure partie de sa journée à étudier le jeune homme dont il tombait rapidement amoureux. Il renifla pour lui-même. De qui se moquait-il ? Il était amoureux du jeune homme depuis une bonne partie de l'année.

Il maudissait son grand-père. Et il maudissait Sirius Black.

Le deuxième jour du voyage, Harry était presque complètement rétabli, mais décida toujours de ne pas monter Firebolt. Au lieu de cela, il choisit de monter avec Severus en voiture tandis qu'il parlait avec enthousiasme de retourner « chez lui » et de revoir ses amis et ses locataires. Collier était en train de s'occuper des détails des festivités et le jeune Timothy Cottager était rentré chez lui pour les vacances. Le garçon avait écrit religieusement à Harry chaque semaine, le tenant informé de ses progrès. Severus sourit avec indulgence à l'excitation d'Harry. Leur camaraderie facile se termina la deuxième nuit de leur voyage.

« Je suis désolé, Mon Seigneur. Vraiment navré de ne pouvoir vous aider, » l'aubergiste nerveux se tordit les mains. « Cette période de l'année est dense pour nous avec tous ces voyageurs. »

Harry leva la main pour arrêter les divagations de l'homme.

« C'est parfaitement compréhensible, mon brave homme. Mon tuteur et moi pouvons partager une chambre. Nous sommes habitués à de tels inconvénients mineurs. »

L'aubergiste rougit. « J'ai peur, Mon Seigneur, que nous n'ayons pas de chambres avec lit séparés non plus. »

Severus soupira d'exaspération. « Avez-vous au moins une chambre avec un lit assez grand pour que nous puissions le partager ? »

L'aubergiste semblait se détendre un peu à cela. « Oui, Monsieur, absolument, Monsieur. »

Severus acquiesça. « Nous la prendrons dans ce cas. »

Il savait que c'était une erreur dès que les mots avaient quitté sa bouche.

OoOoO

Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, surtout après les regards, les taquineries et les touchers qu'ils avaient échangés au cours des derniers mois. Et puis après ce putain de bal de Noël, sachant que Harry avait dansé avec tous ces autres hommes. Et maintenant, avec l'auberge n'ayant qu'une seule chambre, il partagerait un lit avec Harry. Il pouvait faire ça. Il pouvait se contrôler. Il regarda son élève, assis en face de lui, appréciant son dîner, parlant avec animation de quelque chose.

Severus se surprit à penser à la nuit à venir et se retrouva à devenir dur.

C'était impardonnable. Déraisonnable. Incroyable comme il était beau. Ces cheveux indisciplinés tombant constamment sur son visage, ses longs doigts fins les repoussant. La façon dont ses lèvres douces bougeaient, formant des mots. Sa langue rose poussant pour les mouiller, les humidifier, les faisant briller à la lueur des bougies.

Severus essaya de ne pas penser au fait d'être si proche d'Harry. Dormir à côté du corps souple, écouter ses doux soupirs, sentir son odeur, une odeur presque aussi familière que la sienne. Remplir son esprit de souvenirs qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir. C'était comme si Harry savait qu'il avait ces pensées. Ses joues douces, rosissant à chaque regard timide à travers ces longs cils. Severus prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de se concentrer sur son dîner.

Trop tôt, il fut temps de prendre leur retraite. Harry se dirigea vers la dépendance, et Severus prit le temps de lancer un sort de réchauffement dans la pièce et sur les draps. Il se déshabilla jusqu'à ses sous-vêtements et mit une chemise ample, sa tenue de nuit normale quand ils voyageaient. Harry revint juste quand Severus se glissait dans le lit, Severus remonta alors les couvertures, cachant la preuve de son désir.

« Bon sang, il faisait froid là-bas. » S'insurgea Harry.

Severus lança un sort de verrouillage et de silence sur la porte, une vieille habitude de trop de jeunes charges et d'auberges moldues, avant de placer sa baguette sur la table de nuit. Il essaya d'éviter de regarder Harry alors que celui-ci se déshabillait devant la cheminée.

« A quoi vous attendiez-vous, Monsieur Potter ? Nous sommes en décembre. »

Severus ferma les yeux douloureusement alors qu'il sentait le matelas s'affaisser et les couvertures se froisser pendant qu'Harry se mettait à l'aise.

« Vous pouvez vous détendre un peu, Professeur, » fit la voix de Harry dans l'obscurité, « je ne vous mordrai pas. » Severus prit une profonde inspiration et roula sur son dos, son corps encore plus proche de celui d'Harry. Il pouvait voir la lumière des flammes danser sur ses paupières. Il se demanda combien de temps il faudrait à Harry pour s'endormir. « À moins que tu ne veuilles que je le fasse », le doux murmure fit tourner rapidement la tête de Severus, ses yeux rencontrant des orbes verts.

Harry s'était tourné de son côté et était presque au-dessus de Severus. Si proche de lui. Il sentit la main d'Harry glisser sur son ventre et bercer sa taille, soudain cette couche de tissu, la chemise qu'il avait choisi d'enfiler, était de trop. Il pouvait sentir son souffle s'accélérer alors qu'il luttait pour respirer, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Harry baissa la tête.

« Severus, » il chuchota son nom sur ses lèvres. La langue de Harry glissa sur la lèvre inférieure de Severus et il sut qu'il était perdu.

Severus bougea rapidement, capturant la bouche d'Harry avec la sienne. La main de Harry se resserra sur sa taille, et Severus glissa une main dans les cheveux de Harry, les mèches de soie glissant entre ses doigts. Il poussa contre Harry, le retournant pour que Severus soit sur lui, en contrôle. Harry pressa ses hanches, frottant son érection contre la cuisse de Severus. L'homme recula en haletant et bougea sa bouche pour fermer ses lèvres autour de la peau douce du cou de Harry. Il essaya de se rappeler pourquoi ils ne devraient pas faire ça. Harry était son élève, sa responsabilité, son employeur.

Il recula. « Harry, nous ne pouvons pas. Nous devons arrêter- »

Harry serra la hanche de Severus et se pressa contre lui. « Tais-toi. » Les yeux verts de Harry plongèrent dans les siens. « Severus. J'ai six mois pour vivre ma vie comme je veux avant d'être vendu au plus offrant. Ne nous refuse pas à tous les deux ce que nous voulons tant. »

Severus pouvait entendre les émotions réprimées dans la voix de Harry, la réalité de leur position s'écrasant autour d'eux. Il avait raison. Maintenant, c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient. C'était maintenant pour eux. C'était maintenant sa chance d'aimer Harry avec tout ce qu'il avait. Plus tard, alors que la réalité les tirerait vers le bas, les noierait sous le _devoir_ et la _responsabilité,_ il aurait le temps pour se torturer avec ce qui aurait pu être_._

Severus acquiesça en pressant ses lèvres contre le cou d'Harry et en glissant ses mains sur la poitrine nue d'Harry. Le jeune homme n'avait même pas pris la peine de mettre une chemise. Severus se dirigea vers Harry, le chevauchant alors qu'il l'embrassait le long de son cou et de sa clavicule.

« Je ne prendrai pas ta virginité ici, Harry. Pas dans une auberge sale. Pas sur un lit où tant d'autres ont perdu leur innocence. Tu mérites mieux que ça, mon amour. » Il pressa ses lèvres sur le mamelon de Harry et fut récompensé par un doux gémissement. « Mais je vais te faire plaisir. »

Severus continua d'embrasser le long du ventre d'Harry, ses mains occupées à libérer la longueur dure de son élève. Les deux hommes soupirèrent quand Harry tomba dans la main chaude de Severus. Merlin, il avait raté ça, la sensation de Harry chaud et dur dans sa main. Severus passa sa langue sur la pointe, goûtant le pré-sperme. Harry gémit de plaisir tandis que Severus faisait courir sa langue sur sa longueur, enroulant ses lèvres autour de la chair chaude.

Les hanches d'Harry se soulevèrent, sa main saisissant les cheveux de Severus. « Ah, Sev. » Severus le suça profondément dans sa gorge, déglutissant autour de lui et recula, creusant ses joues alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la pointe. Severus répéta l'action ascendante, lente, retirant le plaisir, les cris de plaisir d'Harry le poussant. « Oh, s'il te plait. Oui. » Severus recula et glissa sa langue sur la fente humide, embrassant sa longueur et remontant pour refermer ses lèvres autour du gland rougi. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur Harry jusqu'à ce que la pointe frotte contre le fond de sa gorge et Severus déglutit autour de lui.

Une main glissa sous le sexe d'Harry et caressa ses couilles, les longs doigts de Severus remontant pour taquiner le trou d'Harry. Il pressa sa hanche contre le lit tandis que sa bouche travaillait sur Harry, le tirant profondément dans sa bouche encore et encore et encore. Harry se battit pour pousser ses hanches en avant en gémissant des encouragements incohérents.

Severus sentit Harry se crisper, sa main se resserrant dans ses cheveux et Severus grogna de plaisir contre le sexe d'Harry, l'envoyant par-dessus bord.

« Severus ! » Harry cria son nom tandis que sa semence remplissait la bouche de Severus, son sexe pulsant contre sa langue. Severus avala l'émission salée et lécha Harry avant de remonter le long de son corps. Ils restèrent allongés en silence, la respiration difficile d'Harry remplissant la pièce tandis que Severus pressait de doux baisers sur ses lèvres, ses joues, son cou.

« Q-et toi ? » Demanda Harry quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il pressait sa cuisse contre la queue toujours dure de Severus.

Severus se frotta contre lui, « Ça te dérange ? » Harry secoua la tête et Severus se serra contre lui, libérant son érection douloureuse. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter le frisson de besoin qui parcourait son corps alors que sa queue dure glissait contre la cuisse douce d'Harry.

« Embrasse-moi, » Exigea Harry.

Severus obéit à la demande d'Harry et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il enfonça sa langue dans la bouche de Harry en correspondant au rythme de ses hanches. Harry gémit et pressa son sexe à nouveau durci contre Severus.

Severus gloussa et recula, repoussant une mèche de cheveux des yeux d'Harry.

« Ah, mon Harry. Si jeune et si impatient. » Il baissa de nouveau sa bouche, bougeant ses hanches de sorte que les deux queues glissèrent l'une contre l'autre. Severus les atteignit et glissa son pouce sur leurs pointes humides. Il enroula sa main autour d'eux et bougea, sa main les pompant ensemble. Harry vint plus vite que Severus ne l'avait prévu pour quelqu'un qui était déjà venu une fois. Son sperme se répandit sur la main et le sexe de Severus, son sexe battant contre celui de l'homme . Avec un halètement, Severus rejoignit Harry, leur semence se mélangeant, glissant sur le ventre de Harry.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Severus pour récupérer avant qu'il ne puisse lancer un sort de nettoyage. Il se pencha sur Harry et l'embrassa doucement avant de se coucher et de le tirer contre lui. Il inhala le doux parfum d'Harry, replaçant le nouveau souvenir dans son cœur. Aucun des deux ne parla alors qu'ils respiraient paisiblement. Aucun des deux ne fit de promesses qu'ils ne pourraient pas tenir, des vœux qui seraient sûrement rompus. Espérant seulement qu'ils en auraient un de plus demain avant d'être déchirés par le destin et Black.

OoOoO

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, sa queue dure pressée contre la cuisse soyeuse de Severus. La douce odeur de sexe persistait toujours, et Harry inspira avec un doux gémissement. Il pressa contre la cuisse de Severus.

« Non, certainement pas. » dit Severus.

Harry gémit de déception alors que Severus s'éloignait de lui. Il cligna des yeux pour voir Severus enfiler ses vêtements.

« Sev, » gémit Harry.

Severus fit une pause pendant qu'il enfilait sa chemise, « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Potter. »

Harry sourit, « Tu ne t'es pas plaint la nuit dernière. »

Severus baissa la tête pour continuer à enfiler sa chemise, mais pas avant qu'Harry ne voie son léger rougissement.

« Oui, eh bien, j'étais un peu distrait à ce moment-là. »

Harry se redressa et tira les couvertures, tapotant l'espace vide, « Je pourrais encore te distraire. »

Severus regarda l'endroit où reposait la main de Harry comme s'il y réfléchissait. Il secoua la tête et se tourna pour attraper sa veste sur la chaise.

« Si nous prenons la route bientôt, nous pourrons atteindre Potterstate avant le dîner. »

Les yeux de Harry parcoururent les fesses de Severus, mais ils se levèrent à temps pour que les mots de Severus n'attirent son attention. Il déglutit.

« Hier soir- tu as dit- tu as dit que je méritais mieux qu'une sale auberge, » sa voix haletante d'anticipation.

« Je crois que mes mots exacts étaient "une auberge sale". » Les yeux de Severus semblaient brûler dans son âme.

Harry retint son souffle, « Alors-ce soir. À la maison ? »

Severus hocha la tête, « Si tu veux. Et en supposant qu'on y arrive avant le dîner. »

Harry sourit et repoussa les draps. « Pouvons-nous prendre le petit déjeuner dans la voiture ? » Il repoussa sa demi-érection dure dans son pantalon et leva les yeux vers Severus.

« Le petit déjeuner sera servi à l'auberge quand tu seras là », dit Severus avant de quitter la pièce.

Harry enfila rapidement ses vêtements avant de descendre pour le petit déjeuner.

OoOoO

Severus tint près d'une heure avant que le regard brûlant de Harry ne traverse sa concentration. Il leva les yeux de son livre pour voir les yeux verts fumants qui l'étudiaient.

« Pas non plus dans une voiture exiguë, Monsieur Potter. »

Un sourire espiègle se glissa sur les lèvres de Harry, « Mais il y a tellement plus que nous pouvons faire. »

Severus regarda Harry s'étendre et retirer le livre de ses mains. Sa baguette apparut entre ses doigts, « Muffliato » et disparut de nouveau. Il se pencha en avant et sembla presque glisser sur les genoux de Severus, le chevauchant. Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Severus et Severus s'ouvrit pour lui, se délectant de la sensation de la langue d'Harry glissant dans sa bouche.

Il goûta à la farine d'avoine qui leur avait été servie ce matin-là, ainsi qu'au goût qui était simplement _Harry. _Severus gémit contre lui et enroula ses mains autour de la taille de Harry, le rapprochant de lui. L'érection d'Harry se frotta contre son ventre. Harry recula, à bout de souffle. Severus essaya de le repousser sur son propre siège, mais Harry tint bon.

« Harry, nous devons arrêter. Nous devons parler. »

« Mmm. » Les lèvres de Harry descendirent le long de son cou, ses mains descendant jusqu'au rabat du pantalon de Severus. « Je ne veux pas, » marmonna-t-il en suçant le cou de Severus.

« Harry, nous devons… ah, » la main d'Harry s'enroula autour de la queue libérée de Severus. « Nous avons besoin de quelques règles de base. »

« Mmm. D'accord. Tu viendras dans ma chambre les lundis, mercredis et vendredis. Je viendrai dans ta chambre les mardis, jeudis et samedis. Et les dimanches, nous choisirons simplement une chambre au hasard. »

« Harry, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais dire pour les cours- Ah. » Le pouce de Harry glissa sur le bout de son sexe. « Pour les cours. Je suis toujours ton tuteur. »

« Mmm. Oui, et j'ai tellement à apprendre, » Harry glissa des genoux de Severus, ses genoux frappant le sol de la voiture.

Severus baissa les yeux vers Harry et tenta un regard sévère.

« Aucun de ces regards à l'extérieur de la chambre, Pot- oh, putain, Harry, » gémit Severus alors que la langue d'Harry glissait sur toute sa longueur.

« Oui, Professeur. »

« La salle de classe est pour apprendre. Tu as encore - oh, Merlin. » Severus regarda son sexe disparaître dans la bouche d'Harry. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry et sa tête tomba contre le dossier du siège. « Nous devons faire attention - oh, oui. Attention. Si Remus se présente, nous ne pouvons pas - ne pouvons pas - oh. Oh, Harry ... Oh, putain. Oh, oui. Harry ! »

Severus attendit que le martèlement de son corps ralentisse avant même d'essayer d'ouvrir les yeux, se demandant comment diable il avait duré si longtemps la nuit dernière ou comment Harry était-il devenu si bon avec sa langue. Pendant ce temps, il sentit Harry repousser doucement son pénis épuisé dans ses vêtements et reboutonner son pantalon. « Merci, » marmonna Severus alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour voir un Harry suffisant s'étendre sur le siège en face de lui. Il leva la tête. « Avez-vous même compris tout ce que j'ai dit, Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry fit un signe de la main, « Oui. Oui. Pas de regards lubriques. La classe est pour apprendre. Le sexe et les autres formes de copulation restent dans la chambre. »

« Gamin impertinent, » ricana Severus en se déplaçant pour piéger Harry dans le coin, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête et un genou sur le siège entre ses jambes. Severus glissa une main dans les cheveux d'Harry, repoussant la frange pour révéler la petite cicatrice de cet accident de voiture il y a longtemps et remonta derrière son oreille. Ses doigts se posèrent contre l'arrière du cou d'Harry pendant quelques secondes alors que Severus regardait dans des yeux remplis de passion.

Il sentit Harry trembler tandis que les doigts descendaient sur son cou pour danser sur sa clavicule et s'immobiliser sur le cœur battant de Harry. Severus regarda la langue d'Harry sortir pour humidifier ses lèvres avant de plonger pour les réclamer. Il s'émerveilla de la sensation des lèvres d'Harry sous les siennes, si douces, si disposées. Souples et avides, ne goûtant plus à la farine d'avoine mais à Severus lui-même. Severus sentit une poussée de luxure, et il glissa sa main sur le ventre plat d'Harry et commença à travailler sur les boutons du rabat du pantalon d'Harry. Harry gémit et releva ses hanches lorsque les doigts de Severus frôlèrent la dureté en dessous.

Severus recula, « Peut-être qu'une leçon de discipline est de mise, Monsieur Potter. »

Severus glissa sa main sous le tissu et saisit le sexe d'Harry. Harry haleta, ses pupilles écartées. « Oui. Oui. Professeur. Apprenez-moi. »

Severus frotta sa paume contre l'érection d'Harry et pressa ses lèvres contre son oreille. « Quelle est la force de ton sortilège, Harry ? Penses-tu qu'ils t'entendront quand tu crieras ? Avance-toi et allonge-toi. »

Severus recula pour donner à Harry de la place pour lui obéir et bientôt Harry fut à plat sur le dos, un genou contre le dossier du siège, l'autre pied posé sur le sol. Severus défit le reste des boutons du pantalon d'Harry pour l'exposer complètement, se pencha et souleva la jambe d'Harry jusqu'à ce que son pied repose sur le siège opposé, l'ouvrant à Severus. Severus regarda Harry alors qu'il se penchait et passa un doigt sur la fente dégoulinante de Harry. Harry gémit et ses yeux se fermèrent.

« Regarde-moi, » exigea Severus et les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent. Severus porta le sexe recouvert de pré-sperme à ses lèvres et passa sa langue sur sa pointe luisante.

Harry gémit à nouveau. « Merde, Severus. »

« Langage, Potter, » dit Severus avant de sucer un doigt dans sa bouche. Il fit tourner sa langue autour de lui, l'enrobant de sa salive. Il tira le doigt humidifié de sa bouche et tendit la main entre les jambes de Harry. Il trouva le trou tremblant et le recouvra de salive.

« Putain, oui, Professeur. »

« Langage, Potter, » le réprimanda Severus en glissant son doigt dans le trou serré.

« Oh putain, Severus. » Les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent de nouveau, et Severus baissa la tête pour enrouler ses lèvres autour du sexe durci de Harry. « Oh merde. » Les hanches de Harry se relevèrent sous Severus et il posa sa main libre sur elles pour le maintenir en place. Sa bouche travailla sur le sexe d'Harry tandis qu'il glissait un autre doigt dans le cul serré. Les gémissements de Harry résonnèrent dans la voiture alors que Severus le mordillait et le suçait. Il croisa ses doigts à l'intérieur d'Harry et frotta contre sa zone douce.

« Putain de merde - Doux Merlin- Severus, oui. »

Severus gloussa en étirant Harry et glissa un troisième doigt à l'intérieur. Lentement, il commença à travailler ses doigts dans et hors de Harry, reflétant le mouvement de sa bouche sur la queue de son élève. Severus chronométra ses coups contre la prostate de Harry pour correspondre à son gland rencontrant l'arrière de sa gorge. Harry gémissait, se cramponnant aux cheveux de Severus. Severus sentit la tension familière du corps de Harry et déglutit autour du sexe de Harry, le tirant dans sa gorge.

« Sev. Sev. Je vais... Oh putain. Oui ! »

Harry se cambra sous lui et Severus avala la semence qui remplit sa bouche. Ses doigts massèrent la prostate de Harry jusqu'à ce que Harry se soit complètement déversé et que Severus n'ait plus qu'une queue molle glissant de ses lèvres. Il déposa un doux baiser sur la chair tendre en retirant ses doigts du jeune homme. Il offrit à Harry la même courtoisie qu'il avait montré à Severus et boutonna son pantalon pendant qu'Harry se rétablissait. Severus retourna à son siège et lança un sort de nettoyage pour effacer toute trace suspectes. Harry se releva finalement en position assise et sourit à Severus.

« Je pourrais m'habituer à ce genre de punition. »

Severus ramassa le livre qu'il tentait de lire plus tôt, avant de regarder Harry.

« Oh, ce n'était pas votre punition, Monsieur Potter. » Un sourire lent se glissa sur ses lèvres. « Votre punition est de savoir que vous n'avez toujours pas passé votre test de Transplanage, et que j'aurais pu nous transplanner à Potterstate à tout moment durant ces deux derniers jours. »

La mâchoire d'Harry tomba d'incrédulité et Severus reporta son attention sur son livre.

« Espèce de salaud, » dit Harry, sa voix incapable de cacher le sourire qui jouait sans aucun doute sur ses lèvres.

**Notes de l'auteur :** La scène de l'auberge a été la première scène que j'ai écrite pour cette histoire. C'est ce qui a déclenché l'idée. J'espère que vous avez aimé.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**A bientôt pour la suite !**

**Bises**

**Gaeill**


	17. Dîner et desserts

**Chapitre 17**** : Dîner et desserts**

Severus se retrouva avec le silence confortable des doux ronflements d'Harry et le paysage qui passait. Il se perdit bientôt dans son livre et ne s'arrêta que lorsque Harry remua. Il sortit un autre livre de son sac et le tendit à Harry quand il lança un regard rempli de désir à Severus. Harry prit le livre et fit la moue quand Severus lui dit qu'ils devaient conserver leur énergie pour la soirée à venir. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour une collation rapide et un changement de cheval en début d'après-midi avant de continuer. Finalement, Harry se fatigua de lire et commença à parler des plans que lui et Collier avaient conçus pour la célébration de Noël. Severus écouta avec contentement, appréciant la douce voix de Harry.

Ils atteignirent le domaine au moment où le soleil commençait à se coucher. Severus sortit de la voiture, heureux de se dégourdir enfin les jambes. Harry sortit et respira profondément l'air pur. Il plaça une main sur l'omoplate de Severus.

« Je vais voir où en est le dîner, d'accord ? »

Les doigts traînèrent légèrement dans le dos de Severus et se posèrent sur sa hanche pendant une seconde avant que Harry ne s'éloigne. Des frissons parcoururent la colonne vertébrale de Severus qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'air vif.

Un cavalier avait été envoyé plus tôt dans la journée, alors Severus savait qu'ils n'auraient pas à attendre longtemps pour dîner. Très probablement juste assez longtemps pour changer leurs vêtements de voyage. Severus avait besoin de s'arrêter à son laboratoire sur le chemin de sa chambre alors il monta les escaliers jusqu'à l'entrée. Harry se tenait juste à l'intérieur du hall en train de parler à Collier et sourit à Severus quand il entra.

« Bonne nouvelle, Professeur. Le dîner sera prêt dans une heure et Collier ici a déjà préparé des bains pleins qui attendent dans nos chambres avec des breloques chauffantes. Je crois que je vais profité du mien pendant que les valets de pied apportent nos affaires. Rendez-vous au dîner, Monsieur. »

Severus regarda Harry monter les escaliers, il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le laboratoire.

OoOoO

Harry sirota à peine son verre de sherry en attendant que Severus le rejoigne presque une heure plus tard. Il ne voulait pas particulièrement boire de l'alcool, mais il était nerveux et avait eu besoin de quelque chose pour que ses mains arrêtent de trembler. Il avait pensé que le sherry serait utile pour calmer ses nerfs, mais il avait alors pensé qu'il ne voulait pas être ivre ce soir. Il voulait que le souvenir de cette soirée soit clair dans son esprit. Il sursauta lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrit.

Severus gloussa. « Nerveux, Potter ? »

Harry baissa les yeux alors que le rougissement glissait sur ses joues. Il entendit Severus traverser la pièce, observa les bottes noires apparaître dans son champ de vision. Severus leva une main et glissa deux doigts sous le menton de Harry, forçant sa tête et ses yeux à rencontrer les siens. Harry fondit presque au regard tendre dans les yeux de Severus. Son pouce effleura la joue d'Harry.

« Ne le sois pas, mon amour. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi. » Severus recula et brandit une petite bouteille de liquide violet. « Prends ça. »

Harry la prit et la but sans aucune hésitation. Collier apparut quelques secondes plus tard pour annoncer le dîner. Harry goûta à peine la nourriture qui était placée devant lui et passa la plupart du temps à simplement la réorganiser.

« Harry, tu devrais manger, » le réprimanda Severus. Harry leva les yeux pour voir un scintillement dans les yeux de l'homme. Harry rougit et baissa les yeux. « Harry, » le ton de Severus était doux quand il parla, « tu peux changer d'avis. Tout va bien, » le rassura Severus.

Une secousse de panique traversa Harry et sa tête se leva.

« Non ! » Il hésita, « À moins que tu ... » Il détestait le ton implorant de sa voix.

Severus secoua la tête. « Jamais. »

Harry se sentit se détendre et put manger un peu plus facilement. Pas assez tôt, le dessert fut servi et Harry plongea dans le pudding chaud. Il leva les yeux vers le rire de Severus.

« On voit que tu n'as aucun problème à dévorer le dessert, je vois. »

Sentant sa confiance revenir, il laissa un petit sourire narquois glisser sur ses lèvres.

« Certaines choses valent la peine d'être dévorées. »

Severus pinça les lèvres, « Et certaines choses valent la peine d'être savourées. »

Harry fit une pause, la cuillère à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

« Vous avez raison, Professeur. Parfois j'oublie combien il me reste encore à apprendre de vous. Peut-être que je suivrai vos conseils et irai lentement pour savourer mon- » il lécha ses lèvres lentement, « dessert ». Il ferma les yeux sur Severus alors qu'il portait la cuillère à sa bouche, sa langue s'élança pour retirer le pudding de l'ustensile. « Mmm. Beaucoup mieux. La façon dont il remplit ma bouche avec une telle saveur délicieuse. » Il replongea sa cuillère dans le dessert et la porta à sa bouche. Cette fois, il enroula ses lèvres autour de la cuillère, suçant le pudding dans sa gorge. « Ah. _C'est_ bon, Professeur. La façon dont il glisse dans ma gorge. » Harry sortit la cuillère de sa bouche et la posa à côté du plat. Il fit tournoyer un doigt dans le pudding et le tendit à Severus.

Severus retint son souffle alors qu'il secouait la tête négativement.

Harry haussa les épaules et porta le doigt couvert de pudding à sa bouche. Il passa lentement sa langue le long de son doigt, léchant le pudding.

« Mmm. Si doux et délicieux. » Quand la plupart du pudding eut disparu, il aspira son doigt dans sa bouche et gémit autour.

Harry regarda Severus fermer les yeux et saisir sa propre cuillère comme si cela l'empêcherait de sur sauter Harry juste là. Harry glissa son doigt de sa bouche et s'essuya les mains sur une serviette avant d'appuyer ses coudes sur la table et de poser son menton sur ses poings, regardant Severus. Après plusieurs minutes, l'homme parla, les yeux toujours fermés, comme s'il ne pouvait pas regarder Harry.

« Je vais faire préparer un pudding au chocolat pour samedi et je passerai la journée à vous apprendre à _bien le_ savourer, Potter. En attendant, » il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder attentivement Harry, « il se trouve que je suis assez épuisé de notre voyage et je souhaiterais que nous nous retirions. Peut-être que nous pourrions continuer notre tradition de notre temps à Londres, si vous le souhaitez. »

Harry hocha la tête en remarquant le valet de pied qui était entré pour nettoyer la vaisselle.

« Oui, Professeur. J'ai bien apprécié nos conversations du soir. Sans les distractions de la ville, je pourrais même trouver nos visites nocturnes un peu plus stimulantes. »

« J'ose dire que c'est partagé, » dit Severus en se levant. « Retrouvons-nous dans un quart d'heure ? Je vais, comme d'habitude, fournir le cognac. »

Harry acquiesça, une fois de plus les nerfs flottant dans son estomac alors que Severus quittait la salle à manger. Harry fixa la table, essayant de retenir le sourire étourdi qui menaçait de percer.

« Mon Seigneur ? » La tête de Harry se leva pour voir le valet de pied debout à côté de lui. « Vous avez fini ? »

« Oh. Oh, oui. Oui, allez-y. » Harry s'éloigna de la table et se leva. Il avait besoin d'aller se changer. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et se demanda ce que Severus porterait. Le banian vert était le plus probable. Avec rien en dessous ? Les pas d'Harry s'accélérèrent à cette pensée. Il atteignit sa chambre et jeta rapidement ses chaussures avant d'échanger son pantalon de voyage contre un pantalon de soie chaud. Il regarda dans le miroir au sol, jugea le col de sa chemise trop haut et se changea en chemise de nuit, laissant plus de cou exposé.

Il se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir et remarqua que la chemise recouvrait jusqu'aux genoux son pantalon alors il se pencha et le retira. Ses pieds devenaient froids alors il mit ses pantoufles et attrapa sa robe de chambre en velours rouge. Il leva les yeux vers le miroir en l'enfilant et décida que la couleur n'était pas bonne pour ses yeux. Il se dirigea vers sa garde-robe, sortit le damassé de soie bleu roi et retourna vers le miroir. Il le leva devant lui et regarda son reflet. Il soupira.

« Merlin, je suis pathétique. » Harry haussa les épaules en attachant la ceinture alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa porte. Le couloir était vide alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers la chambre de Severus. Il frappa à la porte et elle s'ouvrit immédiatement, comme si Severus attendait avec sa main sur la poignée. Harry se leva, abasourdi par l'homme devant lui. Les cheveux noirs de Severus pendaient en vagues douces autour de son visage, sa robe de chambre vert émeraude semblait faire scintiller ses yeux.

« Envisagiez-vous de venir à tout moment ce soir ?»

Les mots de Severus rompirent le sort et Harry s'avança dans la pièce. Il se tourna à temps pour voir Severus passer sa baguette sur la porte maintenant fermée et sentit les protections et les charmes les enfermer dans la pièce. Severus traversa la pièce, passant devant Harry, et plaça sa baguette sur la table à côté du lit. Harry remarqua un petit pot sur la table à côté de la baguette. Severus fit un pas en avant et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

« Aimerais-tu prendre un verre ? » demanda doucement Severus.

Harry ne regarda même pas la cheminée avant de secouer la tête. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où se tenait Severus et se plaça devant lui. Il sortit sa propre baguette et la plaça à côté de celle de Severus. Ses doigts touchaient le petit pot avant de bouger pour caresser la baguette de Severus. Il leva les yeux vers Severus et posa sa main sur la poitrine de l'homme.

« Je ne veux que toi. »

Les mots furent un catalyseur, brisant la façade d'une civilité calme. « Harry, » grogna Severus en tendant la main et en le rapprochant. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent dans un besoin affamé, leurs lèvres s'entrechoquant d'une passion fiévreuse. Harry s'agrippa à la robe de Severus tandis que les mains de Severus se déplaçaient sur celle de Harry, tirant sur la ceinture et poussant le tissu hors de lui.

Les lèvres de Severus se déplacèrent vers le cou d'Harry et aspirèrent la chair sensible. Harry gémit et pencha la tête en arrière, s'ouvrant à l'assaut de Severus. Severus enroula ses mains autour de la taille de Harry et les retourna avant de le repousser. Harry sentit le lit toucher ses jambes et il se baissa. Severus le suivit, ses lèvres se déplaçant sur le cou, l'oreille, le long de la clavicule de Harry. Harry gémit et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Severus. Severus recula et Harry gémit de la perte.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement pour voir Severus planer au-dessus de lui, ses cheveux tombant sur eux comme un rideau de leur propre monde. Harry leva la main, sa main tremblante alors qu'il prenait la joue de Severus en coupe.

« Merlin, Sev. Tu es tellement ... » dit-il en cherchant dans son esprit le bon mot. Magnifique. Sexy. « Parfait. »

Severus ferma brièvement les yeux et s'appuya contre la main de Harry. Il tourna son visage et déposa un baiser sur la paume de sa main.

« Ah, Harry. Tu me défais. » Il baissa la tête et embrassa doucement Harry avant de s'éloigner de lui. « Recule-toi, » dit Severus, hochant la tête vers les oreillers. Harry recula pour qu'il soit complètement sur le lit et regarda Severus se déplacer vers lui, sa robe verte serrant son corps pendant qu'il se déplaçait. Harry regarda avidement Severus à califourchon sur lui, ses genoux emprisonnant les jambes de Harry. Il se pencha et attrapa la robe, la soulevant lentement jusqu'à ce que ses mains glissent sous le tissu et poussent la robe sur les cuisses de Harry, ses doigts brûlant sur le corps de Harry.

Le souffle d'Harry se bloqua lorsque Severus exposa ses cuisses, puis poussa la robe plus loin jusqu'à la taille d'Harry, le sexe érigé du jeune homme eut une secousse à l'air frais. Severus passa ses doigts légèrement sur la longueur de Harry, alors qu'il se repositionnait entre ses jambes, les écartant.

« Incroyable. » Harry haleta à la révérence dans le mot et les yeux noirs se levèrent. « J'aime ton goût, Harry, » dit Severus en se léchant les lèvres. Harry gémit tandis que Severus baissait la tête et pressait ses lèvres contre la cuisse de Harry, sa langue tourbillonnant sur la peau chauffée. Harry sursauta lorsque les dents de Severus mordillèrent la chair tendre. Severus se déplaça vers l'autre cuisse, ses cheveux chatouillant la chair dure d'Harry et son souffle se précipita dans un doux soupir. Severus suça la cuisse d'Harry pendant plusieurs secondes atroces avant de passer sa langue le long de la chair et sur la longueur brûlante d'Harry.

Les hanches d'Harry sursautèrent. « Putain, Severus. » Harry agrippa les draps sous lui, effrayé car s'il touchait Severus, il pousserait la tête de l'homme vers le bas sur sa queue et lui baiserait la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle sa libération. La langue de Severus tourbillonna autour de la pointe de Harry, léchant le pré-sperme qui fuyait de la fente. Les lèvres de Severus s'enroulèrent autour du sexe d'Harry et un gémissement fort fut tiré de sa gorge à la sensation.

Et puis Harry perdit toute pensée cohérente alors que Severus commençait à bouger, sa bouche glissant de haut en bas sur le sexe d'Harry. La main de Harry trouva son chemin vers Severus et ses doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux doux, encourageant Severus tandis que son autre main se cramponnait aux rideaux de la tête de lit derrière lui. Le désir de ne pas déchirer le tissu délicat passa vaguement dans son esprit. Harry arqua ses hanches lorsque la tête de son sexe entra en contact avec l'arrière de la gorge de Severus.

« Oh, putain, Sev. Dieux oui. Ah. » Severus déglutit autour de lui, les muscles tirant Harry profondément dans sa gorge. « Sev. Sev, plus. J'ai besoin- » Severus fredonna autour de lui et Harry était perdu, ses hanches poussèrent sauvagement dans la chaleur humide alors que Severus le suçait. Harry se cramponna au tissu derrière lui, posa ses pieds sur le lit et baisa la bouche magique de Severus, sa queue glissant dedans et dehors, dedans et dehors, le poing tirant sur les cheveux de Severus alors que l'homme grognait son approbation à l'action brutale envoyant des vagues de plaisir à travers Harry. Il sentit ses muscles se resserrer, ses testicules se contracter alors qu'il criait pour Severus encore et encore.

« Je vais ... Oh, Sev. »

Severus avala le sperme chaud de Harry et lécha le gland rougi. Il laissa le sexe ramolli glisser de ses lèvres et pressa ses lèvres contre la marque de morsure sur la cuisse d'Harry. Il continua d'embrasser le chemin le long du corps d'Harry, poussant la robe pour révéler lentement le corps glorieux en dessous. Il plongea sa langue dans le nombril d'Harry, embrassa les abdos définis et lapa les mamelons durcis.

Il embrassa chaque centimètre du corps d'Harry alors que le jeune homme se remettait de son orgasme. Sa bouche glissa sur les épaules couvertes de taches de rousseur tandis que ses mains glissaient sur les hanches élancées, ses doigts dansant sur la peau glissante de sueur. Il passa sa langue dans le cou de Harry et chatouilla la pointe contre la tache juste derrière l'oreille de Harry.

Harry gémit, faisant savoir à Severus qu'il s'était remis de la fellation. Severus se rassit, tirant Harry avec lui et ôta sa robe, la tirant par-dessus sa tête et la jetant au sol. Harry en profita pour presser ses lèvres contre celles de Severus alors qu'il travaillait les liens sur la robe de Severus, glissant ses mains à l'intérieur du tissu et le faisant glisser de ses épaules. Harry recula et aperçut la peau pâle de Severus. Des frissons traversèrent Severus tandis qu'Harry passa des doigts agiles sur sa peau.

« Magnifique, » chuchota Harry en se penchant en avant et en pressant ses lèvres contre la clavicule de Severus. Severus pressa son cou contre les lèvres en quête d'Harry.

« Ah, Harry. Mon amour. » La main de Harry glissa le long de son ventre et s'enroula autour du sexe de Severus. Severus bougea ses hanches, son sexe glissant dans la main de Harry, « Mmm, Harry. » La main de Harry serra autour de lui, et Severus put sentir son élève durcir contre sa cuisse. « Oh mon Dieu, Harry. Arrête. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à venir. »

Harry glissa sa main de Severus et attrapa ses épaules en les tirant vers le bas sur le lit. Severus pressa sa bouche contre celle d'Harry et poussa sa langue entre les lèvres douces, suçant, savourant, les écrasant sous les siennes. Les doigts de Harry parcoururent son dos, agrippant les fesses de Severus et le pressant vers le bas, leurs queues se frottant alors qu'Harry se tordait sous lui. Harry recula haletant.

« Maintenant, Severus. J'ai tellement besoin de toi. S'il te plaît, » supplia-t-il.

Severus attrapa le pot sur la table pour tremper ses doigts dans le liquide chaud. Il éloigna ses hanches de Harry et tendit la main entre les cuisses musclées.

« Ecartes tes jambes, mon amour. » Harry écarta les jambes tandis que le doigt de Severus glissait contre le trou plissé. « Détends-toi, Harry. »

« Dieu j'essaye, Severus, mais je te veux tellement, » sa voix rauque de désir.

Severus gloussa et plongea sa tête pour se frotter contre le cou d'Harry, ses lèvres poivrant de minuscules baisers doux contre la gorge palpitante.

« Tu m'as, Harry. Je serais ici aussi longtemps que tu me garderas. Je veux que ce soit bon pour toi, mais ça fera un peu mal au début. » Severus continua de faire le tour du trou d'Harry avec son doigt pendant qu'il parlait. Il sentit Harry commencer à se détendre, et il glissa lentement son doigt. « Tu dois me promettre de me dire si ça fait trop mal. » Il tapota sa langue contre le lobe d'Harry alors qu'il ouvrait Harry, suçant la peau bulbeuse entre ses dents et glissant sa langue dans l'endroit creux au-dessus. Il glissa un deuxième doigt. « Promis, Harry ? » Harry acquiesça et Severus se demanda s'il savait même ce qu'il acceptait. Severus travailla ses doigts dans le trou serré, Harry haletait sous lui. « Un de ces jours, tu n'auras pas besoin de tant d'étirements et je pourrai glisser dedans facilement, » ses doigts glissèrent sur la prostate d'Harry.

Harry se cambra sous lui. « Oh oui, Sev. Oui. » Severus ajouta un troisième doigt et commença la poussée et la traction familières. Harry se cramponna à ses épaules tandis que Severus mordillait le mamelon durci d'Harry. « Oh, Sev. Oh, Merlin. Maintenant, Severus. S'il te plait. Oh, s'il te plait. »

Severus passa son doigt sur la prostate d'Harry alors qu'il glissait du trou serré. Il trempa ses doigts dans le lubrifiant et s'enduit d'une main pendant qu'il _appelait _un oreiller avec l'autre.

« Lèves tes hanches, Harry. »

Harry obéit, et Severus glissa l'oreiller sous lui et guida son sexe huilé vers l'entrée de Harry. Il pressa contre l'ouverture et se pencha pour taquiner sa langue contre ses lèvres. Il poussa contre Harry et le sentit se tendre. Il tendit la main entre eux et commença à caresser lentement le sexe du jeune homme.

« Merlin, tu es si délicieux. Si exquis. » Il serra le sexe d'Harry et enfonça sa langue dans sa bouche. Harry se cambra contre lui, et Severus s'enfonça dans le trou serré. Il gémit quand Harry le prit complètement, son passage serré engloutissant la longueur de Severus jusqu'à ce que Severus sente ses couilles frotter contre le cul de Harry. Il s'arrêta pour donner à Harry le temps de s'adapter et ferma les yeux.

Harry se déplaça finalement sous lui, faisant courir sa jambe sur la cuisse de Severus, le faisant s'ouvrir davantage, et Severus se glissa un peu plus. Harry haleta et les yeux de Severus s'ouvrirent pour voir la crainte et l'émerveillement briller dans les yeux verts de son amant. Severus bougea lentement ses hanches, se retirant presque complètement avant de pousser à nouveau. Harry grogna et se mordit la lèvre.

« Putain, c'est sexy, » gémit Severus alors que la lèvre charnue disparaissait entre les dents.

« Langage, Professeur, » le taquina Harry.

Severus se moqua de lui. « Comment peux-tu même penser, Potter ? Peut-être que mes leçons ne sont pas assez engageantes pour toi. » Severus se retira et claqua en lui. Les hanches de Harry s'arquèrent vers lui. « Ah, oui. » Severus glissa une main entre leurs corps et enroula sa main autour du sexe de Harry. « Peut-être qu'une approche plus pratique est nécessaire », dit-il en pompant la chair tumescente.

« Oh, oui, Severus. » Severus ajusta légèrement ses hanches et poussa en Harry. « Oh, putain. Oui. Là, Severus. Encore. » Severus relâcha le sexe de Harry et se cala sur le lit avant de se coucher sur Harry. « Oui, plus. » Severus accéléra son rythme alors qu'il était déjà si près de jouir mais il voulait que l'apogée de Harry soit le catalyseur. Les doigts d'Harry s'enfoncèrent dans les bras de Severus tandis que ses hanches se soulevaient pour rencontrer Severus alors qu'il se précipitait dans la chaleur serrée. « Oui oui. »

Severus se déplaça sur lui, ses cheveux se balançant avec le pouls rythmique de leur corps, le corps d'Harry le serrant fermement alors qu'il pompait dedans et dehors. Il appuya sur Harry, emprisonnant le sexe de l'homme entre leurs corps, la sueur facilitant la glisse pour le membre enflé. Son souffle retint la sensation de la queue du jeune homme coulissant contre son ventre. La luxure le traversa, et il frappa plus fort en touchant la prostate d'Harry à presque chaque poussée.

« Oh oui, mon amour. Le mien. Mon Sev. Je- » Les doigts de Harry s'enfoncèrent dans ses bras, et Severus enfouit sa tête contre le cou de Harry et laissa échapper un gémissement. _Merde. Merde ! _Comment était-il possible de ressentir autant de choses et d'être encore en vie ? Harry se cambra contre lui, gémit, enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Severus, l'attirant alors que son corps se tendait.

« Oh, Severus ! » Severus continua à pousser contre la prostate d'Harry alors même que son corps serré se battait pour arracher le point culminant de Severus. Severus pressa la chaleur tendue une dernière fois, et tout son corps trembla tandis que le nom d'Harry était tiré de ses lèvres et qu'il remplissait Harry.

Quand le rugissement retomba finalement dans la tête de Severus et que son cœur commença à se calmer, il réalisa qu'il chuchotait toujours le nom de Harry contre le cou du jeune homme.

« Harry. Mon amour. Mon Harry, » et se demanda brièvement quoi d'autre avait bien pu glisser de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne glisse du corps de Harry et ne tombe sur le lit. Il se tourna sur le côté et tira un Harry presque endormi contre lui avant de lancer un sort de nettoyage et d'appeler la couette par terre. Il tira la couverture sur eux et déposa un baiser sur l'épaule d'Harry avant de sombrer dans un sommeil béat.

**Note de l'auteur :** ENFIN ! Je ne pensais pas que nous y arriverions jamais.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**A bientôt pour la suite**

**Bises**

**Gaeill**


	18. Quelque chose à propos de Harry

**Chapitre 18**** : Quelque chose à propos de Harry**

Severus se réveilla le lendemain matin, la lumière de l'aube traversant les rideaux et la bouche d'Harry suçant avec impatience son sexe. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux épais d'Harry et agrippa le drap tandis que ses hanches se soulevaient pour rencontrer des lèvres gourmandes. _Merde ! _Son élève était bon avec sa bouche.

« Ah, Harry, » gémit-il alors que la langue d'Harry passait autour de son gland. Ses lèvres entouraient sa chair chaude et Severus était perdu à cause de la sensation. Il sentit Harry bouger sur lui, sa propre dureté pressant contre la jambe de Severus. Les doigts d'Harry s'enroulèrent autour de Severus et commencèrent à bouger, glissant le long de sa longueur tandis qu'Harry se balançait sur lui, travaillant le bout du sexe de Severus comme son dessert préféré. Severus était impuissant alors qu'Harry commençait à pousser sa propre queue contre la jambe de Severus, tandis qu'il suçait son sexe. Il se cambra dans la chaleur. « Harry. Oh mon Dieu, Harry. Maintenant. Maintenant- »

Les hanches de Severus tressaillirent alors qu'il explosait dans la bouche de Harry, il enregistra vaguement le sexe pulsant de Harry et le liquide chaud qui coulait sur sa jambe. Une fois de plus, il se retrouva à marmonner toujours le nom de Harry alors que son sang ralentissait et il revint sur terre. Harry remonta son corps et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Severus. Severus pressa sa langue entre les lèvres de Harry et se goûta sur la langue du jeune homme_. _Harry mit fin au baiser et recula avec un sourire.

« Bonjour, mon doux Severus. »

Severus se moqua de lui. « Je ne suis pas doux. »

Harry sourit malicieusement et leva une main. Severus pouvait voir des endroits scintillants où sa semence s'était répandue. Harry passa sa langue sur ses doigts, fermant les yeux en savourant le goût.

« Mmm. Peut-être pas doux mais définitivement délicieux. »

Severus eut du mal à ne pas obtenir une autre érection, son sexe tremblant de désir ; si Harry ne l'avait pas épuisé ou s'il avait eu dix ans de moins, il aurait pu. Severus attrapa Harry autour de la taille et le tira vers le bas pour un baiser. « Petit sournois, » murmura-t-il contre les lèvres d'Harry.

Harry leva la tête, « Langage, Professeur. »

Severus baissa la tête contre les oreillers, « Tu seras ma mort, Harry. »

Harry gloussa, « Juste _la petite mort_ toutes les heures environ. »

Severus renifla. « Je penses que tu devais retourner dans ta chambre avant que les domestiques ne fassent leur tournée. »

Harry se blottit contre le cou de Severus, « Désireux de se débarrasser de moi ? Mes rideaux de lit sont fermés, ils ne le sauront pas. »

« A moins qu'ils ne te trouvent dans mon lit, » souligna Severus.

« Cela te dérangerait ? » Demanda Harry alors qu'il passait ses doigts sur le ventre de Severus dans un schéma imaginaire.

Severus leva les yeux vers les yeux verts. « C'est illégal dans l'Angleterre moldue. »

« Mais la plupart des serviteurs sont des cracmols ou des nés moldus qui ont fréquenté Poudlard. En plus, » Harry fronça le nez, « je suis un noble. »

Severus rit. « Oui, mais techniquement, c'est moi qui fais la sodomie. »

« Je proposerais bien de changer de place, mais je ne pense pas que je le veuille. J'aime ma position. » Harry se retourna et attrapa sa robe par terre alors que Severus riait de bon cœur.

« J'aime bien ma position aussi, » gloussa Severus en appelant pour sa propre robe. Il lança un sort de réchauffement dessus avant de la glisser autour de ses épaules. « Mais si nous voulons continuer à faire cela, je dois passer la journée dans mon laboratoire. » Il regarda ostensiblement le pot presque vide sur la table.

Harry suivit ses yeux et rougit. « Très bien, Sev. Je dois finaliser des plans avec Collier. Je te verrai plus tard. »

Il se leva mais Severus attrapa sa main et le tira plus près de lui. « Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, » grogna-t-il avant de presser ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry pour un baiser rapide. Il embrassa la mâchoire d'Harry et lui caressa le cou, « Bonne journée mon amour, » dit-il dans un doux murmure.

Harry rougit et se leva du lit et enfila sa robe. Il sauta presque en traversant la pièce et ramassa sa robe. Severus secoua la tête. « Potter. »

Harry le regarda et Severus regarda les deux baguettes posées côte à côte. « Accio baguette, » et Severus regarda Harry attraper la baguette avant de lui donner un baiser et de glisser par la porte.

OoOoO

Harry était incroyablement heureux. Il avait passé la journée avec Collier et Cook à passer en revue les derniers préparatifs des festivités de Noël du lendemain. Une fois de plus, Emily avait pris en charge les divertissements pour les enfants et avait fait un excellent travail de planification et d'organisation.

« Très efficace, cette petite Emily, » acquiesça Cook.

« Oui, » approuva Collier, « elle pourrait faire une bonne gouvernante dans quelques années. »

Harry roula des yeux face aux manipulations évidentes de ses serviteurs.

« Peut-être que Cook pourrait même commencer sa formation en tant que future gouvernante, » Harry leva les yeux vers le cuisinier rougissant, « en supposant que vous ne l'ayez pas déjà fait. » Il fit un clin d'œil à la femme plus âgée. « Je suppose qu'elle connaît les mathématiques ainsi que la lecture et l'écriture. »

« Nous y travaillons », lui assura Cook.

« Excellent, » Harry lut à nouveau le bon de livraison de l'épicier avant de le signer. « Oh, vous êtes-vous assuré que le Professeur Snape a reçu un plateau de thé ? Il est resté dans son laboratoire toute la journée. » Harry chercha une facture du forgeron local et rata le regard qui passa entre les deux serviteurs « Y a-t-il des chevaux qui nécessitent de nouveaux ferrages ? »

« Oui, mon Seigneur, Apollo, » répondit Collier. « Un des chevaux de transport de secours. Il a perdu un de ses fers mais n'a pas été blessé. »

« Excellent. » Il signa le projet de loi et le mit dans la pile. « Je suppose que ce sera tout alors. Oh. » il leva les yeux vers Collier. « Avons-nous choisi un journal de Noël ? »

Collier hocha la tête, « Oui, Mon Seigneur. »

Harry acquiesça. « Excellent. Eh bien, si tout est entendu, je pense que je vais aller chercher un livre à la bibliothèque et lire jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. »

OoOoO

Harry était bien installé sur son lit, à mi-chemin d'un roman d'aventures, quand on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez », dit-il sans lever les yeux.

« J'ai passé la journée à brasser dans mon chaudron pour toi et je te trouve en train de paresser. »

Harry releva la tête et sourit quand il vit Severus debout à côté du lit, un petit plateau de fioles et de pots sur la table à côté de lui.

« Severus… »

Harry sauta sur ses genoux et passa ses bras autour du cou de Severus. Il l'attira contre lui et pressa ses lèvres contre la bouche de Severus. Il glissa la langue et la frotta contre les lèvres de Severus, ses mains agrippées à la robe de son professeur alors qu'il pressait son corps contre le sien. Il essaya de tirer Severus sur le lit avec lui mais l'homme recula.

« Attend mon amour. » Severus tendit la main vers le plateau, prit une fiole et la tendit à Harry. « Tiens prends ça. »

Harry regarda le liquide violet dont il se rappelait la nuit dernière et secoua la tête.

« Je ne suis pas nerveux ce soir, Sev. Juste impatient d'être à nouveau sous toi. »

Severus fronça les sourcils, « Je n'ai pas dit que tu _étais_ nerveux. »

Harry lui lança un regard perplexe. « Alors pourquoi essayes-tu de me donner un philtre apaisant ? »

Severus regarda le flacon dans sa main puis se tourna vers Harry, des émotions jouant sur son visage d'une manière qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

« Ce n'est pas un philtre apaisant, Harry. » Il tenait le flacon entre eux. « As-tu déjà vu ça avant la nuit dernière ? »

Harry hocha la tête, confus. Pourquoi Severus avait-il l'air en colère ?

Severus s'éloigna de lui et se détourna. « Le fils de pute ! »

Harry tressaillit à la véhémence dans la voix de Severus mais l'inquiétude le remplit. Il glissa hors du lit.

« Sev ? » Il fit un pas timide vers Severus mais fit une pause quand Severus leva une main, l'avertissant de rester en arrière. Harry obéit, connaissant suffisamment son amant pour savoir qu'il essayait de se calmer. Harry aspirait à tendre la main et à apaiser tout ce qui avait mis en colère l'homme, mais il resta immobile, accordant à Severus l'espace dont il avait besoin.

Enfin, Severus se retourna et se dirigea vers le lit. Il s'arrêta devant Harry mais baissa les yeux sur le plateau sur la table. Il ouvrit le tiroir et commença à placer les pots de liquide doré à l'intérieur.

« J'en ai mis quelques-uns dans ma chambre juste au cas où, mais j'ai amené la majorité dans ta chambre, » dit-il d'un ton calme et régulier, mais Harry n'était pas dupe. « Ton lit est plus grand et ta chambre est, » ses yeux parcoururent la pièce, et Harry regarda son visage avec avidité, « plus comme toi. J'aime ça. »

Severus attira son attention et fit un sourire mélancolique. Il se retourna vers la table et commença à retirer les flacons de liquide violet du plateau et à les placer vivement sur la table. Harry regarda les mouvements tendus et tressaillit chaque fois qu'une fiole heurtait le bois. Lorsque Severus parla, ses mots étaient amers et durs.

« Ton parrain a insisté pour que je commence à les préparer pour toi environ une semaine après notre retour à Londres. Apparemment, il ne te faisait pas confiance », cracha-t-il. « Je pensais que tu savais, c'est pourquoi je ne l'ai pas mentionné. Je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à te les donner à ton insu. »

Harry grimaça, « Le Brandy. Il avait toujours un petit verre de cognac qui m'attendait avant le dîner. Il a dit que ça aidait à digérer les sauces épaisses que Cook préparait. Je savais que c'était des conneries, mais si ça le faisait se sentir mieux dans sa propre indulgence, pourquoi pas ? » Harry prit une fiole et regarda le liquide à l'intérieur. De toute évidence, cela ne pouvait pas le blesser s'il l'avait pris pendant les quatre derniers mois et demi, et Severus lui en avait même donné. « Qu'est-ce que c'est et pourquoi pensait-il que j'en avais besoin ? »

« J'imagine que cela a beaucoup à voir avec ton comportement précédent. » Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur. « Le petit jeu auquel tu jouais avec les valets de pied. »

« Les taquiner ? » Demanda Harry, confus.

Severus acquiesça. « C'est une potion contraceptive. »

Harry leva les yeux de la bouteille. « Un contre- quoi ? »

« Contraceptive. C'est une contraception. Elle empêche la grossesse. »

Harry rit et replaça le flacon sur la table.

« Eh bien, puisque je ne couche pas avec des femmes, je pense que nous pouvons nous en passer. » Il s'assit sur le lit et attrapa la main de Severus, le tirant à côté de lui.

Severus le regarda comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il disait.

« C'est pour que _tu_ ne tombes pas enceinte, Harry. Au moins jusqu'à ce que tu sois marié. »

Harry rit, la tension se dissipant de ses épaules. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, Severus. Sûrement ta mère a dû te l'expliquer, ou du moins les autres garçons à l'école. » Harry cessa de rire en regardant le visage de Severus et soudainement il se sentit très, très mal, comme si tout son monde était incliné de façon précaire sur son axe. « Sev ? » Il tressaillit aux yeux flamboyants.

« Il ne t'a rien dit ? »

Harry eut soudainement très peur. Qu'avait-on négligé de lui mentionner encore ? « Qui ? Severus, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que j'ignore ? »

Severus se leva du lit et traversa la pièce. « Merde, le sale enfoiré ! Merde. Qu'il brûle en enfer et que les sbires de Satan lui arrachent la chair de ses os alors qu'il se consume dans la damnation éternelle. » Harry resta bouche bée devant la malédiction trop descriptive de son amant. Severus se tourna pour regarder Harry. « Est-ce qu'il comptait même te le dire ? Est-ce qu'il allait te le dire ou est-ce qu'il allait juste te vendre au plus offrant et te laisser sans aucune idée ? Merde ! » La voix de Severus s'accrocha au dernier mot et Harry se précipita hors du lit et se dirigea vers lui.

Il prit les joues de Severus dans ses mains et força l'homme à le regarder.

« Je ne sais pas, Severus. Je ne sais pas quels étaient les plans de mon parrain. Mais je sais que tu ne me laisseras pas sans savoir. Je sais que tu me diras ce que j'ignore. Même si je commence déjà à le soupçonner. »

Severus enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Harry et le tira contre lui. Harry sentit les lèvres de Severus dans ses cheveux avant de poser sa joue contre le haut de sa tête. Harry laissa Severus le tenir, sachant qu'il avait besoin de temps pour se reprendre. Enfin, il parla.

« Oui, Harry. Je vais te le dire. Mais d'abord, je pense qu'un verre est de rigueur. »

Severus se tourna et se dirigea vers les carafes de sherry et versa deux verres. Il en tendit un à Harry, et il prit la boisson avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près du feu rugissant. Severus abaissa le contenu de son propre verre avant de le remplir et de rejoindre Harry dans l'autre fauteuil. Il regarda le liquide tourbillonner dans son verre pendant qu'il parlait.

« Sais-tu pourquoi le Magenmagot exige que tu sois marié avant ton vingtième anniversaire ? »

« Parce que je viens d'une puissante famille de sorciers, » répondit automatiquement Harry.

Severus but une gorgée de sherry avant de rencontrer les yeux d'Harry.

« Non, Harry. C'est parce que _tu_ es un puissant sorcier. Tes parents n'étaient pas plus puissants que n'importe quel autre sorcier. Oui, ils t'auraient fiancé à un âge précoce en raison du statut de la lignée Potter et de la richesse que tu devais hériter. Très probablement à une gentille petite sorcière avec un statut de sang pur. Mais tu t'es avéré trop puissant. » Il se tut mais Harry se tint la langue, sentant que l'homme n'avait pas fini. « Sais-tu que Pettigrew a maudit la voiture de tes parents pour te tuer ? » C'était une nouvelle pour Harry. Il secoua la tête. « Pettigrew a senti qu'un puissant sorcier éloignait la magie des autres. Il avait une sœur qui était née cracmol. »

« Et il m'a blâmé ? » Demanda Harry incrédule.

Severus secoua la tête, « Pas nécessairement. Mais il pensait que s'il te tuait, cela libérerait ta magie et lui permettrait de couler vers les sorciers moins fortunés. »

« C'est ridicule, » grogna Harry.

Severus acquiesça de la tête. « En effet. Mais nous nous éloignons. La chose au sujet des sorciers puissants, Harry, c'est qu'ils possèdent une magie sauvage. C'est ce qui les rend si puissants. Certains sorciers passent des années à apprendre la vieille magie, comment la leurrer, la contrôler. Dumbledore est un tel homme. D'autres utilisent les rituels des ténèbres antiques plus impies pour apprivoiser la magie sauvage, des gens comme Voldemort. » Harry frissonna au souvenir du vieux duc.

« Un très petit nombre de sorciers naissent avec cette magie. Une distinction rare que tu partages avec Merlin et Ignotus Peverell. » Harry se redressa. Il connaissait ce nom. Severus hocha la tête, « Oui, le sorcier qui a créé les Reliques de la Mort. Comme toutes les histoires anciennes, la vérité a été déformée. C'est en fait le plus jeune frère qui a créé la baguette, la pierre et la cape d'invisibilité. Il a appris très jeune à contrôler sa propre magie sauvage et à la façonner. Et tandis que d'autres ont appris à contrôler la magie sauvage, il existe une distinction qui distingue ceux qui en sont nés. La raison pour laquelle le Magenmagot a des lois régissant le mariage de rares personnes comme toi, c'est la procréation. Il y a quelque chose dans la magie sauvage innée qui permet au sorcier de créer et de porter sa propre progéniture. »

Harry qui étudiait le feu, écoutant religieusement les mots de Severus, se tourna vers l'homme.

« Oui, Harry, c'est exact. Un sorcier très puissant, né avec la magie sauvage a la capacité de concevoir et de porter un enfant. Je crois que la magie crée quelque chose d'hermaphrodite lorsque les circonstances sont présentées, permettant au sorcier cette capacité. Mais seulement avec un autre sorcier. Ces enfants seront dotés de pouvoir magique. Tu ne pourras pas avoir d'enfants cracmols. »

Severus regarda Harry poser son verre sur la table et se lever avant de commencer à faire les cent pas. Severus le laissa faire, sachant qu'il avait donné beaucoup d'informations à son jeune amant. Il était toujours énervé que Black ait apparemment été disposé à autoriser Harry à contracter mariage sans avoir une idée de ce qui pourrait arriver. Que ce serait-il passé si Harry avait été marié à un sorcier. Black devrait être heureux qu'Harry préfère être pénétré, sinon les choses auraient pu dégénérer rapidement. Severus repoussa la pensée de Harry avec un autre homme hors de sa tête. Ils s'en occuperaient le moment venu. Harry regarda ses doigts tordus pendant qu'il parlait.

« C'est pour ça que je suis gay ? »

Severus secoua la tête en arrière. « Quoi ? »

« Tu as dit que la magie sauvage faisait, » sa main faisait des cercles sur son ventre, « _ça._ Est-ce pour ça que je suis gay ? Puisqu'il faut un autre sorcier pour me mettre enceinte. »

La tête de Severus se recula comme s'il avait été giflé.

« Non, Harry. Ça ne te _rend pas gay_. Je crois qu'Ignotus était heureux en mariage avec une sorcière et a eu beaucoup d'enfants avec elle. Cela ne _permet_ que la conception d'enfants dans le sorcier. J'ai me suis mal exprimé plus tôt, je m'excuse. Je voulais dire qu'un sorcier né avec la magie sauvage ne pouvait être imprégné que par un autre sorcier. Si tu devais, » Severus engloutit la bile amère dans sa gorge, « avoir des relations avec un moldu, il ne pourrait pas - tu ne pourrais pas concevoir. »

Harry se tut une fois de plus et traversa la pièce jusqu'à la table pleine de fioles. Ses doigts jouaient sur elles comme s'ils tenaient les réponses à ses questions. Severus se leva et se dirigea vers lui, ses épaules tendues se relaxant légèrement alors que Severus s'approchait de lui. Il plaça ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme et embrassa le haut de sa tête, respirant son odeur. Harry posa sa tête en arrière contre la poitrine de Severus.

« Donc, si je ne l'avais pas pris hier, j'aurais pu tomber enceinte la nuit dernière ? »

« C'est une possibilité, » acquiesça doucement Severus.

« Et si je voulais tomber enceinte ? »

Severus grimaça de douleur face au désir qui lui avait transpercé le cœur.

« Harry, non. »

Harry se tourna dans ses bras. « Je suis sérieux, Severus. Et si je veux avoir un bébé avec toi ? Porter ton enfant, notre enfant en moi ? »

Severus secoua la tête, voyant clairement le processus de réflexion d'Harry.

« Ce n'est pas une garantie que Black nous permettrait d'être ensemble. Tu es toujours un homme et l'enfant serait toujours ton héritier. En fait, cela pourrait même aller jusqu'à donner envie à un autre encore plus. La preuve de ta capacité à concevoir. » Severus baissa les yeux dans les yeux verts et soupira. « Je préférerais que tu prennes la potion pour le moment, penses d'abord aux conséquences. Mais je ne suis que ton tuteur, je ne te forcerai pas à la prendre. Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur toi si tu décidais d'arrêter de la prendre. »

« Tu me donnerais un bébé, si je le voulais ? » Demanda prudemment Harry.

« Je te donnerais tout ce que je pourrais te donner, Harry. »

Harry se leva sur la pointe des pieds, « Mon doux Severus », et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. « Tu es plus que mon tuteur. » Harry retomba à plat, déboucha la fiole et la but. « Mmm. Ça a un peu le goût du pain d'épice. Je n'avais jamais remarqué ça avant. »

« J'ai ajouté l'arôme aujourd'hui. Le gingembre est l'une des épices qui ne gênera pas. Ça va ? »

Harry acquiesça. « J'adore le pain d'épice. »

Severus se sentit rougir. « Je sais. »

Harry allait remettre ses bras autour de Severus mais on frappa à la porte et Severus s'éloigna de lui. Harry fronça les sourcils et cria : « Entrez ! »

« Je vais les mettre dans ton tiroir avec les autres potions, » dit Severus alors que la porte s'ouvrait et que Collier entrait. « N'oubliez pas de les prendre. »

« Oui, Professeur, » il tendit le flacon vide mais Severus secoua la tête.

« Ce flacon n'est plus bon pour moi maintenant. Les résidus de cette concoction particulière ne peuvent pas être complètement éliminés. Jetez-la. »

Harry haussa les épaules et se tourna vers son majordome. « Oui, Collier ? »

Le majordome s'inclina, « Je voulais me renseigner sur vos préférences en matière de restauration, Mon Seigneur. Cook sera heureuse de préparer un repas complet dans la salle à manger, mais nous sommes conscients de votre longue journée et de celle du professeur Snape ainsi que celle qui vous attends demain et nous nous sommes demandé si vous préfériez que le dîner soit servi dans vos chambres ? »

Severus regarda l'échange et leva un sourcil vers Harry quand il se tourna vers lui.

« Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi pour dîner, Professeur ? Ou le faire livrer dans votre propre chambre ? » Comme si l'homme ne connaissait pas la réponse.

Il haussa les épaules. « Ça n'a aucun sens de faire travailler le personnel deux fois plus dur, Potter. Je peux vous rejoindre dans votre chambre pour le dîner. » Il se tourna vers le majordome, « Pourriez-vous faire préparer un bain pour moi, Collier ? J'ai passé la journée dans mon laboratoire et je souhaiterais me nettoyer avant le dîner. »

Le majordome s'inclina : « Comme vous voulez, Monsieur. » Il s'inclina devant Harry. « Mon Seigneur, je vais faire servir le dîner ici dans une heure. »

Severus regarda le majordome partir et à la seconde où la porte se referma, Harry tirait sur sa robe, entraînant Severus dans un baiser. Les lèvres de Harry se déplacèrent sur les siennes, sa langue traçant le long de la lèvre inférieure de Severus, glissant dans la bouche de Severus et s'emmêlant contre la propre langue de Severus, le goût du gingembre et du xérès se mêlant à la langue de Harry. Avant que Severus ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, Harry les avait retournés et avait renversé Severus sur le lit. Harry était à califourchon sur lui tandis que sa bouche passait sur le cou de Severus, ses mains tirant la robe de Severus.

« H-Harry, mon bain, » haleta-t-il alors que des lèvres brûlantes lui caressaient la gorge.

« Il sera toujours chaud quand tu y seras. » La robe glissa le long de ses cuisses et se resserra à sa taille. Ses hanches se secouèrent tandis qu'Harry palpitait son sexe douloureux.

« Ah, Harry. Mmm. Tu scandaliseras les domestiques. »

« Ils apprendront à frapper. » Harry semblait disparaître alors que Severus le sentait descendre son corps. « J'ai besoin de goûter mon doux Severus. La sensation de toi dans ma bouche me manque. » Severus gémit, venant presque aux mots d'Harry. « La façon dont tu palpites contre mes lèvres quand tu viens. » Harry fit courir sa langue le long de la dure érection de Severus, et il sursauta de pure extase. « La sensation de ton sperme remplissant ma bouche et glissant dans ma gorge. J'en ai besoin, Severus. Maintenant. » Harry enroula ses lèvres autour de son sexe et Severus était perdu.

**Note de l'auteur :** En espérant que la mention de mpreg ne gâche pas l'histoire pour vous.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Un peu de lecture pour palier à l'ennui du confinement. Prenez soin de vous et de vos proches.**

**A bientôt pour la suite **

**Bises**

**Gaeill**


	19. Un changement de lieu

**Chapitre 19**** : Un changement de lieu**

« Et si nous pouvions trouver un moyen de solidifier le chocolat ? » Dit Harry en levant les yeux vers Severus du livre sur ses genoux.

Severus leva les yeux du bureau, repoussant ses longs cheveux hors de son visage. Peu de temps après leur retour au manoir, Harry avait mentionné combien il aimait voir les cheveux de Severus tomber sur son visage. Le tuteur les portait à présent rarement attachés, à moins qu'il ne brasse une potion dans son laboratoire. Harry avait également grandi de près de deux pouces au cours du mois dernier et Severus aimait entendre les sons doux que le jeune homme émettait quand il se frottait contre son cul ou lorsque la bouche de Severus suçait la queue de Harry au fond de sa gorge.

« Exposez votre objectif, Monsieur Potter. »

« Eh bien, nous connaissons déjà les avantages, ou certains des avantages, du chocolat en tant que contre agent de la magie noire. Et si nous pouvions le solidifier, le rendre plus facile à transporter ? »

Il balança ses pieds du bras du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était allongé et referma le livre autour de son doigt. Il se leva pour se tenir à côté de la chaise de Severus. Il plaça le livre, _La défense du chocolat : un traité sur certaines découvertes des deux cents dernières années,_ sur le bureau et l'ouvrit avant de pointer un passage.

« Regarde ici. Les Espagnols ont imaginé un moyen de transformer le haricot en pâte. Et si nous pouvions trouver un moyen de le rendre plus solide ? Un solide qui fondrait lorsqu'il serait placé dans la bouche. » Harry se déplaça autour du bureau et s'assit sur la chaise en face de Severus. « Pensez aux avantages, Professeur. Vous pourriez l'emporter avec vous, et si vous étiez inconscient, quelqu'un pourrait placer un morceau dans votre bouche et le laisser fondre pendant que vous l'absorbiez. Cet homme, Jeremiah Candlestick- »

« Chandelston, Potter. Jeremiah Chandelston. »

Harry agita la main avec dédain, « Il s'est presque étouffé à mort quand son protégé lui a versé du chocolat dans la gorge. Regarde ça, » Harry se leva et tendit la main pour retourner au dos du livre où. Il désigna une photo d'un sorcier d'âge moyen tenant une tasse fumante. Le sorcier leur fit signe. « Il y a ce sorcier hollandais, Van Houten, qui a travaillé sur différentes techniques. Je pense que je vais lui écrire et voir ce qu'il a à dire. »

Severus hocha la tête, heureux de voir Harry s'intéresser autant à l'avancement des pratiques de guérison. La semaine dernière, il avait comparé son livre de Potions de Guérison avec les sorts de guérison en se demandant s'il y avait un moyen de combiner efficacement les deux.

Maintenant qu'ils étudiaient des sujets que Harry trouvait intrigants, son intérêt pour son éducation avait décuplé. Ils passaient encore quelques jours par semaine à apprendre d'autres sujets avancés et à étudier pour ses ASPIC, mais la plupart des jours étaient passés à étudier et à discuter de la guérison et de la magie mentale. En privé, Severus pensait qu'Harry pourrait passer ses ASPIC demain en obtenant des Optimal dans tous les sujets, mais il n'envisageait même pas de contacter l'autorité d'examen sorcier. Ils savaient tous les deux que le test prévu pour la mi-juin était la seule chose qui tenait le monde extérieur à distance.

« Je pense que c'est une excellente idée, Potter. Je suis sûr qu'il accueillerait favorablement la contribution d'un autre sorcier. »

Severus leva les yeux du livre et réalisa à quel point Harry était proche, se penchant sur le bureau, presque sur Severus. En règle général, Harry avait fait un travail décent pour garder ses désirs à distance à l'extérieur de la chambre. Mais il y avait des moments comme ceux-là. Des moments où ils n'étaient que les tous deux et le monde semblait s'arrêter quand ils verrouillaient leurs yeux ensemble. Severus regarda les pupilles d'Harry se dilater de désir, tandis qu'il se léchait les lèvres avec cette petite langue alléchante. Les souvenirs de la nuit précédente se précipitèrent dans l'esprit de Severus, la façon dont Harry avait utilisé cette langue pour taquiner ses tétons et avait effleuré son sexe rigide. Harry devait aussi se souvenir, car il respira soudainement fortement.

Severus gémit, « Non, Harry. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais juste à ce moment, on frappa à la porte et elle s'ouvrit sur Collier. Harry attrapa le livre sur le chocolat en se redressant et le plaça stratégiquement devant lui alors qu'il se retournait.

« Oui, Collier ? »

Le majordome tendit une enveloppe. « Ceci vient d'être livré par l'un des serviteurs de Lord Black, Mon Seigneur. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Severus, et Severus savait que l'ardeur d'Harry s'était refroidie presque aussi rapidement que la sienne. Harry traversa la pièce et prit la lettre.

« Merci, Collier. » Il tendit le livre au majordome pour qu'il puisse briser le sceau de la missive. Severus regarda avidement Harry lire, essayant de contrôler l'envie de courir à travers la pièce et d'arracher la lettre de la main de son amant. Il leva les yeux et capta l'expression inquiète du majordome. Harry abaissa la lettre. « Ce n'est rien de grave, » Severus pouvait presque sentir la tension quitter la pièce. « Cela vient de Remus. Il vient inspecter les terres et les lieux des locataires. Pour voir si quelque chose doit être réparé ou renforcé avant les pluies de printemps. J'aurais dû y penser. »

Il leva les yeux vers Severus.

Severus sentit le creux de son estomac se remplir de désespoir. Il s'était tellement habitué à s'endormir et à se réveiller à côté de Harry.

« Nous devrons ajuster notre emploi du temps. Vous devrez- » Le souffle de Severus se coupa et il toussa pour se racler la gorge, « vous devrez prendre le temps durant la journée pour sortir avec lui. Sa visite ne devrait pas trop affecter vos études comme vous avez de l'avance. »

Mais cela _aurait_ une incidence sur leur temps ensemble. Severus pouvait déjà voir le sentiment de perte dans les yeux de Harry. Ils se retournèrent à une petite toux de Collier.

« Si je peux faire une suggestion, Mon Seigneur. »

« Allez-y, Collier, » l'encouragea Harry.

« Je comprends que certaines de vos- séances d'étude, » Severus regarda le majordome. Avait-il hésité sur les mots "séances d'étude" ? « Ont tendance à courir tard dans la nuit. Peut-être, afin de ne pas déranger Sir Lupin, que le Professeur Snape pourrait s'installer dans la chambre attenante à la vôtre. Elle n'a pas été utilisé depuis votre mère, mais le décor est de bon goût et la pièce peut être aérée pendant la nuit. Je me rends compte qu'il est peu orthodoxe de laisser un tuteur dormir dans la suite de la femme du maître, mais tout dépend de la commodité de Mon Seigneur. »

Harry tourna des yeux implorants vers Severus, mais sa voix était calme alors qu'il parlait.

« Professeur ? À moins que vous ne soyez plus à l'aise dans votre chambre actuelle. La décision vous appartient. »

Et laisser passer l'occasion de continuer à partager le lit d'Harry ? Il n'était pas idiot. Et le foutu majordome le savait aussi. Severus hocha lentement la tête.

« Ce ne sont que des chambres, cela n'a pas d'importance. Tant que j'ai un oreiller pour poser ma tête la nuit. » Ce qui était un mensonge, ils le savaient tous les deux, parce qu'Harry avait cet oreiller qui était juste céleste et combien de fois Severus l'avait-il sorti de sous la tête de Harry ? « S'il plaît à Monsieur Potter de m'avoir plus près, je consentirai à ce déménagement. »

Le majordome baissa la tête, et Severus aurait juré avoir vu l'homme repousser un sourire.

« Très bien, Monsieur. Je ferai aérer la pièce aujourd'hui et vos affaires déménageront demain. »

Dès que la porte se referma, Harry enroula ses bras autour du cou de Severus. Il sursauta quand on frappa de nouveau rapidement à la porte et ils se tournèrent pour voir la tête du majordome dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il leva le livre que Harry lui avait donné plus tôt.

« Votre livre, Mon Seigneur. »

Il plaça le livre sur la table à côté de la porte et disparut de nouveau. Harry se tourna timidement vers Severus.

« Je pense qu'il sait. »

Severus attrapa Harry autour de la taille et le tira contre lui.

« Bien sûr qu'il sait, idiot. Tu n'es pas exactement la quintessence de la discrétion. » Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry, et Harry inclina ses hanches contre celles de Severus, son sexe déjà dur pressant contre l'érection naissante de Severus. Harry s'agrippa aux robes de Severus comme s'il essayait de les arracher. Le professeur recula, à bout de souffle. « Quand- quand arrive Lupin ? »

Harry embrassa le cou de Severus, « A la fin de la semaine. Nous avons trois ou quatre jours. » Il frotta sa paume contre l'érection de Severus. « Je te veux. »

Severus bougea la tête pour donner à Harry accès à plus de son cou. « Nous sommes en classe. Les règles, Harry. »

Harry mordit son cou et Severus gémit.

« Alors tu as exactement cinq minutes pour arriver à mon lit, parce que ça, » il pressa sa paume contre le sexe de Severus, « va être dans ma bouche ou dans mon cul dans moins de dix minutes, peu importe où nous sommes. »

Severus grogna, « Batard excité. »

Harry eut un sourire narquois en se tournant et se dirigeant vers la porte. « Je continue de vous le dire, Professeur. Mes parents étaient mariés. »

Severus regarda Harry déambuler jusqu'à la sortie et disparaître par la porte ouverte. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'Harry dise « Quatre minutes, Professeur, » qu'il se dirigea vers les escaliers et les chambres d'Harry.

OoOoO

Harry fit courir ses mains sur les cuisses de Severus et serra les muscles durs sous lui. Sa langue glissait autour de la queue de Severus et il pouvait dire que son amant était proche alors qu'il l'attirait profondément dans sa gorge. Il se dirigea vers lui, attendant que les mots doux tombent des lèvres de Severus. Il l'avait remarqué peu de temps après qu'ils soient devenus amants. La façon dont Severus perdrait le contrôle pendant son orgasme, des mots glissant de ses lèvres, incohérents et décousus, mais Harry les entendait. Il les entendait et les tenanit près de son cœur.

« Harry, » Severus sursauta sous lui et le sexe dans sa bouche libéra son trésor alors que les lèvres de Severus renversaient ses propres pépites d'or. « Mon Harry ... Mon amour ... Harry ... Je t'aime tellement, tellement ... Ah, Harry. Harry. Mon amour. Le mien. Harry. » Le dernier mot fut dit en soupirant doucement alors que Severus glissait des lèvres d'Harry.

Harry remonta sur le corps de Severus et l'embrassa.

« Apprécies-tu ta nouvelle chambre ? » Demanda Harry une fois que l'homme fut suffisamment rétabli pour parler.

Severus leva la tête pour regarder la porte qui menait au vestibule et, par la suite, à la nouvelle chambre dans laquelle il avait emménagé il y a deux jours. Il baissa la tête et se retourna pour enrouler ses bras autour de Harry.

« L'emplacement est souhaitable, mais le lit est assez déplorable. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai me résoudre à y rester. »

Harry lui lança un regard innocent.

« En tant qu'hôte, je dois dire que c'est assez dérangeant, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que vos dispositions de sommeil soient à votre goût. Si vous avez des suggestions pour les améliorer, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. »

« J'ai une ou deux idées, » dit Severus, se blottissant contre le cou d'Harry.

« Oh ? Je suis tout ouïe, Professeur. »

Severus grignota le cou d'Harry, « J'adore être avec toi, Harry. Mais je veux essayer de nouvelles choses. Si tu penses que tu es prêt. »

Une douce chaleur traversa Harry. Il enroula un bras autour de la taille de Severus et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Si tu es là, je suis prêt à essayer n'importe quoi. Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? »

Severus glissa une main dans le dos d'Harry.

« Je veux que tu me chevauches. Ce soir. » Harry haleta à l'image dans sa tête et sentit son sexe se contracter. Severus se pencha en avant, ses lèvres passant sur son oreille, « Je veux te voir au-dessus de moi, glisser le long de mon sexe. Je veux- »

Il y eut un coup sec à la porte et Harry sursauta, « Juste une minute. C'est verrouillé, » dit-il.

Harry se retourna et attrapa sa robe du sol alors qu'il glissait du lit. Il l'enfila en traversant la pièce et la tint fermée. Il tourna le verrou de la porte et l'ouvrit pour voir son majordome stoïque de l'autre côté.

« Un messager est arrivé, Mon Seigneur. Sir Lupin devrait arriver dans l'heure. »

Harry hocha la tête, « Merci, Collier. »

« Dois-je avertir le Professeur Snape ? »

Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à empêcher le rougissement sur ses joues.

« Euh, non. Ça va. Je vais l'informer dès que je me remets de ma, euh, sieste. Pas besoin de le déranger. Il est très probablement occupé. »

« Oui, » dit le majordome, ses yeux passant à l'intérieur de la pièce, et Harry dut se retenir de se tourner pour regarder, « Il doit se remettre également de sa sieste, sans aucun doute. »

Harry hocha la tête, ignorant la chaleur dans ses joues. « Exactement », et ferma la porte au majordome. Il retourna au lit pour voir Severus assis, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

« Avons-nous été pris, Harry ? »

« Tais-toi, Severus, » Harry se pencha en avant et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Severus pour un baiser rapide. « C'était Collier. Remus sera là dans l'heure. »

« Je suppose que nous devrions nous rendre présentables. » Il se tourna pour sortir du lit et Harry regarda le jeu des muscles le long de son dos alors qu'il se levait. La déception le traversa alors que Severus enfilait sa robe. Il appuya un genou sur le lit et se pencha en avant. « Harry ? » Les yeux de Harry remontèrent le corps de son amant jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent des orbes noirs. « Tu voudras essayer ? »

Harry fouilla dans sa mémoire jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de ce que Severus avait dit et sentit la chaleur remplir ses joues. Il hocha la tête.

« Oui. Ça et- et tout ce que tu veux. »

Severus grimpa sur le lit et tira Harry contre lui, « Tu ne le regretteras pas, mon amour. Je te le promets. »

Harry lui sourit. « Je te fais confiance, mon doux Severus. »

Severus se pencha et plongea sa langue dans la bouche de Harry pour un baiser rapide et dur. Il recula, « Il est temps de s'habiller, gamin. Je te verrai dans le bureau dans un quart d'heure. »

Harry hocha la tête tandis que Severus glissait hors du lit et se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**A bientôt pour la suite**

**Bises**

**Gaeill**


	20. Un visiteur avisé

**Chapitre 20**** : Un visiteur avisé**

« Allons-nous sérieusement nous asseoir ici et agir comme si nous étions au milieu d'une leçon en attendant Remus ? »

Severus leva les yeux vers l'endroit où Harry était étendu sur le canapé avec un livre sur ses genoux.

« Non. Nous allons nous asseoir ici, et, pendant que nous attendons Sir Lupin, _tu_ vas étudier. Tu aurais dû terminer ce livre ce matin. »

Harry renifla. « Je l'aurais fini ce matin si mon tuteur ne m'avait pas distrait. »

Severus rendit le reniflement. « La distraction était dans ta tête, Potter. »

Harry se redressa, la bouche ouverte sous le choc.

« Dans ma tête ? Tu es vraiment incroyable. Je suis assez certain que je n'ai rien imaginé quand tu me chevauchais et que tu me chuchotais à l'oreille que manger des biscuits ne rendaient pas ma peau plus sucrée. »

« Je ne me trompais pas, n'est-ce pas ? » Severus regarda Harry avec un sourire narquois.

Harry secoua la tête et gloussa.

« Lisez votre livre, Potter. »

« Et que ferez-vous. Professeur ? »

« La même chose que je fais toujours, Potter. M'assoir derrière ce bureau et faire semblant de noter vos essais pendant que j'imagine à quoi vous ressemblerez ce soir et quels nouveaux petits sons je pourrais faire sortir de vos lèvres douces, » l'informa Severus d'une voix soyeuse.

Harry le regarda bouche bée. « Putain, Severus. »

« Langage, Potter. » Severus retint un sourire.

« Comment suis-je censé me concentrer maintenant ? » Harry grogna vers lui.

« C'est- »

Severus fut interrompu par une agitation dans le couloir. _Zut ! _Lupin était arrivé et il était dur comme un roc. Il leva les yeux pour voir Harry lui faire un sourire narquois. Severus se moqua de son amant.

« Vous n'êtes pas dans un meilleur état, Monsieur Potter. »

« Je suis un adolescent, Professeur. Je suis constamment à moitié excité. »

« La nuit dernière, tu ne l'étais pas qu'à moitié, » marmonna Severus lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Remus Lupin entra.

Il s'épargna une prière rapide pour que le loup-garou soit encore trop épuisé de voyager si peu de temps après sa transformation récente pour remarquer une odeur persistante de sexe dans la pièce ou qu'il attribuerait cela à « l'état constant de demi-excitation » de Harry en raison de son « statut d'adolescent ».

« Remus, » cria Harry alors qu'il se levait et se dirigeait vers l'homme. Severus remarqua qu'Harry faisait toujours attention à garder la moitié inférieure de son corps loin de l'homme alors qu'ils s'embrassaient.

« Harry. Comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air en forme. » Le loup-garou ne semblait pas agir différemment tandis qu'Harry reculait avec un sourire.

« Bien. Je vais bien. Et toi ? » Il regarda le majordome, « Pourriez-vous amener du thé, Collier ? » Le majordome hocha la tête et se glissa hors de la pièce.

« Je me porte bien. » Il regarda Severus. « Snape. »

« Lupin, » Severus hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance.

Les deux s'assirent sur le canapé, et Lupin prit le livre qu'Harry avait laissé tomber.

« Qu'est-ce que tu étudies, Harry ? »

Harry agita la main avec dédain, « Oh, juste un traité sur les potions de guérison. J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas très intéressant, » ses yeux glissèrent vers Severus, « J'ai du _mal _à le finir. »

Severus lui fit un sourire narquois. « Peut-être que vous devriez l'approcher sous un angle différent, Potter, » suggéra-t-il. « Vous devez plonger dedans et l'attaquer avec plus vigueur et d'enthousiaste, ainsi vous obtiendrez peut-être de meilleurs résultats. » Severus était heureux de voir la rougeur se répandre sur les joues d'Harry alors qu'il se tortillait sur son siège.

Lupin ferma le livre qu'il feuilletait et le tendit à Harry.

« Snape a raison, Harry. Ton éducation est importante. Peu importe à quel point cela peut devenir difficile, il te suffit de rester concentré et de continuer à le parcourir jusqu'à ce que cela rentre. En fin de compte, le sentiment d'accomplissement et de travail acharné sera plus satisfaisant. Prends-le de quelqu'un qui sait. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à genoux pour arriver là où je suis aujourd'hui. »

Severus dut étouffer son rire en voyant l'expression sur le visage d'Harry. Son amant était profondément gêné. Harry fut sauvé d'une réponse par l'arrivée du plateau de thé. La femme de chambre lui tendit une tasse et Severus tourna son attention vers l'essai de Harry, laissant les deux hommes se retrouver.

Severus était à mi-chemin de la théorie de Harry sur la combinaison des charmes de guérison et des potions quand il s'arrêta pour prendre une gorgée de son thé. Il leva les yeux tandis que la jeune fille lui apportait une assiette de biscuits frais qu'elle venait d'apporter de la cuisine.

« Merci, Emily. » Elle fit une révérence et porta le plateau à Harry et Lupin.

Severus regarda Harry tandis que lui et Lupin ramassaient les biscuits, la femme de chambre expliquant ce que chacun était. Lupin dit quelque chose qui fit rire Harry et Severus sourit à l'expression de joie sur son visage. Harry leva les yeux alors qu'il brossait sa frange hors de ses yeux et attrapa les yeux de Severus. Il lui sourit doucement et Severus baissa les yeux en sentant la rougeur glisser sur ses joues.

Comment cet homme-enfant pouvait-il le réduire si facilement en une écolière rougissante ? Quand son monde avait-il commencé à tourner autour de Harry ? Il leva les yeux pour voir Lupin l'étudier. Il baissa les yeux sur l'essai d'Harry, mais avait perdu sa concentration. Le loup-garou se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Il savait que Lupin soupçonnait ses sentiments envers Harry, mais soupçonnerait-il que le tuteur aie suivit ces sentiments ?

OoOoO

« C'est incroyable. Mon Dieu, Severus, pourquoi as-tu attendu si longtemps pour m'en parler ? » Harry rejeta la tête en arrière tandis que Severus glissait en lui plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il sentit les doigts de Severus glisser le long de son sexe et saisir la base. Harry gémit.

« Bouge, Harry. Conduis-moi, » exigea Severus.

Harry se leva sur ses genoux et se baissa à nouveau. Son souffle retint la sensation d'extase.

« Oh, Severus. » Il répéta de nouveau le mouvement et gémit. La troisième fois, les hanches de Severus se relevèrent tandis qu'Harry rerombait et qu'il hurlait de plaisir. Il se laissa tomber en avant, ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Severus alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. Severus pressa sa main contre la poitrine de Harry et le repoussa.

Harry recula une main pour se caler contre la cuisse de Severus, l'autre reposant sur le ventre de son amant. Severus déplaça ses mains sur les hanches de Harry et le tint en place alors qu'il commençait à onduler sous lui. Harry gémit et agrippa la poitrine sous sa paume, ses doigts s'enfonçant sur la chair musclée. Le souffle de Severus se coupa et Harry le regarda, les cheveux noirs éparpillés sur les oreillers blancs, les yeux fermés alors que ses dents travaillaient sa lèvre inférieure. Il pressa ses hanches vers l'avant et Severus haleta.

« Oui, Harry. Comme ça. »

Harry fit pivoter ses hanches autour du sexe de Severus tandis que l'homme saisissait son érection et commençait à la travailler. Harry poussa ses hanches contre celles de Severus, son sexe glissant dans et hors de Harry. Harry chevaucha durement son amant, leurs corps s'écrasant l'un contre l'autre, glissants de sueur et de lubrification. Il aimait la sensation de contrôler, de donner le rythme, de voir Severus sous lui, le visage rougi de passion. Les biceps de Severus bougèrent alors qu'il travaillait sa main de haut en bas sur le sexe d'Harry.

« Oh, Harry. Plus fort. Oui. Harry. Maintenant. Viens ... pour moi. » Harry entra dans la poigne de Severus alors que son sexe se déversait sur la main de Severus. Les hanches de Severus se soulevèrent tandis qu'il remplissait Harry, « Harry. Mon amour ... Le mien ... Je t'aime ... Mon Harry ... Le mien. Le mien. Le mien. » Le cœur d'Harry se gonfla d'amour alors que les mots de Severus l'envahissaient.

Harry tomba en avant, Severus lui échappa alors qu'ils se retournaient et le rapprocha de lui en embrassant son front.

« Tu as aimé ça, mon amour ? » Demanda Severus une fois qu'il jugea que Harry s'était rétabli.

Harry pressa ses lèvres contre la poitrine de Severus, « Beaucoup, mon doux Severus. Beaucoup. » Harry ramena sa tête en arrière pour regarder Severus avec interrogation. « Il y a d'autres positions ? »

Severus gloussa. « Oui, mon amour. Beaucoup. Nous avons à peine commencer. »

« C'est vrai ? » Il passa ses doigts sur l'estomac de Severus et dessina un motif étrange maintenant familier.

Severus étudia Harry comme s'il détenait les réponses.

« Tu te souviens de ton anniversaire ? » Demanda Severus.

Harry acquiesça et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de réalisation.

« Oh. Sur le fauteuil ? Et la deuxième fois ? Quand tu m'as cloué contre le mur ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils, « Je ne t'ai pas _cloué _contre le mur. »

Harry glissa sa main sur la poitrine de Severus. « Mmm. J'en avais vraiment envie. Et j'ai bien aimé. Mais on peut le faire comme ça ? »

« Debout ? Oui. » Severus repoussa les cheveux d'Harry de son visage, « Et presque toutes les positions que nous pouvons faire face à face, nous pouvons aussi le faire avec moi derrière toi. »

Severus regarda Harry assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre et soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de désir. Il tendit la main et attrapa Severus par les cheveux et le tira vers le bas, écrasant leurs lèvres. Le baiser était bâclé de désir, et Harry haletait. Severus se demanda ce qui avait excité son amant si rapidement. Harry recula, poussant son érection contre l'estomac de Severus.

« Merlin, Sev. Tu veux me prendre par derrière ? Dans ton laboratoire ? » Harry haleta tandis que ses mains saisissaient les cheveux et le cou de Severus.

« Harry, la salle de classe- »

« Oublies les règles, Severus, » Harry déposa de chauds baisers sur le cou de Severus. « Je veux que tu m'emmènes dans ton laboratoire. Je veux que tu me penches sur la table, que tu me fourres ta queue dans le cul et que tu me baise. » Harry se pressa contre Severus alors que sa bouche se déplaçait sur son cou. « Je veux venir partout sur ta table, pour qu'à chaque fois que tu hacheras des ingrédients, tu penses à moi et que tu deviennes dur. Oh mon dieu, Sev. » Harry mordit dans le cou de Severus alors que son sang tombait sur leur estomac, et Severus haleta tandis que la douleur envoyait des éclairs de plaisir dans son corps. Severus n'était _pas_ un fan du Marquis de Sade et n'avait jamais eu de relations sexuelles douloureuses, mais quand Harry lui avait tiré les cheveux et l'avait mordu, c'était comme si l'homme le marquait et Severus aimait ça.

Il tint Harry contre lui tandis que le plus jeune descendait de son deuxième orgasme. Harry soupira et se laissa retomber contre l'oreiller. Severus gloussa.

« Avec un argument comme ça, comment puis-je dire non ? » Harry rougit et lui sourit. « Mais pas avant que Lupin ne soit parti. Je pense qu'il soupçonne quelque chose, Harry. Nous devons faire attention. »

« Je m'en fiche, » dit Harry avec défi. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent nous faire de plus, Severus ? Hein ? Ils voudront te virer ? C'est ma maison ici ! Je n'aurais qu'à t'inviter à vivre avec moi. Ils vont déjà me marier, ça ne peut pas empirer. »

Severus passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry, essayant de calmer son amant.

« Chut, mon amour. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu restes du bon côté de Lupin. Je pense qu'il est le seul à se battre pour toi dans tout ça, Harry. »

Harry soupira.

« Je sais. » Il resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, et Severus pensa qu'il s'était endormi alors cela le fit sursauter quand Harry parla de nouveau. « Severus, » il baissa les yeux, mais Harry regardait sa poitrine, mordillant sa lèvre entre ses dents. « Je vais dire quelque chose et je ne veux pas que tu répondes tout de suite, je veux que tu y réfléchisses. » L'estomac de Severus se serra tandis qu'Harry prenait une inspiration. « Je vais dire à Remus que je veux épouser une sorcière. Je ne veux pas qu'un autre homme me touche comme toi. Je vais ... Je lui donnerais un enfant, car c'est ce qu'on attend de moi. Mais je veux que tu restes avec moi. J'aimerais que tu restes avec moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je vais pourvoir à tes besoins. Te donner tout ce que je peux. Je sais que ce n'est pas idéal mais c'est tout ce que je peux offrir en ce moment. Penses-y. »

Severus tira Harry contre lui et embrassa le haut de sa tête, des cils humides frôlant sa poitrine.

« Dors mon amour. Repose-toi. »

Harry se blottit plus près de lui et respira bientôt profondément. Severus le serra contre lui tandis que les larmes coulaient de ses propres yeux. Il dirait oui. Il savait qu'il le ferait. Il ne pourrait pas dire non à Harry. Ne serait pas en mesure de renoncer à être avec lui, même dans ces conditions. Il n'avait jamais rêvé d'être relégué au rôle de « maîtresse », un homme gardé. Mais pour Harry, il le ferait.

OoOoO

Remus resta à Potterstate pendant près d'un mois pour superviser et planifier les réparations. Il apprit beaucoup pendant cette période. Pour commencer, Sirius avait gravement sous-estimé son filleul. Harry étudiait des choses bien au-dessus du niveau des Aspics, et, non seulement il comprenait mais il travaillait aussi sur des moyens d'améliorer ce qu'il savait déjà. Harry était un puissant sorcier, mais il était également intelligent.

Remus réalisa également qu'Harry connaissait sa terre, sa succession, ses dépendants. Ses serviteurs étaient respectés et bien traités, ils étaient très fidèles en retour. Les locataires le connaissaient et, de plus, il les connaissait. Connaissaient leurs noms, leurs familles, leurs besoins. C'étaient ces petites choses, Remus le savait, qui feraient de Harry un excellent propriétaire une fois qu'il prendrait totalement possession de son héritage.

Mais surtout, Remus réalisa que Harry était amoureux. Remus le voyait quand le garçon regardait son tuteur. Quand il pensait que personne ne regardait, Harry regardait souvent l'homme. Cela se traduisait aussi dans la façon qu'avait Harry de tendre la main pour un toucher décontracté, ses doigts restant sur le professeur beaucoup plus longtemps que nécessaire ou encore la façon dont ses yeux s'éclairaient quand Snape entrait dans la pièce. Remus se souvint que Sirius lui lançait ces mêmes regards.

Il était donc facile pour Remus de voir l'affection dans les sourires rapides de Snape, les touches douces d'un homme qui ne se souciait pas du contact physique et les regards tendres. Même quand Snape utilisait ses insultes habituelles, il n'y avait aucun venin dans ses mots, aucune dureté dans sa voix.

Snape avait du mal à se souvenir de son statut de tuteur d'Harry quand Remus était là, preuve d'une relation plus familière. Remus savait que Snape se référait plus simplement à leurs noms de famille, mais ce n'était pas le cas avec Harry. Trop de fois, Snape avait laissé glisser « Harry » plutôt que « Potter ». Et il semblait à Remus que l'utilisation par Harry du titre de « Professeur » était plus un attrait qu'une démonstration de respect.

Il lui fallut un peu plus de temps pour réaliser qu'ils étaient amants. Il supposait que c'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à Harry en cette qualité. Évidemment. Il savait que Snape était logé dans ce qui était habituellement la chambre de la Dame du Manoir mais avait, naïvement, accepté l'excuse que c'était dû aux sessions d'étude de Harry en fin de soirée. Il savait que Harry rencontrait Snape chaque soir à Londres, alors cela ne lui avait pas semblé étrange qu'ils continuent leur routine ici.

Et, pour la défense de Remus, Harry était un assistant intelligent avec une grande soif de connaissances. Ce n'est que vers la fin de sa deuxième semaine au manoir Potter que la vérité commença à lui apparaître. Un soir, il était allé dans la chambre de Harry avant le dîner pour obtenir une copie d'un livre dont ils avaient discuté plus tôt dans la journée. Harry l'avait invité pendant qu'il récupérait le livre dans sa table de nuit. Il avait regardé Harry attraper le livre sur la table de nuit et fourrer un petit pot dans un tiroir avant de se retourner vers lui.

Remus venait de prendre le livre quand la porte du vestiaire d'Harry s'ouvrit et Snape entrait pour lui demander un bouton de manchette. Snape l'avait reconnu avec un léger hochement de tête, et il s'était tourné pour partir mais pas avant qu'Harry ne marmonne à propos des bijoux perdus et des maîtres des potions inconscients. Il était à mi-chemin du couloir avant d'avoir réalisé à quel point ils avaient agi naturellement.

Snape n'avait même pas pris la peine de frapper avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Harry. Harry aurait pu être au milieu d'un bain mais il était entré comme si l'intimité d'Harry n'avait aucune importance. Il était entré comme s'il était le maître de la maison, comme s'il appartenait à cette pièce, comme si ... Comme s'il le faisait tous les jours.

Alors Remus avait commencé à les regarder de plus près. Ces regards rapides entre les deux donnaient envie à Remus de rougir et de se détourner. Les touchers persistants étaient possessifs, comme si Harry essayait de montrer au monde que Snape était à lui. Les touchers de Snape étaient doux et rassurant, ils semblaient dire : « C'est bon. Je sais que je t'appartiens et personne d'autre n'a d'importance. »

Leurs conversations étaient pleines de sous-entendus, si l'on comprenait le double sens. Malheureusement, Remus le comprenait très bien ; lui et Sirius l'avaient utilisé assez souvent par le passé. Remus soupçonnait également le majordome de savoir. Plusieurs fois, alors qu'il était à la recherche d'Harry, Collier annonçait que Sa Seigneurie et le professeur Snape étaient dans la bibliothèque ou dans le bureau ou dans le salon à voix haute. Remus entrait alors dans n'importe quelle pièce désignée pour trouver Snape assis calmement d'un côté de la pièce et Harry de l'autre côté.

Et puis vint le moment du mois pour sa transformation. Il avait ressenti les effets quelques jours avant que la lune ne soit pleine, ses sens intensifiés l'avertissant toujours de préparer son « nid ». Deux jours avant la pleine lune, Remus sortait de sa chambre pour se rendre au salon pour dîner quand une odeur étrange frappa ses narines. Sans réfléchir, il fit plusieurs pas vers la provenance de l'odeur, aiguisant ses autres sens. Il se figea lorsque son ouïe de loup-garou pénétrait le sort de silence.

« Harry, nous sommes censés nous préparer pour le dîner, » la voix étouffée de Severus semblait exaspérée.

« Vous êtes celui qui me cloue contre le mur, Professeur. Mmm, » répondit Harry à bout de souffle, et Remus se figea d'horreur.

« Tu me demandes ça depuis des jours, bâtard buté. Lève la jambe, mon amour. Aah. »

« Oh, mon doux Severus. Je te l'ai déjà dit ... mes parents étaient mariés. Oh putain. Oui. »

Remus se tourna et se dirigea vers le salon et se versa un grand verre d'eau-de-vie. Son corps entier était en feu d'embarras comme s'il avait été surpris en train de les écouter. Harry entra dix minutes plus tard et Snape dix autres après cela, ne donnant aucun indice qu'ils venaient de baiser contre le mur de la chambre de Harry vingt minutes plus tôt. Si Remus ne sentait toujours pas le sexe sur eux, il aurait pensé qu'il l'avait imaginé. Remus décida qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner à Londres.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Remus fit ses valises et se prépara à partir qu'il réalisa la chose la plus importante qu'il avait manqué. Harry semblait étrange. Il le vit dans ses yeux quand il vint demander à Remus s'ils pouvaient parler avant son départ. Il le vit dans sa bouche quand il informa Remus que s'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur le choix de la personne avec qui il se mariait, alors il aurait au moins son mot à dire sur le sexe de son futur conjoint et avait décidé qu'il n'épouserait qu'une sorcière. Remus fut légèrement surpris, connaissant les préférences de Harry.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il y réfléchisse et réalise qu'il en allait de même pour lui. S'il était forcé de se marier et que Sirius n'était pas une option, alors il ne voudrait pas qu'un autre homme le touche comme Sirius.

Il le vit dans la façon dont Harry serra le poing quand Remus lui demanda ce dont il avait envie et Harry avait répondu que ses propres besoins n'avaient aucune emprise et n'avaient donc pas d'importance. Remus hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et serra le fils d'un de ses plus chers amis dans ses bras avant de monter en voiture.

Il avait un duc à voir.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**A bientôt pour la suite****Bises****Gaeill**


	21. Virilium Staminus

**Chapitre 21**** : Virilium Staminus**

« Quels sont tes projets aujourd'hui, mon amour ? »

Harry leva les yeux du journal étendu sur la couette et sourit à l'homme reposant contre la tête du lit, « Un autre jour de sexe sauvage ? »

Severus roula des yeux.

« Tu n'as pas encore mal ? Nous avons passé les trois derniers jours dans cette pièce. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu devais t'en passer lorsque Lupin était ici. »

Harry se retourna et enfourcha Severus.

« Mais ça a fait une belle excuse. De plus, » Harry fit la moue, « tu ne peux pas me parler de toutes ces belles positions sexuelles et ne pas t'attendre à ce que je veuille les essayer. » Harry glissa une main sur la poitrine nue de Severus et la serra autour de son cou, les doigts glissant dans les cheveux de Severus.

« Ce que je dois faire, c'est t'attacher au lit. »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent, « Vraiment ? » Il pressa son sexe durci contre l'estomac de Severus.

Severus attrapa sa taille et le poussa vers le bas.

« Non. Pas aujourd'hui, » ajouta-t-il à la moue de Harry. « Une autre fois. »

Harry sourit et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Severus. Le baiser devint rapidement chaud alors qu'Harry pressait une fois de plus son érection contre le ventre de Severus. Harry savait que c'était trop tôt pour Severus, mais il savait aussi que son amant ne le laisserait pas en état de manque. Severus aimait toutes sortes d'expériences sexuelles, comme il les appelait et adorait toucher Harry de toutes les manières possibles.

Severus embrassait la mâchoire de Harry, ses mains saisissant le cul de Harry et le tirant vers le haut alors qu'il embrassait son chemin le long du ventre. Une douce chaleur traversa Harry alors qu'il agrippait les épaules de Severus. La langue de Severus glissa sur le bout du sexe d'Harry alors qu'il se levait pour rencontrer sa bouche. Les doigts de Harry s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules de Severus pour se tenir et jeta sa tête en arrière tandis que Severus suçait son sexe profondément.

« Oh, mon doux Severus, » gémit Harry alors qu'il était englouti par la chaleur humide.

Severus déplaça les hanches d'Harry contre sa bouche, le guidant vers l'intérieur et l'extérieur jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ait le rythme et commence à bouger tout seul. Harry leva une main, les cheveux de Severus passant entre ses doigts. Severus tenait les cuisses de Harry, lui donnant la liberté de régler sa propre vitesse pendant qu'il baisait sa bouche.

Un doigt glissant glissa le long de ses testicules, et Harry secoua ses hanches, son sexe glissant plus loin dans la bouche de Severus. Severus l'engloutit et Harry gémit. Severus commença à fredonner contre son sexe, et Harry sut qu'il était proche. Harry recula ses hanches, se tirant de la bouche de Severus.

« Respire, » ordonna-t-il à Severus, ne voulant pas étouffer son amant quand il le remplirait de sa semence.

Severus attrapa son cul et le tira en avant.

« Je vais bien, » grogna-t-il, « remets ta queue dans ma bouche et baise-moi. »

Un frisson jaillit de la colonne vertébrale de Harry alors qu'il se glissait entre les lèvres de Severus. Il atteint immédiatement le fond de la gorge et bougea ses hanches. Il avait déjà été si proche qu'il ne fallut que quelques coups avant de se lâcher dans la gorge de Severus.

« Oh, Sev. »

Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant qu'Harry ne glisse et n'appuie ses lèvres sur celles de Severus, se goûtant sur la chair douce et charnue. Il recula et soupira joyeusement, se blottissant contre Severus. Les doigts de Severus remontaient et descendaient dans son dos.

« Qu'as-tu prévu d'autre pour la journée ? »

Harry gloussa et se recula pour regarder Severus, « Je ne suis pas sûr. As-tu quelque chose en tête ? »

« J'ai besoin de brasser des potions, » ses yeux glissèrent vers la table de nuit et Harry tourna la tête pour voir le pot presque vide de liquide doré.

Il rougit, « Oh. Peut-être que j'irai faire un tour alors. Peut-être aller voir William. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parler quand Remus et moi nous sommes arrêtés l'autre jour. »

Severus acquiesça. « Ça va te faire du bien de sortir un peu. Et puisque tu vas dans cette zone, j'ai besoin que tu t'arrêtes chez les Cottager. Mme Cottager a un cynorrhodon qu'elle est prête à m'échanger contre une pommade guérissante. »

Harry glissa sur les genoux de Severus et attrapa sa robe. « Dois-je lui apporter la pommade ? »

Severus appela sa robe d'un_ Accio _et l'enfila, « Non. C'est une des choses que je dois préparer. Je l'enverrai avec Emily demain. »

« D'accord. Je te verrai cet après-midi, » dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa garde-robe pour trouver un pantalon propre.

« Assures-toi de m'apporter cette rose musquée dès ton retour. Je serai dans mon laboratoire, » dit Severus en ouvrant la porte du dressing pour aller dans ses propres appartements.

« Oui, Professeur. »

OoOoO

Severus avait besoin d'une pause. Il aimait Harry, cela ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit, mais les derniers jours depuis le départ de Lupin, Harry ne l'avait jamais laissé hors de sa vue. Il avait compris. Il savait qu'Harry avait parlé à Lupin de son mariage, et Severus n'avait pas encore donné de réponse à propos de son offre.

Il n'avait pas voulu le repousser, il savait quelle était sa réponse, mais une force invisible le retenait. Quelque chose semblait l'empêcher de pouvoir aborder le sujet du mariage d'Harry et par la suite, de son offre. Comme si, en n'en parlant pas, il n'aurait pas à s'en occuper. Mais il était prêt à être l'amant de Harry, le sien, faute d'un meilleur mot. Mais son incapacité à dire ces mots à Harry le rendait collant. D'où sa volonté d'être dans son laboratoire aujourd'hui.

Il remua le liquide bleu foncé trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre avant d'ajouter les feuilles de rose blanchies en poudre. Il attendit que le liquide devienne violet avant de le retirer du feu. Il se tourna vers l'autre chaudron et regarda le liquide brun-doré. Encore trop marron. Il le laissa mijoter. Il soupira et se tourna vers le troisième chaudron, le liquide bleu ciel bouillait vigoureusement et Severus ajouta les châtaignes écrasées.

S'il devait prendre ce produit régulièrement, une possibilité si les derniers jours étaient une indication, le moins qu'il pouvait faire était de le rendre agréable au goût. Il relut la recette une fois de plus, récitant toutes les étapes dans son esprit, convaincu qu'il l'avait fait correctement. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire à fioles et prit une boîte, vérifiant une fois de plus le liquide doré. Il lui restait encore dix bonnes minutes alors il se mit à mettre la potion bleue en bouteille. Il trempa une louche dans le chaudron et remplit une fiole et la posa sur le côté débouchée, pour refroidir. Il commença à remplir et à boucher le reste de la potion.

Severus plaça la dernière fiole bouchée de potion bleue dans la boîte avec les autres et prit la seule bouteille débouchée. Il regarda le liquide bleu clair avant de hausser les épaules.

« Allez, Severus, » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. « Je dois le tester », et leva le flacon jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'avala. Le goût n'était pas mauvais, peut-être qu'il devrait ajouter un peu plus de châtaigne. Il fit une notation dans le carnet de reçus et vérifia l'heure, la notant également. Il baissa le feu sous le breuvage doré et l'agita pour libérer une partie de la chaleur accumulée avant de retourner dans l'armoire à fioles pour obtenir la boîte de flacons pour la potion d'Harry ainsi que les petits pots pour le liquide doré. Il venait de sortir la deuxième boîte quand Harry entra, son sourire espiègle emplissant son visage.

« Bonne visite ? » S'enquit Severus alors que la porte se fermait derrière Harry.

« Oui, c'était agréable. J'ai apporté la rose musquée », dit-il en brandissant un panier d'ampoules rouges.

Severus désigna un placard de l'autre côté de la pièce. « Dans la pièce sombre s'il te plait. »

Harry s'approcha de lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Severus. Severus inspira, l'odeur d'Harry remplissant son nez et sa bouche.

« Bien sûr, » il s'éloigna, inconscient de son effet sur Severus, et alla ranger la plante. « Mme Cottager me disait que Timmy se débrouillait très bien en charmes ... »

Severus savait que Harry parlait, disant probablement quelque chose qu'il devrait écouter, mais il ne pouvait pas se concentrer. L'odeur d'Harry était comme un nuage autour de sa tête, l'entourant, s'infiltrant dans sa peau, le remplissant. Il sentit son sang battre à travers son corps au rythme du nom de Harry. Chaque centimètre de peau implorait le contact d'Harry. Son sexe n'avait jamais été aussi dur si vite.

« Severus ! » Sa tête sursauta au son de son nom sur les lèvres de Harry. Il leva le flacon maintenant vide. « Qu'as-tu fait ? » Il entendit la panique dans la voix d'Harry. « Je n'ai jamais vu cette couleur bleue ? »

« Ça va, Harry. C'est parfaitement sûr, » tenta-t-il de le convaincre par sa respiration lourde.

Harry piétina à travers la pièce, « Non, ça ne l'est pas. » Ses yeux parcouraient Severus. « Tes yeux sont dilatés, tu respires de façon irrégulière, tu transpire. » Il plaça une main sur la poitrine de Severus. « Et ton cœur bat la chamade. C'est- »

Severus l'avait attiré plus près et couvert la bouche d'Harry de la sienne, sa langue s'enfonçant fort et rapidement dans celle d'Harry. Il recula, haletant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit que tu voulais ? » Severus le regarda. « Oh, oui. Tu as dit que tu voulais que je te penche sur ma table de laboratoire et que je te fourre ma queue dans le cul et- Quelle était cette dernière partie, Harry ? » Harry haletait maintenant. Severus pressa son sexe dure contre lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? » Son souffle passa sur le cou d'Harry. « Qu'as-tu dit, Harry ? »

Harry gémit, « Baise-moi, Sev. Baise-moi fort. »

Severus repoussa Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte la table derrière lui. Severus atteignit son épaule et glissa un doigt dans le liquide doré.

« Température parfaite. » Harry tourna la tête pour voir ce que faisait Severus et reconnut l'huile dorée familière. Severus pressa ses lèvres contre l'oreille d'Harry. « Allons-nous la tester ? » Harry acquiesça sans un mot, la pomme d'Adam dansant alors qu'il déglutissait. Severus tendit la main et attrapa le manteau de Harry, le poussant de ses épaules avant de déchirer la chemise en dessous. Harry tendit la main pour l'aider mais Severus repoussa ses mains et grogna. « Mien. » Il retira finalement la chemise d'Harry et l'attrapa par la taille, le rapprochant pour écraser leurs lèvres dans un autre baiser féroce. Il s'éloigna et recula d'un pas. « Enlève tes bottes, Potter. »

Harry prit le pot et lui sourit avant de se tourner pour faire face au chaudron. Il ramassa la louche et Severus regarda le jeu des muscles. « J'espère que je ne gâcherais pas ça, Professeur. Les potions en bouteille peuvent être si fastidieuses parfois et mon esprit a tendance à facilement se déconcentrer, » le ton taquin envahit Severus.

Severus se déplaça derrière lui, juste assez près pour que sa queue frotte contre le cul de Harry.

« Ton problème, Potter, c'est que tu trouves toujours difficile, » la main de Severus glissa autour de sa taille et sur son sexe, « de faire attention. » Son autre main se tendit de l'autre côté et il commença à travailler sur les boutons du pantalon de Harry. Il glissa une main sous le tissu et serra le sexe d'Harry dans ses mains. « Peut-être que tu devrais travailler sur ta concentration. »

Harry bougea ses hanches, pressant son sexe contre la main de Severus. « Peut-être. »

Severus retira sa main. « Remplis les pots, Potter. »

Harry plaça le premier pot rempli sur la table et prit un second pot vide. Severus continua de travailler sur le pantalon jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse des hanches d'Harry. Severus les poussa vers le bas et tomba à genoux. Il attrapa les fesses de Harry et les écarta, faisant courir sa langue dans la fissure.

« Putain, Severus, » haleta Harry.

« J'y arrive, Harry, » gémit Severus contre lui. Il passa sa langue autour du bord plissé d'Harry et fit glisser la pointe à l'intérieur. Il entendit un pot s'écraser sur le sol. « Ça aurait été mieux s'il avait été vide, Potter. » Harry gémit en réponse. Severus gloussa et glissa sa langue dans le trou, poussant plus loin. Il sortit sa langue, taquinant le bord avant de se replier. Il baisa Harry avec sa langue jusqu'à ce que Harry hurle son nom.

« Severus. Sev. Putain. Baise-moi. Prends-moi. J'ai besoin de toi. S'il te plait, » supplia-t-il. Severus recula et se leva, plongeant ses doigts dans le pot ouvert et rempli et enroba son sexe. Harry était déjà penché sur la table, ses jambes écartées, les jointures blanches de saisir la table. « Sev, s'il te plait, » gémit-il.

Severus attrapa son sexe, l'aligna avec le trou d'Harry et poussa en avant. Sa langue n'avait pas détendu Harry autant que ses doigts le faisaient habituellement, donc Harry était plus serré que d'habitude, et Harry gémit alors que Severus poussait en passant l'anneau serré.

« Ne t'arrête pas, Sev, » haleta Harry. « Baise-moi fort et vite. »

Severus obéit. Dès que ses couilles touchèrent Harry, il recula et claqua en lui. _Oui. _Severus attrapa les hanches de Harry pour le maintenir stable et le pénétra. _Plus. _Son sexe glissa dans et hors du trou lisse de Harry. _Sev. _La chaleur serrée d'Harry l'attira, l'entourant à chaque poussée.

« Putain. Oui, Sev. » Severus sentit Harry se crisper sous lui et il remonta encore et encore alors qu'Harry criait son nom. Il sentit Harry culminer, son trou se resserrant autour du sexe de Severus. Il continua de le pénétrer, ajoutant plus de lubrifiant pour ne pas blesser Harry alors qu'il ralentissait ses mouvements. Il se pencha sur Harry et déposa un baiser sur son cou.

« Tu aimes être baisé comme ça, Harry ? » Harry acquiesça. Severus passa une main dans son dos et vers le bas. « Bien, parce que nous pourrions y être pendant un moment. Je pense que j'ai rendu la potion trop forte. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était, Sev ? » Son souffle se bloqua alors qu'il était pressé contre la table.

« Virilium Staminus*», haleta Severus.

« Vir- Merde, Severus. Ce truc est sûrement illégal. » Harry gémit et se pressa contre Severus.

Severus poussa de nouveau Harry. Le rire de Harry se termina sur un gémissement alors que Severus continuait ses poussées régulières.

« Tu redeviens dur, mon amour ? » Harry acquiesça. « Bien, parce que je suis presque prêt à venir. »

Quand Harry jouit la deuxième fois, Severus le rejoignit aussitôt, criant son nom et louant le dieu qui l'écoutait alors qu'il remplissait le cul de Harry de sa semence.

Severus leur laissa plusieurs minutes pour récupérer avant de lancer un sort de stase sur les potions non mises en bouteille restantes.

« Habille-toi, Harry, » dit-il en attrapant le seul pot qu'Harry avait rempli de lubrifiant doré, « et va dans ta chambre. Ce truc ne dure que deux heures. »

Severus sourit en se tournant pour partir, écoutant Harry se démener avec ses vêtements et ses chaussures.

**Note de l'auteur :** * Virilium Staminus est réservé à un usage récréatif et ne doit pas être considéré comme un traitement de la dysfonction érectile. Il n'empêche pas la propagation des MST ou la grossesse, veuillez utiliser des potions de protection appropriées. (Votre maître de potion le plus proche se fera un plaisir de les préparer discrètement pour vous) VS est une potion de deux heures, pour toute érection de plus de 4 heures, veuillez consulter immédiatement un médicomage. Non recommandé pour les sorciers de plus de 150 ans.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**A bientôt pour la suite****Bises****Gaeill**


	22. Soleil et roses

**Chapitre 22**** : Soleil et roses**

Pour Severus et Harry, les mois précédents les ASPIC d'Harry étaient pleins d'anticipation. Chaque jour était confronté à l'anticipation de la nuit à venir. Chaque leçon était accueillie avec l'anticipation d'un étudiant désireux, prêt à absorber de nouvelles connaissances, et d'un enseignant, regardant les yeux de son élève s'illuminer de l'excitation de nouvelles connaissances. Alors que les jours passaient d'un mois à l'autre, il y avait aussi la crainte de l'anticipation alors qu'ils attendaient la prochaine lettre du parrain de Harry, le rappelant à la maison.

Cette anticipation particulière était évidente chaque fois que le hibou noir familier apparaissait avec une note de Sirius ou Remus. L'estomac de Severus se serrait de peur, le souffle d'Harry se bloquait dans sa gorge, incapable de bouger jusqu'à ce que Collier retire le billet du hibou et le remette à Harry. Ce n'était jamais rien d'important.

Comme par consentement mutuel, les leçons étaient abandonnées les jours où ils recevaient la visite de la chouette de la famille Black, et Harry et Severus s'enfermaient dans la chambre de Harry. Ces journées se passaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se tenant, se touchant, se rassurant silencieusement de ce qu'ils avaient encore _maintenant. _Ils ne faisaient pas l'amour ces jours-là. Seule une lente et tendre adoration de l'amour, de l'exploration des baisers, comme s'il essayait de s'imprimer mutuellement dans leur esprit et sur leur corps. Des mots d'amour coulant entre eux, Severus ne cachait plus ses mots derrière ses orgasmes.

Un autre hibou familier autour du domaine était un grand hibou brun qui venait du Danemark et portait une correspondance entre Harry et le "sorcier du chocolat", comme ils avaient surnommé Van Houten. Lui et Severus passèrent de nombreuses heures à parcourir des livres sur les plantes et les ingrédients des potions, déterminant les propriétés qui pourraient aider à un sort de guérison. Les deux hommes avaient des livres sur les tables de nuit de leurs côtés respectifs pour lire et comparer les notes.

Toute prétention pour cacher leur relation fut perdue un samedi matin à la mi-avril lorsque Harry se réveilla trempé de sueur. Au début, il pensait qu'il était en train de tomber malade, mais il se rendit vite compte que la chaleur provenait d'une source extérieure. Il se retourna pour voir les joues et le front rougis de Severus couverts de sueur. Harry plaça une main sur la poitrine de l'homme et, une fois qu'il eut surmonté le choc initial de la sueur couvrant sa main, il réalisa que la respiration de Severus était difficile et irrégulière.

Harry appela le nom de l'homme, l'inquiétude laçant sa voix. Quand Severus ne se réveilla pas ou ne répondit pas, la panique emplit Harry. Il saisit sa baguette sur la table de chevet et commença à lancer les sorts de diagnostic qu'il avait appris. Harry sentit son propre visage pâlir quand il réalisa ce qui n'allait pas. Il sauta du lit et attrapa sa robe, l'enfilant alors qu'il traversait la pièce et tira sur la sonnette. Il sortit de la pièce, sachant qu'il rencontrerait Collier sur le chemin du labo de potions. Comme il s'y attendait, le majordome était au pied des escaliers lorsqu'il les atteignit.

Collier le regarda avec surprise. « Mon Seigneur ? »

« Severus a la Dragoncelle, » lui dit Harry sans préambule, n'essayant pas de minimiser la gravité de la situation. « Envoyez tous les moldus à la maison. Demandez à un cuisinier de préparer du bouillon de poulet et assurez-vous que tous les nés et demi- moldus obtiennent chacun une tasse. » Harry ne s'arrêta pas, sachant que le majordome le suivrait au laboratoire. « Je ne veux personne sur cette propriété qui ne soit pas de sang pur. Envoyez quelques poulets avec Emily et demandez-lui de faire préparer le bouillon de poulet à sa mère et de garder un œil sur les voisins. Au premier signe d'infection, veuillez les amener au manoir et avertir le ministère. Si des moldus l'attrapent, ils devront envoyer un spécialiste. »

Ils entrèrent dans le laboratoire, et Harry se dirigea vers l'armoire à potions et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux captèrent les fioles de potion bleue et son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine.

« Le professeur aura besoin d'un bain frais, Mon Seigneur, » dit doucement Collier derrière lui.

La voix du majordome le ramena à la réalité. Il hocha la tête et attrapa les flacons verts.

« Oui. Vous pouvez préparer le bain dans ma chambre. Moins nous le déplacerons, mieux ce sera. » Il tendit deux fioles au majordome et en prit une troisième avant de prendre une quatrième potion verte avec plusieurs autres. « Vous et le cuisinier devrez prendre une fiole par jour », il regarda les fioles et fit un calcul mental. « Cook devra en faire plus. Severus n'aimera pas qu'elle soit dans son laboratoire, mais cela nous aidera. »

« Très bien, Mon Seigneur. Nous veillerons à ce que tout soit réglé. »

Harry hocha la tête et retourna dans sa chambre. La Dragoncelle était rare et rarement contagieuse entre les sorciers, mais pour les moldus, elle pouvait être très dangereuse. La plupart des précautions qu'ils prenaient étaient pour protéger le monde moldu. Severus souffrirait d'une forte fièvre pendant quelques jours, mais serait vidé physiquement et magiquement pendant plusieurs jours par la suite. Harry s'assit sur le lit et manœuvra Severus pour s'asseoir contre lui afin qu'il puisse verser les potions dans sa gorge. Collier apparut avec un grand bol d'eau alors qu'Harry versait la dernière des potions dans la gorge de Severus. Il plaça le bol sur la table la plus proche de Harry et lui tendit un chiffon.

« Merci, Collier. Je vous ferai savoir si j'ai besoin d'autre chose. »

Le majordome hocha la tête et quitta son maître pour le laisser s'occuper de son amant.

OoOoO

Severus se sentait comme l'enfer. Il se sentait collant et sale, tout son corps lui faisait mal et sa gorge était sèche. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il était seul. Il n'y avait pas de corps chaud à côté de lui, recroquevillé dans ses bras. Pas de touffes de cheveux sauvages chatouillant son nez ou ses lèvres. Il tendit la main vers Harry. Ou plutôt, il essaya de le faire, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de lever la main. C'était suffisant. Une main froide, douce et familière se glissa dans la sienne.

« Severus ? Tu es réveillé, mon amour ? » La voix de Harry était douce, comme s'il avait peur de parler trop fort.

Severus hocha la tête, incapable de parler avec ses lèvres sèches. Il passa sa langue pour les humidifier, mais cela ne fit pas grand-chose pour atténuer la sécheresse.

« Tu dois être déshydraté. » Dit Harry à côté de lui. « Laisse-moi te donner un verre. »

La main réconfortante glissa de la sienne et il gémit à la perte. Il entendit Harry bouger et bientôt des doigts familiers glissèrent sous sa tête pour le soutenir tandis qu'un verre était pressé contre ses lèvres. Il but l'eau lentement, sans savoir depuis combien de temps il avait été malade. Quand sa soif fut satisfaite, il se recula et appuya sa tête contre l'oreiller. Le contact d'Harry disparut à nouveau mais quelques secondes plus tard, Severus sentit le lit à côté de lui s'affaisser. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent finalement pour rencontrer des orbes verts fatigués. La main de Harry glissa une fois de plus dans la sienne et une autre bougea pour repousser les cheveux de son visage.

« Combien de temps ? » Merlin, il avait l'air horrible.

« Quatre jours, » confirma Harry, « la fièvre a éclaté hier. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Cela faisait toujours mal de respirer, alors Severus resta fidèle à ses petites respirations peu profondes.

« La Dragoncelle. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne s'est pas propagé, » le rassura rapidement Harry avant de pouvoir exprimer ses inquiétudes.

Il fronça les sourcils. « As-tu dormi au moins ? »

« Je vais bien, » Harry écarta ses inquiétudes.

« Il a très peu dormi, Monsieur, » la voix de Collier venait de la porte.

Severus leva les yeux pour voir le majordome entrer dans la chambre de Harry et placer un bol d'eau sur la table de chevet de Harry. À côté du lit _d'Harry_. Où se trouvait _Severus_. Il ferma les yeux alors que l'implication de tout cela résonnait dans sa tête. Il s'était endormi dans le lit de Harry et s'était réveillé malade. Il avait passé _quatre jours malade_ dans le lit _d'Harry_ et Collier était probablement entré et sorti de la pièce plusieurs fois. Eh bien, tant pis pour garder les apparences.

« Je vais faire déplacer la baignoire ici et la remplir lorsque vous aurez la force de prendre un bain, Monsieur », disait le majordome. « Entre-temps, je vais demander à un cuisinier de préparer un simple ragoût pour votre dîner. »

Severus acquiesça. « Merci, Collier. Quand a-t-il mangé pour la dernière fois ? »

« Je suis juste là, » souffla Harry.

Collier l'ignora. « Quelques bouchées la nuit dernière, Monsieur. »

Severus acquiesça. « Apportez-lui de la viande et du fromage et je pense qu'un petit bol de bouillie me suffira jusqu'à ce que le ragoût soit prêt. »

Collier hocha la tête. « Très bien, Monsieur », et partit.

« Hé, » l'appela Harry avec indignation, « Je suis toujours le Seigneur du Manoir ici. » Le majordome l'ignora et Harry se tourna vers Severus, « Je suis toujours le Seigneur du Manoir ici, » répéta-t-il doucement.

Severus lui sourit et souhaita avoir la force de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs en désordre. « Oui, Mon Seigneur. Maintenant, venez-là et embrassez-moi. Mon Seigneur », ajouta-t-il.

« Oh, Sev, » Harry combla la distance entre eux et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de son amant, sa bouche se déplaçant avidement sur celle de Severus. Il recula et posa son front contre celui de Severus. « Je suis tellement content que tu ailles mieux. Tu m'as manqué. Je t'aime, mon doux Severus. »

« Je t'aime aussi, mon Harry. »

OoOoO

Harry mangea docilement tout le fromage et la viande que Cook avait fournis pendant que Severus mangeait la bouillie fade. Puis les deux hommes se blottirent sous les couvertures et Severus tint Harry pendant qu'il dormait profondément pour la première fois en quatre jours. Le lendemain, Severus rassembla suffisamment d'énergie pour se rendre au bain tandis que Collier changeait le lit et mettait de nouveaux draps.

Severus passa les jours suivants au lit, se reposant et reprenant ses forces. Lui et Harry passèrent ce temps à comparer leurs notes et à préparer une recette pour une potion de guérison. Ce fut une autre semaine avant que Severus ne se sente suffisamment fort pour utiliser sa magie ou permettre à Harry autre chose que des baisers profonds.

Harry rampa sur Severus, se déplaça sur lui et glissa son érection contre celle de Severus jusqu'à ce que sa semence se répande sur le ventre pâle. Harry glissa sa langue sur le ventre de Severus avant de remonter et d'appuyer sa bouche contre celle de Severus. Severus pressa sa langue dans la bouche de Harry, suçant la langue de Harry avec un gémissement affamé.

« Putain, Harry, tu es si bon. »

Severus plongea son doigt dans la semence sur son ventre et l'utilisa pour recouvrir le trou d'Harry. Harry monta ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau plein et dur avant de se retirer et de glisser le long de la longue queue de Severus.

« Dieu. Sev. Je ne pourrai pas aller lentement. »

« Je ne ... veux pas ... lentement, » haleta Severus sous lui.

Harry se raidit contre Severus et commença à bouger, chevauchant son amant alors que son propre sexe était enfermé dans la main de Severus. Les deux hommes haletaient, à bout de souffle alors que leurs corps se délectaient de la danse qui leur avait été refusée pendant près de deux semaines. Harry vint en premier, criant le nom de son amant alors qu'il enduisait de nouveau son estomac de sa semence. L'orgasme d'Harry fut suffisant pour envoyer Severus par-dessus bord alors que ses hanches montaient, remplissant Harry de sa propre semence et de ses mots d'amour.

OoOoO

Une fois que Severus fut complètement rétabli, leur emploi du temps reprit avec plus d'emphase sur les ASPIC de Harry. Ils passaient également du temps dans le laboratoire de Severus à travailler sur la potion d'Harry. Les "règles" n'étaient plus de mises et les deux hommes prenaient souvent du temps chaque jour pour interrompre leurs leçons et s'aimer. La première semaine de juin vit le retour de l'examinateur Marchbanks et du professeur Tofty pour faire passer les ASPIC d'Harry.

Le test n'était pas à la hauteur de son nom, car Harry parcourait facilement les écrits et les travaux pratiques de chaque cours qu'il avait étudié. Severus passait ses journées à marcher sur le terrain, reconstituant son stock en herbes. Il remarqua un buisson contre les murs du manoir qui semblait proche de la mort et fit une note mentale pour dire au jardinier de saupoudrer de l'os de poisson moulu dans le sol autour de lui.

Quand les examinateurs furent partis. Les relations amoureuses entre Harry et Severus devinrent plus frénétiques, comme s'ils savaient que leur temps ensemble se racourcissait et qu'ils voulaient désespérément être ensemble autant que possible. Ils étaient rarement vus l'un sans l'autre.

Leur monde s'effondra la première semaine de juillet.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**A bientôt pour la suite****Bises****Gaeill**


	23. Le temps est écoulé

**Chapitre 23 : Le temps est écoulé**

Harry serra le parchemin dans ses mains tremblantes, ses yeux terrifiés se levant pour rencontrer ceux de Severus de l'autre côté de la table. Severus laissa tomber sa fourchette qui s'était immobilisée sur son assiette de petit-déjeuner il y a plusieurs minutes et se leva de table. Il fit le tour de la table et attira Harry dans ses bras.

« Quand ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix rauque d'émotion.

« Je dois être là-bas le vingt. » Harry enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Severus. « Ne me quitte pas, Sev. S'il te plait, » sa propre voix rauque de larmes.

Severus passa sa main sur les cheveux de Harry, tirant sa tête en arrière pour qu'Harry puisse le regarder.

« Jamais. » Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry pour un long et tendre baiser, ses lèvres se déplaçant sur celles du jeune dans une douce caresse. Il recula et attendit que les yeux verts s'ouvrent. « Je resterais, Harry. Tant que tu voudras de moi, je resterais. »

Harry pressa une main contre sa joue. « Oh, mon doux Severus. Je ferai de mon mieux pour tu sois heureux. Je te le promets. »

Severus écrasa le jeune homme contre lui. « Aime-moi juste, Harry. Cela suffira »

« Toujours, » Harry pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Severus, embrassant les coins et descendant le long de sa mâchoire. Severus bougea la tête, donnant à Harry accès à son cou. Harry prit l'invitation et déplaça ses lèvres sur la peau tendre. Severus gémit alors qu'Harry suçait et mordillait son cou.

« Harry, » chuchota Severus, « Harry, je te veux- »

« Je te veux aussi, Sev. » Harry se recula et attrapa la main de Severus pour le tirer à l'étage. Son bras recula brusquement quand Severus ne bougea pas. Harry se tourna pour le regarder, des questions dans les yeux.

« Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, Harry. »

« Moi aussi, Severus. Allez- »

« Non, Harry. » Harry se tourna de nouveau vers lui. « Je veux que _tu_ me fasses l'amour. » Il tira la main de Harry, rapprochant l'homme de lui. « Je te veux en moi. »

« Oh, Sev, » les yeux de Harry parcoururent le visage de Severus. « As-tu déjà- ? »

Severus secoua la tête. « Non. Tu seras le premier. »

« Severus, » le nom apparut sur ses lèvres alors que la bouche d'Harry se refermait sur la sienne. Il pressa sa langue entre les lèvres de Severus et caressa la bouche de l'homme. Il recula et cette fois, quand il sortit de la pièce, Severus le suivit. Cela leur prit plusieurs minutes pour atteindre la chambre de Harry car ils s'arrêtaient pour des baisers affamés. Harry claqua la porte derrière lui et ils s'arrachèrent leurs vêtements. Harry pressa ses lèvres contre la clavicule pâle et l'embrassa vers le bas, effleurant sa langue vers les mamelons tendus. Severus siffla et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry alors que l'adolescent glissait sa paume sur le ventre de Severus et prenait son sexe en coupe.

« Merlin, Harry. » Severus enroula ses mains autour de la taille de Harry et se dirigea ensuite vers le lit. Le lit toucha l'arrière de ses genoux et il se laissa tomber, reculant pendant que Harry attrapait le liquide doré familier. Harry le plaça sur le lit à côté d'eux alors qu'il se déplaçait entre les jambes de Severus. Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de l'homme avant d'embrasser son chemin le long de son corps Il s'arrêta sur l'érection de Severus et passa sa langue sur le bout qui perlait déjà de plaisir.

Severus siffla son nom et ses hanches sursautèrent. Harry fit courir sa langue sur toute sa longueur alors qu'il atteignait le pot. Ses lèvres se fermèrent autour de la tête avant de descendre le long du sexe érigé. Harry glissa un doigt dans le trou serré de Severus et l'homme gémit. La bouche de Harry se déplaça sur Severus, lui faisant plaisir alors qu'il utilisait ses doigts pour étirer son amant. Il glissa un troisième doigt.

« Aah, Harry. Tellement bon. Tellement bon. » Les doigts de Harry bougèrent en lui, dedans et dehors, le caressant, le remplissant, l'étirant. « Oh, par la putain de barbe de Merlin. Mon Dieu, Harry. Recommence. » Harry gloussa autour du sexe de Severus en caressant à nouveau la glande sensible. Severus se tordit sous lui. « Harry, s'il te plait. »

Harry recula et se dirigea vers Severus. Il pressa son sexe contre son entrée et poussa doucement contre lui. Il caressa la queue de Severus, l'aidant à se détendre. Il bougea lentement, s'enfouissant dans Severus.

« Oh, Merlin, Sev. Oh, c'est si bon. » Il s'arrêta quand il ne put aller plus loin et donna à Severus une chance de s'adapter à lui.

Les jambes de Severus s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Harry et le rapprocha avant de presser ses hanches. Harry saisit l'allusion et commença à se déplacer en lui. Son sexe frôla la prostate de Severus et ses hanches remontèrent.

« Oh, Harry, oui. » Harry bougea, glissant dans et hors de Severus, glissant sur sa prostate à chaque poussée vers l'avant. Severus agrippa le drap, ses hanches se soulevant pour répondre aux poussées d'Harry. « Harry ... Harry ... Mon amour ... Oui ... Oh. J'ai besoin- besoin- » Severus ne pouvait pas penser. Harry enroula sa main autour de l'érection de Severus et commença un mouvement de va et vient. « Oh, Harry ! » Les hanches de Severus se secouèrent tandis que son sexe palpitait dans la main de Harry, renversant sa semence sur son propre estomac.

« Oh, putain, Severus, » appela Harry alors que le trou serré palpitait autour de lui, l'envoyant par-dessus bord. Harry se pressa contre lui alors que son propre sexe se vidait dans le cul de Severus. Severus sentit Harry glisser de lui alors qu'il s'effondrait sur Severus. « C'était... »

Severus gloussa, « Je pense que le mot qui vous échappe, Monsieur Potter, est incroyable. »

Harry glissa hors de Severus et se pelotonna à côté de lui. « Nous devrions recommencer un jour. »

Severus hocha la tête, des cheveux doux frôlant sa joue, « Absolument. »

« Oui Sev, » chuchota Harry, et l'homme plus âgé se tourna pour le regarder, « mais je préfère lorsque je suis en dessous. »

Severus gloussa et tira Harry contre lui, « Moi aussi, mon amour. Moi aussi. » Il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux doux, « Repose-toi. »

Ils s'endormirent bientôt tous les deux, enveloppés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, oubliant un moment de plus que leur monde s'effondrait.

OoOoO

Ils passèrent plusieurs jours enfermés dans leur chambre avant de réaliser qu'ils ne pouvaient plus repousser l'inévitable. Harry traîna lentement ses pieds pour rassembler ses affaires et faire des plans pour son absence. Ils partiraient le 15 et prendraient leur temps, atteignant Londres exactement le 20. Severus emballa tous ses effets personnels, pas sûr de ce que l'avenir lui réservait malgré les assurances de Harry.

La vie n'avait jamais été très juste avec Severus, et il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle commence maintenant. Ainsi, pendant la journée, il faisait ses bagages et la nuit, il faisait l'amour à l'homme qu'il aimait plus que la vie elle-même et le tenait près de lui par la suite, mémorisant son odeur, son goût et le rythme régulier de son cœur.

Ils partirent le 15 au matin à un rythme lent. Les chevaux semblaient ressentir leur réticence car ils n'allaient jamais plus vite qu'un trot lent. Severus et Harry se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre à l'intérieur de la voiture, faisant des plans qui pourraient ne jamais se réaliser. La nuit avant leur arrivée à Londres, leurs ébats étaient féroces, désespérés, des larmes coulant de leurs yeux alors qu'ils jouissaient ensemble.

OoOoO

« Où iras-tu si Sirius ne te laisse pas rester avec nous ? » Les doigts de Harry glissèrent à travers les poils clairsemés sur la poitrine de Severus.

« J'irais chez ma mère. »

Harry releva la tête et regarda Severus avec étonnement. « Tu as une mère ? »

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Je t'assure, mon amour, autant que mon père pouvait être un bâtard, je ne suis pas né de ses reins en homme adulte. »

Harry gloussa, « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je ne savais tout simplement pas qu'elle était encore en vie. »

Severus acquiesça. « Eh bien oui. Je lui rends visite pendant quelques semaines chaque année. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de compréhension. « C'est là que tu vas chaque été. »

« Où pensais-tu que j'allais, Harry ? » Harry rougit et baissa les yeux. « Harry ? » Severus traîna le nom.

« Je pensais que tu rendais visite à ton amant, » marmonna Harry contre sa poitrine.

Severus rit, « Harry, je n'ai été avec personne depuis- »

« La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. J'ai vu cet homme sortir de ta tente. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment compris à l'époque. »

Severus serra Harry dans une petite étreinte. « Avant cela, mon amour. Il est venu pour essayer de me convaincre de le reprendre. Igor a toujours été têtu. »

Harry déposa un petit baiser sur la poitrine de Severus. « Je peux comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas te laisser partir. »

« Le sentiment est réciproque, mon amour. Repose-toi, Harry. »

OoOoO

Harry se sentait malade. Il n'avait pas pris de petit déjeuner, Severus non plus d'ailleurs, et plus ils se rapprochaient de Londres, pire il se sentait. Il voulait crier au cocher de faire demi-tour. Pour les emmener sur les quais afin qu'ils puissent prendre le prochain navire et les emmener ailleurs qu'ici. Il savait que le désespoir brillait dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il regardait Severus. Severus, pour sa part, resta stoïque, un soutien silencieux pour Harry. Juste avant d'arriver à Londres, Harry se déshabilla de la taille aux pieds et chevaucha Severus, un mouvement doux et sensuel alors qu'ils prononçaient des mots d'amour et des promesses. Harry refusa de permettre à Severus de lui lancer un sort de nettoyage de sorte que, lorsqu'ils atteignirent le square Grimmauld, Harry sortit de la voiture, son manteau recouvrant la tache humide de sa chemise.

Sirius sortait de son bureau quand ils entrèrent dans la maison.

« Harry, si gentil de ta part d'être là enfin, » dit Sirius, le sarcasme entrelaçant sa voix.

Harry dut se rappeler de ne pas rouler des yeux, « Nous sommes le vingt. Je suis là, comme on me l'a demandé. »

« Ne joues pas au plus malin avec moi, jeune homme », l'avertit son parrain.

« Alors tu n'aurais pas dû engager un tuteur, » claqua Harry avant de réfléchir.

Sirius regarda derrière Harry et plissa les yeux comme s'il remarquait Severus pour la première fois.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« Snape avait des affaires à Londres, » répondit Harry. « Je lui ai proposé de faire le chemin avec moi, » Harry dut lutter contre le rougissement à la mémoire de ce qu'il s'était passé pendants ledit chemin.

Sirius se moqua de Severus. « Pourquoi est-il encore là alors ? Tu as passé tes Aspics il y a plus d'un mois. »

« En fait, » l'interrompit Harry. « Je l'ai embauché comme mon propre Maître des Potions. Il y a plusieurs familles sorcières autour de Potterstate qui bénéficient de ses connaissances. »

Sirius renifla, « C'est quelque chose dont tu devras discuter avec ton mari. »

Harry était plutôt fier de lui. Il s'était, pour la plupart, gardé d'appâter son parrain et il n'avait pas laissé paraitre la haine qu'il ressentait pour l'homme. Mais cette déclaration, prononcée sur un ton aussi concret, le fit réaliser. Il se tourna, ses yeux paniqués cherchant Severus. La douleur se reflétant dans les orbes noirs le fit presque s'effondrer. Il se retourna vers son parrain en face de lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Oh allez, Harry. Tu savais que tu devais te marier. »

« Qu'est-ce que – Harry ? » Les trois hommes levèrent les yeux pour voir Remus descendre les escaliers, inquiet devant le visage de Harry.

Harry s'avança vers lui, « Toi fils de- »

« Harry ! » Sirius l'attrapa, l'empêchant d'atteindre Remus.

« Je te l'avais dit, » Harry sentit les larmes de colère lui brûler les yeux, et il ravala la boule dans sa gorge, « Je t'avais dit que je n'accepterais qu'une sorcière. »

Remus tendit une main implorante à Harry, le suppliant de se calmer, « Crois-moi, Harry. S'il te plait. »

Les yeux de Harry tirèrent sur l'homme en qui il avait confiance. « Je te déteste. Toi parmi tous, Remus. Comment as-tu pu ? »

Sirius secoua Harry par les bras comme pour le ramener à la raison. « C'est fait, Harry. »

_Oh mon dieu, Severus_. Harry sortit des bras de Sirius et courut vers Severus, jetant ses bras autour de son amant et pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Severus prit son visage dans ses paumes.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Severus, » murmura-t-il contre la bouche de l'homme. « Je vais arranger les choses. Je te le promets. »

« Je sais, mon amour, » murmura Severus en retour.

« Bordel ! » Severus fut tiré de ses bras et, avec un bruit écœurant, le poing de Sirius frappa le visage de Severus. « Espèce de fils de pute. Reste loin de mon filleul. »

Harry se précipita vers Severus et tomba à genoux à côté de lui. Il se tourna pour regarder Sirius,

« Laisse-le, Black. C'est un homme meilleur que toi. » Il se retourna vers Severus. « Est-ce que ça va, mon amour ? » Severus acquiesça, sa main vérifiant sa mâchoire.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Sirius aboya brutalement, « Séparez-les ! »

Harry fut tiré vers le haut par un valet de pied fort. Il lutta contre l'homme mais s'arrêta quand il vit un autre valet de pied costaud hisser Severus.

« Laissez-le tranquille ! »

« Sortez-le de ma maison ! » Ordonna Sirius.

Les yeux verts rencontrèrent le noir tandis que l'homme plus âgé était tiré vers la porte.

« Je trouverai quelque chose, Severus. Je te le promets. »

« Je sais mon amour. »

Harry se demanda brièvement comment il avait pu rendre sa voix si calme. Probablement de toutes les années d'enseignement. Enseignement !

Une idée vint soudainement à l'esprit de Harry et il prit une profonde inspiration,

« ATTENDEZ ! » En quelques secondes, le hurlement bruyant gela les occupants de la pièce. Harry rencontra les yeux de Severus et jeta un L_egilimens_. Il sentit les boucliers d'Occlumencie de Severus tomber quand Harry entra dans son esprit. Harry chercha rapidement le souvenir et l'amena à l'esprit de Severus. Emily Cottager assise dans la cuisine, lisant fièrement une lettre de sa sœur, écrivant sa réponse de sa propre main et la remettant à l'un des hiboux de Harry pour livraison. Harry recula et Severus hocha rapidement la tête de compréhension avant d'être tiré par la porte d'entrée.

« Emmenez-le dans sa chambre et verrouillez la porte, » ordonna Sirius au valet de pied.

« Sirius, non, » supplia Remus. « Tu ne peux pas l'enfermer. »

Sirius soupira. « Bien. » Il se tourna vers Harry. « Tu ne peux pas quitter cette maison. Tu ne correspondras pas non plus avec ce... » Il se tourna vers la porte comme si Severus était toujours là, puis se tourna vers Harry, « monstre. »

Harry le regarda. « Ce n'est pas lui le monstre ici. » Harry tourna son regard féroce vers Lupin et ne ressentit aucun remords face au tressaillement de l'homme.

« Harry, » il tourna le dos au regard venimeux de Black, « Il est trop tard. Les documents ont été signés. Un bal d'engagement a été prévu pour le trente et un et tu dois y assister et danser avec ton fiancé. »

« Joyeux putain d'anniversaire pour moi, » lui cracha Harry.

« Surveille ton langage, Harry. » Il regarda le valet de pied qui tenait toujours le bras de Harry, « Montez-le dans sa chambre. »

Harry se retira de l'emprise du serviteur. « Je peux marcher seul. » Il fit quelques pas comme pour manifester, puis fit une pause et fit demi-tour. « Black. »

Son parrain se détourna de la porte où il était sur le point d'entrer, une exaspération évidente sur son visage.

« Quoi, Harry ? »

« Dans le futur, si vous voulez m'adresser la parole, cela sera « Lord Potter », » Harry se tourna et monta majestueusement les escaliers, ignorant son parrain et Lupin.

**A suivre…**

* * *

Je sais...c'est horrible comme fin de chapitre. Mais je suis sympa la suite arrive tout de suite.

Gaeill.


	24. Le bal de fiançailles

**Chapitre 24**** : Le bal de fiançailles**

Chaque matin de la semaine suivante, Harry se réveillait malade, vomissant toute nourriture qu'il avait réussi à prendre la veille. Il traversa les jours dans une vague brume, passant de son lit au siège de la fenêtre, pour regarder dehors, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Chaque nuit, il grimpait dans son lit, agrippant son ventre, essayant de se retenir, pour ne pas laisser le vide dans son âme l'aspirer. Il attendit, comptant les jours. Combien de temps faudrait-il pour qu'une lettre parvienne à Emily ou Collier ?

Combien de temps leur faudrait-il pour répondre ? Combien de temps jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un mot ? Seraient-ils capables de trouver un moyen de l'atteindre ? Harry imagina les yeux de Severus, des flaques noires de désir, et tenta de lancer un _Legilimens_. C'était inutile. Black avait en quelque sorte lié sa magie. Pas toute, la magie sauvage était trop puissante. Mais il y avait suffisamment de protections et de charmes pour atténuer son pouvoir. Il y avait peut-être aussi des potions, mais Harry ne le saurait jamais.

Depuis sa première nuit, il avait refusé de manger ou de boire tout ce qu'il n'avait pas préparé lui-même. Tout ce qui était envoyé sur un plateau était jeté par la fenêtre ou brûlé dans la cheminée. Les repas étaient des excursions de minuit à la cuisine pour les restes qui avaient déjà été coupés ou servis. Cela lui rappelait son enfance avec les Dursley, la nécessité de faufiler pour avoir de la nourriture.

Un peu plus d'une semaine après son arrivée, on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il regarda par la fenêtre, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et Harry entendit les pas doux traverser la pièce. Il y eut un doux bruissement de parchemin et une légère touffe d'air alors que quelque chose était placé sur le siège à côté de ses pieds nus. Son cœur battit plus fort mais il refusa de réagir. La voix douce de Lupin parlait à côté de lui.

« Collier a écrit que vous souhaitiez être tenu au courant de la succession et m'a demandé de le livrer. »

« Tu lis mon courrier, » déclara Harry, permettant à une petite partie de sa colère de s'infiltrer dans ses mots.

« Non. J'ai seulement vérifié si une autre lettre n'était pas mélangée. Les ordres de Sirius. » Il hésita avant de continuer, « Je n'aurais pas pris la lettre s'il y en avait eu une, Harry ». Il attendit qu'Harry réponde, mais après plusieurs minutes de silence, il se tourna pour partir. Il s'arrêta à la porte. « Je souhaite que tu me fasses confiance, Harry. »

Harry tourna des yeux emplis de haine vers l'homme.

« Je l'ai fait. Que Dieu te préserve qu'on te prenne Sirius un jour. » Harry déglutit autour de la boule dans sa gorge. « Sors. »

Il se retourna vers la fenêtre et attendit que la porte se ferme. Il cligna des larmes de ses yeux avant de lancer un sort de verrouillage sur la porte. Ça ne retiendrait pas Black s'il voulait vraiment entrer, mais ça tiendrait assez longtemps pour qu'Harry cache la lettre. Il attrapa la lettre, longue de trois pages, et commença à la lire avec avidité. Collier avait écrit sur les dernières dépenses inattendues, rien qu'ils ne puissent pas gérer, le sermon amusant du vicaire local et une comptabilité des locataires.

Et ensuite, elles étaient là. Deux petites phrases parmi les potins locaux. Deux petites phrases qui firent bondir le cœur d'Harry dans sa poitrine.

_La petite Emily a reçu une lettre de son amie spéciale l'autre jour. Elle dit que sa visite à sa mère a été productive et implore son amour d'être patient. Elle promet de revenir le 1er août._

Harry serra la lettre contre sa poitrine et laissa couler les larmes. Severus avait compris et avait en quelque sorte trouvé un plan. Il devait juste se rendre au bal de fiançailles. Cette nuit-là, Harry s'endormit, le vide s'apaisant alors qu'il se glissait dans les rêves de son doux Severus.

OoOoO

La nausée s'apaisa quelque peu mais pas complètement. Maintenant que le vide en lui avait lentement commencé à s'estomper, Harry blâmait ses nerfs alors qu'il approchait de son dix-huitième anniversaire, et de la liberté. Il savait qu'il y avait déjà eu plusieurs acceptations pour le bal et Ron et Neville s'étaient même arrêtés pour lui rendre visite. Il s'était éloigné de la fenêtre et s'était habillé pour les saluer. Cela l'avait aidé à se sentir mieux, mais les deux amis avaient réalisé qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Ils avaient également compris qu'Harry n'était pas en mesure d'en parler. Ils avaient simplement offert un réconfort silencieux et avait promis d'être là dimanche soir.

Le matin du bal, Harry s'assit dans son lit, grignotant une tranche de pain grillé. C'était la première fois en deux semaines qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé et avait immédiatement vomi. On frappa doucement à la porte et il leva les yeux. La porte s'ouvrit et Lupin qui entra avec une grande boîte blanche. Il traversa la pièce et plaça la boîte sur le lit d'Harry. Curieux, Harry plaça son toast sur l'assiette et repoussa le plateau avant d'atteindre la boîte. Il tira la boîte vers lui et ouvrit le couvercle pour voir une abondance de tissu émeraude. Il sortit le contenu pour révéler une robe garnie de bleu cobalt. Il leva les yeux d'un air interrogateur vers Lupin.

« Il est de tradition que le couple fiancé présente à l'autre des robes formelles de la couleur de leur écusson familial. »

Harry passa ses doigts sur la soie verte, « Donc les couleurs de sa famille sont vertes et bleues. » Il leva les yeux vers Lupin. « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Remus ? Tu devais savoir que je l'aimais. »

Lupin posa une main sur Harry. « J'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance, Harry. Sirius n'allait accepter aucune offre, je devais faire ce que je pensais être le mieux. Donne-lui une chance. Je pense que tu trouveras ton nouveau mari à l'écoute de toutes les demandes que tu lui feras. N'oublies pas, Harry. Il avait aussi peu à dire sur cette question que toi. »

Harry hocha la tête et baissa les yeux sur le tissu glissant entre ses doigts. Au moins, le vert correspondrait à ses yeux. Il repoussa le tissu alors qu'il sautait à nouveau du lit et se penchait sur le pot de chambre.

OoOoO

« Joyeux anniversaire, Lord Potter. » Il l'avait entendu presque autant qu'il l'avait pensé. Il l'avait entendu dit joyeusement par des amis, à contrecœur par les Malfoy et indifféremment par des étrangers. Il l'avait pensé ironiquement, avec condescendance, et de temps en temps avec une joie essoufflée parce qu'il avait un secret. Il devait saisir ses robes pour garder ses mains à ses côtés. Mais il devenait agité.

Ils étaient sur le point d'ouvrir le bal avec la première danse. Qu'il était _censé_ danser avec son fiancé. Qui n'était pas là. Peut-être que l'homme avait changé d'avis. Mais c'était impossible, Black s'était assuré que Harry sache que les papiers avaient été signés. Il n'y avait pas moyen de faire machine arrière.

« Ça va mon pote ? »

Harry cligna des yeux et ramena son attention sur son ami. « Désolé, Ron. »

Il sentit une main réconfortante sur son bras et sourit à la fiancée de Ron.

« Nous comprenons, Harry, » murmura-t-elle.

Il regarda entre les deux personnes devant lui. « Chérissez-vous les uns les autres et sachez quelle chance vous avez. »

Hermione lui sourit faiblement, « Je- »

Elle fut coupée par la voix de Lupin. « Je suis désolé, Sirius, » bien qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu. « Un jour tu comprendras et j'espère que tu me pardonneras. »

« Tu m'as dupé, Remus, » siffla Sirius.

« J'ai fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux », répondit doucement le loup-garou. « Souviens-toi, Sirius. Les papiers ont été signés. » Harry en avait vraiment marre de cette phrase. « Ce qui est fait est fait. » Il pouvait presque ressentir la colère émanant de Black, mais il refusa de se retourner pour voir ce qui avait tant fait monter la rage chez son parrain. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse.

« Har- Lord Potter, » Harry pouvait dire que son parrain parlait entre ses dents serrées et il dut réprimer un sourire. Il n'avait fallu à l'homme qu'un seul jour pour réaliser qu'Harry était sincère à propos de Black pour qu'il se réfère à lui en tant que Lord Potter. Le deuxième jour après son retour, Black avait fait irruption dans sa chambre en se plaignant de la nécessité pour Harry de manger car il ne lui aurait pas permis de mourir de faim. Quand Black eut fini, Harry s'était calmement tourné vers lui et lui avait dit que "Harry" était un nom qu'il n'autorisait à utiliser que par ses amis et Black avait prouvé qu'il n'était clairement pas un ami d'Harry.

Il se tourna lentement pour voir un Sirius bouillonnant debout à côté d'un Lupin semi-souriant. Seulement semi parce que ses yeux détenaient un léger scintillement. Harry lui lança un regard étrange avant de se concentrer sur son parrain.

« Black. »

« Puis-je présenter le duc Prince, le grand-père de votre fiancé. » Les mots sortirent à contrecœur et Harry se tourna pour voir un homme grand et sévère en robe noire avec une garniture vert émeraude.

« Je crois que nous nous sommes rencontrés au bal de Noël. Votre Grâce, » dit Harry neutre. « Ravi de vous revoir. » Il s'inclina à la taille par respect pour le rang de l'homme.

« Exactement, » dit la voix grave du duc. « Je ne crois pas que mon petit-fils était avec moi à l'époque. Puis-je présenter votre fiancé, le Marquis de Spinners'end. »

Harry était toujours incliné vers le bas, donc la première chose qu'il vit de son fiancé fut la profonde robe de cobalt avec garniture d'or _qu'il_ devait avoir offerte à l'homme. Mais alors que ses yeux se levaient, son cœur commença à battre en reconnaissant la forme familière, la mâchoire familière et les lèvres charnues douces qui se tordaient dans ce demi-sourire qui hantait ses rêves. Son souffle se coupa quand il rencontra les yeux noirs et pénétrants qui le dévoraient.

« Lord Severus Snape, » le vieux duc termina l'introduction.

Harry entendit vaguement les premières notes de musique avant que la voix soyeuse de Severus ne l'envahisse.

« Je crois que c'est notre danse. »

Harry tendit sa main dans un état second et lui lança un regard surpris quand Severus la prit. Il leva les yeux dans des yeux rieurs alors qu'il était conduit sur la piste de danse. Harry entra automatiquement dans la musique alors que Severus le prenait dans ses bras. Il se pencha juste assez pour que son souffle frôle l'oreille de Harry alors qu'ils dansaient.

« Parle-moi, Harry. Ou es-tu devenu muet ces dernières semaines ? » Il recula et regarda Harry avec une fausse inquiétude. « J'espère sincèrement que non parce que ça me manque vraiment de t'entendre crier mon nom. » Il se pencha en arrière, « Ce que j'ai bien l'intention de rectifier cette nuit même. »

Cela sortit Harry de son choc et il cligna des yeux, atteignant son pouce de la main qui reposait sur l'épaule de Severus pour caresser le cou de Severus.

« Tu es réel. »

La main de Severus se resserra sur sa taille. « Oui. »

« Ce n'est pas un autre rêve ? »

« Non. »

La main de Harry serra l'épaule de Severus. Il avait envie de le faire glisser pour appuyer contre la poitrine de Severus, pour sentir le battement familier de son cœur. Ses yeux parcouraient le visage de Severus, l'étudiant, toujours effrayé d'y croire.

« Mais ... comment ? Tu as dit que ce n'était pas possible. »

« Et ce n'était pas le cas, » expliqua Severus en faisant tournoyer Harry autour de la piste de danse. « Ma mère est le seul enfant du duc. Elle a refusé un mariage arrangé, alors il a refusé de me reconnaître. Il avait l'intention de nommer un cousin très éloigné comme son héritier. Jusqu'à ce qu'un certain loup-garou lui montre les avantages d'avoir un héritier célibataire. Mon cousin est marié et a quatre filles. »

Harry cligna des yeux tandis que les mots de Severus entraient. « Remus ... »

Severus hocha la tête, « Je suis allé parler à mon grand-père en mars. »

Harry laissa les mots rouler dans sa tête pendant une minute. « Juste après son départ. » Severus hocha de nouveau la tête et Harry se tourna pour scruter la foule jusqu'à ce qu'il repère Remus. Les yeux verts se fixèrent sur ceux gris et il prononça un « merci » silencieux. Remus leva son verre en signe de reconnaissance.

« Ils n'annonceront pas les fiançailles avant le dîner, » la voix de Severus envahit Harry. « Sortons un peu. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter. »

Harry le laissa les conduire vers les portes du jardin qui avaient été laissées ouvertes pour atténuer la chaleur étouffante et le suivit dans la nuit. Oui, ils avaient _beaucoup_ à discuter.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Alors mieux non ?**

**A tout de suite pour le dernier chapitre de cette histoire.**

**Bises**

**Gaeill**


	25. Le conte du prince

**Chapitre 25**** : Le conte du prince**

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à ce que la lumière de la salle de bal disparaisse dans l'ombre, et Severus les installa sur un banc niché dans une petite alcôve. Il se tourna vers l'homme à côté de lui et, une fois de plus, se retrouva perdu dans des mares vertes. Il glissa une main pour couvrir la joue d'Harry.

« Tout d'abord », il baissa la tête. Harry rencontra sa bouche avec un doux gémissement et se pressa contre lui. Severus enroula ses mains autour de la taille de Harry et le tira sur ses genoux. Leurs lèvres bougèrent l'une contre l'autre, avides du goût dont ils se souvenaient alors que les bras d'Harry s'enroulaient autour du cou de Severus. Severus passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Harry, suçant la friandise avec délectation. Il recula, pressant des baisers le long de la mâchoire d'Harry alors qu'il gémissait son plaisir.

« Oh, mon doux Severus. Je pensais que je t'avais perdu. »

« Jamais, mon amour, » chuchota Severus contre son cou. Harry bougea contre son membre dur, et Severus recula, haletant, « Non. Il faut qu'on parle d'abord. » Harry soupira et Severus leva les yeux pour implorer. Il prit Harry et le posa délibérément sur le banc à côté de lui. « Règles de classe, Monsieur Potter. Nous devons parler. »

Harry soupira, « Oui, Professeur. » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Oh ! Lord Snape ? »

Severus renifla. « Il s'agit d'une… nouvelle acquisition. Une fois que mon grand-père a vu ma valeur, il m'a autorisé à utiliser son titre secondaire et a officiellement fait de moi son héritier. »

« Un Marquis, » se souvint Harry. « Alors, nous sommes égaux ? »

Severus haussa les épaules, « Pour l'instant. Finalement, je serai duc et donc un rang plus haut que toi. »

Harry rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux brillants, et fit à Severus un sourire espiègle. Il tendit la main et joua avec les boutons de la robe de Severus, « Avec un peu de chance, je n'ai pas à attendre que tu deviennes un duc pour te maîtriser. Je devrai peut-être recourir au meurtre et cela mettrait un frein à notre engagement… »

Severus le coupa de la meilleure façon possible et pressa ses lèvres contre la bouche impertinente de Harry. « Gamin impertinent. »

Harry gloussa. « Alors c'est fait ? Ils ne peuvent pas nous séparer ? » Harry le regarda avec espoir.

Severus acquiesça. « J'ai vu les journaux moi-même. Et je dois dire que je suis assez généreux. »

« Quand l'as-tu découvert ? » Harry avait le nez pressé contre l'épaule de Severus, respirant son odeur. Severus sourit à son amant.

« Le lendemain, de notre arrivée à Londres. Apparemment, un hibou nous suivait et quand j'ai atteint le domicile de ma mère, il m'a rattrapé. Une convocation de mon grand-père. Je n'étais pas prêt à lui faire face après la journée que je venais de passer, alors j'ai attendu. » Son cœur se brisa toujours à la vue de l'angoisse dans les yeux de Harry. Il se jura de ne plus jamais revoir ce regard et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Harry, laissant les mèches noires glisser entre ses doigts. « Il ne savait pas que j'étais à Londres, j'avais jusqu'au 25 pour lui rendre visite. J'ai envoyé une note le lendemain matin l'informant que j'étais disponible pour un rendez-vous. Je voulais juste voir ce qu'il voulait car j'avais des choses plus importantes à gérer, » Severus enroula un bras autour de la taille de Harry et le rapprocha encore plus. Harry tourna la tête pour la poser sur l'épaule de Severus. « J'ai reçu une note sur laquelle je devais notifier l'heure de ma venue. C'était inhabituel venant de lui. Il aime habituellement faire attendre les gens. Quand je suis arrivé, il attendait dans son bureau avec son homme d'affaires et un autre avocat que je n'avais jamais rencontré. »

Severus repensa à ce jour.

OoOoO

Severus entra dans la vieille maison familière, le froid s'infiltra dans ses os. Le vieux majordome le conduisit sur le chemin familier vers le bureau du duc. Il essaya vaguement de se rappeler s'il avait déjà vu une autre pièce de cette maison.

Concentre-toi, se réprimanda-t-il. Il aurait besoin de toutes ses facultés pour faire face au vieux bâtard acariâtre.

Non, ses parents devaient être mariés sinon il ne serait pas le duc actuel. Severus dut réprimer un sourire au souvenir des mots d'Harry et une vive douleur traversa son cœur à la pensée de son amant. Il fut amené dans le bureau et ne fut pas surpris de voir le duc assis royalement derrière son bureau, son fidèle homme d'affaires à ses côtés. Severus s'inclina devant l'homme.

« Votre grâce. Atkins, » Le vieux serviteur acquiesça en signe de reconnaissance.

« Assieds-toi, Severus. » Severus s'avança et s'assit sur l'une des chaises en face du duc. Il remarqua vaguement l'homme de main debout dans le coin, tenant une sacoche. Comme d'habitude, l'homme ne fit aucun effort pour être poli. « J'ai décidé de faire de toi mon héritier. »

Severus se permit à un petit lever de sourcil, « Et à quoi dois-je ce plaisir douteux ? »

Le duc joignit les mains sur son bureau. « Tu vas te marier. »

Un moment de pure panique traversa Severus avant de se ressaisir. « La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, j'étais un adulte capable de prendre ses propres décisions. »

« Je vais faire en sorte que ça en vaille la peine. » Severus renifla mais l'homme fit un léger mouvement et l'homme de main se précipita en avant, posant une pile de parchemins sur le bureau. Le duc lui fit signe de les remettre à Severus mais Severus ne fit aucun mouvement pour les prendre. « Tu seras nommé comme mon héritier, avec tout ce que cela implique, avoirs, allocations, etc. »

L'homme de main attrapa un ensemble de parchemins de la pile et les tendit à Severus.

« Je n'ai pas demandé à être votre héritier. » Les papiers flottèrent dans la main tremblante de l'homme avant qu'il ne les place finalement sur le bureau devant Severus. Severus ne les regarda même pas.

« Je suis également disposé à reconnaître ta mère comme mon enfant. Elle recevra également une allocation, ainsi que la maison de ville familiale. »

Les papiers furent déplacés d'une pile à l'autre, l'homme de main n'essayant même pas de les remettre à Severus cette fois.

« Cela revient presque à mendier, Votre Grâce. Quelle est la particularité de cette sorcière ? » Il leva un sourcil. « Je suppose que c'est une sorcière. Je ne peux pas vous voir disposé à entacher davantage la lignée Prince avec plus de sang moldu. »

« Un sorcier. » Les yeux de Severus se plissèrent vers le vieil homme. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, mon garçon. Tu devras faire tomber enceinte le garçon et ainsi assurer la lignée Prince. Ce n'est pas si difficile, je suis sûr que même toi tu pourras y arriver. »

Severus sentit son cœur battre. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Le sort ne serait pas si bon envers lui. Mais même s'il connaissait les chances qu'un autre sorcier ait ce genre de magie. Ne l'avait-il pas expliqué à Harry il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela était extrêmement rare ?

« Pourquoi moi ? »

Une lueur maléfique brilla dans les yeux du vieil homme.

« Le pouvoir, Severus. Le garçon a plus de pouvoir qu'Albus Dumbledore lui-même. Il a aussi de la richesse et des biens, mais ils resteront à lui sauf si tu parviens à lui faire un enfant. »

Severus n'était pas sûr de pouvoir respirer correctement. « Qui ? Quel est son nom de famille ? » Il laissa une partie de la méfiance s'infiltrer dans sa voix.

La lueur maléfique de l'homme s'intensifia, « Potter ». Severus voulait sauter et crier et embrasser le vieil homme qu'il avait détesté pendant la plus grande partie de sa vie. Au lieu de cela, il grogna.

« Non, » Severus claqua des mains sur le bureau. L'homme de main se précipita en arrière. « Je n'aurai rien à voir avec cette famille. »

Le vieux duc agita la main avec dédain.

« Le garçon n'a même pas été élevé par son père. En plus, il est encore assez jeune pour être modelé, j'en ai été rassuré. » Severus dut réprimer un reniflement à quiconque essayait de « modeler » son Harry en un docile soumis. Il continua de fixer le duc, essayant de ne pas afficher son contentement. « Pense au pouvoir, Severus. Il est rempli de magie sauvage. Il émane de lui comme le parfum d'un doxy de Covent Garden. »

Oui, c'était vrai. Il se souvenait de son ressenti lorsque leur corps étaient proches. Comment cela semblait se détacher d'Harry comme un serpent qui tombait quand Severus passa ses mains sur le corps lisse de son amant. Il laissa le frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale au souvenir de l'orgasme de Harry sachant que son grand-père le confondrait avec le désir du pouvoir.

« C'était presque poétique, Votre Grâce. Vous avez rencontré le garçon alors ? »

Il acquiesça. « Voldemort, l'imbécile, nous a présentés au bal de Noël de Black. Je voulais me présenter à son futur compagnon. » Le vieil homme renifla. « Jedusor a sauté le pistolet sur celui-là. Black n'a jamais eu l'intention de céder au vieux duc. »

Severus se baissa de nouveau sur la chaise. « Et pourquoi votre offre était-elle meilleure ? »

« Parce qu'ils sont venus vers moi », dit-il d'un air suffisant.

Severus laissa voir sa surprise. « Quoi ? »

« Eh bien, l'homme d'affaires de Black a dit qu'il sentait qu'il t'en devait une à cause d'une farce lorsque vous étiez à école. Il a donc offert le filleul de son amant comme un agneau en sacrifice. »

Severus doutait que Black soit même au courant des négociations, à en juger par ses actions d'hier. Sa mâchoire était encore piquante.

« Alors Black est juste prêt à remettre l'enfant de son meilleur ami à la seule personne que l'homme méprisait ? »

Le duc haussa les épaules : « Potter est mort depuis des années. Les loyautés changent. Prends ta revanche sur le garçon. »

Jamais ! Il ne ferait jamais ça à Harry. Il laissa ses yeux vaciller jusqu'à la pile de papiers devant lui, donnant à son grand-père un autre os à ronger et l'éloigna de l'idée de Harry comme source de vengeance.

Typiquement, l'homme mordit à l'hameçon. « Ta mère pourra prendre la place qui lui revient dans la société. »

Oh, comme cet homme connaissait peu sa fille. Si Eileen pensait que Severus faisait cela pour la faire reconnaître, elle l'écorcherait vivant. Tobias Snape était peut-être un époux épouvantable, mais il était mort en lui laissant assez pour vivre confortablement. Cela, avec l'argent que Severus avait fourni grâce à ses cours, elle pouvait vivre confortablement dans son petit chalet à la périphérie de Londres. Il devrait l'avertir avant que le duc ne lui donne une mauvaise impression de son mariage.

Pas qu'elle ne soit pas au courant pour Harry. Il se souvenait de la visite de l'année précédente où elle lui avait continuellement lancé des regards étranges et avait parlé de « son élève » à des moments aléatoires. Il comprenait maintenant que peut-être ses rares lettres à la maison avaient probablement révélé un peu plus ses sentiments envers son élève qu'il ne le pensait. Et sa mère ne pourrait jamais être appelée comme une personne obtuse. Il tendit la main et prit la pile de papiers concernant Eileen Prince Snape.

OoOoO

« J'ai passé le reste de la journée à faire des demandes et à modifier les contrats, principalement pour toi et ma mère, avant de finalement les signer, » termina Severus.

Harry recula et leva les yeux vers lui. « Alors, quand Sirius m'a dit ce premier jour que c'était fait, il a menti ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il ait réalisé que j'avais encore besoin de signer les papiers. Ou plutôt le marquis de Spinners'end. » Il regarda les feuilles des buissons bruisser dans le vent en repensant à tous les documents qu'il avait passé près d'une semaine à lire. Bâtiments, investissements, contrats des locataires.

Il sentit Harry s'éloigner de lui et il se tourna pour le voir se lever.

« C'est beaucoup à traiter, Severus. » Il commença à faire les cent pas devant lui, « Je veux dire, ce matin, je contemplais un avenir aux Amériques et maintenant », il se tourna vers Severus, l'étudiant comme s'il ne pouvait toujours pas croire l'homme était là, « tu es assis là et je suis ici et nous sommes fiancés. Nous allons nous marier. Et je- » Il s'arrêta et secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées.

Severus se leva et enroula ses bras autour de Harry, « Voudrais-tu ton cadeau d'anniversaire ? »

Harry lui fit un sourire narquois. « Tu veux dire que ta présence seule ne l'est pas ? »

Severus rit et fouilla dans sa poche. Il sortit l'anneau qu'il avait tiré de son coffre ce matin-là et le pressa dans la main de Harry. « Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je veux que tu le portes. Je veux que le monde sache que tu es à moi. »

Harry baissa les yeux sur la bande d'or avec deux serpents qui s'enroulaient autour de l'émeraude étincelante. « Oh, Sev. Je l'adore. » Il le glissa à son annulaire et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Severus, le tirant vers le bas pour un baiser.

Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, haletants. Severus posa son front contre celui d'Harry alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle. « Harry ? » Harry le regarda d'un air interrogateur. « Veux-tu faire de moi le sorcier le plus heureux et consentir à être mon mari ? »

« Même s'il n'y avait pas de papiers ou de lois nous liant, mon doux Severus, tu es la seule personne que je souhaiterais épouser. Oui. J'ai hâte de t'appeler mon mari. »

Severus colla sa bouche à celle d'Harry, pressant sa langue entre ses lèvres douces et le goûtant. Il attrapa ses hanches et tira le corps volontaire contre son érection brûlante. Harry frotta sa propre dureté contre celle de Severus avec un gémissement. Severus recula, haletant, et déplaça ses lèvres vers la gorge de Harry, suçant la peau lisse. « Oh, mon Harry. Mon bel Harry. »

Il sentit des mains contre sa poitrine, le poussant et il fallut une minute pour qu'il puisse entendre les mots d'Harry. « Attends. Sev, attends. »

Il recula, clignant des yeux. « Que se passe-t-il, mon amour ? »

Harry baissa les yeux, « J'ai une confession à faire. »

Severus passa ses doigts dans les mèches soyeuses d'Harry, « Tu peux tout me dire. »

Harry mâcha sa lèvre inférieure, « J'ai arrêté de prendre mes potions quand tu es tombé malade. »

Severus pressa ses lèvres contre les cheveux doux et inhala l'odeur enivrante, « Mmm. Je sais mon amour. Ce truc fait des choses terribles aux plantes, mais le buisson devrait bien aller maintenant si le jardinier ajoute l'os de poisson moulu comme je lui ai dit de le faire. » Il embrassa le chemin le long de la tête de Harry, s'arrêtant pour téter son oreille.

« S-Sev, tu ne m'écoutes pas- mmm. »

Il lécha le lobe sensible et souffla de l'air frais dessus, savourant le frisson d'Harry.

« Oh que si, mon amour. »

« Non, tu ne le fais pas, » Harry attrapa la main qui venait de se diriger vers son cul délicieux et la fit glisser de haut en bas pour s'installer sur son ventre. « Sev ! »

Severus recula à contrecœur pour attirer le regard d'Harry. Ils se laissèrent tomber à l'endroit où il tenait la main de Severus contre son ventre, puis remontèrent pour rencontrer ses yeux. Severus le regarda. Les yeux verts retombèrent une fois de plus puis remontèrent. Severus cligna des yeux. Avec un grand soupir de frustration, Harry baissa une fois de plus les yeux et fixa ostensiblement où leurs mains reposaient… Son ventre. Severus haleta et retira sa main comme s'il avait été brûlé alors que les mots d'Harry raisonnaient dans sa tête. Il tendit lentement la main et caressa l'estomac d'Harry et le regarda avec admiration.

« Tu es sûr ? » Les mots sortirent dans un murmure, et Severus ne put arrêter la crainte qui le remplissait.

Harry sourit doucement et acquiesça. « Je suis malade depuis notre arrivée à Londres, mais je pensais que c'était dû à tout ce qui se passait. J'ai finalement effectué le diagnostic ce matin. »

Severus attrapa une fois de plus Harry autour de la taille et l'attira contre lui.

« Oh, mon amour. » Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry dans une vague de besoin. Ses mains trouvèrent leur chemin vers le cul de Harry, le prenant et le tirant plus près afin que leurs hanches se frottent l'une contre l'autre. Harry le tira en avant jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus aller plus loin. La main de Severus gratta contre une texture rugueuse et il réalisa qu'Harry était coincé contre un arbre. Il embrassa son chemin le long de la mâchoire d'Harry, ponctuant ses mots, « Tu m'as...ah, » haleta-t-il. Harry remontait la robe de Severus. « Tu m'as tellement manqué, » tenta de faire comprendre Severus.

La main d'Harry glissa sa main dans les sous-vêtements que Severus portait sous sa robe et libéra son érection.

« Maintenant, » exigea Harry.

Severus acquiesça, remontant la robe d'Harry. « Maintenant c'est bien. » Il sentit Harry lutter pour retirer ses chaussures de danse vernies alors qu'il glissait le pantalon d'Harry vers le bas. Il tomba à genoux pour aider Harry à sortir du vêtement et ne put s'empêcher de passer sa langue le long de la délicieuse queue dressée devant lui.

« Non… » Siffla Harry, « Plus tard. J'ai besoin de toi en moi maintenant. »

Severus se leva, sortant le petit pot de liquide doré de sa poche.

« Es-tu foutrement sérieux ? » Demanda Harry.

Severus gloussa en voyant l'incrédulité sur le visage de son jeune amant.

« Oui, je le suis. »

Harry cligna des yeux avant qu'une rougeur ne remplisse ses joues. Oh, Severus avait raté ça.

« Tu as apporté ça avec toi ? » Répondit finalement Harry.

Severus eut un sourire narquois en plongeant ses doigts dans la concoction.

« Tu oublies, je savais qui je venais voir. »

Harry enroula une jambe autour des hanches de Severus, s'ouvrant à ses doigts.

« Vous êtes bien sûr de vous, Professeur… Oh oui, là, mon amour. »

Severus déplaça ses doigts dans Harry, l'étirant. « On m'a dit que j'étais plutôt bien pourvu, » le taquina Severus.

La tête de Harry retomba contre l'arbre alors que ses hanches se tordaient sous le contact de Severus. « Nous devrions faire quelque chose pour ça, Monsieur. Je détesterais devoir nettoyer après. »

« Ne mens pas à ton mari, Harry. Tu aimerais beaucoup nettoyer. » Il sortit ses doigts et pressa le bout de son sexe sur le trou préparé. « Je sais exactement ce que mon Harry veut ».

Harry se cramponna aux épaules de Severus. « Je vais ... j'ai besoin. »

Severus attrapa le sexe d'Harry et le pinça à la base pour arrêter son orgasme. Harry se détendit légèrement.

« Merci. Je n'étais pas encore prêt à venir. » Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Severus et recula. Il lança un sourire narquois à Severus et son cœur bondit quand Harry dit : « Tu peux me baiser maintenant. »

Severus grogna en agrippant la hanche d'Harry, « Gamin impertinent. » Il claqua ses hanches contre celles d'Harry et effleura son endroit idéal.

« Oh putain, Sev. Plus fort. Merlin, tu m'as manqué. » Les doigts de Harry s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules de Severus, glissèrent en arrière pour tirer sur les cheveux de Severus, et Severus laissa échapper un souffle irrégulier.

Severus poussa encore et encore. « Tu m'as manqué aussi, mon Harry. »

« Sev. Sev. »

Severus se cala contre l'arbre d'une main, tenant la jambe d'Harry de l'autre. « Je ne peux pas te toucher, mon amour, » haleta-t-il. « Touche-toi. Viens pour moi. »

Harry tendit la main et l'enroula autour de son sexe. Severus regarda avec étonnement Harry s'adapter facilement à ses coups.

« C'est ça, mon amour. » Severus se lécha les lèvres et haleta alors qu'il regardait la vue érotique de la main de Harry glisser sur son sexe.

« Sev. Sev. Oh oui, Severus ! » La semence de Harry gicla, couvrant la poitrine de Severus tandis que le reste se renversait sur la main de Harry. La vue, l'odeur, le cul serré d'Harry l'envoya sur par-dessus bord et, avec un cri de libération, Severus pulsa à l'intérieur d'Harry.

Severus et Harry se tenaient sous l'arbre, haletant alors que le vent nocturne refroidissait leurs corps chauffés. Severus se retira finalement et jeta un sort de nettoyage sur eux alors qu'Harry se baissait pour remettre son pantalon et ses chaussures. Un moment de panique l'envahit.

« Est-ce que ça va, mon amour ? Je ne t'ai pas fait de mal ou au bébé ? »

Harry lui sourit en enfilant ses chaussures. « Nous allons bien, Sev. Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Severus acquiesça. « Notre absence a probablement été notée. »

Il glissa une main dans celle d'Harry et ils retournèrent à la maison en se promenant tranquillement. « Combien de temps avant que nous puissions nous marier ? »

Severus eut un sourire narquois. « Je peux avoir une licence spéciale avant d'arriver à Potterstate. »

« Vraiment ? Comment ? »

Severus sourit à son amant. « Le duc le fera. Tu vois, Harry, une partie du contrat concerne le fait que je réclame le premier-né de notre mariage. »

Harry sourit. « Mais si l'enfant nait avant notre mariage, ce sera un Potter. »

« Exactement, mon amour. »

Harry pressa ses mains contre son ventre. « Je me fiche de qui il hérite. Je suis juste content qu'il soit à nous. »

Severus sourit à Harry et l'arrêta. « Moi aussi mon amour. » Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry avec un soupir joyeux. Il recula à contrecœur au son d'une toux douce. Ils levèrent les yeux pour voir Lupin debout sur le chemin devant eux.

Harry se retira de Severus et fit un pas vers Lupin, « Remus, je- »

Il leva une main pour arrêter le flot de mots d'Harry. « Ça va, Harry. Je comprends. Mais, il faut que tu comprennes que je ne pouvais pas le faire savoir à Sirius. »

« Est-ce que ça ira pour vous deux ? » Demanda prudemment Harry.

Lupin hocha la tête. « Nous avons survécu à pire. Bien, et si nous allions annoncer vos fiançailles ? » Il sourit chaleureusement au couple.

Harry glissa son bras dans celui de Severus et sourit à l'homme qu'il aimait. « J'adorerais. »

Severus lui rendit son sourire. « Moi aussi. »

**FIN**

* * *

**Et voilà la fin de cette histoire.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous a plu autant qu'à moi.****J'ai pris un réel plaisir à la traduire pour vous.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont prit le temps de commenter au fil des chapitres. Vos review sont ma seule gratitude et je vous remercie encore mille fois pour ça.**

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires.**

**Bises**

**Gaeill**


End file.
